Feng Me Yi Ge's Painter Of The Wind Sequel
by ObsGryph
Summary: Yunbok's reunion with Jeonghyang and thereafter
1. Chapter 1

Painter Of The Wind Sequel (re-edited English version)

**Author : FengMiYiGe** (original fanfic written in Chinese)

Original Translators (English) : 5P2M, galadriel3  
>Re-edition 2009 (English) : ObsGryph<p>

* * *

><p><em>This story by Feng Mi Ye Ge was originally written in Chinese. Due to its popularity among POTWMGY fans, it was translated into English. I came across it and found the grammar somewhat askew. _The cadence of the sentence structure and dialogue of the original translation was a direct adaptation from the original Chinese approach which didn't translate very well in English. _I requested permission to do some changes. What I did was to change some words into romanize Korean and rearranged some sentence structure._

_This was first posted in MGY's forum which I removed two years ago. Since there is still some interest from incoming viewers who have only recently discovered POTW saguek, I'm posting FMYG's story on FFN. I asked about this some time ago from the author and was given permission but didn't get around to it until now._

* * *

><p>I want to tell the story of two people<br>These two are not my parents. They are enemies of my father but they raised and fed me  
>These two are not husband and wife but they love each other deeply and have no fear from life and death<br>These two, one taught me the path of righteousness, the other taught me how to paint. One is my mother, the other is my mentor  
>These two are my dearest family, my most respected and most beloved.<p>

My name is Kim Yeombok (*Yeombok means thinking of bok)

Eighteen Years Ago * * *

**Jeong-hyang**  
><strong>First Painting - Parted<strong>

It was quiet. Only the whistling wind and rhythmic paddling could be heard. A face grew cold as tears were dried by the wind. Jeong-hyang was not sure what she felt. Though conflicting feelings whirled restlessly in her heart, she suddenly felt tranquil and empty. "If only this woman leaves, you can then rest assured. What kind of hatred is it that is so important? If it has to be settled and you needed to risk your life, will you be safe? With me leaving like this, will that make you safe? I beg you to stay well after you have taken your revenge. If staying by your side becomes a burden to you, I choose to leave. I no longer can be of help anymore. I will just pray to the heavenly god to please protect and take care of my dearest painter." She raised her head to look upon the gloomy sky, repeating her prayer over and over again. Both hands held on tightly to the butterfly pendant hanging from her jeogori.

"Miss, is that young man your lover? You two make a great match," the old boatman asked sympathetically when he saw her grieving. She lowered her head sadly, thinking to herself "Lover?! We can be regarded as lovers, can't we?" Jeong-hyang could not help but feel a trace of desolation and gave a helpless smile to the kind hearted old boatman. She softly exclaimed: "But our fate seems to have only come this far."

"Oh, you've to be parted? The young man needs to pursue his future so he chooses to put love aside? Hoho," the old boatman said it in a way as if he understood the whole situation. He continued, "Miss, don't be upset. The young man looked so miserable when he bid you farewell, I can tell he isn't someone with no affections. There's the old saying ; Ten years of good deeds will get to ride on the same boat. A hundred years of good deeds will get to sleep beside each other. If you're destined to be together, no matter how far apart, the heavenly god will have you meet again and you will live happily forever."

"Perhaps..," she said softly, not knowing if she believed the old boatman or just to comfort herself.

"You need to live happily forever." Painter's voice rang out again

"How would you expect me to respond? Yes. I want happiness but what is happiness to me? Being separated from you, I don't even know if I would be able to find happiness again." She looked over the rippling water as she mused. Only the autumn wind was blowing and the paddles made lonely splashes. Her heart could not help but sigh, "I now drift on this little boat. Where would I find happiness, painter? Why can't you run away with me? Is it because of your paintings? Your position at the palace? Or is it your teacher? Painter, is it true our fate is to end here..?" she huddled under her cloak, lost in her thoughts.

The little boat glided on, eventually it reached the opposite shore. The old boatman leapt onto the pier to tie up the boat "Miss, we've arrived. Once you're off the boat, your hired sedan chair will take you to Pyongyang. " She wobbled as she got up, feeling slightly seasick after spending so many hours on the water.

"Take your belongings, Miss. Cheer up, everything will turn out fine," the old boatman helped her get off and handed her the luggage.

"Thank you. This is for buying wine." she offered him a few coins.

"No, no need no need, the young man had paid already," the old boatman waved his hands to decline.

"Please take it." Jeong-hyang insisted, which the old boatman accepted reluctantly before she walked away.

"Ah, such a beautiful girl. How could that young man give her up?" the old boatman shook his head, untied his boat and rowed away, mumbling to himself.

"Ma'am, are you Ms. Jeong-hyang from Hanyang?" Two middle age men came up to Jeong-hyang as she walked down the pier.

"May I know what is the matter?" she was surprised and anxiously clenched her luggage tightly while checking out these two strangers.

"We received instructions from Elder Brother Gong and Painter Shin a few days ago to wait for Ms. Jeong-hyang to escort her to Pyongyang. Are you her?" they asked politely.

"Oh I see, sorry to trouble you. I am she." Jeong-hyang felt disarmed as she heard Yunbok's name. The two men brought up the sedan chair and soon they were on their way to Pyongyang.

In the sedan chair, Jeong-hyang felt more secured "Pyongyang. I'll soon be home. Father, Big Brother, have you been well?" A sense of joy filled her heart as she was getting close to returning to the home she left many years ago. "Thanks to you, Painter. Finally, I'm free and be able to stay by my father's side." The sway of the sedan chair soon lulled her to sleep. She woke up with a start when she heard someone calling her.

"Ms, we are stopping over at Songdo since it's nightfall. We shall stay at this inn for the night. Please take your rest here." As she alighted from the sedan chair, she saw that the sky had turned dark.

"Thank you." she bowed slightly towards the two men.

"No worries. We are the Cho brothers. We and Gong are blood brothers. Every task ordered by him will be done to its best, moreover, this is not a difficult assignment. It's just that the road gets a little bumpy though" one of the men said ingenuously, bowing back.

"I must thank you again. Oh, I would like to buy some gifts for my father." she looked around at the busy streets.

"We should go with you as it would be safer." the men offered.

"No need to trouble you further," she declined politely. "I'll be back soon. You must be exhausted after a day of carrying the sedan. Please take your rest."

Thinking that it might be inconvenient to follow a lady while she shopped for personal items, the men acquiesced. "Oh well, please stay safe and return to the inn at your soonest." before carrying the sedan chair into the small yard of the inn.

"What should I buy? Tobacco, tea. may be some herbal supplements, hopefully father's leg has fully recovered." Jeong-hyang had not been that happy or relaxed in a long while. The thought that she would be home bolstered her spirits as she walked down the busy streets. Suddenly, she felt a tug from behind and turned as a raggedly dressed woman carrying a wailing baby on her back stumbled and fell right in front of her. She reached out and held onto a corner of Jeong-hyang's chima.

"Are you alright? Can you stand up?" Jeong-hyang tried to help her up.

"Save, save . . . save my child.. . . . " the woman muttered before she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeong-hyang<strong>  
><strong>First Painting - Child<strong>

At the inn, a woman lay dying.

"Can you save her? Jeong-hayng asked the doctor.

"It's too late. There isn't much I could do. Please hire someone more skillful." the embarrassed doctor said apologetically while packing up to leave.

Jeong-hyang looked at the small thin baby in her arms. "You must have been starving you poor child." He was now sleeping soundly after being fed some congee. His little face showed a pink flush, a vast improvement from the palid countenance before. "Aye, little one, you're going to lose your mother." Jeong-hayng sighed and could not help but think of her own sad past. Her own mother had died when she was young and she had wandered from place to place with her father and brother. Eventually, her father had no choice but to sell her to the gisaeng house to become a gayageum performer. Although she met her true heart who saved her from hell, they were not destined to be together. "Should this be considered fortunate or unfortunate. . .?" Jeong-hyang looked down on the baby. "Where is your father? And why are mother and son wandering on the streets?"

"Save...save my son." The unconscious woman mumbled, slowly waking up. Her hands reached forth pleadingly. Jeong-hyang quickly went to her, putting down the baby beside his mother. The woman was weak but she wanted to turn to see her sleeping baby. She patted her son with trembling hands, tears running down her cheeks.

"My dear son, your mom is going to leave you. Little one, you're going to lose your dearest while having a sweet dream. You don't know what sorrow is." She turned to look at Jeong-hyang. "Thank you very much," she struggled to get up to make a formal bow to her.

"Please lay back. No need for the formality." Jeong-hayng helped her to lay back down. "Why didn't you see a doctor? What to do with the baby if you're gone?"

"You. You're Miss Jeong-hyang." said the woman.

"You, how do you know me?" Jeong-hyang was surprised.

"I recognize you just now. I've seen you at the home of Kim Jonyeon before."

"Kim Jonyeon's home, you're one of his family?"

"Kim Jonyeon, that mongrel. I, I want so much to flay his skin and drink... drink his blood" the woman's eyes were filled with fury. "I was from a merchant family. I helped my father run a large paper shop, living an ordinary life but Kim Jonyeon used underhand methods to take over our business and forced my father to his death. He even took possession of my body, claiming it as part of the repayment for my father's debt. And my dear fiance tried to save me from Kim but poor him, he was beaten to death."

"How about the child?" Jeong-hyang asked.

"Sinful debt. This is Kim Jonyeon's son." the woman was exhausted and closed her eyes. Tears running from the corners of her eyes. "I found out I was pregnant after he raped me. I tried to commit suicide many times but was unsuccessful. I was locked up by Kim Jonyeon but I managed to escape. When the baby was born, I really, really want to strangle him. Many times I tried to drown him, but couldn't go through with it. It's Kim Jonyeon who should be dead, not this child. He's innocent, after all. I'm his mother and I can't kill him...cough, cough," the woman grew weaker as she related her story.

Jeong-hayng had no illusions about the man who had bought her. She had heard about the immoral deeds commited by Kim Jonyeon back at the gisaeng house, collusions with government officials, unscrupulous appropriation of small businesses and so on. She deplored the poor woman's fate. She and the woman almost shared the same misfortune except that she herself was regarded as a precious commodity to be conquered.

"You need not be afraid anymore. Kim Jonyeon has been arrested. He won't get off easily this time." she thought this news would help comfort both the woman and herself.

"You didn't hear? Kim Jonyeon evaded arrest and fled," the woman looked at Jeong-hyang worriedly. "Although he is on the wanted list, this man is very cunning and has connections with the government officials. He, he is ruthless. If I am ever caught by him, I don't know how he will torment me. I'm not afraid of death but, but this child. . ." she looked at the baby anxiously.

"What?! He... he fled!" Jeong-hyang was horrified and exclaimed, "Wouldn't painter be in greater danger now? Why didn't he mention this?! I can't let Kim Jonyeon find me and use me to threaten painter again."

"Cough... cough" the woman became agitated and started coughing hard. "I know I won't make it, but I didn't expect to meet you here. Did you escape too?"

"Yes. Why do women always suffer from such misfortunes?" Jeong-hyang lamented sadly as she looked at the dying woman.

"Before I die, may I ask a favour?" the lady was breathing heavily and desired to say her last.

"I know, you worry about your baby."

The lady nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Do no worry. Even though I don't know you but today, you're like my long lost friend. We share the same pain, and you're right, no matter who is the father, this child is innocent. As this is your last wish, I have no reason to reject it. I will raise and feed him, teach him to be a upright man." Jeong-hyang made a solemn promise to the woman.

"Thank you. I've an idea. Kim Jonyeon would never be able to find you. This is my gratitude to you" the lady said in a weakening voice. "Would this really work?" Jeong-hyang moved her ear close to the woman's mouth "Just, just,. . . . . .follow this. . . . " the woman said with her last breath.

The next day, early in the morning. Outside the small town, a lady stood with a baby in her arms as two men finished smoothing the soil over a fresh grave. One was cleaning the headstone which read, "Songdo, Park Jeong Hyang"

"Ms., all is done, ready to go now." the men put away the tools, cleaned their hands and stood by the sedan chair.

"Brother Cho, you're not curious? You don't question why the headstone has my name on it?" Jeong-hyang asked.

"You must have your own reasons. We worked in the syndicate and there are rules. You're our friend, we won't ask question of what and whyunless you choose to share them " he still said in an ingenuous way.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, please get in the sedan."

On the road, the sedan with Jeong-hyang moved swiftly towards Pyongyang. She looked at the soundly asleep baby. "Son, I'm going to be your mother from now on. Given that I accepted your mother's wish, I'll never go back on my words. I'll raise you properly, teach you how to be a good man. However, I was not able to ask your mother in time for your name. What should I call you? Eh, my family name is Park, you will use my name then... Yeombok, Park Yeombok." she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeong-hyang<strong>  
><strong>First Painting - Pyeongando<strong>

Soon after, Jeong-hyang and Yeombok arrived safely in Pyongyang. Before leaving, the Cho brothers reminded her to use another name in order to hide herself from enemies. She felt happy yet a little strange while walking down the streets of her home town. She found her father and brother still living in the same house she left eight years ago. Papa Park had been regretting having sold her to a giaseng house to repay the debt incurred from his broken leg and for wedding expenses of his son. He was overwhelmed by her return. Now back at home, being called by her maiden name Mo-ryeon again, she had never felt so content and secured. Though Papa Park was curious about the baby's background, he did not want to bring back bad memories for her and did not to press for an explanation. He was just happy to have the whole family safe and sound now.

Given the job opportunities in Songdo, the brother suggested moving the family there. She quickly announced that she had savings as she did not want to be a burden to anyone. Her brother realized she had suffered enough in the past and it was his turn to provide a better life for the family (he had a wife and son too). Papa Park agreed. Jeong-hyang's sister-in-law complained to her husband about his sister moving back with a child without a father. She did not want to live with an ex-gisaeng under the same roof. Park Daehe reminded his demanding wife that the family owed much to his sister, so once he made more money in Pyeongando, everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>First Painting -Dano Once More<strong>

Pyeongando, Pyongyang. It was Dano Festival again. The town was teeming with people enjoying the day. Blue and red were the colours of the day, drums sounded, music floated in the air accompanied by aromas of cooked food. Boisterous calls rang out among the men as they urged the wrestlers on. Young girls and women rushed to play the swing by the river.

A handsome young painter was completing "A Moment of the Village" on the sidewalk while a waiting young customer gawked at every passing girl lustfully. In a derisive tone, the painter told the young customer not to drip on the finished painting. The young customer took unbrage at the comment and refused to accept the painting, saying it was too coarse and worth six nyang instead of the ten that was previously agreed on. The painter was furious and said the painting was not for sale anymore. He grabbed the paper to tear it apart after the hypocritical customer left.

"Hey, are you going to tear it just like that?" said a polite yet powerful voice. A rich and sophisticated looking middle-age man strolled up. He had been observing the painter at work and admired the fluid flow of his strokes. Destroying the paintng out of hand would be a pity so he quickly moved to stop it. He studied the painting and a smile bloomed. He introduced himself as Min Joongho, a merchant and he would like to buy the painting. The young painter was appeased by his compliments but as he was new in town, he did not want to say too much. As a token of appreciation, he gave to this acquaintance, Min Joongho, the painting as a gift to the merchant's surprise at his largesse. He gathered up his painting tools and left.

Yunbok walked down the busy streets of Pyeongando, carrying his painting tools and thinking about the inspiring comments from Min Joongho. He passed by a food stall manned by an old man selling surichitteok made by his daughter at three nyang for five. His hunger pangs had caught up with him by then so he expended a few nyang since the price was reasonable. While eating, he realized time had flown. It was already seven years since he had that most memorable Dano Festival of his life. It seemed that he could still hear the giggles and laughter of women along the river and there was this most beautiful lady with the deepest love in her eyes. "Hwagong." suddenly, a familiar voice woke him from his reminising. As he looked around, he did not recognize any face or figure. Must be his own imagination. "Ah, I wonder where she's now? Well and happy?"

He heard a loud commotion ahead of him. A young girl was kneeling on the sidewalk, trying to sell herself in exchange for money to bury her dead father. A few ruffians were harassing her. Out of pity, Yunbok gave all the fifty nyang he had earned from drawing that day to the girl and told her to first bury the father. There should be other ways than to sell herself. The ruffians did not like his interference and said they would pay the girl a hundred nyang instead. Yunbok tried to hurry the girl off. As the troublemakers were about to rough Yunbok up, two men intervened.

One of them Yunbok recognised as Min Joongho, whom he had met earlier. The other was inroduced as Yoon Cheonsang, Joongho's brother-in-law. Though rich and influential in this town, they despised those who stepped on the weak and poor. Beholding the altercation between Yunbok and the ruffians, they moved in to prevent it from escalating. After chasing off the ruffians, Cheonsang went on ahead to help the girl with the burial formalities while Joongho invited Yunbok for dinner at a nearby tavern. He wished to forge deeper ties of friendship with Yunbok for he felt that the young man was not only talented in painting, he was also altruistic. Yunbok accepted the invitation as his rice cakes were ruined during the tussle and moreover, he had given away all his money. But truly, he would like to further discuss art with Joongho as his comments were insightful.

On their way to the tavern, Yunbok noticed every shop owner they passed showed great respect to Joongho. He must be a very important and powerful person, thought Yunbok. They walked into a tavern called Red Tavern and were immediately greeted by the owner. Joongho made a toast to celebrate their new friendship and the arrival of Yunbok in Pyongyang. In return, Yunbok thanked Joongho for his intervention.

There were two great things in his life, Joongho said, they were good wine and good paintings. If he had the talent, he would rather be travelling all over with a paint brush like Yunbok. Curious, Yunbok asked what kind of paintings did he like. Scenaries, animals, or people? Joongho swiftly replied his favourite were those about ordinary people. Yunbok was surprised. Why would such remarkable man prefer ordinary arts than the classics? Joongho believed that ordinary subjects brought out the truth and vitality of the common folk. Of all famous artists, he admired Kim Hongdo, Danwon, for his paintings best illustrated ordinary people with a sense of humor. Yunbok agreed and was lost in thought for a moment.

Joongho then went on to say the one artist he admired most was Hyewon. Yunbok was startled and covered it up by brushing his false moustache. Joongho recited the Dano Festival poem and said he had seen a forged version of Hyewon's painting. From it, he saw the boldness, the clever ideas and the use of colours had him deeply impressed. He admired the courage of the painter as no one had dared to explore these real but exotic ideas in front of the royalties. "Wasn't it the greatest slap on the face of those hypocritical officials?" He wished he could do the same but he gave up his government post to become a businessman. He also regretted that Hyewon disappeared after the great contest with Danwon and found no new paintings from him in the last seven years.

Yunbok took a sip from his cup and said Hyewon would be glad if he heard such praises of his works. They shared much in common. Joongho asked if Yunbok would be moving on. Yunbok felt then he should be at least a little candid with this new friend and told him his name was Seo Mun (using his real family name) and that he was looking for a family member from Songdo. He came to the town because he heard it was famous for trading in colour paints from Cheong-guk. Joongho saw an opportunity and offered him the chance to become the painting teacher at his privately-run school for the poor. Though Yunbok had not taught anyone painting before, he thought the proposal worthy of consideration. He agreed to visit the school the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Second Painting - Private School<strong>

Next morning, Yunbok presented himself at Joongho's Green Willow Villa, which was near the lake outside the town. He had imagined it would be grand and luxurious and was surprised to find the entrance plain and simple. There was a couplet hanging at each side of the doors that caught his attention.

?  
>"From past to present, all images are but a show"<p>

"Strange things abound between heaven and earth, why take it so seriously?"

A middle-age man, Min Dae the housekeeper, opened the door to his call to welcome Yunbok who politely told the housekeeper his name and the purpose of his visit. Min Dae nodded and said Joongho was expecting him. He led him to the reception room of the outer wing of the house. Along the way, they passed the garden which was spread out along the lake with willows planted along the banks. Yunbok was impressed by the beautiful scenery and suddenly felt the desire to paint. At that moment, Joongho came out to greet him. Yunbok complimented Jeongho's good taste. Jeongho laughed and said Pyongyang was known as the Capital of Willows.

Just then a sweet voice called a greeting. A pretty lady came appeared, wearing a white silk jeogori and purple chima with refined charm. Jeongho introduced his wife Lady Min (Yoon Cheon-wol) to Yunbok. She seemed surprise and said she had imagined Yunbok to be a robustly built man as he had stood up for the poor girl yesterday against the ruffians so she was surprised to find the real person looking slim and fragile. Yunbok merely smiled at the comment. Joongho jokingly said that he hired Yunbok to teach art, not martial art. Lady Min thanked Yunbok for helping out. He was perturbed by her gaze which seemed too perceptive so he diverted attention by asking to visit the school. As Lady Min went off to prepare dinner, she watched Yunbok's retreating back with a doubtful glance then smile to herself.

The school was located further down the road from the villa, just on the outskirts of the town. They could hear voices as they strolled in. Cheonsang greeted Joongho and Yunbok when they entered the classroom, a wooden pointer in his hand. Joongho waved to him to continue his lesson as the children looked around curiously. He showed some painting homework to Yunbok. Though the technique was raw, Yunbok could see the children painted with their hearts. This pleased him and he said so to Joongho who invited him to address the students who looked at him curiously as Cheonsang redirected their attention.

Why do people "paint"? Yunbok smiled as he voiced the question, recalling the day when Danwon had shown up and thrown the question to the class at Dohwaseo. The children looked uncomprehending at first before coming up with their answers. The twenty or so children, not older than twelve, took the question seriously. Some started to discuss quietly in groups while others flipped through their text books. Some stared blankly into the air. An older boy said painting was to record good times spent with others. Joongho's son, Yaksong, said painting was to draw things that he like, whether others liked it or not. Definitely some reflection of Joongho's personality there, Yunbok thought with amusement. Then a small voice from outside the door said painting was to express yearning.

Yunbok looked over with shock and simply stared. The puzzled face of a small boy, standing by the door, seemed to be asking if this was not the right answer. So he further explained that if there was something one yearned for, one would want to paint it on paper, as if Yunbok did not understand his previous answer. Yunbok found the child looked somewhat familiar but he had no idea why that should be so.

"Are you a student here?" Yunbok asked.

"The previous teacher said I'm under-age so he refused to take me in" answered the boy.

"Do you like painting?" Yunbok asked again.

"Yes I do" the boy nodded his head.

Joongho took an interest in the boy and said if he could paint, he would be admitted to the class. Curious as to the boy's abilities, Yunbok beckoned him over, handed him paper and a brush and told him to draw something. The boy became excited and drew a peony. There was even a butterfly resting on the pedal. The wings were full of motion and looked as if it was going to fly off any moment. His attentiveness and talent impressed Yunbok who immediately took a liking to him and asked who taught him to draw. The boy replied that no one had actually taught him. He just watched his mom sew these colourful items all the time and picked it up from there. While listening to the boy, the feeling of familiarity grew stronger within Yunbok.

"What's your name? How old are you?" asked Yunbok.

"I'm seven and my name is Park Yeombok." answered by boy. Yeombok? Yunbok wondered at that interesting name.

"Good. You're now a student here and come to class starting tomorrow." said Joongho, pleased to see that there was a talanted student to add to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeong Hyang**  
><strong>Fourth Painting -Yeom-bok's Father<strong>

Little Bok would not have been at the school that day if he had not been making deliveries for his mother and had seen the owner, Joongho, bringing a stranger to the school. He had been unhappy when he was rejected by the previous teacher and had often sneaked in for a look whenever he passed by. To learn to paint was his ambition so he was very happy and excited that he was admitted to the painting class and told Jeong-hyang all about the encounter with Yunbok and Min Joongho when he returned home. Did not the teacher think he was too young before? Jeong-hyang asked. Little Bok thought his mother did not catch what he said so he repeated the whole story again and claimed that he could be like his father now. She was pleased to see his happiness but she was also a bit taken back by his comment as she had lied about his father being a painter and passing away very early. As he was was still young, she could not tell him the truth about his real father so she had made up a story. She did not expect the boy to have remembered and wondered if she did the right thing. "I will tell him the truth when he grows up." she decided.

Grandpa Park bought little Bok some drawing materials from selling rice dumplings once he heard the boy was accepted at the school. Jeong-hyang told her father he should not spoil the boy. But Grandpa Park had felt ashamed as Jeong-hyang had used up her savings to help build her brother a new house and now she needed to do needle work for a living, so he did not mind spending the little money he earned on the boy. Little Bok reacted quickly and soothed the old man. Jeong-hyang was sorry for her words and comforted Grandpa Park by saying how happy she was that the family was united and watching little Bok to grow up which was all she wanted. The boy solemnly spread out his drawing block and asked her to stay still as he wanted to put her into his drawing paper using his new tools. For a second, she was caught in a memory. "Please enter my painting." At one time, someone stared at her in the same way and painted her on the drawing paper. She felt she had returned to that very moment.

"Painter, are you well?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Third Painting -Entertainment of Summering<strong>

That evening, at Green Willow Villa, a dinner feast was set up beside the lotus pond. During dinner, a curious Yunbok inquired the reason behind Joongho's desire to provide free education to the poor.

"Wasn't arts and literature for Yangban only? What will be the future of the poor after receiving their education when they couldn't be government officials?" he asked.

Joongho asked Yunbok what was art then? Yunbok was puzzled. Was there was a relationship between the topics? Joongho then threw a wine cup into the pond which made a splash. To him, that moment was art. Art was something that moved people's heart. Something that resonate among people who did not even know each other. And after many years, art could make people happy or ignite hope. "Isn't this magical and who cared about who threw the wine cup in the first place." Joongho then asked another question.

"Where does one's heart lay? It shouldn't just exist with the royalties and the Yangban. Everyone should be equaled when they are born. Why couldn't the poor be entitled to a education? Those children are bright and clever. They have every right to learn how to appreciate arts and literature. One of them could have a natural talent. Though he might not be able to work for the government, this talent could still make a contribution to society."

Yunbok was startled. It was not the first time he had heard of such a bold concept, having studied the silhak philosophies of the southern scholars which advocate changes in the soical order. He never thought there would be people in the north who would have the same sentiments and apply it. But then, he was probably naive to think the silhak studies and the influence of King Jeongjo would not have an impact. He admired Joongho's aspiration and determination to help the lower classes. Lady Min, proud of her husband, continued to explain that Joongho made money from trading and used it to educate the poor children, hoping that one day they could make a better living. After understanding the vision of the Mins, Yunbok was impressed and agreed to stay to teach the children. The new friends celebrated that wonderful night with art and music. Joongho was very happy that he started to dance with his wife. Watching them, Yunbok had a sudden urge to record this joyous moment on drawing paper and did so.

'Entertainment of Summer'. This painting contained Yunbok's new friends and they liked it very much. Cheonsang wondered why Yunbok did not sign the painting though. Yunbok made an excuse that he was a nobody so there was no need to put down a stamp. Joongho asked if Yunbok had any relatives or family in town and where they were staying. Upon hearing that Yunbok had no kin in the area. Joongho immediately invited him to stay with them but Yunbok was disinclined to impose and would not want to trouble them. However, both Joongho and Cheonsang were insistent. Yunbok was put in a difficult position. Somehow, Lady Min seemed to read his mind and suggested that he stay at a separate study house they had in a newly established house lot near the school. Yunbok accepted this alternative. Joongho said he would have Cheonsang searched for Yunbok's long lost family member, a gayageum player named Jeong Hyang from Songdo, with whom he had lost contact seven years ago. Yunbok was grateful for his help.

Late that night, Joongho perused Yunbok's painting with much admiration. He thought it was as good as Danwon's. Lady Min voiced her bewildement by the fact that Yunbok had great painting skills but drew on the streets. He looked so fragile yet he stood up for the weak. He searched for years of this gayageum player but he was always blushing whenever he mentioned her. Joongho said that was what made Yunbok special. Lady Min said in a teasing tone that this time, Joongho might not be reading Yunbok correctly. She had been observing Yunbok all evening and felt he was more than he seemed. Without realizing what his wife was referring to Joongho believed Yunbok was a real gentleman. Lady Min was not inclined to share her suspicion with her husband and rested her case for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Fourth Painting-The woman called Mo-Ryeon<strong>

Yunbok loved the tidy and comfortable study house provided by the Mins. It felt so warm and secured. Colourful vine flowers were blooming on the short fence, a few willows swaying along with the summer breeze. The front door was opened to the courtyard. On each side of the main reception room was a kitchen on the left and a den on the right. At this very moment, Yunbok lay on the porch to enjoy the full moon in the sky. After years of wandering, he had not felt such leisure in a long while. After a moment of joy, sadness crept into his heart again. Although he had already taken his revenge, he was still living in fear of revealing his real identity, afraid that Queen Jeong-soon was still after him, afraid to stamp his name on any painting to prevent from getting caught. So tiring.

He wondered if his adopted parents were well. Wondered if teacher had settled down with a gentle woman by his side. Wondered if Jeong-hyang was living in happiness. "You must be someone's wife and someone's mother by now," he thought. The past had brought back bitter memories. He raised his head and took a sip of wine. Tears started to roll down from the corners of his eyes. Let's get drunk. Every time he thought about the past and could not get rid of the bad feelings, wine was his only way to forget and to remember his love ones. And getting drunk could enable him to sleep. He began to doze off and fell asleep on the bamboo mat…

Where am I? Yunbok did not know where he was. As he walked down the lane, the mist made it hard to see where it led to. There were some faint lights ahead and he approached hesitantly until it suddenly turned bright. Dahwaseo. The familiar pavilion, the familiar faces, his classmates were gathered there chatting. Oh my, why am I here? Yunbok was startled and quickly turned back to leave as soon as possible.

"Yunbokya, Yunbokya!" A familiar voice was calling him.

"Hyung?" he turned around and saw Youngbok waving at him, he hurriedly ran to his brother and told him how he missed him. He began to cry, feeling joy and pain at the same time. Youngbok was still smiling and asked where did Yunbok go. It should not have taken so long to visit the toilet. He helped him to wipe off the tears as Yunbok lowered his head while holding his hands. He told him how he missed him. Suddenly, the hand disappeared together with Youngbok and the classmates. When he turned around, he was alone outside of the palace.

"Hyung, where are you?"

A man was struggling to get away from the guards and shouting "Your majesty!". Yunbok ran up. It was Master Danwon. He tried to help his master break away. He could see the blood on the gauze that was wrapped around his right hand. When Danwon saw Yunbok, he pushed him away and asked him to run off. He did not know what to do and became frightened so he started running. He put his head down while running until he tripped over a stone. It hurt. He tried to get up and then he saw his right hand was covered with blood. It was bleeding through the old scar but he felt no pain, it just felt cold. He sat there staring at his own right hand.

"Painter, Painter, you hurt your hand again. You still can't take good care of yourself?" he looked up and saw Jeong-hyang smiling at him.

"Jeong-hyang, why are you here? Where am I?" he asked, bewildered.

"I've been waiting for you, Painter." she took out a handkerchief and bended down to gently clean his hand.

"We are at the Gisaeng House, I'll be sold by tomorrow, why do you come so late, don'tyou want me anymore?" she cried and Yunbok hurriedly took her hand and asked her not to leave.

"Please don't go." he tried to embrace Jeong-hyang.

"Ouch!" Yunbok yelped as he rolled off the porch. As he sat up, he realised it was just a dream. The wine bottle thumped gently down the steps. He had probably knocked down the bottle so his hand felt cold and wet. Since leaving Hanyang seven years ago, he had been waken by nightmares from time to time. Bits and pieces of those bad memories were still haunting him. "When can I be totally free?" It was the middle of the night. He was wide awake up and could not go back to sleep. It was so quiet that one could only hear the noises of the noncturnal creatures. A bright moon wsa shinning so he decided to take a stroll.

Little Bok was in trouble and he knew it. He had hit his cousin and now he was kneeling before his angry mother, asking for forgiveness. She began to dust her gayageum without responding to little Bok. The incident had started off with his cousin calling him a wild child without a father and his mom was a bad woman. Yeombok was provoked because he thought it was all lies. He tried to explain to Jeong-hyang but then she told him that even though others were wrong, he could not use violence to solve problems and made him promise not to fight with others again. As Yeombok realized his wrong-doings and promised not to fight in the future, she sent him off to sleep.

Grandpa Park tried to make peace and asked her not to be too harsh on little Bok. She answered that if she did not teach him right, she could not face his dead…. she stopped short without finishing the sentence. Grandpa Park thought she was referring to her dead lover. He suggested that she considered marrying the rich merchant introduced by her sister in-law so she and little Bok could live a better life. However, she rejected the idea, she was living quite happily now and she did not want to marry someone she did not love. Looking through the window, she saw the full moon and was lost in memory again.

"You've taught me that one can love a low status woman like me whole-heartedly, are you well? Let me play the same song, I wish you can still hear it."

Her sister in-law was at that moment complaining to her husband again that Jeong-hyang acted as though she was woman of status when she was just a widow. Park Daehe became upset with his wife's comment and asked her to return the deposit paid by the rich merchant who wanted to marry his sister. His wife then took her anger out on her son by saying he was stupid to get beaten up by his younger cousin.

As he walked along the quiet sub-roads of the town, Yunbok heard the beautiful gayageum music. He glanced around at the surrounding houses, wondering where it was coming from.

"It's Dong Chon Nion Lo, Han Jang." he muttered, recognising the tune. "Who could be playing this piece in a town like this, it's so good". He sat down by a tree and quietly enjoyed the music. He remembered it was seven years ago when a beautiful woman had given him everything.

"Do you still play the gayageum? Do you play to your lover?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Painting-The woman called Mo-Ryeon, Litte Bok's mother<strong>

The next several months flew by very quickly. Yunbok found that he need not worry about shelter, food and clothing anymore. The sense of stability and care from the Mins family was something he had not felt for years, now it enveloped and comforted him. He enjoyed teaching art, drinking and debating various topics with the Mins. Slowly his sorrows were melted by the warmth from his new friends. He also found himself forming a bond with Yeombok. The boy was studious and receptive. On the very first day he turned up for lessons, he was eager and attentive. When asked to draw out a subject, he pondered for so long without even wetting his brush that Yunbok had to question him and he was impressed by the boy's answer. It turned out that he had wanted to be absolutely certain of what he intended to paint before putting it on paper. Drawing materials were expensive, he could not afford to waste anything that his mother had earned from her hard work. Would it fine if he practise drawing on the table with water? Yunbok smiled and said it was all right to do so. Under Yunbok's tutelage and encouragement, the boy bloomed. Eventually, he began turning up at Yunbok's home after school in order to improve his painting skills.

Leaves began to change their colours, spiral and drop, autumn was approaching. One day, Yunbok asked the students to draw birds. Min Yaksong, Jeongho's son, drew a vigorous eagle on the cliff showing the child's confidence and imperious characteristics in the illustration. Little Bok drew a mother bird with little bird bringing food back. The boy said the little bird wanted to grow up quickly so it could take care of the mother instead. Yunbok realized the secret wish of his student and sympathized with him. Little Bok's cousin, on the other hand, just drew a dot as his mother told him drawing could not make a living. He attended the class just to learn how to read and write only. After class, little Bok went up Yunbok to apologize for his cousin's behavior. Yunbok felt that the boy was certainly well brought up. He had also noticed the boy's brush had gone thin through prolonged use and bought him some paper and brushes when he visited the street market the next day.

After school that day, little Bok paid his usual visit to his master's home. Yunbok looked up when he heard the boy called before coming in through the door. He smiled and beckoned, "Yeombokya, quickly come in, I've bought you a new set of paintbrush and ink from the street market." The boy's face lit up and then fell.

"Thank you but no. My mom said I can't accept other people things without return."

"It's alright. I'm sure you can accept these since I'm your teacher." Yunbok said.

But little Bok insisted that he needed to give back something in order to accept the paper and painting brushes. He offered his favorite handkerchief as a gift in return to Yunbok. There was a butterfly on a peony embroidered on it. Seeing it, Yunbok was reminded of the words he spoke to Jeong-hyang that day at the cloth shop. He smiled at the boy and said it was a fine gift, that they were friends now. The boy was pleased and shared his home-made rice cakes with him. They spent a happy afternoon together. Through further conversations, Yunbok came to know the boy's painter father was dead before he was born and what other family members he had. And that his mom's needlework was the main income for the family. Yunbok finally understood why the boy was so solicitous at such a young age.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Painting -The woman called Mo-Ryeon, Warm Winter Clothing<strong>

"Ho! In again, haha!" Lady Min clapped and cheered for her husband as he tossed in another arrow. Standing nearby, Cheonsang fidgetted impatiently.

"Don't be so sure, Sis, we will catch up right away. Brother Seo, finish up your painting quickly. We can beat them easily." he told the painter who was engaged in drawing the joyful moment.

At Green Willow Villa, the Mins were playing a game against Cheonsang and the painting teacher Mr Seo (Yunbok). After a few rounds of drinks, they started to play a dart game which was to throw arrows into a big fat vase placed a few feet from the player. Whoever threw in the most arrows into the small vase opening would win. The Mins must have practiced a lot as they got in an arrow with almost every throw. A well-trained fighter, the proud Cheonsang thought he would win for sure but instead, he was losing badly and his face was all reddened. He continued to chaff at Yunbok to finish quickly and he even had the butler, Min Dae, throw a few shots.

"Done. Elder Brother Min, please take a look at 'Play Tuho At the Forest'. Now it's my turn to show off," Yunbok passed the newly created art to Joongho and rolled up his sleeves to get ready for the match. Since he had never played the game before he only got in one out of five arrows.

"Aigoo, it's my fault. A no good bookworm. Hehe. Brother Seo, it seems that your painting hand can't handle arrows. We lost this round again. Haha, I thought we can make a comeback, but it turned out to be worse than doing it myself." Cheonsang could not stop teasing Yunbok who merely gave him a smirk and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"You two are like the pot calling the kettle black, though I must say Brother Seo's drawing skills is much greater than your so call fighting skills." Joongho was still appreciating with great admiration the wonderful painting which Yunbok had finished.

"Brother Seo, where did you get your handkerchief?" Lady Min asked in a puzzled tone, the embroidery catching her eye.

"Oh, this? It was given to me from my favorite apprentice, my little friend. Why, do you know who own this?" Yunbok looked at the handkerchief and realized it was the gift from little Bok.

"I noticed this young boy in class who acted more thoughtfully than his age. I later learn that his family is poor. He uses paper and ink very carefully so as to not waste any . So I picked up some art supplies for him. Surprisingly, he refused to accept them. Not until I said it's an exchange of gifts between friends before he finally took them but he gave me this in return."

"Really, like mother, like son." Lady Min seemed to get the whole picture now as she sat down on the mat.

"You know the child's mother?" Yunbok asked curiously.

"Not exactly, though I admire her character a lot. I heard she's a widow raising a boy on her own by taking on sewing jobs. Making a living for an old father and a young son is not easy. But this woman has character. Looks like you are somehow fated with them." Lady Min grinned.

"Why is that?" Yunbok was intrigued.

"Remember your new clothes and blankets? They're made by her. I figure your being single means you won't have anyone to take care of your torn clothes. I hired a seamstress to make some new clothes for you based on the measurement of your old clothes. A crippled old man and his grandson came to deliver. The old man said the woman doesn't go out much. Since the clothes were well tailored and as I am also sympathetic about her family circumstances, I paid them extra money. However, the boy returned with it and said his mother will only take the agreed price, nothing more. I really admire her and told that the money is a deposit for a few silk handkerchiefs. As expected, the boy delivered the handkerchiefs together with a short note. Look," she pulled out a silk handkerchief. Although the material was different, there was the same embroidered butterfly and flower on the corner.

"She thanked me for engaging her services. It wasn't that she didn't understand my kindness but she wants her son to learn that he has to work for a reward, not to wait for handouts. I especially respect this special lady. From now I'll refer all sewing jobs from this household to her. Your winter clothes and beddings were just finished and delivered today." Lady Min explained the whole story behind the handkerchief.

"I see, it must be that family. The boy is called Park Yeombok." nodded Yunbok.

"It must be them. The old man is known as Old Grandpa Park and his daughter is called Park Mo-Ryeon."

"A very cultivated lady, I must say. In the old Chinese folklore, the mother moved three times to ensure the son is properly raised. I bet this child with a mother like her will be brought up if not to great achieve success, he would at least be a fine young man." Joongho agreed.

"I thought those clothes were done by Sister Min. And I haven't yet thank you." said Yunbok, smiling. He was touched by Lady Min's kindness and care.

"Your Sister Min is not good at sewing. Though both require needle skills, this needle is different than that needle." Lady Min replied with a self-teasing smile.

"Ho Ho, your sister never likes to sew but she has a flair in medicine. She learnt a great deal on acupuncture and herbal soups. We've this understanding when we were young. I'll be a good government official and she'll be a good doctor. I'll take care of the nation and she'll care for the people. Maybe she can't be a doctor ostensibly but she can still look after those who can't afford to pay for medicine. Unfortunately, we both didn't live up to our dreams. I adhere to my dad's death wish not to be involved in politics anymore. She's forced to move to this little town with me and living an unrewarding life." Joongho looked at his wife with an expression of disappointment at his failings.

"Let's not talk about the old days. I say Brother Seo should find a wife soon to take care of his daily needs. This way, sister does not need to worry about him no more." Cheonsang declared, teasing Yunbok again to steer away from the intense atmosphere.

"Well, er..I'm happy as I am ...," Yunbok prevaricated uncomfortably.

"Glad you bring this up, what happened with looking up this missing person in Songdo. Any update?" Lady Min hit her brother's head.

"Ouch. Sorry Brother Seo. I have not found her yet. But I'll be going to Songdo the next couple of days. This time I'll extend the search area outside of Songdo. I'll do my best to locate her." Cheonsang promised.

"Thank you. Thank you". Yunbok felt relieved to have Lady Min redirect the subject.

That night, when Yunbok returned to his home, he was totally chilled from the walk home for the temperature had suddenly dropped drastically. He slipped under the warm blanket gratefully. It felt so comfortable. He thought about what Lady Min had said. "Must be them. The old man is known as Old Grandpa Park and his daughter is called Park Mo-Ryeon. Mo-Ryeon, such a pretty name. A pair of skillful hands too," he put his hand underneath the pillow and pulled out a braid of hair tied neatly together. It was what Jeong-hyang had given to him eight years ago. "I do not know if you are well or not, not sure how you make a living now, if you have married yet, and if that person treasures you like me." Yunbok fell asleep while thinking of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Fifth Painting - Missed Each Other<strong>

One autumn evening, Yunbok was at home, marking the students' homework when there came the sound of running footsteps outside. To his surprise, he heard little Bok calling to him.

"Teacher! Teacher, Please.. please help me." he got up immediately, opened the front door and saw a panting little Bok in the courtyard, looking weary from his run. The sweating boy anxiously called Yunbok again when he saw him, gasping for breath all the while. "Teacher, please help me." The boy staggered up the steps. Concerned for him, Yunbok patted his back gently.

"Slowly. What's the matter? Why do you look so frighten? You're all wet. Come on in."

The boy was perspiring profusely and his face had turned red. He was so tired that he had to bend down relieve the ache at his side. He shook his head, "No, T...teacher, come quickly. My mom is sick. I don't know what to do." Still breathing heavily, little Bok pulled at Yunbok's arm. Trying to get him to move immediately.

"Alright, just a moment."

Realizing the situation was urgent, Yunbok immediately went to the den, grabbed a handkerchief, his overcoat and gat before rushing down the road with little Bok. In the quiet and cool night under the moon, a tall and a short shadow hurried towards the town doctor's office.

"Yeombokya, stay calm. Don't be afraid, tell me what happened." Yunbok tried to soothe the boy's fears, handing the handkerchief to the boy so he could dry himself off.

"Well, the weather turned chilly in the last few days and my mom caught a cold but she refused to rest. She said that she needed to finish the orders. To make some money so grandpa and I can have our winter clothes. In the end, today," the boy choked. "Today, she passed out suddenly. Teacher, I'm so scared."

The boy began to cry, probably thinking something bad was about to happen to his mother. He looked tired after all the running. Over the past months, both of them had spent so much time together that the boy had already treated him as part of the family. Someone whom he could rely and trusted upon, whom he would not be afraid to show his vulnerabilities. It reminded Yunbok of the close relationship he had with his master.

"Don't cry, good boy, let teacher carry you." He stopped to let the boy climbed onto his back before setting off again.

"Grandpa's leg hurt so he can't walk far and he's looking after mom at home. I went to uncle's place but he wasn't there. Aunt won't open the door for me. I even begged her but she said she wouldn't care less if mom live or die. Teacher...teacher, my mom won't die, right?" Little Bok held on tightly around Yunbok's neck as he sobbed out the story. His small body was trembling and his tears dripped down Yunbok's clothing.

"Good boy, don't cry. Relax. Teacher is here. I'll go fetch the doctor with you. I'm sure the doctor will cure your mom. Bokya, don't be afraid. Teacher is by your side." Yunbok empathised. It hurt to see the poor boy suffer. While comforting the child, he hurriedly walked towards the marketplace.

"Cold... bad headache." Jeong-hyang was feeling dizzy, fading in and out of consciousness. She could not open her eyes and her body felt so heavy that it did not seem to belong to her. She could not move and vaguely heard her father talking to someone.

"It's not that serious fortunately. Just a bit of cold and stress. Maybe something in her mind that can't be at ease, which leads to lack of blood and chi that eventually causes her to fall sick. But don't worry, I'll prescribe the medicine for the cold. Consume the medicine I prescribed and rest for a few days. She'll be fine," the kind old doctor said. "She must rest and do no more work for now. Also, the cold can be cured but her mental stress cannot. She must let go or else she will never recover." By the door, the old doctor turned back to remind Grandpa Park again.

"Of course, Of course. Sorry to trouble you. How much is the medical fee?" Grandpa Park hurried after the doctor through the front door.

"No need for it. Mr. Seo has paid for it already." Said the doctor as he reached the courtyard.

"This is not right. Mr. Seo, I can't let you do this," Grandpa Park bowed towards Yunbok who was sitting with little Bok at the small porch.

"Please don't feel obliged. I understand your family situation from Yeombok. I just want to do something to help this studious student. The top priority here is to save her life. So don't worry." Yunbok answered earnestly. He knew of their financial difficulties and wished to provide what assistance he could. He could not help but feel for little Bok's family when he noticed their house looked quite shabby. While the adults were talking, little Bok went inside to see his mom.

"Mom, are you awake?" Little Bok quietly asked as he knelt beside the bed to hold her hand. Jeong-hyang slowly woke up after hearing her son's voice. Although her eyelids were heavy, she managed to open her eyes. She knew that her son was very afraid and she needed to comfort him.

"Mom, the doctor said your sickness is not serious. You will recover soon by taking a good rest. Don't be scared." Little Bok was happy to see her eyes finally opened. He was relieved and he tried to comfort her.

"You've been a good boy. Mom is not scared. I'll be fine." she squeezed her son's little hand. She thought she need to comfort the boy but instead found it was the other way round.

"Who is it out there? Your uncle?" she asked weakly as she heard voices outside. She had no strength at all.

"No, it's my teacher. Uncle was not home. Teacher helped me to fetch the doctor. My teacher is a very very good person." Little Bok said.

"We've caused him too much trouble. Let him come inside to drink some tea then." she said.

"He said it's not proper so he didn't come inside. He stayed with me on the porch all this time. Why is it not proper?" Little Bok questioned.

"Oh. We'll invite him on another day then. Son, I'm tired and need to sleep a little more. You go out first." The headache caused her to close her eyes. She still felt a little cold. Before falling asleep, she thought to herself that the teacher was a real gentleman.

"Have a good sleep." Knowing that his mom's sickness was not serious, the boy was back in a good mood again. He left the room after he adjusted the blanket properly over her.

"Who will follow me to get the medicine?" asked the doctor.

"I'll go." Yunbok said, getting up.

"I'll go too. I want to go with the teacher." Little Bok exclaimed as he held tightly onto Yunbok's arm..

"Alright, let's go together. Come along then." Yunbok picked up little Bok again to put on his back.

"Sorry to trouble you again." Grandpa Park had no choice but to let Yunbok go because he could not leave his daughter alone in the house. He turned to little Bok and asked him not to upset the teacher on the way.

"He won't. Don't worry. We'll be back soon." Yunbok smiled at Grandpa Park and walked with the doctor back to his shop to get the medicine.

"Teacher, your back is so warm." The boy murmured. All the running of back and forth had tire him out and he fell asleep on Yunbok's back. He did not even wake up when they reached the doctor's shop. As Yunbok returned to little Bok's house with the medicine and the boy dozing away on his back, he looked up at the moonlight.

"At one time, like this child now, I relied on someone's broad shoulder for comfort." He wondered what his master was doing then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Sixth Painting - Grave<strong>

After a few days of rest, Jeong-hyang gradually recovered. She felt revitalised. Little Bok seemed to have grown up all of a sudden. He raced around to help his mother fetched water, prepared meals and doing all sorts of housework after school. She was pleased to find her son so thoughtful and caring. He also seemed to have forged an even closer bond with his teacher and would talk about what they did everyday.

"Mother, isn't my teacher great? He paints beautiful paintings." he would say. Or,

"Mother, teacher said sketches lies in the shape of fine brushwork. Landscape lies in spirit likeness, they are different."

"Mother, with teacher's presence, cousin does not dare to bully me at school now."

"Mother, Master shared his pancakes with me this afternoon, they were delicious."

"Mother, teacher took us to the hillside to paint and get a taste of the coming autumn. How do you taste autumn?" he looked puzzled.

"Ah, mother, teacher gave me a "small wolf brush". Do you know when to use it in painting?" he showed her the brush proudly before storing it carefully away. It was early morning, Little Bok squatted at one side in the kitchen, putting firewood under the cooking stove while continuously telling his mother about his beloved teacher.

"Yes son, but didn't mother teach you not to take other people's things without giving something in return?" she was busy preparing breakfast and lunch box for Little Bok to bring to school. Although she knew her son grew to like this teacher more and more since he started school and talked about him all the time, she wanted the boy to bear in mind her teaching as well.

"I know. Every time teacher gives me painting tools, I tell him that my mother does not allow me to accept gifts but he said he is my friend. Ah, he also said that I am sensible and my painting is good. The gifts are rewards,.. ah right, he also gives rewards to Min Yaksong because he always finishes his painting work quickly, he paints better than I" Little Bok nervously explained as he was afraid his mother had misunderstood.

"Well, your teacher is a good person. I'm grateful that he'd helped fetch the doctor and paid for the medicine." she stopped what she was doing and stared remotely out the window.

"Yes Mother, we have to thank the teacher. Didn't you often say that 'A drop of kindness must be repaid with a spring'. How should we thank him? Ah, but he is not in need of anything. What to give him? Can you pack me a few more rice balls? I would like to share them with him. He said they tasted good before," Little Bok reminded his mother.

"Alright." she noticed how her son had said it in a serious manner, she just could not help but smile. "Your teacher, does he have a wife and children? Have you seen them before?" she was still thinking about how to repay the favor to the gentleman. She tried to figure out what was best suited as gifts.

"Oh, my teacher lives at a house at the hillside beside Green Willow Villa by himself. I have not seen his family, I don't think he has a wife nor children. Oh, if teacher eventually has his own son. I don't know if he will care for me as before, alas," as Little Bok answered his mother, he unconsciously started to worry about his future relationship with the teacher.

Understanding his anxiety , she smiled and said, "If you are a good student, how could your teacher not adore you? So be it, today you go take the measurement of your teacher and mother will sew some new clothes for him as a token to say thank you."

"Bokya might not measure correctly and it is so troublesome. It is better to invite his teacher to our home and treat him to a good meal and then you can measure all you want," Grandpa Park overheard her as he entered into the kitchen.

"Dad, I fear it seems a bit inappropriate. You know that I don't usually see people from outside." she objected.

"What is inappropriate? When Mr. Seo fetched the doctor and bought you medicine, he didn't even enter the house. I think he is a real gentlemen, not like that Boss Ryu." Grandpa Park knew she ran into Boss Ryu at her brother's home. It took a long time and great effort to get rid of the big boss's unpleasant disturbance. Knowing what his daughter was afraid of, he hoped to relieve her concern.

"Why yes, mother, my teacher is a good person. Please allow me to invite him to our home, you will like him too!" Little Bok said eagerly.

"Nonsense, what is there to like or not?" she gently patted his head. "Well, alright, Bokya. Invite your teacher over for dinner today. Mother will take his measurements and make him new clothes as thanks for his help." she said after pausing to make a decision.

"Very good mother, I'll go now!" Little Bok was extremely happy to learn that his mother had agreed and he hurriedly ran to school with his lunch box.

"Slowly boy." she watched her son quickly disappeared and shook her head and sighed "Bokya likes his teacher so much. I wonder what kind of person is he?"

The day passed on uneventfully. Suddenly, there came the sound of someone calling from a distance.

"Not good, Grandpa Park! Your grandson has fallen from a tree. His arm was broken and he lost a lot of blood," a boy from school came running into the courtyard to deliver the news.

"What? Bokya?!," Jeong-hyang was preparing dinner in the kitchen when she heard the shouts. She rushed out to ask the boy, "What did you say? Bokya fell from the tree? Where?" she hurriedly took a cloak to cover her head as her father hobbled out anxiously to the courtyard.

"At the hillside behind the school," said the boy, bending down to catch his breath. Before the he had even finished his message, she had set off in the direction of the school.

"Teacher has already brought him to the town doctor," the boy gasped as he raised his head but she was long gone.

Through a momentary lapse on his part while taking the students out for outdoor sketching, Yunbok had not kept a closer eye on the antics of the more rowdy students who had challenged little Bok to climb a tree. A bad slip and a fall resulted in the boy getting hurt. Yunbok felt guilty about it. After sending off the other students home, he quickly took little Bok over to the town doctor. He patted the boy as he wailed after the doctor had set the broken bone. Little Bok shrank back in fear of more pain as the doctor tried to apply medicine on the wound.

"Aigoo, I thought you're a tough young man. It seems you couldn't even take this little pain. Don't cry anymore, or I won't teach you to draw." Yunbok tried to distract the boy. What he said worked, the boy's face twisted as he tried to hold in his tears, hiccuping softly. Yunbok gave the barest of nods to the the doctor that that was the right moment. The doctor quickly applied herbs on the wound then wrapped it up properly with gauze.

"Well, it's done. It won't hurt after a while. This boy is so brave." the doctor said as he cleaned his hands. Little Bok was going to cry out loud because of the pain but after hearing the praise from the doctor, he swallowed his tears. He replied as if he was trying to cheer himself. "Yep, It doesn't hurt at all."

Yunbok chuckled and slowly stroked on the boy's head with affection "Right, teacher always knows Yeombok is the strongest and the bravest."

"You are his teacher? I thought he's your son." The doctor said with some surprise as he was preparing the medicine behind the counter.

"Son? No no." Yunbok shook his head. 'But true, for a man my age, I should have a son this big.' he thought with a sad smile on his face. He then casually replied: "A poor teacher like me can't find a wife, not least to have a son."

"Not necessarily true. Haven't you heard the moon fairy had the red thread all planned out for you. If love is destined to be yours, you can never escape from it. You never know, there might be a girl just outside waiting for you." the doctor laughed. Yunbok thought that was rather hilarious from his own point of view and shook his head. "You don't believe me?" the doctor insisted. "Just you wait and see." But of course the good doctor would not understand why a wife was impossible for him. Not inclined to continue that line of conversation, he made no answer and merely asked, "Is the medicine ready? How much?"

"It's ready. Three days of medicine. Drink two times a day. Once in the morning and once at night. Boil it to one bowl. Don't worry, the injury is not serious, get good rest and he will recover within a month. I've written all the instructions and put it inside. Ten nyang please." Yunbok took the medicine packets and paid up. He turned to little Bok who was sitting quietly now that the pain had dulled. "Bokya, come now, let teacher take you home." With little Bok on his back, they turned around to thank the doctor on their way out. As the doctor went behind the counter to tidy up, he murmured to himself: "This young man is so shy. His face blushed when he talked about women, he must be a pretty dense scholar, ha ha."

Yunbok walked slowly so as not to jar the boy's arm, skirting carefully around the crowd at the street market. He picked up the pace once they were away from the bustling crowd, thinking that the boy need to rest as soon as possible at home.

"Teacher." little Bok muttered.

"Yes?"

"Pain." a little sob. Little Bok spoke quietly to Yunbok, fearing his master would get mad at him. Yunbok turned his head to look at little Bok , "Good boy, the pain will go away soon, don't cry, let teacher tell you a story."

Little Bok forgot his pain when he heard that. "What kind of story?" Yunbok laughed and turned his gaze back to the road. "When your teacher was young, he was more mischievous than you. He always got into trouble."

"Really? Master was like Little Bok when he was young?" Little Bok was attracted to the story, piqued by the thought that his master was just as naughty as him.

"Yes." Yunbok paused for a moment. "There was this time when teacher did something terribly wrong. It caused a very dear relative to suffer heavy punishment. Teacher was very upset, and decided to quit drawing. Teacher even did a very silly thing."

"What? How silly?"

"Hehe, teacher used a stone to smash his own right hand. Look." Yunbok moved his right hand away from holding little Bok to the front to show him, making sure the boy was secured with his left.

"Wow, that's a big scar. Actually I've noticed it before but I didn't know how you got it." Little Bok caressed the scar very lightly, as if afraid that touching the scar would hurt his Master.

"Master, is it still painful?"

"Hehe, it is not painful now of course, but at that time, it was excruciatingly painful. Later, later on, Master's Master brought me to a doctor treat my hand. It took quite some time to recover,' Yunbok pulled back his right hand, and readjusted little Bok to carry him properly.

"Master must have cried real hard, right?' said little Bok, feeling a little pleased.

"Haha, yes yes, Master cried for the whole afternoon, but it wasn't because of the pain on my hand."

"Then why?"

"Because Master felt that he had made a terrible mistake but instead of being punished, it caused that very,very close person to take on the punishment on behalf of Master. It was not only hard but it also cost the person's artist qualifications. Master was really guilty." Yunbok swallowed the pang in his heart everytime he thought of Youngbok.

"Guilty?"

"Ah, it means Master is sorry to this person."

'Mm, punishment is a must if you made a mistake. When I am naughty at home, mother will also punish me. Punish me to write. Punish me to study, sometimes she will also hit my hands or legs." little Bok said.

"However, the mistake Master made was very serious, causing that very close person to leave home and engaged in extremely hard work while not being able to continue drawing anymore. Later on, later on, because of Master…" Yunbok faltered.

"Later on, later on because of Master, what happened to this person close to Master?" little Bok picked up Yunbok's hesitation.

"Oh, later on yet again because of master, the person suffered extreme hardships. In short, due to the fact that when Master was young and was headstrong and made a mistake, I caused the person who cared and protected me to suffer instead, understand?" Yunbok paused for a while, thinking that he should not relay such tragic stories to a child.

"Next time little Bok won't be naughty anymore. Otherwise mother will be sad." little Bok said solemnly, afraid that he too would cause the same trouble to his mother. Yunbok smiled to hear the serious tone in his voice.

Meanwhile a apprehensive Jeong-hyang had reached the hill behind the school. 'Yeombokya, you must not encounter any mishaps. If you were to have any accident, how am I, how am I to face your biological mother? How am I to face her who took my place in the grave?' She saw a pool of fresh blood under a large willow tree. There was not a single person around, not even a child's shadow.

"Yeombok, Yeombok, where are you?" she cried while calling out her son's name. "Master, right, Master, he must have brought my son to see a doctor." This sudden flash of thought struck her. She quickly ran towards the street market which was a couple of miles away.

Back home, little Bok acted like a spoilt child in his grandfather's embrace, "Grandfather, it's very painful, it's very painful." He screwed up his face to empahsize his point. His grandfather shook his head and offered him his favourite snack.

"I really don't know what to say to you, troubling you so many times. I'm really grateful to you." Grandpa Park said to Yunbok.

"You don't need to be so polite. It's also my fault for not taking good care of this child, otherwise there won't be such an accident. I'm very sorry too." Yunbok was seated in little Bok's house, exchanging pleasanties with Grandpa Park. Though the house was very old, it was clean. Untainted even by a speck of dust. The hostess must be a diligent housewife, thought Yunbok. While drinking tea, he eyed the furnishings around the room. He was astonished to spot a familiar object at a corner.

"Eh? There is even a gayageum," he observed with some surprise.

"My daughter used to like it. She learnt a little before but nowadays she doesn't play anymore since she's been busy with sustaining our livelihood." Grandpa Park replied sadly. "Please do wait for a while, she should be back soon. She was very worried when she heard that the child was involved in an accident and went out to look for him hastily. It's coincidence since we were planning to invite you for dinner in our humble home tonight. This is just right. Please wait for a while, she should be back soon.' Grandpa Park explained warmly to Yunbok.

"It is alright." Yunbok did not know why, but he had a feeling of familiarity towards all the things there. Maybe it was because he had been wandering alone for too long. That was why he was fond of this feeling of home.

Jeong-hyang reached the town doctor almost out of breath. In answer to her anxious queries, he said, "There was in fact a man who brought a child here. The child's wound wasn't severe, it has been wrapped and the medicine has been given too. They left quite some time ago."

"Oh, alright, thank you," Jeong-hyang felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She turned and walked away.

"Aigoo, it really is a pretty woman. No wonder that scholar was so friendly to the child. Haha, I think there must be some ulterior motive," the doctor chuckled quietly while tidying up the shop front.

Grandpa Park was about to pour more tea for Yunbok when there came the sound of hooves coming to a stop outside the Park abode. A voice called, "Is Mr Seo here?" Yunbok got up and looked out the door.

"Min Dae, how did you know I was here?" He asked with some surprise as he saw the Green Willow Villa's housekeeper on a horse outside. He was leading another horse behind him.

"Mr Seo, I heard master said that you might be here so I rode here quickly. Please follow me back, Master Yoon is back from Songdo. He asked me to pick you up and go over there."

"Songdo. There are news from Songdo?' Yunbok felt a burst of joy and looked back at Grandpa Park and said, "Sir, I have some urgent matters to tend to. I have to leave quickly. Thank you for your sincere hospitality, I shall visit another day." Yunbok put on his shoes and prepared to leave.

"At least eat before you leave." Grandpa Park tried to persuade Yunbok to stay a while longer.

"Yes, Master! My mother should be back very soon. Please do stay for a while,' little Bok came rushing out to persuade his Master to stay.

"Bokya is a good boy. Master really have an urgent business to deal with today. I will surely come again another day. Until then, remember to get plenty of rest," with that, Yunbok mounted the second horse that Min Dae brought along and both of them rode away. They passed a woman walking along the path.

"Who is this? Why did they pass out from our front door?" Jeong-hyang turned her face away to avoid the dirt and dust swept up by those two galloping horses. She turned to enter the courtyard and was relieved to see a small figure running up to her.

"Mother! Mother you are back!' seeing his mother's figure, little Bok bounced forward to welcome her.

"Yeombok! Quick, let mother have a look. How is your wound?" she hugged her son under the fading light of the evening.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, it's just that my arm was scratched a little. Mother, why did you only return now? Master had been waiting just now but in the end he had some urgent matters and had to leave. No, he just left.' little Bok waved in the direction of the now distant riders. He could not help but blamed his mother a little. He had so wanted his mother to meet his master.

"That's right, he just left. Today the Master has yet again brought little Bok for treatment when he was wounded. Always troubling others," Grandpa Park continued, shaking his  
>head.<p>

"As long as Bokya is fine, everything is good. Mother was worried sick," she could not help but cry a little while hugging the boy.

"Mother, Bokya will not be naughty anymore. I will not let Mother worry," seeing how worried his mother was, little Bok consoled her while patting her back.

"Alright, alright, let's go in. We shall invite Mr Seo another day. You have not seen him. He really is a refined gentleman," Grandpa Park turned around and went into the small garden. She straightened up, turned and uttered a 'thank you' in her heart while staring at the distant swirling dust.

At Green Willow Villa, the Min couple and Cheonsang were seated at the main hall, looking grim.

"Are you sure you haven't made a mistake, is the name correct?" Lady Min asked worriedly.

"I do not think so, both the town and name are correct."

"How can Brother Seo bear this?" Joongho shook his head and sighed.

"Brother Yoon, many thanks! Many thanks. Have you found her, is she doing well? I just want to know if she is fine. If she is, I just want to see her once," Yunbok asked Cheonsang easgerly as soon as he entered the main hall and saw them. The Mins and Cheonsang exchanged quick discomfited looks that Yunbok did not notice.

"Er.. Brother Seo, please have a seat first. Have a cup of tea and rest for a while," Cheonsang hurriedly poured a cup of tea for Yunbok.

"Thank you. I am really thirsty since I rode back so fast," Yunbok finished the tea in one gulp. After finishing it, he looked at Cheonsang with bright eyes.

"This, er.. . Brother Seo, let's do it like this. We make a move first thing tomorrow morning. I shall bring you to see for yourself," said Cheonsang, avoiding Yunbok's eyes and glanced uneasily at Joongho.

"What happened? Is she not doing well?" Yunbok eventually became aware of their reticence.

"Brother Seo, don't you panic, you will know after we reach Songdo." Cheonsang could only say weakly.

"Cheonsang, you have to look after Brother Seo throughout this journey. There must not be any accidents," Joongho said slowly, looking at his brother-in-law intently.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of Brother Seo," Cheonsang promised while nodding at his sister and brother-in-law. Yunbok was very puzzled over the expressions of these three people. But still, the joy of locating Jeong-hyang overlapped his doubts and suspicions. The next morning, two young men on two horses left the villa. They headed in the direction of Songdo, vanishing in a swirl of dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Seventh Painting - Meeting Under-the-Moon Lover again<strong>

"You promised me you will be happy. How can you go against your words? Why are you lying down here alone coldly now? Why are you treating me like this? Are you hating me? How can you treat yourself like this? How can you die first, how can you die? In the end, in the end what is this all about? You have to come out, come out and explain to me clearly. You promised me you will be happy. You promised. Where do you want me to look for someone like you in this world? You are the only one, do you know how much I miss you? Do you know how much I think of you? Do you know how much I hope for your happiness? Why is it that after facing so much hardship, I find you in this state? I do not believe. I don't want this, you are not lying down inside. You have to come out. I want to have a look at you, you have to come out. If I knew this would happen, why did I let you leave? If I knew this would happen, how could I have let you leave? If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have let you leave even if I died. I thought, I thought you would be happy by leaving me, was I the one who caused this? It must be I who caused this. It is not you, it cannot be you. I want to see, I want to see for myself. You promised me that you will you never forget about me. You have to come out and see me, come out and see me, I want to hear you play the Gayageum. I want to draw for you, I don't want you in this state, you have to come out and see me, see me…"

Outside the small city was an old forgotten grave. While all the wild surroundings were quiet, the only thing to be heard was the voice of a grieving man sobbing. As if not having the heart to listen on, the birds on the trees flew away while the autumn leaves swirled around as they were caught by the chill wind. While sobbing, the man kept digging into the grave's weeds and rocks madly. Both his hands were bloody, having been pricked by thorny vines and slashed by rocks. A few men who were standing beside him stood with bow heads, helpless in their empathy for his grief.

"Things cannot continue like this, Second Master Yoon. Quick, think of a solution," implored Cheonsang's retainer as he looked on at this sad scene.

There was nothing but a huge blank in Yunbok's mind. He came here with joy to meet someone he had been missing for years. He even bought a butterfly ornament, knowing she would have liked it. It was a little secret between them. Yet, where was the beautiful woman now? What was left was only a grave. His heart felt shattered into tiny pieces. Almost not knowing where he was, barely recognising Cheonsang in front of him. He sat sprawling in front of the grave, using both hands to caress the name on the plate 'Songdo, Park, Jeong Hyang' as if looking at the tear-streaked face while saying goodbye. It all looked so clear, his eyes had lost his usual sparkle. He was expressionless.

"You don't understand. I had always let her down. It was I who was sorry to her. She, she promised me to be, to be happy, to be happy, she will not, will not forget about me, she promised, she really promised…" he mumbled. The sun set and the night grew bitter cold but Yunbok did not notice. Neither was he aware when the men kindled a fire nearby and draped a thick blanket around him.

"What to do? Mr Seo had been sitting in front of the grave for three days and two nights. All the food which was sent are untouched. He's not even drinking any water. The weather is cold, things cannot go on like this, Second Master Yoon."

At the inn, Cheonsang listened to his retainer with increasing agitation, the furrow between his eyes getting deeper and his face turning dark. Another retainer came in and said, "Still not eating, not laughing nor crying, just sitting like that. It's quite scary when you look at him, what to do, Second Master?"

"All right! Enough!" Cheonsang barked. "This can't go on. Something bad will happen if this continues, let's go," he downed the cup of wine in his hand and walked out. He knew what had to be done. Yunbok was still sitting motionless at the grave, just as the servant had said. His shoulders were slumped dejectedly, his head bow in defeat.

"Brother Seo, come, get up. Let's go back to Pyongyang first, let's go," Cheonsang pulled at Yunbok.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I will be here. I won't go anywhere. I let her down. I want to be here to accompany her, I want to wait for her forgiveness," Yunbok had not eaten anything for the past few days, not even a drink. His face was pale while his eyes were nothing but two hollows. He leant against the tombstone, looking worn out. A totally different person from three days ago, even Cheonsang got a shock. It was as if Yunbok was at death's door.

"No, how can you still call yourself a man in this state? Where is your air of righteousness, a real man is able to pick something up and still let it go. Your woman wouldn't be happy seeing you like this, let's go, we shall talk about it after we are back in Pyongyang." Cheonsang was getting angry at his friend's state.

"A real man? I'm not any real man, how can I be counted as a real man. If I were a real man, I wouldn't have let her leave me, wouldn't have, surely wouldn't have, she wouldn't be here today as well,' said Yunbok lacklustrely.

"How can you give up on yourself. No, I will have to bring you back today no matter what," Cheonsang usually hated scholars who had feeble manners in particular, his temper was aroused now that he saw Yunbok losing hope and giving himself up. He ordered his subordinates, 'You, bring the ropes here, I will bring this spineless fellow back today, you, prepare the carriage."

"No, I won't leave. I want to stay here to accompany here, wait for her to forgive me," Yunbok hugged the tombstone tightly, unwilling to let go.

"You all, tie him up, fast!" Cheonsang roared at his retainers who were reluctant to mandhandle Yunbok. He was really angered by this brother of his who had lost his usual spirit.

"But…" The subordinates glanced at Cheonsang, feeling it was inappropriate.

"What about this. If anything happens, I will claim your lives. Quickly do it!' roared Cheonsang furiously. They bent to do his bidding.

"Let go of me. I won't leave, I want to stay here to keep her company. Let go of me," though Yunbok struggled with all his might, he was too weak to give much resistance. The two retainers tied him up swiftly but not too tightly and put him into the carriage. Cheonsang took out a handkerchief, bent down to scoop up two handfuls of soil from the grave before wrapping them up. He tossed it to Yunbok who was lying in the carriage, "You can take this along."

"I won't leave. I won't leave, you have to let go of me. I want to stay here to keep her company," yelled Yunbok, struggling non-stop although he was bound. He kicked at the door.

"Gag him. I'm sick of hearing this useless voice!" Cheonsang roared again, he did not like what he was doing but there was no other choice left. His retainers had never seen the Second Master Yoon this furious before. One of them hurriedly took a cloth and gently stuff it into Yunbok's mouth, saying apologetically "Mr Seo, I'm so sorry, we are doing this for your own good." Cheongsang turned to give the men last instructions.

"Repair this grave nicely. I will come and have a look a few days later. If it is not repaired well, I will kill you all,' with a pair of agitated red eyes, Cheonsang mounted the carriage and shouted at his retainers who were still standing on the ground below.

"Yes, yes, yes," they could only promise.

"Yia!" thundered Cheonsang, driving the horse carriage away, leaving only a swirl of swept up dust.

"Brother Seo, I have offended you today but it is for your own good. I as your brother, shall beg for your forgiveness another day." he muttered. There was no sound within the carriage. While whipping the horse, urging it to go faster, Cheonsang wiped away the tears on his face, sighing in his heart, 'The word 'love', how could it inflict so much suffering on people, making a real man turn into such a useless manner." In the carriage, Yunbok's eyes stared unblinkingly at that bundle of soil, tears came streaming down endlessly.

It was dusk when the carriage drew up in the courtyard of Green Willow Mansion. Cheonsang shouted for Lady Min as he dismounted. Joongho and Lady Min hurried out when they heard his shouts and were dumbfounded when a totally unconscious Yunbok was untied and carried into the villa.

"How can you be so rough and careless?! What will you do if you hurt him?" Lady Min was furious.

"Sister, I really had no choice. You did not see the state he was in. Whoever saw it wouldn't be able to stand it. My method might be rough but it was the only choice since there were no other way. If he were to meet any accidents, how am I supposed to explain to you all? Wait for him to be better, then I will apologize to him. I will accept any punishment." Cheonsang looked haggard. He had nearly flown into a panic when he untied a seemingly lifeless Yunbok. He looked on anxiously as Lady Min had Yunbok brought to one of the guest rooms.

"Alright, alright. I just checked his pulse. There isn't much problems. It's just that he had been grieving too much and had not eaten for so long. That's why he passed out. Please go out first. If I do not call for you, do not come in first." she shooed Cheonsang out of the room. In a state of dizziness, Yunbok seemed to hear the siblings talking, his blurred eyesight started to clear slowly.

"I, where am I?" he felt very weak..

"You are back in Pyonyang. This is the villa," Lady Min looked at Yunbok before her. He looked like a completely different person from the one before the start of the journey. She was worried about his mental and physical condition. And she had her suspicion confirmed just now when she checked his pulse.

"I want to go back. I want to guard her, it was I who let her down, I...," Yunbok struggled to get up but he did not even had an ounce of energy left. He could only manage a few tears before even those dried up.

"What else can you do in this state? You have to broaden your mind. If she were to see you like this, she would be upset too," Lady Min consoled him gently. "She, was she your relative, friend? Sister?"

"No, she was the first person I fell in love with. My most precious, the only one, my woman," Yunbok uttered each and every word slowly, having a little sparkle in the eyes, as if seeing something.

"Lover? But you… forget it," Lady Min wanted to say something but stopped. She felt that there were many mysterious facets to Yunbok that were fascinating. There were unfathomable depths in his eyes whenever she looked at him, that spoke of untold ordeals and experiences. His old clothes were so worn that she doubted he had ever settled long in any single place. She wondered how long he had been wandering and where he had been. It was amazing that no one had ever taken him for anything than what he presented himself to be. She had observed him at every opportunity and could find no fault in his mannerisms and speech. That spoke of years of living as he did. Everything about him pointed to a Yangban upbringing and yet where was his family? She doubted the woman he was looking for was of the same status. She figured she would find out what it was all about eventually. But now, she had a patient to treat.

"Since you care for her so much, you should take good care of yourself. If you do not do so, who will help her to repair her grave? Burn paper offerings and incense or offer sacrifices in her memory? Other than you, who will think of her? If a person were to die, but not have anyone to keep her in mind, isn't that more pitiful? Too, don't you want to know how she died? If there had been some enmity involved, who could fight for justice other than you?" she advised gently with an afterthought.

"I don't know. I don't know anything, I only know that I let her down, I regret allowing her to leave me. If I knew it would turn out like this, I wouldn't have, wouldn't have…" choked Yunbok, his thoughts in a clutter, unable to continue. There was a sharp knife tearing his heart, the pain was unbearable.

"Maybe the most hurtful thing in the world is when fate has ended but not the love. You had better take good care," sighed Lady Min as she cleaned the cuts and scrapes on his hands and bound them with light bandages. She lwalked out of the room quietly to let him rest and closed the door behind her. She told the maid outside, "Go and prepare some porridge. From now on, I will take care of him. Without my permission, you all are not to enter." Joongho was waiting outside, anxious to hear her diagnosis. She pulled him to the main hall.

"Husband, what do you think of my doctoring skills?" asked Lady Min thoughtfully.

"You may not be the acknowledged student of your father, but you had been around him since young. Adding to the fact that you are diligent and studious, your skills should not be any lower than that of your father's. Why, what happened? Is it about Brother Seo?" Joongho asked apprehensively, certain that there was some serious illness since his wife was asking such a weird question.

"No. Don't worry, his condition is not much of a problem. It is just me, um, forget it. It's nothing much, the bottom line is that there won't be much problem. You can relax." Lady Min still had some doubts as to whether she had made a mistake in her discovery about Yunbok and could not help but seek ratification of her medical skills from her husband who was very astute. Hence, she was relieved with his statement. The most important thing now was to let the grieving patient recover faster, she reminded herself. One day, there would be answers forthcoming on the enigmatic Yunbok.

Over the next few days, under Lady Min's care, Yunbok slowly recovered. Knowing he would have little appetite, she bullied and cajoled him into consuming the soups and small dishes that were prepared. His colour improved although he still looked wan.

"Brother-in-law! Brother-in-law, I found some good things. Not sure if Brother Seo will like them. If he's happy after seeing them, it'll be counted as my apology. He keeps frowning and looks sad all day. What is there to do?" Cheonsang came into Joongho's study happily with a stack of paintngs in his hands.

"It really took me quite an effort to get these. I hope that Brother Seo would like them. Since coming back that day, I don't even dare to go see him. I heard from the servants that he would either stay in the room or hold the bundle of soil lost in thought. How do you think it is possible that such a grown up man is not able to take things lighter? Where on earth are there no pretty women? Dead people can't be resurrected. Sigh. I really don't get the minds of you scholars." Cheonsang sighed at his brother-in-law.

"You have not met your soul mate yet. Wait till you meet one and you will understand. I shall wait for you, a young chap to fall in love and see what happens. Haha, for now, you are still a child," Joongho teased his brother-in-law while looking at the paintings he brought.

"Eh? Where did you get this drawing from? This was drawn by Hyewon. Where did you get your hands on these?" Joongho was delightedly surprise to find a drawing of Hyewon Shin Yunbok amongst the paintings.

"Oh, these were obtained with the help of my friends in the business field. This drawing, oh, right, this one was obtained from a friend who lost some money in the casino. Hehe, I helped ease him out of a tight spot and he brought me his father's things as a token of thanks. Haha, how is it? Is it something good? That fellow wouldn't have tried to cheat me right?' Cheonsang was a little triumphant. "It's good as long as Brother Seo likes it. He couldn't still be blaming me. Sigh. Brother-in-law you take this and talk with him."

"Of course, of course. This painting must be brought to Brother Seo to be admired. I don't know if it's a fake though. A vagrant who only uses spears and swords wouldn't know, come," Joongho put down the accounts book, took those drawings and went out with Cheonsang.

"What had actually happened? Was she blaming me for letting her leave alone? Was she disappointed in me or, or was there some sort of accident? If I knew it would have been like this... how did this actually come about?" It was cool and quiet. Yunbok sat by the opened door, holding the bundle of soil while looking at the autumn garden scene. He kept circling over the same thoughts. It had been a few days since coming back from Songdo. Other than the two days of sleep , Yunbok could not pull himself from the depths of self-reproach. Although his spirit had recovered a little, he barely tasted what he ate. Not being able to sleep at night. He turned around as Joongho asked to enter the room.

"Brother Seo, look. Cheonsang brought you these drawings to apologize. For you to enjoy. There are some which are really not bad. I couldn't tell its authenticity, have to borrow your expert eyes to determine them. Dear wife, you should come and have a look too, haha," Joongho waved the drawings in his hands at Yunbok.

"What drawings? Don't all of you like those conventional drawings?" Lady Min heard her husband and came walking into the room too.

"Oh, really. How could I blame Brother Yoon. If it wasn't for him, I'm afraid I won't even be here talking with you all," said Yunbok with a bitter laugh.

"Look, you look. These scenery drawings, though not from renown painters, the colourings are still bright and refreshing, I think this ink looks like tobacco ink and this three green colours are used well. No residue on top at all. It should be drawn layer by layer. Look at this colour, it must be imported from China. The next time I visit Jung In-joon's dye farm, I would also buy some Chinese paint, haha." Joongho pointed out the interesting features he spotted to Yunbok as they looked at the drawings.

"Elder brother, not only do you have a knack in appreciating drawings. You are even an expert when it comes to dyes," Yunbok had a slight smile as he looked at the paintings. These few days, it had been extremely hard for everyone to see the cheery Yunbok.

"After all brother, I am a businessman. The ability to inspect goods is a must. Oh yeah, there is also a convention drawing. Brother Seo do take a look for me, I have no idea if it is a fake." With that, Joongho rolled out a social custom painting for Yunbok whose eyebrows twitched when he saw it. It brought back painful memories.

"No, she is not like that. It is not a smile on the face. It's.. it's the smear of tears. Haha, this is not her. This is really not her," Yunbok mumbled with a bitter laugh as he held the painting with trembling hands. Tears came tumbling down as he shook his head. "The worries of two people, are only known by those two, the worries of two people, are only known by those two," as he recited the phrase, Yunbok was yet again overwhelmed by a surge of pain.

Upon seeing this, Cheonsang hurriedly took away the drawing. He looked at it again and again, and asked his brother-in-law quietly, "Brother-in-law, isn't this drawing just a conventional drawing? A pair of man and woman is meeting up privately in the middle of the night where there isn't anyone around. I thought men have a liking towards this kind of things, but why is Brother Seo so upset after looking at it?"

Joongho was also baffled. A thought struck him as he look speculatively at Yunbok drowning in his sorrows, he said to Cheonsang, "The interpretations of drawings by people are through the heart. I suppose different people will have different emotions. To ordinary people, at first glance, this painting is about a private rendezvous between a couple. The abandoned house, the quiet environment with a pretty moon, the mist clinging to the tree branches and surrounding walls. These provided the privacy needed. From the act of the man who is holding a lantern, he looks as if he is urging the woman to walk forward but the woman has her head lowered as if she has not made up her mind, though she looks slightly happy. Still, her legs are already pointed in the forward direction. It really is a convention painting which leads to a series of imagination."

"However, I do not see it like that," he paused a little, glanced at Yunbok whose head was bowed and continued , "This man's eyes are filled with deep love. As he looks at the woman, his expression has a tender and helplessness in it. The woman with her head lowered, is grabbing the edge of her clothes, wanting to leave but reluctant, as if struggling to make up her mind. For her, is walking forward a gain or a loss? Obviously the two have feelings for each other. This must be why two people who are in love are not able to be together. If it isn't 'not having the chance of meeting each other before marriage', it must be the case where there is a difference in the family's status. Not being able to be together, yet not willing to forget each other but still, they took the advantage of meeting up stealthily in the middle of the night to voice their inner feelings. They still abide by the rites and customs though there is no one around. All these, is about the word 'love', is it, Brother Seo?"

"The worries of two people are only known by those two. The worries of two people are only known by those two," Yunbok muttered. The painting remained but the person he had drawn was gone. The grief and sorrow in his heart could not be voiced in words, he could only sigh, shaking his head.

"The worries of two people are only known by those two," Lady Min took the painting and looked at it carefully, looking up and seeing Yunbok weeping helplessly with his bitter smile. It was as if she comprehended something.

"Aigoo, sorry sorry. At first I was thinking that Brother Seo likes paintings so I got some to get rid of your boredom. Never did I thought it would have remind you of your sadness, I really had no idea and am truly sorry," Cheonsang apologised profusely, regretting his decision.

"How could I blame you? How would I not know everyone's good intentions? It's just that I could not put her aside. Looking at the ending she received makes me regretful and I am blaming myself. Now that I see this painting, it just brought up the sadness inside me, please, do not mind me." Yunbok answered, looking out the door.

"Brother, when it comes to feelings towards people, you have to be able to love and yet be able to let it go. This person is gone. If you have learnt anything from it, you should appreciate the next relationship. Do what you can when there is a chance. Do not wait till the opportunity slips through your hand, you have to remember that," Joongho hoped Yunbok would listen to his advice.

"I can't and especially will not have feelings for other girls. Now or even in future," Yunbok laughed. He knew Joongho meant well, what he suggested was practical for anybody else but impossible when it came to him. He shook his head lightly. Lady Min said nothing but listened intently.

"Elder Brother, I wish to shift to Songdo. Keep her company in the future. I'm afraid that she will be lonely lying there. I can't let weeds grow over her grave, or let any beasts step over it," Yunbok said absently.

"Brother, is it worth the trouble? Let's make it this way. These few days I will be going to China, you shall come along with me. Have a look at new sceneries. A new environment. Perhaps you will have a different perspective after a vacation. You can even take this opportunity to have a look at books from China, paintings and dyes. In your current state, how could we possibly not worry? If you still feel the same way after that, I won't stop you. What do you think?" Joongho suggested. He sympathised and admired Yunbok for his faithfulness but wish his friend would be able to let go.

"I…" Yunbok hesitated. He had wanted to leave the moment he had recovered but he knew the Mins would not let him go as he was. Perhaps this trip would reassure them.

"You should go, shifting your attention to a different environment might just change your thinking," advised Lady Min.

"If it is so, alright then," agreed Yunbok since he could not decline anymore.

"Great, I will make the preparations immediately, we shall leave after two days," Cheonsang said enthusiatically. He got up and rushed out to make the arrangements. Lady Min excused herself and followed him. She caught up with him at the main hall.

"Hang on, during the trip, follow Brother Seo's wishes when it comes to all the essentials he needed. Bear that in mind, understand?" Lady Min instructed her younger brother insistently.

"I know, I know, don't you worry, I will handle it properly, this time I will apologize for real," promised Cheonsang and left to make the preparations. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeong-hyang**  
><strong>Seventh Painting - Confusion<strong>

"Mother, would you say Master does not like me anymore? It's been so long. He doesn't even come back to see me. He promised last time that he will come again. Why didn't he come yet?"

"Mother, I really miss Master. Wouldn't it be good if I learnt to draw portrait? I'd be able to draw a portrait of Master for you to see, hehe."

Little Bok who was recuperating at home after the injury was lying flat on his stomach in the house. He was twirling the wolf brush in his hand while complaining to his mother who was embroidering.

"You are always giving trouble to your Master. Be naughty again and your Master will not be fond of you anymore," teased Jeong-hyang. She knew the boy was restless from  
>enforced rest and was also missing his teacher, so she put up with his little bouts of complaints.<p>

"Am not, my Master said that he was as naughty as me when he was young," he retorted.

"Nonsense, how would your Master tell you these things? I don't believe you," maybe it was due to the sunny day, but whatever the reason, she was in a very good mood as she joked with her son.

"Really, really. Master even told me the story of the scar." little Bok insisted.

"Scar, what scar?" she asked curiously.

"It was the day I fell when Master told me the story about the scar on his hand."

"Oh, there is even a story for the scar?"

"Yes! Yes, my Master said that he was as naughty as me when he was young. He made a mistake and it ended up causing a very close person to leave home and punished to do extreme hard work and even lost the qualification to be a painter. Sigh. I am also not sure what mistake was it which was so serious," little Bok said thoughtfully.

"Oh, it seems that your Master might be very naughty indeed. What happened after that?" she held the cloth closer to the window to see the stitching clearly.

"After that, Master felt very guilty. Mother, do you know what my Master did after that?" he crawled to his mother and brought his little face close to hers while saying that in a deep voice as if to stress the gravity of his master's action.

"What did he do?" she put down her work and looked at him with a smile, amused by his desire to empathise with his teacher.

"My Master used a huge rock. Pak! To smash his own hand!" he demonstrated for his mother. Her smile froze, eyes widened, stunned by what she heard. The needle in her hand jabbed her finger, a blot of blood dripped and smeared the handkerchief which was half embroidered. She did not even notice the pain.

"Yeombok! You, you say that again. Your, your Master's scar on his hand, where is it?" she gripped little Bok's shoulders and stared intently at her son.

"Mother, you...your hand," the boy became a little nervous upon seeing his mother's reaction. "The scar on my Master's hand. It's here," little Bok had never seen his mother like this. He extended his right hand to show it to his mother, though his eyes were filled with questions. She stared down disbelievingly at the spot he pointed.

"Your, your, what is your Master's surname?" she asked hastily.

"My Master's surname, surname is Seo. He's called Seo Wen," he was getting frightened as he seldom saw his mother being so intensely disturbed.

"Seo Wen, Seo Wen," she let go of little Bok while repeating the name. Both of her hands were shaking, her mind in a whirl. "Is, is there really such a coincidence in this world? Is it him, didn't he stay in Hanyang? If it is him, why would he be here?"

Little Bok was scared by the absent look of his mother. He quickly called, 'Grandfather, Grandfather, come quickly, come quickly for a while!"

"What is it, what is it, Bokya? What happened?" Grandpa Park who was sweeping in the garden, came limping in when he heard his grandson.

"Father, father, you've seen Yeombok's Master. He... what does he look like?" she asked her father hurriedly.

"Oh, that Mr Seo. He, he looks.. Father is already old. My eyesight is not accurate, but, but that Mr Seo has good looks. His features are delicate, um, keeps a short moustache. He should be around thirty years old. Haha, he bears an elegant look, but then, he is not tall and actually looks quite thin. The look of a scholar," Grandpa Park thought there was an urgent matter and only relaxed after hearing what his daughter had to ask.

"Then, did he mention before, where did he come from? Is he a local?" she continued to ask. She dared not hope although it was rising within her.

"Oh, that, we did not happen to discuss about it. You'll know about it when the teacher comes to our home the next time," Grandpa Park said.

"Keeping a short moustache, around thirty. Keeping a short moustache, Seo Wen, Seo Wen…" she looked very lost, leaning against the wall as she kept on repeating the same phrase. "Do such coincidence exist in this world? Is it him, but wouldn't it be good if I were able to have a look at him at that day."

"Mother, my Master stays at the slope not far from the school. There is a small study house there. If you want to see him, I will go and invite him here, alright?" looking at his mother's bleak expression, little Bok suggested timidly.

"Yes, he didn't even get to have a meal even after visiting our home. Why not we invite him today again? I shall go and invite him," Grandpa Park volunteered.

"Sending little Bok will be inappropriate. It'll be hard for you to walk such a long distance Father. I shall go, I myself shall go."' she paused for a second and stood up. She put on a cloak and walked out to a fine day. A rare scene to come by in autumn. There was not the usual chilly wind. The sun was warming up the ground and at this moment, a pretty maiden was walking along a path. She was deep in thought as she walked, brooding over her speculation, "Is it him, can it be, Seo Wen, Seo Wen? If it's him, why would he come here? Had he managed to take revenge? Why didn't he stay in Hanyang? Has he let go of everything there? If it isn't the case, if it isn't the case, is it possible for such coincidence in this world, the same scar. Keeping a short moustache, around thirty years old…" she pondered all the way to the house on the slope of the hill.

The front door was opened and there a bustle of activity within. "Excuse me, is this Mr Seo's house?" a lady asked lightly from outside of the small courtyard. Her bright eyes were mesmerizing, making people wonder what a beauty was under the cloak. A woman looked out when she heard the call and came out to the porch.

"Oh, it is Mr Seo's house but he is not around now. He has followed my husband to China for business. You are?" looking at the beautiful lady in front of her, Lady Min noticed that the large cloak did not even hide her shapely figure and was quite taken back by the fact that there was such a beautiful lady in this small town.

"Oh, I am.. um, I am an old friend of his. Due to, um, certain matters, I'm here to pay him a visit," Jeong-hyang fumbled as she did not expect to meet a woman.

"Ah, my husband and Mr Seo are as close as brothers. He wasn't in a good mood recently so my husband brought him to China for a short vacation. They should be back in a few days' time. Since the weather's pleasant today, I've brought some people from home to help him clean up his house," Lady Min answered while looking at her with great curiosity. Yunbok had never mentioned having an old friend here. Not least about a lady who boasted such elegance and beauty.

"Oh, if that's the case. I'll come another time. Sorry for interrupting," Jeong-hyang felt a little disappointed after hearing the reply as she took her leave.

"It's fine. I will inform him when he returns, walk safely," Lady Min walked her out of the small courtyard. Looking at the back of the pretty figure, she thought to herself, 'This figure and grace, it's as though I've seen it from somewhere, where was it though?'

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Eighth Painting - Encounter with robbers - Political discussion<strong>

"As expected from a big country like this, Jiang Nan is conservative, Bei Guo's open minded, but I still prefer Kang Cheng's Xi Hu, it is so pretty, I'm really amazed."

In the middle of Ammok River, aboard a large ship sailing downwards towards Shinujiu from China. A few men were sitting on the deck, drinking wine and chatting away. It was Yunbok, Min Joongho and Yoon Cheonsang. They were on their way back to Korea after engaging in goods trading. A vacation from south to north and back down again. Joongho was pleased to see Yunbok in more positive spirits. The trip had done some good and he hope he had achieved all his objectives. He had personally wanted to have a look at Jiang Nan's silk, Bei Guo's medicinal ingredients, and secondly, he was really hoping to relieve some of his friend's emotional burdens. To forget his pain and sadness, shift his attention to the sceneries. Which was why he had carefully planned the whole journey.

"Brother Seo, time was an issue for this trip. If you wish to have more fun the next time, I will bring you to Ling Nan. That's a whole new world though it is hot throughout its four seasons. The weather is quite humid, it's really different to Korea. There's also a wide variety of vegetables and fruits. There's a type of fruit called lychee. Its skin is as red as fire, whereas it flesh is white and fine. It's sweet and juicy. It has been known to be the best among fruits. Oh yes, the most famous type is called 'Laughter of the Concubine'," Cheonsang too, was delighted to see that Yunbok's mood had improved so he introduced places he had visited previously.

"Oh, the name is quite special. Is there any story behind it?" Yunbok asked curiously as the name was really unique.

"There's actually a story to it. It was said that the Emperor of the Tang Dynasty, Kaiyuan, Lee Long Ji, especially favoured a concubine called Yang Yu Huan. Not only did that woman posses ethereal beauty but she is also good in music, akin to the emperor's interests. Both of them were like soul mates and were very deeply in love. It was also said that they wrote a song together, called 'The Feather costume of the fairies'. However, Yang Gui Fei (Yang Yu Huan) loves to eat Ling Nan's lychee, and it so happens that this type of lychee is particularly fragile. It usually rots within three days after being plucked and it's just impossible to transport them to Beijing in time. This distressed the emperor who loved Yang Gui Fei so much. Soon after, there was a person who proposed to wrap the freshly picked lychee with ice in a cotton blanket and have them placed in a basket. These should then be carried by elite horsemen riding on top quality horses. Exchanging horsemen and horses throughout the journey without any rest, the task was accomplished within a single day. When Yang Gui Fei unwrapped the package and find the fresh Ling Nan Lychee, how could she not be delighted? That is why this type of top notch quality lychee is called 'laughter of the concubine'."

"I see, 'Laughter of the Concubine.' Haha, I believe that the reason that concubine smiled wasn't merely because of the lychee, but the sincerity of her husband," Yunbok once again recalled that beautiful smiling face, recalled the night when both of them played the gayageum and drew. Soul mates. They were so happy at that time. He could not help but sigh, "I haven't done anything for her to win a smile from her. I've always made her worry and afraid for me. Even if I desire to win a smile from her. I wouldn't even get the chance now."

Seeing that Yunbok looked gloomy again, Joongho quickly change the topic, "Brother, do you know what's the best reward I had obtained on this trip to China?"

"You have always been cleverer than others. You must have some special secret in business dealings to reap in the profits , however, I do not know a single thing other than drawing," Yunbok shook his head at some of his own lacks.

"Well, that's actually not the main thing. I'm really envious of China's prosperity though it belongs to the Manchurian. They are good when it comes to appointing suitable candidates in the government. They still appoint the Han people without showing any discrimination. As long as those who are capable of contributing to the country; they'd be willing to take them in. Putting the welfare of the people as the first priority is the basic and successful requirement for any country to succeed. Look at how our country is being run. We're still keeping only to ourselves whereas China has already dominated for years. This is the booming and golden age of the Qing Dynasty. On the contrary, our country seems not bothered by the power and prosperity of China. We exaggerate natural phenomena such as earthquake, meteor shower, drought and so on which occurred in China as bad omens. Books related to science, music, poetry, history, astronomy, geology, politics and fiction novels from China are added to the list of items prohibited to cross the boundaries of our country. It is as if we do not know what are the effective ways of learning. Those officials in our country only know how to seize power. None of them has the insight to select educated people for the benefit of the country. If this goes on, this country might not be a country anymore," although Joongho avoided politics, he was actually a man who cared deeply for his country.

"Take heart, brother Min. The ruler we have today is a bright one, I suppose there is still hope," Yunbok tried to console Joongho.

"Still, Brother, although he is a bright ruler, this is not a good time. The Kim family of Queen Dowager Jeong-soon are gaining more and more power. They lay low quite a bit, but they had control over the government for many years. They have people working for them both inside and out of Korea. Their power and influence should never be taken lightly. Our ruler holds on to upright principles when it comes to laws and disciplines in the imperial court though there aren't any suitable candidates for him to work with. I can see that Kim Zu Chun who is given multiple important positions do has some talent in running a country but he's not one to sacrifice for the sake of his country, haha, it is a common fact that weak rulers and powerful officials are never a good sign for a country."

"I'm afraid I really have no idea about it," Yunbok pretended not to have much interest when it came to politics. He was disinclined to furnish what he knew of the power struggle between King Jeongjo and Queen Dowager Jeong-soon. He was still entangled in the middle of it.

"We shall chat about this another time." Joongho smile at Yunbok, understanding his indifference. "This time, I've managed to bring in quite a number of books prohibited by the government for those open-minded scholars in helping them with their studies and research. I believe that they will have the chance to contribute to the country one day. Let's not talk about these things, come, let's drink wine," with that, he emptied his cup.

"Yes, let's leave the disussion of politics for another day, let's drink," Yunbok downed a cup too.

As the three of them were drinking merrily, they were startled by a voice that suddenly roared out of the dark. "Haha! Good business is here, my brothers, let's get it!'

Cheonsang leapt up and ran to the bow to take a look. "Brother-in-law, it's those bandits again!" he shouted.

"Again? Bandits? What..bandits, brother, what should we do?" An alarmed Yunbok looked anxiously at Joongho who seemed unruffled by the unwelcome news.

"Brother, don't worry. I've tolerated them for a long time. I'll deal with them today once and for all," Joongho finished another cup of wine and walked towards the bow of his ship, cup in hand. Yunbok got up and joined him.

"Yo, I thought who is the filthy rich person owning such a big merchant chip and it turns out to be Old Man Min's merchant group. How fortunate to meet you, how fortunate."

A bear of a man standing at the prow of a junk that was approaching the ship, called mockingly when he saw Joongho. A deep scar ran in a crooked line from his forehead to his ear. He had a faceful of wild messy beard, a very deep voice and though he sounded polite, his stare send shivers down the spine. He was like a wolf. The sabre in his hand reflected the moonlight brightly, the cloak of tiger skin drapped over his shoulders could not cover up his big built. His chest revealed cuts and scars which most probably were the result of many battles.

"It's been a long time since we last met, chief Ryu, how's business lately?" Joongho said casually, it was as if he was having a pleasant conversation with a close associate instead of facing down a boatload of armed and dangerous bandits. Yunbok looked at him in amazement.

"Ahhh, we are here to issue an invitation to stop over with us. We have already prepared a feast for you," Ryu shouted. He gestured to his men.

"Everyone, move merchant Min's ship to the shore so that he and his friends could have a rest."

He laughed at his own wit. The instant he gave his orders, a few grappling claws came flying towards the ship and hooked themselves to the sides. Several bandits swam silently from the waters and climbed up. The armed crew of the ship and servants hastily rushed up to surround Joongho, Yunbok and Cheonsang, providing protection even as one of the bandits cut the rope to the large canvas sail of the main mast of the the ship and the rest spread out to take control of the ship.

"Is this necessary, chief Ryu, if you want to have a drink with me? Sure, let's get to the shore." Joongho smiled as he turned his head and raised his brows at his crew, signalling them to take no action for the moment. The bandits moved quickly. They towed the merchant ship closer to shore and the gangplank was lowered. Despite the threatening shouts and gestures of the bandits, Joongho made no move to step ashore. In the darkness of the night lit only by torches, the surroundings had a surreal atmosphere. The bandit chief was not in a hurry to start a battle, he was confident he had the upper hand. Hence, both groups were at a standoff. Yunbok was not certain if he could do anything, he was weaponless and even if he had one, he was sure he would not survive a flurry of blows. As if reading his thoughts, Cheonsang moved to shield him from any attacks.

"How about it, merchant Min, leave the goods, or leave your precious life?" The bandit chief, surrounded by his followers, swaggered up the gangplank and shouted to Joongho. Both hands on his waist, sabre in his sword belt.

"Haha, chief Ryu. No matter what, we can still be considered friends. You've already got quite a sweet deal with the Ryu (different 'Ryu' from the bandit leader's name) family's merchant group. Shouldn't you be satisfied by the time you reach me? Is it not possible to have mercy on us?" it sounded as though Joongho was attempting to negotiate. However as he continued to look untroubled and calm, Yunbok began to suspect he had anticipated this encounter. Knowing Joongho, he probably also had something planned to deal with it. Most of the tension left Yunbok but he stayed on alert in case the situation got out of hand.

"Hahahaha, this is the biggest joke I've ever heard, Merchant Min. Both you and I are businessmen. Profits is the name of the game. If there is more to gain, more to earn, how could we live up to the name as a businessman if we let the opportunity go? It seems that you've decided to keep your goods even if it meant sacrificing yourself. I shall grant your wish!"' chief Ryu waved his large hand, signalling to his men to take action. The crowd of bandits around him started moving as those surrounding Joongho and his group began to close in.

"One moment!" Joongho shouted. "Are you sure you will not regret your decision?" his eyes narrowed as he flicked his gaze to the shore.

"Death is at your doorstep but you're still reluctant to face the fact?" chief Ryu laughed. "Brothers, no need to hold back, help yourselves! The ship with its goods and money would all be ours, go!"

"Fine, then I shall not hold back!," Joongho shouted and heaved the cup he was holding in the direction of a tree near the shore. The instant he uttered the word "back", there was a hiss, a dull thud and a scream of agony. Yunbok looked over the side as Joongho and Cheonsang were both blocking his view. The bandit leader who was so arrogant a minute ago was lying on the deck, stone dead with an arrow sticking out through his chest. The arrow had flown true, striking the heart. The rest of the bandits were momentarily stunned, they had not expected an ambush. There was a shout of anger and both groups rushed into battle. It was chaotic. The bandit group onboard charged in. Steel blades rang as blows were exchanged, there were screams of pain and terror, roars of fury ripped through the air. Yunbok ducked as a stray swipe came his way. Joongho pulled Yunbok behind him, he himself had a sword in hand, fending off any stray blows. His men began to push back the bandits. Realising the odds were against them, the surviving bandits tried to flee.

Some attempted to retreat back to their small junk. However, a fire ring came up suddenly surrounding them. A third armed party appeared from every direction with ear- shattering cries, disrupting and scaring the bandits even more. Shortly after, the cries of battle lessened. Those who were captured were begging for mercy. Those who tried to escape by swimming away amidst the chaos were caught and dragged up the shore. Only then did Yunbok understand that there were people hiding all along in the water. Soon, all fighting ceased. The only sounds to be heard were the moans of the wounded. Yunbok felt queasy as he looked at the bodies lying scattered all around, on both the ship and shore. Blood pools stained the deck. Not all were killed by the sword, there were several with arrows in their bodies. The crew of the ship, servants and their unknown helpers began removing the corpses to the shore, stacking up the captured weapons and tending to the wounded.

"Brother Min, Brother Yoon, are both of you fine?" asked a clear voice which sounded as pleasant as a nightingale. Footsteps thudded up the gangplank. Yunbok looked towards the source of the voice and saw a youngster. He was wearing a cap made of fox skin, a mink fur small jacket draped over night travelling clothes, a pair of white leather boots, a bow in his hands and a quiver strapped to his back. He came over running and bouncing along, as he passed chief Ryu s corpse, he gave it a kick.

"Ho, little girl, your archery skills has gotten better and better," Cheonsang welcomed her with a grin. Yunbok blinked in astonishment and then smiled, comparing himself with the girl.

"Don't call me little girl anymore, I'm nineteen this year, Brother Yoon. I was waiting for so long on top of the tree just now. Why did you had to have such a long-winded conversation before letting me take action?" She took off the cap, only then did Yunbok notice that her long black hair was plaited into long braids and coiled around her neck. She had a pair of large eyes and they were darting from left to right repeatedly as she scanned the surroundings. Her fair skin matched nicely with her red lips, whereas her pair of thick eyebrows added a sense of boldness to her features.

"Eh, this should be the 'bookworm' brother whom Brother Yoon mentioned right?" the girl asked curiously as she looked at Yunbok who looked blankly back at her before raising his eyebrows at Cheonsang questioningly.

"Haha, 'bookworm'? Cheonsang, what's this all about?" Joongho said laughingly. He guessed that his brother-in-law must have been chatting up to the girl.

"The bookworm who wanted to stay by the grave of his beloved, isn't it him?" the girl said matter of factly. Yunbok was a little embarrassed and laughed dryly. He looked away from the girl's curious and assessing gaze.

"This, er.. shhh, shh," Cheonsang hurriedly tried to catch her eyes to silence her while flashing an apologetic smile to Yunbok.

"He's not just a bookworm. He is a dedicated, faithful, conscientious and talented scholar. This is Brother Seo," Joongho introduced Yunbok, patting the girl's shoulder. "Your father didn't come today?" he asked. "And this is Kim Yun, daughter of an ally of mine," he said to Yunbok.

"No, my father and my third uncle with the second group were waiting at the other ambush point. My father said chief Ryu's very cunning. He robbed the family Ryu's merchant group here and he might switch to another location this time so it was only wise to make preparations for the worst. But in the end, he didn't even change the location, so me and uncle got him instead," though she was talking all this time, she was gazing at Yunbok who pretended not to notice her interest and looked at the mop up operation on shore. The surviving bandits were bound and herded together.

"Spare me, spare me, I've a seventy years old mother to feed." As they were talking, they heard the pleas of the group of bandits on the shore so they went ashore to see what was going on. The bandits were a raggedly lot. Disarmed, wounded, dirty and unkempt, they were a sorry sight as they knelt on the sands.

"If you knew you would have ended up like this, then why did you choose this path in the first place? Haven't you thought of the wives and children of the people you killed?" The girl asked, stepping forward to look down at one of the bandits kneeling near them, he was panting and clutching his chest as if in pain. He looked up with an angry snarl.

"You! You! I want to avenge Big Brother!' in a flash, the bandit whipped out a dagger from within his clothes and lunged at her with a scream of hate. Yunbok happened to notice the bandit's subtle movement before he attacked and reacted swiftly.

"Careful!" shouted Yunbok and hurriedly pushed her aside. The blade swept through and slashed across Yunbok's wrist. A shriek of agony came right after as Cheonsang plunged his long sword through the bandit's chest The girl stumbled and righted herself quickly.

"Brother Seo, Brother Seo, are you fine?' she pulled Yunbok's wrist to check. He hurriedly pull it back.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I wasn't hurt only the sleeve is damaged. I had a few brushes bought for my little apprentices under my sleeves so I wasn't cut at all," Yunbok was a little pale. That swipe of the blade was a little too close for comfort but then, he just reacted unthinkingly.

"Brother, it must have been a shock for you today. Let's go back to the ship and have a drink to calm your nerves." Joongho said anxiously.

"Tie these bandits up and hand them to uncle. I'll accompany Brother Min for a while," said the girl to her comrades. The small party then went back to the ship. A while later , the main sail was erected again and they continued the journey back to Korea. The deck of the ship was clean when they returned to the main cabin. All evidence of the battle had been cleared away. A servant served refreshments as they sat down at the table. The girl seated herself next to Yunbok.

"Come, my brother. You've gotten quite a fright today. My apologies," Joongho raised his wine cup to Yunbok as he said that.

"Aigoo, Elder Brother, nonsense. I've really never experienced such a thrilling episode before. It has really broaden my horizons. Still, I really admire you, brother, you could even exert such calmness in that kind of dangerous situation," Yunbok said laughingly. Privately he thought what he had just experienced just now was quite fun and interesting compared to some of the most hair-raising encounters he had in the past seven years.

"That was called a dangerous situation?" the girl broke in. "My father and uncles always get to go head on with these bandits. There are plenty of situations which are even more dangerous than this. I've seen all that since young, Brother Seo. Next time if you want to see such things, just come and look for me. Oh yes, it was all thanks to Brother Seo just now that I was not injured. Let me have a look at your arm," not concerned about politeness, she grabbed Yunbok's arm and started examining his wound to his dismay.

"It's nothing. I haven't helped much. It's.. it's just that, er, I happened to see what he intended," Yunbok felt a little awkward and his face reddend as he tried to pull back his hand.

"It's nothing, really, it's nothing. Only the clothes are damaged. I'm not hurt, I'm not hurt, thank you. thank you young lady," but the girl was stubborn and refused to let go.

"What's with the young lady? I'm Kim Yun, you can call me Yuna. Be it by chance or not, I'll remember it," she smiled at Yunbok but lowered her head looking shy. Yunbok could read the girl's mind, her behaviour was too blatant. A disastrous awkward situation was rapidly developing but he had no idea how to extricate himself. He looked at Joongho in mute appeal but Joongho merely looked back, amusement in his eyes. No help there!

"Aigoo, Brother Seo, your sleeve is torn. Let Yuna help you to sew it." before he could say anything, she had the knot of his overcoat untied. He was shocked at this breach of etiquette, even Joongho was taken aback. Cheonsang only glowered.

"Ah, this, er... it doesn't matter. you need not bother," Yunbok frantically tried to ward her off politely.

"How can I not bother? Take off your coat. I'll sew it for you, my skills are very good." she had her hands on the lapels and he was literally leaning away from her. Joongho's lips twitched and he hid his smile behind his wine cup, shaking his head while Cheonsang looked on with disturbed emotions.

"I really don't..." Yunbok could not handle the insistent girl. Both of them were having a tug of war. One of them was trying to be gentle while the other was tugging hard. At last, his overcoat was taken off as if being pulled off by brute force, the process nearly whipping off the gat from his head.

"Brother Min, Brother Yoon, Brother Seo, please continue with your drinking. I'll be in the cabin looking for needles and strands to patch up Brother Seo's clothes. Brother Seo, I'll be back very soon,' she held Yunbok's coat as if it was a prize and went bouncing towards the cabin as he looked on resignedly.

"Hmm, she didn't even notice when my clothes are torn and she even asked me to bring her a maple bow. hmm, I'm not giving it to her," Cheonsang mumbled jealously as he looked at the retreating figure. Yunbok looked at him with some surprise and then caught Joongho's eyes and smiled. It seemed that Cheonsang was interested in the girl. Which was fine with Yunbok, if he could re-direct the girl's attention to Cheonsang, he would be left in peace.

"Brother Min, it seems that you've anticipated you'll encounter the bandits today. I'm still at a lost," Yunbok said as he sipped at his wine, dismissing the problem of the girl from his mind.

"I should really apologize. Indeed, I made a deal with the girl's father, Uncle Kim. We would act as baits while they prepared the ambush. The wine cup was a signal. The stopovers throughout the journey had also been planned and news was spread that this business had been very profitable. Those bandits were like cats sniffing the smell of fish. So everything went according to plan. It's just that it was a critical matter. We thought you'll be worried so we didn't inform you. Please forgive us. Even if there were to be any mistakes, I and Cheonsang would keep you safe for sure," Joongho explained, raising his cup as a sign of apology.

"Brother, please don't regard me as an outsider. I wouldn't mind what you did. It's just a shame that I didn't have paper and brush on hand. Otherwise, you'd have a drawing to admire." Yunbok laughed.

"Bandits who operate around this area rely on certain connections. Officials never try to get rid of them because they get kickbacks from these operations. Making them even more daring as time goes by. Not only do they rob merchants, they even prey on poor people who cross over the border to get into farming for a living. Since there wasn't any other choices, Uncle Kim and the others had to recruit people to act as militia and go against those brigands during their leisure time when they're not busy with farming." Jeongho explained.

"This, why is this so?"

"Brother, why do those royal families and officials go to such lengths when fighting for influence and power? They say it's just the way of politics, but it's actually just to get the most benefits out of the country. There are some merchants who collaborate with each other in the name of diplomatic missions who monopolize the Ba Bao trading in the dark. There are some protection merchant groups which smuggle in all types of goods to gain profits. Sigh. All of these are just for the word 'profit'. Let's not talk about the reading materials which I value so much. Even human lives are just merchandise to them. How could these be worthy scholars to lead the country? They are just unscrupulous businessmen who steal away the profits of the country and caused the people to suffer," Joongho let out a heavy sigh.

"I see. No wonder those who were involved in the imperial court were always going after each other's necks. So it's all for 'profit," Yunbok recalled the competition he went through, held at the Dahwaseo when he was a student for the qualifications as a royal painter. 'They fought so much just to maintain the value of the drawings. Other than the Master who loved drawing like himself, who else would really pay the slightest notice to the true meaning of his own drawings? From his parents who were assasinated, to he himself who was condemned to wander around, they were all nothing but sacrifices of these struggles for power.

"You're just fine just now, why do all of you look so sad?" Kim Yun ran lightly out from the inner cabin and sat close to Yunbok. She pulled his arm and said, "Brother Seo, look, how's my sewing?" She handed him the overcoat. Not sure if it was because of the wine or because he felt uncomfortable at being pulled by Kim Yun, beads of sweat formed on Yunbok's forehead. He hurriedly took out a handkerchief and wiped it away. As he accepted his overcoat from her, he could not help but smile: her sewing skills were really 'good'. He had no idea how she did it but the damage on the sleeves were in fact sewn back together but the threads were all crooked and some parts were sewn too tightly whereas some parts were sewn too loosely, giving the sleeve a crumpled look.

"Aigoo, it's sewn crooked. Brother Seo, take it off again, I'll sew for you better this time," Kim Yun said in dismay, after having a proper look at it. Cheonsang got up to investigate sounds coming from the bow of the ship.

"No need, no need. This is good enough. Really good, Yuna's skills, are, um, really amazing, really good. Thanks very much."

Yunbok evaded her as she made to reach for the overcoat. Hearing that she wanted to sew again, he got up to follow Cheonsang. Not willing to give up, Kim Yun went after him. Seeing Yunbok was desperate to avoid the girl, Joongho could not help but shake his head while smiling. If he could, he would have indulged in a good laugh but did not since he did not want to offend Yunbok.

"Kim Yun! Look, the people onshore over there. Those are your father's and uncle's group right?" Cheonsang shouted from the bow of the ship to Yunbok's relief.

"Eh? Really, it's them. Father, Father, I'm here!"

Kim Yun ran to the bow of the ship and gazed afar as she waved her hand. Sure enough, the group of people from the opposite shore waved back with lighted torches. Yunbok went back to the table, relieved that he had shaken off the girl. He shook his head and smiled bitterly as he said, "This girl, really is...," looking down at his crumpled sleeve, he did not know to cry or laugh. Then he noticed the handkerchief in his hand which was embroidered with a butterfly and flowers and said, "The hands of girls in this world are really different." Cheonsang came in cheerfully.

"Oh, we'll be reaching home soon. Just another couple of weeks and sister will be personally preparing meals for us. I've really missed the rice with soup from the usual street. It really smells good. Oh yeah, Brother Seo, what do you like to eat?" Cheonsang looked like a greedy kid as he thought of the good food at home.

"Oh, I, I really wish to eat the rice balls little Bok brought from his home. It smells delicious," Yunbok missed the boy. He was surprised that he was actually concerned about the lady who had to take care of the old and young all by herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Ninth Painting - Leaving<strong>

The journey inland was uneventful for the next couple of weeks. By the time they reached Pyeongando, Pyongyang, the first snow of the winter had started to fall. It was evening, as the beautiful winter sun set, they reached Green Willow Villa.

"Sister, Songya, we're back." Cheonsang rushed into the villa excitedly.

"Uncle, you all are back. Songya really missed you," the boy ran out and jumped on to Cheonsang's back happily.

"Come. For you, uncle brought these back for you. A small dagger and a small leather lash. It's really fun, but don't hurt yourself." Cheonsang brought out the gifts for his nephew.

"Master, you're back. I didn't laze around. I drew quite a few paintings which Master had taught me. After Master has rested, do please have a look at them," Min Yaksong bowed as he saw Yunbok stepping in.

"Good. You exert quite a lot of pressure when you drew. This is an authentic purple drawing brush I bought for you. It will be suitable for you," Yunbok was quite fond of this talented and polite student of his.

"Thank you so much Master! Thank you very much Master," Yaksong was filled with happiness after receiving a gift from his Master.

"You are all back, the journey went smoothly?' Lady Min was wearing a red chima and white jeogori, looking as though she had dressed up specially. She welcomed them from the main hall. She was especially pleased to see the clear eyes and tranquil face of Yunbok who smiled at her in greeting. Joongho came puffing in. After being separated for days, her eyes shone with tenderness she as saw her husband. She patted gently the dust on his clothes and looked up.

"Why are you so thin?" she asked softly.

"Haha, what do you think?" Joongho answered gently, he held her hands lightly as he warmed her palms. They looked into each others' eyes as though they were relaying how they've missed each other. Cheonsang played and joked with his nephew. Yunbok looked out of the windows. The sun was setting behind the mountain peak, leaves from the willow were wilted and scattered across the ground. Looking at this scenery, Yunbok felt lonely. He could not bear to see it. Did not want to see. Could not go on seeing. If he were to see again, his tears would come rolling down. He turned and walked quietly back to his room. 'In this life, who waits for me, who should I worry about?'

During dinner, Cheonsang stuffed food into his mouth non-stop as he remarked. "Smells so delicious, The flower pancakes made by sister, though there were plenty of good food in China, I still missed the food prepared by Sister."

"You, only know how to sweet talk. Eat slowly, don't choke yourself. As the saying goes, 'the elder sister is always like a mother'," Lady Min loved her brother dearly.

"Come, Brother Seo. You should eat more too, it must have been hard for you throughout the journey." Cheonsang nudged Yunbok who was picking at his dinner.

"Thank you, Elder Brother and Brother Yoon took good care of me. They are the ones who had worked hard." Yunbok suddenly felt that this family exuded so much warmth and happiness. Yet, he did not belong here. The more warmth he felt from the family, the more desolated his heart felt. Perhaps he was destined to wander around without a home.

"Elder Brother, I've decided to shift to Songdo. I can stay close to look after her, her grave, being away for so long. I'm really concerned about it. Tomorrow, I'll leave after seeing the students." Yunbok had already made up his mind to go, he hoped the Mins would not stop him.

"Since you've decided, I shall not stop you. Just rest for a few more days, you don't need to rush," Joongho understood Yunbok's feeling. Of course, looking at such a loving family while losing the one he loved as he went wandering around, who would have the courage to stay here?

"Ah, no, no need, I…" before Yunbok could finish his sentence, someone announced, "Master, there's a young lady who claims to be Mr. Seo's friend. She's here specially for a visit."

"What, my friend? Young lady?" said Yunbok looking bewildered.

"Brother Seo's friend. It is me naturally," a clear voice called and a figure skipped into the house. Yunbok closed his eyes and stifled his groan of dismay as soon as he recognised the figure.

"Elder Brother Min, Second Brother Yoon, how are you?" Who else could it be but the girl, Kim Yun. Yunbok felt harassed. He was going to have to do something to shake off this girl. He did not understand why she was so fixated on him. Lady Min observed his expressions with great interest.

"Kim Yun, why did you come?" Cheonsang got up and rushed forward to her. He looked at her carefully. "You still look good even after changing into proper Korean clothes," he complimented her, grinning stupidly.

"Yes, being apart for a few days. I really miss Brother Seo so I came looking for him. It is alright to do so, right?' she ignored Cheonsang's compliment and walked briskly to sit beside Yunbok. Cheonsang hid his disappointment and returned to his seat.

"So this is Kim Yun. You really are a pretty young lady though it's the first time meeting you. I've heard your name from Cheonsang quite a number of times," Lady Min said while smiling at the girl. She was quick to sum up the situation at once. Yunbok looked like he would rather be anywhere but there and Cheonsang was behaving like a lost suitor.

"Oh, yes. Good evening to you. I'm Kim Yun. You can call me Yuna," Kim Yun bowed to Lady Min hurriedly.

"Please excuse me, carry on with your dinner. I think I would like to return to the house to pack my things," Yunbok did not want to stay around and got up.

"Let the servants get them ready for you since you're determined to leave. Then we should drink throughout the night." Joongho said.

"It's better that I do it. Why don't I finish packing and bring my things here and we can have a drink," said Yunbok, bowing before taking his leave. Kim Yun was dismayed to see him leaving.

"I want to go too. I want to go too," she was reluctant to be away from her Brother Seo and she went chasing after him.

"Ah, I think Brother Yoon has a bow to give you," Yunbok paused at the door, quickly thinking of an excuse to distract the girl. Cheonsang looked surprise for a moment before catching on.

"Yes, Yuna. You asked me for a bow, remember? I've got one for you."

"I can see it later. I want to go with Brother Seo and help him with his packing," she said, not willing to be diverted. She grabbed Yunbok's coat sleeve and tugged him out the door before he could say anything.

"Yuna... Yuna," Looking annoyed, Cheonsang mumbled under his breath, "Brother Seo, Brother Seo already has his own lover, there isn't a place for you in his heart." Lady Min and Joongho exchanged amused glances.

"I want to go with you, I haven't seen the place you live in, can I have a look?" Kim Yun said coquettishly, pulling up her cloak as they walked out of the courtyard.

"As you like." Yunbok could not think of any excuse and sighed. He set off at a fast pace for the house. The faster he left, the better.

The study house which had been vacant for a month still looked clean. Lady Min must have been bringing her servants to clean up. 'Though it was good here, it's still not my home.' he looked around the rooms for his stuff as Kim Yun explored around. She fingered the brushes, the ink block and the drawing block rolled up neatly on the table.

"Will you paint a picture of me, Brother Seo?"

He did not bother to pause as he packed his clothing. "I'm really bad at drawing portraits," he said, wishing the girl would leave him alone.

"Oh I don't mean a portrait..." she started to explain as he tied up the bundle of clothing and moved to the table to pack up his painting tools.

"Perhaps if you engage a skilled painter to draw what you have in mind?" he interrupted her as she made to continue. He knew he was being rude but he felt humoring her further would encourage her delusion. "I really won't have the time since I've a matter of outmost importance to attend to." She was disappointed by his answer. He looked around to see what he had missed and spotted the bedding.

"This bedding is really comfortable to sleep on. I shall bring this along. Oh yes, I shall bid farewell to Grandpa Park and little Bok tomorrow," thought Yunbok. "It's done, Yuna. Let's go back to the villa." he secured the rolled up bedding behind his back and closed the door of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeong-hyang<strong>  
><strong>Ninth Painting - A Brother's Betrayal<strong>

"Little sister, brother is begging you. It's only this once, I'll discuss some things with boss Ryu and you accompany us for a while. How would I deceive you?" Park Daehe sat beside his sister who was spinning thread as he tried to persuade her.

"Brother, that boss Ryu is not a man of honour. I've heard Father said that he is a man who only does things for profits and his own benefits. He extorts money out of small workshops and exploits small businesses. He's not a good person, you shouldn't follow him anymore."

"Little sister, you don't understand. Boss Ryu pays really well. It's just that he always paid half price for the merchandise, saying that it's to help us to sell them off at a better selling price to earn even more. It's always like that, grooms and slaves have quite a lot of savings in his hands but he won't return it to them. Everyone couldn't just leave his merchant group like that," Park Daehe sounded as if he was really helpless.

"The tricks businessmen resorted to," Jeong-hyang sighed.

"Ryeona, please accompany your brother this once. Your brother really don't know how to talk. You just have to sit around. It'll be good if you could provide him with ideas as well, Daehe, don't you let that master Ryu plan anything on your sister," Grandpa Park said as he carried little Bok who was asleep after playing for the whole day.

"Fine then," she agreed resignedly, putting down her work. She stood up and put on her cloak. She took a look at little Bok who was soundly asleep before following her brother. It was dusk, the ambient temperature decreased too rapidly, throwing up a mist that gave the approaching night a surreal atmosphere. She wore her cloak and bowed her head as she followed her brother. She was not feeling particularly at ease, a weariness seemed to weigh her down. Park Daehe led her past the Green Willow Villa before turning down a sub-road to the lowlands. There was a small lake in the lowlands, the path cutting through it was narrow. It was like a bridge spanning both sides of the water. A man and woman walked briskly towards them, they brushed each other as they passed. At that instant, Jeong-hyang happened to glance at the man and was astounded. She whirled around and looked at the back of the man.

"It looked so alike, that, that pair of eyes. It's like…" though the mist was not clear enough to see through, the retreating figure looked very familiar. She was so stunned she froze to the spot, her brother turned to look at her and pulled her wrist, saying, 'What's the matter? Faster, it'll be late in a while."

"Um, oh," she was jerked to her senses as she was pulled and turned back to resume walking. Her heart was drumming loudly.

"It's not, it's not him. If it is, how could he not recognize me? Also, that person had a moustache. Too, there was a girl who looked really close to him. How can it be, how can it be? But but those eyebrows and eyes. They really look the same. What flight of fantasy am I indulging in?"

"Eh? This, this voice?!" Yunbok who had his head bowed as he was deep in thought, was stunned as he heard the voices of the man and woman whom he had just passed. He turned to have a look quickly but the two of them were already quite a distance away.

"The back view of that person. It's like, it's really like, is it her? How could it be, what nonsense am I thinking?" he shook his head, gazing after the retreating figures.

"Brother Seo, what are you looking at?" Kim Yun turned around and asked curiouly as she saw Yunbok staring at the back of the man and woman.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, let's go," Yunbok gathered himself and smiled bitterly, thinking, "I must be missing her too much, I can even make mistakes as a painter, haha."

As Jeong-hyang entered the mansion with her brother, her misgivings grew. She could hear the roar of boisterous entertainment. A servant showed them to the main wing.

"Aigoo, rare guest, rare guest, hahahaha, come, come, come, have a seat, have a seat here," Boss Ryu was indeed having a party. A few of his guests were already drunk with disorderly clothes as they hugged the gisaengs beside them, joking and teasing them. Boss Ryu was extremely happy and pleased as he saw that Park Dae-he had brought his beautiful sister along. He called loudly for Jeong-hyang to sit beside him. Standing at the door, and looking at the rowdy scene, she was very disgusted. She was already not feeling well after looking at the figure just now and looking at what was presented before her very eyes only made her even more upset. She turned to her brother and said, "Brother, didn't you say it was to discuss some business? Why is it like this? I'm going home."

Park Daehe blocked his sister's way hastily when she said she wanted to leave. He begged, "Sister, my good sister, please help your brother once. Accompany Boss Ryu to have a few drinks. My, my whole family is in his hands. You just take it as doing a good deed, help brother for this one time, please."

"Hahaha, Reongya, young lady, you are the guest of honour. Why are you leaving without even having a seat? Come and have a drink," Boss Ryu weaved drunkenly to her and pulled Jeong-hyang's arm as she resisted.

"Aigoo, this little young lady here is a real beauty. Haha, Boss Ryu, your romantic luck's not bad," the drunken men who were sitting down leered at the beautiful woman before them, making dirty remarks.

"Let go, you let go of me!" she shook off boss Ryu's hand and turned around to leave.

"Haha, haha, boss Ryu, looks like the little young lady doesn't really like you. Does she have a thing for one of us here? Hahahaha."

The guests laughed obscenely as they saw what happened. Boss Ryu who was already quite drunk was further provoked by his bunch of cronies. He reached his hand out and hugged Jeong-hyang from behind and said, "How could the people I desire not know their place?" She struggled with all her might to get away from boss Ryu and slapped him across his face with all the strength she could muster. It sent him staggering half a circle before dropping to the ground with a thud. He looked foolish. Instead of helping her, Park Daehe hurriedly went over and helped him up.

"Brother, how coud you, could you lie to me?" Jeong-hyang was very angry by his betrayal and she ran out after that outburst. The drunken men were stunned for a moment by this scene before bursting out laughing together. They found it funny that boss Ryu who always caused rampages was being disgraced in such a way.

"Aigoo, my god, boss Ryu, you, you are fine I hope?" Park Daehe asked with concern hastily.

"You, you, Park Daehe, I, I'm not done with you yet," muttered boss Ryu after he gathered himself. He was furous after being embarrassed in front of so many people.

At this moment, though it was getting dark, the mist was all around. It was very quiet. The moonlight shone on the lone figure of a woman. She was walking briskly as she cried, feeling she had been terribly used.

"Don't tell me as a woman, we are that worthless. Are we supposed to be just an object to be toyed with?" Once again, she reached the small lake and crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"The painter who used his life to protect me, where are you, where are you?" she sobbed, as she looked up, she saw someone rushing towards her from ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Ninth Painting - Reunion<strong>

"Brother Seo, you're back. I'm selecting a few drawings I collected as a gift for you," Joongho said as he saw Yunbok walking in. Kim Yun following behind had a dogged look on her face. It was obvious she had been ignored by Yunbok but it did not look like she was about to give up on him. Lady Min decided to have a word with the girl later.

"Elder Brother, you are too kind. We are friends and yet both you and Sister-in-law treat me as a real brother, taking such good care of me. I'm already extremely grateful," Yunbok said distractedly, still thinking of the figure he encountered just now. 'It was really similar, I must have seen wrongly.' He went to his room to put away his packed belongings. When he returned, the small gathering were looking and commenting on the paintings.

"Eh? This girl is so beautiful," Kim Yun said as she looked at the painting in Joongho's hands.

"You are very pretty as well, not losing to her at all," Cheonsang complimented her, without looking at which painting she was refering to. Trying to gain more favour with her. The Min couple smiled at each other, thinking that this younger brother has already fallen into the depths of love without noticing it himself.

"Which painting is that? Oh, it's the painting by Hyewon Shin Yunbok. 'Lovers under the Moon'," Cheonsang took the painting and had a look.

"That painting is not the work of Hyewon. It's a fake. The lady inside the painting has the appearance but not the expression," Yunbok said with a cynical smile.

Lady Min nodded silently and said. "I see, but, oh, yes, Brother Seo, a few days before you came back, I brought a few servants to your house to clean a bit since the weather was so good. A lady came to visit you, saying that she is an old friend of yours. I've never heard you mention you have an old friend in the vicinity of this area."

"An old friend? A lady?" Yunbok was puzzled. He knew of no woman in the area.

"That lady had a sense of elegance; she had an ethereal beauty and her figure was definitely alluring. I've always thought I've seen her before and I just realised that she's the lady in the painting, especially the pair of phoenix eyes." Lady Min watched Yunbok closely. Everything seemed to freeze for Yunbok when he heard that. He went pale and looked shell shock.

"Wh-... what?! Sister, did you say that lady looks like the one inside this painting, wh-..., where is she?!" he asked agitatedly, his heart hammering like a piston.

"She did not say. It was never mentioned. She just said that she would visit another day and asked me to let you know," Lady Min was startled by his wild expression. He stared unseeingly at her as he began to piece together what he had seen and heard.

"It's her! It must be her, she came to look for me. How did she know I'm here? She, where's she? Just now, My eyes were not mistaken. No, it must be, it must be her," Yunbok was more convinced with every passing second. He leapt up and rushed out of the door.

"Elder Brother Seo, Elder Brother Seo, where are you going? I want to follow you, I want to go as well," Kim Yun was exactly like a tail.

"You, don't you follow me!" Yunbok shouted at Kim Yun as he charged out. Everyone was speechless as they had never seen him acting so rudely or weirdly before. The girl was completely stunned after being shouted at. She froze at the doorway and started to cry.

"Yuna, Yuna, come, I have something to tell you," Lady Min said sympathetically, pulling the girl's wrist and bringing her into the house.

It was rather dark, the mist half blocking out the light of the moon. A man was sprinting on the road. His footsteps were urgent, thoughts roiling in his mind. Hope flared brightly and yet he was afraid.

"It's her, it must be her. The one I saw just now must be her. It can't be wrong, It can't possibly be wrong."

The more he felt certain of it, the faster he ran. In a while, he was at the small lake again. He stopped, little puffs of smoke floating away from his face as he tried to catch his breath. He saw a figure of a lady vaguely at the opposite end of the path. It was as if she had fallen to the ground.

"Is it her, is it, could it be?"

Yunbok almost did not dare to approach. He was really afraid that he would be disappointed. He dared not release his feelings at that moment, not yet. He walked slowly towards her and said, "You, who are you?" when he was several paces away.

Jeong-hyang felt a jolt in her heart when she heard that voice. She saw the figure walking slowly towards her from the mist. The nearer it came, the clearer that silhouette was. Why, why was it so familiar? With a trembling voice, she asked, "Is, is that you, painter?" Yunbok's heart was almost crushed into pieces when he heard the word "painter". A surge of pain came in a series of waves at that moment, he felt hesitant but at the same time excited. His legs were unexpectedly heavy, moving step by step towards the woman engulfed by darkness, the very short distance felt like an eternity. As though surpassing the boundaries of life and death, and as far apart as the past life and this current one.

"I... I came here following the fragrance, and sure enough the flower is before my eyes," said Yunbok in a trembling voice while suppressing his tears and moving forward slowly to get closer.

"How can there be butterflies which pick flowers randomly?" The moment Jeong-hyang heard this, she felt a rush of intense sorrow in her heart, recalling the scene where both of them met at the cloth shop. Though she wanted to answer with a smile, her tears, as if accumulated over the years, came rolling down non-stop.

"Is it her? Is it really her? How could that be possible? How could that be?" Yunbok kept repeating the same question over and over again. Not allowing himself to believe, feeling afraid, scared of being disappointed all over again if he started believing.

"Pretty flowers will attract butterflies, naturally."

"Still, flowers cannot be picked simply just by anyone."

"Where are there flowers that don't like butterflies?"

"It's you, it's really you."

"No, no it's not me. Why, why only now are you here to see me?"

Although both were unable to see each other clearly in the dark, they were taking turns talking as if at that very moment they were the only two people left in the world. Trying to, hoping to get closer to each other step by step. At last, both of their arms which were reaching out touched, holding on tightly. The split second they touched, all doubts vanished. This person, is the one my heart have been hoping for, it is the person whom I've been worried sick. At last while looking into each other's eyes while choking with sobs and tears flowing freely, they actually smiled. Yunbok at this moment, did not even care if the one before his eyes was a ghost, he only wanted to get close to her, wanted to make her stay, wanted to hug this lost and found person tightly.

"Full of thorns. You're not a flower at all, but poison!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Tenth Painting - Hyewon - Rejection<strong>

"Why does Brother Seo, doesn't even care to look at me. He really doesn't like me?" in Green Willow Villa, Kim Yun was sobbing in Lady Min's room.

"You are such a silly girl. In just a few days' time, you have already liked Big Brother Seo so much? Do you really know him?" Lady Min smiled and said as she looked at the sad girl in front of her.

"It's not just that. A few days ago, Elder Brother Seo saved me. I'm very grateful to him. Also.. also, Brother Yoon told me before, of the deep feelings he had for his lover who had passed away. I, I feel that he is really is a good man who has sincere deep feelings and faith." The girl looked up with her face full of tears and had two clear eyes looking at Lady Min, as if asking, "is it wrong to like this kind of person?"

"You are still young. Elder Brother Seo saved your life. It is only natural for you to want to thank him but, that doesn't mean that he has feelings for you. If one day, Cheonsang or Elder Brother Min were to be in that same position, they would save you all the same, do you understand?" Lady Min smiled as she explained, hoping the girl would understand.

"But, he is a person who is willing to offer such deep feelings. I, I also hope to be like his lover and have his heart, I will surely feel very, very happy," Kim Yun said softly as she shyly bowed her head.

"Elder Brother Seo is really a special person. Even now me and your Elder Brother Min still don't really understand him. He is in fact a righteous person, there's no doubt, but, girl, you have to understand, the most precious thing in the world is true love. The hardest thing to get is also true love. Your Elder Brother Seo is in fact a person who has deep passionate feelings and faith. However, that true love of his, does not belong to you and maybe, it will not belong to any other girls, so you must not demand it by force."

"But, isn't his lover already dead? Don't tell me, he wouldn't be able to let it go for the rest of his life?" Kim Yun was not satisfied with Lady Min's explanation.

"Special people have their own special past and story. It might be because of that special story which makes your Elder Brother Seo harbour such deep feelings. How could some outsider take over that position? You have to know real happiness can only occur when two people who have mutual feelings for each other meet. That is called fate. It cannot be obtained through force. If you are lucky enough to meet one, you have to learn to appreciate the people before your eyes. Don't regret only after you've missed the chance,' Lady Min advised gently as she patted Kim Yun's hand.

"Um, mutual feelings, appreciate those before your eyes," mumbled Kim Yun, as if going over what Lady Min said, looking like she understood but at the same time looking vague.

"Yuna, Yuna, quickly come and have a look, quickly come and have a look. I and Songya made you a Kong Ming lantern. It's really beautiful. Quickly, come and have a look!" Cheonsang shouted from the courtyard. Kim Yun wiped away her tears and said, "What Kong Min lantern, what is that?" and she ran out.

"Look, look, the Kong Ming lantern I made, after lighting the candle inside, it will be able to rise up to the sky. Also also, I've let Songya paint on its sides, there are plum blossom, chrysanthemum. Oh yes, this side has a little yellow oriole, it is really similar with your name, eh?" Cheonsang showed Kim Yun the Kong Ming lantern happily as she came running out.

"This thing, can it really fly up to the sky?" Kim Yun asked doubtfully.

"Really, I'll release for you to see. It can fly up really really high," Cheonsang lighted the candle within hastily, seeing that she did not quite believe what he was saying. With that, the Kong Ming lantern with plum blossom, chrysanthemum and a little oriole drawings went rising up to the sky slowly.

"Wah, it's really so pretty. It's flying, it's really flying," in the end, the girl with tears not completely wiped away from her face, went jumping around happily with Min Yaksong after discovering something rare and interesting.

"Haha, pretty isn't it, do you like it? If you do, Second Brother Yoon shall make another bigger and prettier one for you tomorrow, how's that?" Cheonsang said passionately as he looked at the beautiful girl.

"Sure, you treat Yuna so well, Second Brother Yoon," Yun said while looking at Cheonsang who was just beside her. Her face looked especially pretty with tears shinning as it reflected the moonlight. Cheongsang could not help but looked at her foolishly, he wiped away her tears gently and said, "You're not allowed to cry anymore, I'm always here, don't be sad, I want you to be always happy, otherwise, my heart will really, really hurt badly."

"Second Brother…" Kim Yun felt a surge of warmth in her heart as she looked upon this handsome yet familiar face. "This, is this my fate?"

In the entrance of the main hall, Jeongho bent towards his wife's ear while he hugged her with his both arms and said, '"This scene, it's so beautiful."

"Yes, tonight, is really beautiful, I hope that all lovers in the world are able to get together," Lady Min held on to her husband's hands as she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Tenth Painting - Hyewon - Together Again<strong>

In the study house located on the hill slope, an oil lamp was illuminating two people who were sitting opposite of each other. They were not talking. There was just silence. One of them was cocking his head from side to side, a silly smile on his face. As if trying to determine the person in front was really there. Unable to believe his own eyes. Whereas the other one had a faint smile on her lips, looking at this familiar yet foreign face. She was not moving at all to match the other person. Only her eyes were moving as they followed the person opposite moving from left to right, waiting patiently as she gave the person before her time to believe what he was seeing. Yunbok pulled Jeong-huang's hand gently towards himself and caressed it softly as he lowered his head, feeling the sensation. It was still a very familiar feeling, Jeong- hyang let him while keeping the faint smile on her lips. Hard work had long since marked this once fine pair of hands. Yunbok was a little distressed by this and asked softly, "Is it painful?"

"Um, very painful." he winced but when he looked up, he saw a pair of smiling eyes looking at him. She was like a naughty young lady. He did not mind being teased. He smiled foolishly while holding her hands and rubbed them against his face. Looking at this beautiful woman, his heart swelled with happiness which could not be expressed with words.

"Your moustache is so ugly." she said, making a face. "And you're thinner." His face was leaner, the cheeks more prominent as if he had not been eating well for sometime. There were shadows and faint lines of stress around his eyes. And there was something different in those eyes. As if he had gone to the ends of the earth and back.

"Ah, is it but..er I was afraid that I might be recognized, that's why I had to…" Yunbok figured the false moustache. He had made it by using the hairs off the brushes. He looked down as she pulled his mended overcoat sleeve.

"Eh? Isn't this the clothing I made? Why are you wearing it but it fits well. It's just that why is the sleeve crumpled like this? Who sew it for you? Such crude handwork," she criticised teasingly.

"This mouth of yours, young lady," Yunbok could not think of anything to say with this woman around.

"I'm not a little young lady anymore. My son has already grown up, he can protect me now." she retorted.

"Hmm, that's not for sure, he obeys his Master." Yunbok paused as something occurred to him. "Yeombok. He's called Yeombok. Eh, is it because of me?' he asked her laughingly. She plucked at the mended sleeve and looked out of the window, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I thought I won't ever see you again in my life, painter," her sorrow wiped away his smile.

"I'm sorry. The situation then was critical and dangerous. I had to leave you quickly. I'm sorry," he turned her face towards him lightly and saw that tears were falling, the sight of them pained him immensely. He hurriedly took out a handkerchief and wiped them away.

"Eh, why is the handkerchief I gave Bokya with you?" she asked curiously.

"Not only this handkerchief. He even brought me delicious rice balls. Telling me how competent and pretty his mother was. Never in my dreams did I realise the mother he mentioned everyday was you. Too, the clothes and beddings which Lady Min ordered for me were also made by you. Fate is really unpredictable. Without even realising it, I was already by your side for so long," Yunbok sighed as he thought of the past year.

"Yes indeed. I hear about you everyday from Bokya but not knowing that person is actually you. So the teacher who pampers and teaches my son drawing is you. The one who helped to call the doctor in the middle of the night was you. It's just that, it's just that we did not even meet once despite having so many chances," she shook her head sadly and sniffed. He consoled her with a hug,

"Don't be sad anymore. It ended well despite the lost opportunities. We've finally met. It was so close, really close though," he whispered, thinking of his decision to leave the morrow. "We almost missed each other again. I was going to leave tomorrow. The chances of us meeting would not even have existed. It was really close."

"You want to leave tomorrow? Where are you going?" Jeong-hyang turned pale, her hands clenching his overcoat tightly.

"Oh! I don't need to leave anymore since I found you," he laughed to reassure her. "Look, this is the place I wanted to go," he took out a small embroidered pouch and handed it to her. She opened and looked into it to see a snipet of hair tied neatly with a string and a small cloth package. They were still warm from his body.

"You still have it with you," she said, feeling pleased and contented.

"Of course, unless I couldn't keep anything anymore," he smiled shyly.

"What is this?" she asked as she opened the small little cloth package and found a small pile of soil in it.

"That was the place I wanted to go. I asked brother Min to help me look for you this past year. We found a grave inscribed with your name outside Songdo. The sight of that tombstone caused me such pain and grief. I decided to shift to that small city to look over that grave for the rest of my life," his eyes twinkled merrily at her. She was deeply touched by his faithfulness.

"You silly. I thought I won't have the chance to see you again in my life, and yet I was afraid that Kim Jonyeon would put you in danger if he found me. I also thought that if you were to look for me, you would have gone to the Cho brothers who were asked to send me to Pyongyang. Never did I thought that the plan designed to deceive Kim Jonyeon ended up giving you grief." she said after listening to his explanation. She looked down at the package in her hand. "You even brought along the soil?" she said in wonder.

"Then, that was an empty grave created by you?" he sighed. "It was a good plan but it caused me so much heartache." he shook his head, recalling those difficult days.

"Unfortunately, that's not an empty grave," Jeong-hyang confessed sadly. "The woman lying within is Yeombok's mother."

"Yeombok's mother?" Yunbok was astonished. "What happened back then?"

"It' s a really long story, but…" she related the events that had happened eight years ago.

"So that's how it is." Yunbok was amazed by the revelation.

"I already thought Bokya looked like someone I know when I first met him. I just couldn't think of who it was. Never did it occurr to me that it was actually my enemy Kim Jonyeon. The background of this child is a misfortune. Do you think it was all predestined? This child's fate seems to be tied strongly to both of us as well." he mused contemplatively.

"Don't you mind Bokya's background? Have you taken your revenge? Why did you not stay in Hanyang but come wandering around here?" Jeong-hyang asked cautiously, a little afraid of his answer. What could she do if Yunbok's hatred of Kim Jonyeon shifted to the son?

"Why would I mind Bokya's background?" he seemed to have read her mind, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"You are the kindest and most benevolent person I've ever met. Kim Jonyeon is dead. He was killed by assassins sent by his co-conspirators. Those who used him for malevolent purposes had also received their just punishments. It was lucky that I had my Master to help me. I managed to avenge my parents but I can't stay there. I couldn't," he fell silent and said no more about those last days in Hanyang. He did not want her to know the precarious situation he was in nor the painful parting with his master.

"Don't be sad anymore, please?" Jeong-hyang could not bear to see the bleakness in him, knowing that there must be plenty of hardships which he had endured but did not mention. She knew that talking about it then would only trouble and sadden him further. There would be time for that later. Yunbok was comforted and happy by the love and concern in her eyes.

"I thought you would have found someone who could give you happiness but never did I think that you would be living in such harsh circumstances. I've let you down," he said apologetically, not certain he was expressing his equally and reciprocal feelings fully and clearly across to Jeong-hyang with those words.

"You are such a silly. Although everyone in this world fancy beautiful fresh flowers, but still, even a small unsightly flower would only wish to bloom for the person who knows how to appreciate it. Is that wrong?" she said softly as she looked at the one she had been missing for so long.

"Jeong-hyang," Yunbok did not want to think about anything at this moment. He did not want to think. He only want to hold her tightly and never let go. Only now did he understand how cruel he had been and he decided he would not ever let go of her and treat this woman well. Appreciate this woman whose heart was his alone.

"Could you please, never let me leave ever again, is it possible, painter?" she could not help but cry after being hugged with such warmth and tenderness.

"Never, ever again," he was at a lost, not knowing how to console her, whose face was streaked with tears. He held her face while kissing her eyes and tears lightly, as if wanting to take away all her pain and sorrow.

Meanwhile, at Green Willow Villa, all was quiet.

"Dear husband, do you think that Brother Seo had found his old friend?" Lady Min asked Joongho as she lay on her husband's arm.

"Haha, he must have found her. Otherwise, he would have come back spiritless and have a few cups of wine with me," he said as he inhaled the sweet smell of his wife's hair.

"This person really is a special one," Lady Min muttered, half to herself. She still had a knot in her heart.

"Yes, this brother of mine really is a special person," obviously, her husband did not really comprehend what his wife was thinking.

"You are such a silly," Lady Min smiled as she patted her husband's face.

"Sure, if you say I'm a silly. Then I am a silly, a silly who thinks about you every day," he laughed, totally missing his wife's meaning. Thinking that she was showing her affection, he hugged her and did not say anything else. Lady Min shook her head lightly and kissed her husband who had fallen asleep.

It was getting a little chilly in the house. Yunbok berated himself for packing up all his stuff. But then, he never expected things to turn out the way they did that night.

"Are you cold?" Yunbok asked apologetically. "I'm afraid I like the beddings you made too much and packed them up just now. I was thinking of bringing them along when I leave and left them at Green Willow Villa when I went to look for you."

It was deep into the night, the oil lamp had sputtered out long ago and the moonlight shone through the opened windows. He was leaning against the wall and hugging Jeong-hyang. He thought he could feel her shivering.

"No, not very cold," Jeong-hyang did not care a fig for the slight chill though, she had never felt more happier than she was now in his embrace.

"Then I'll send you back," he said reluctantly, loathed to be separated from her. He wrapped his overcoat around her more securely. "No", she held him down as he made to get up.

"You, young lady, are always creating trouble." he heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I'll close the windows then. That'll get rid of the chill," he said, securing the windows tightly before sliding back down beside her.

"Rest for a while, I'll send you back first thing at dawn," he touched her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. She pulled his right hand towards her and caressed the scar left behind after all those years.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid that this is a dream of mine. If I wake up, everything will be gone," she said fearfully, her fingers tracing the scar ridges.

"No it won't. When you wake up tomorrow. I'll still be here, I want to hear you play the Gayageum, eat the rice balls you prepare, teach Yeombok to draw." Yunbok said softly beside her ear.

"Painter, you treat me so well, so well…" the excitement and happiness had worn her out and without knowing it, she fell fast asleep. Yunbok's last thoughts before drowsing off were of his parents.

"Father, Mother.. I'm not sure how your daughter's fate is being arranged but I really am not willing to leave this woman anymore. If we could be together in this lifetime, is it not also a kind of happiness?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jeong-hyang<strong>  
><strong>Tenth Painting - Hyewon - Tribulations, Past And Present<strong>

Although winter mornings tend to be dampening, it was extraordinarily warm that day. Golden rays slipped through the trees and leaves as the sun rose higher and higher. A man and woman were walking along the road to town. The man wore a do'po and a gat. Though he was not tall, he was quite handsome and gave off a sense of elegance. He walked slightly in front. He leapt over when he encountered a slippery patch of ice and turned around, reaching out to help the lady behind him who treaded gracefully with a charming posture. Though she was wearing a cloak and it was impossible to see her face, her gestures were refined and appealing. They were a fine matched couple. Although both of them were walking at pace where one was further in front while the other was lagging a little behind, the man kept looking backwards, as if worried of the lady behind him. Both of them exchanged smiles constantly as they proceeded. Their rapport was such that it was as if they were communicating as one. Anyone who saw them would have thought that they were a newly married couple who were on their way to visit the bride's home.

"Jeong-hyang, how are you going to explain me to your father and Bokya?" Yunbok asked uneasily as he looked back at her.

"Arent you Bokya's Master, what else do you need to say, painter?" Jeong-hyang said, pretending not to fathom his dilemma.

"Oh," Yunbok turned back and continued walking, nonplussed. He turned the problem over and over in his mind. "But.. but, only as Bokya's Master. It's not enough, is it?' he turned back again and asked with a frown.

"What do you think then?" she asked, looking cool and collected but not giving him any hint. She hid a smile as his brows wrinkled further.

"Yes, how should I put it appropriately?" Yunbok rubbed his jaw absently and he suddenly realised that she was teasing him. He looked up and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, being a Master is not bad. . I get to see Yeombok every day anyway," and he continued to walk.

"Painter," Jeong-hyang stopped and stamped her foot, annoyed with his obtuseness.

He turned around and walk towards her grinning, he pulled her hands and said softly, "But that Master still wants to see Bokya's mother every day. What do you think I should do?" Jeong Hyang smiled and shook her head at him. The solution was as obvious as the sun but he was not seeing it.

"Since you said you are afraid that someone might see through your identity, then, if there's a wife and a son at home, who will still doubt you, silly," she said with her head bowed and walked forward hurriedly, she was feeling very self-conscious. Leaving behind a thunderstruck Yunbok.

"A wife and a son? A family?" he blinked, wondering if he heard correctly. "A family? I can have my own family in this life? Really, is that really possible?" he went over her words musingly. "A wife and a son. With a family, there will be someone to think and worry about me. Someone to accompany me. I don't have to wander around since I'd have my own home. My own home," he smiled foolishly for quite a while and then walked briskly to catch up. It was a good idea but there were drawbacks. He held on to her hand and asked sombrely, "You won't regret it? I think it will be grossly unfair to you. It will also put you and Yeombok in danger."

"You are afraid that I'll regret making such a decision?" she was a disappointed that he would harbour such doubts. "Then don't you do things which will make me regret my decision. What other dangers can you talk about between you and me?" she looked searchingly at him as she said gently but firmly. Yunbok felt that a bright ray of sunshine had infused his being, he smiled in wonder at her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled from the embrace hastily and said shyly, "Aigoo, this is still out doors, it's not appropriate."

"Um, I got a little carried away," Yunbok dropped out of his dreamy hazy happiness to suddenly realise where they were. He flushed a little at his momentary lapse. Luckily there was no one about the road to bear witness.

"Let's go quickly. Father must be really worried since I didn't come home for the whole night, and there's also Yeombok. He'd be throwing tantrums without me there,' Jeong-hyang changed the topic as she saw that he was almost red as a beetroot in his embarassment.

"Alright," he said, recovering his composure. Both of them then continued their journey, descending the hill and across the bridge. With people bustling about, they observed the proper decorum. When they turned in to Jeong-hyang's house, they saw Grandpa Park sitting in the yard. He limped up to Jeong-hyang when he saw her and was taken aback when he saw Yunbok with her.

"Reona you're back! Were have you been the whole night? Eh? Mr Seo, why are you here as well? Oh, are you here to see little Bok? Please do come in." Grandpa Park invited politely although he looked agitated at the same time.

"What's the matter Father, why are you so panicky? Why are you waiting for me at the entrance? Yeombok, where's Yeombok?" Jeong-hyang had a sense of foreboding as she saw her father's countenance. It was as if he had not slept for the whole night.

"Your brother came back here last night. He didn't say anything but kept on drinking almost the whole night. He waited for you till the early hours of the morning. In the end, he said that you asked him to bring Boyak to his home to stay over for a few days. He asked you to go straight to his home after you are back here. What actually happened? How did things go for both of you during the discussion with Boss Ryu? How was the meeting?" Grandpa Park asked nervously. "I could see that your brother wasn't in a good mood, did something happen. Why did he bring little Bok away to stay over at his place for a few days?" Grandpa Park had a whole lot of questions seeing as his daughter had not returned home for the whole night while his son was looking extremely worried.

"Oh no, not good. Yeombok, Yeombok...," Jeong-hyang muttered, shocked at the news. Trouble was rearing up its ugly head.

"What is the matter, what happened? Why were you there last night? Was that man your brother?" Yunbok asked. They were both so absorbed with each other the night before that he had forgotten to ask her how she ended up by the small lake where he found her. However, something was seriously wrong as she was extremely pale and upset.

"Painter, Yeombok...I have to go. Have to go quickly, otherwise Yeombok, my Yeombok," she looked frantically at Yunbok and turned to run towards the other end of the town.

"Hyangya! Hyangya, wait! I'll go with you," Yunbok ran after her.

"Hyangya?!" Grandpa Park was astounded to hear his daughter addressed so intimately by Yunbok.

"Odd, how did this Mr Seo got to know the name Ryeona used to go by? And even calling her in such an intimate way. What is, what on earth is happening" Grandpa Park felt very much in the dark and troubled by how much had happened within this one day and one night. He guessed randomly, "This Mr Seo treats Bokya with so much love and he seems so close to Ryeona too. Is it possible that... is it possible that he is the lover whom my daughter had been thinking of all this time? This is really confusing." he muttered, turning to seat himself once more in the yard in order to wait for his daughter and grandson's return.

"Bokya! Bokya!' Jeong-hyang charged into her brother's small courtyard and pushed open the main door into the house. Yunbok followed her in. The first thing they saw was little Bok bound and gagged, crying silently in a corner. It seemed that there were also bruises on his face. Seeing that his mother was there, he cried out loud. His voice hoarse from prolonged periods of crying. Jeong-hyang was both angry and grieved to see her son mistreated in this manner. She rushed forward to free the boy and hugged him tightly in her arms. Both mother and son cried. Yunbok looked up as a man came staggering in from the next room.

"Ryeona... yo... you are finaaaally here... here," Park Daehe slurred, waving the wine bottle in his hand in her direction.

"Brother, you, how could you be so ruthless?! Little Bok is your nephew! How could you treat him like this?" Jeong-hyang glared daggers at her brother.

"Neph...nephew? Wh-, what ne-, nephew?," Daehe hiccuped and sneered. "He's only an abandoned child... who is he to...not obey me? He kept crying saying that he wants to go home, yo...you listen to me carefully... listen carefully, I, I had already bestowed you, you to Bos...boss Ryu to be hshhh... his concubine, he will, he will come and get, get you today." he stumbled to lean against the wall, unable to maintain a straight stance.

"What right do you have to make that decision?!" Yunbok shouted angrily. His heart thumped with fear and anger at Jeong-hyang's predicament. "She is free to do what she wants, what right do you have to make any decision for her?"

"Ri-, right? It is my right as her brother, in this fam-, family, I, I have the right to make these kind of decisions, you, who are you? Why -, why are you causing havoc here?" the drunken Daehe shouted back at the top of his lungs.

"Even if you are my brother, you don't have the right to make decisions on my behalf," Jeong-hyang said bitterly, cutting across Yunbok's retort. "My life and fate is under my control, I will handle it."

"Hahahah, you are just a woman," Daehe laughed mockingly. "You don't even have the right to make any decisions with your life, don't... don't I treat you well enough? Ahhh, that boss Ryu has power and money.. being married, married to him, is a blessing for you! That waif of yours will have excellent food and premium wine, what, what else do you expect? Don't tell me you were dreaming of... dreaming of being a legal wife, wife? You, do you even qualify? Quickly, quickly thank me, what else are you not satisfied, satisfied with?"

"You worthless scum!' Yunbok could not hold back anymore and he kicked hard at Daehe. Although Daehe was bigger and stronger, he was already so drunk he could not maintain his balance. So it was easy for Yunbok who was in reality a woman, to topple him with that kick. The wine bottle bounced and rolled away. Yunbok turned away in disgust. He bent to the boy. "Bokya, Hyangya, come, let's go," he tucked little Bok behind his back and pulled Jeong-hyang to her feet, preparing to leave. A grasping hand reached out to hold onto Jeong-hyang's chima.

"Little sister, Bro-, Brother is begging you, please save my family, I, I'll kneel for you," Daehe sobbed piteously, hauling himself up with an effort to kneel on the floor.

"Save? How am I supposed to save you? I was sold by you once. Are you telling me that you want to sell me off the second time?" she turned around and struggled to free herself. A voice interrupted.

"That's right. Sold to me in fact. Your brother had signed this agreement. It's clearly stated here black and white, he sold you to me," boss Ryu stood at the door with his cronies, watching her with amusement. He was waving a piece of paper.

"That is an agreement he wrote. It has got nothing to do with me," Jeong-hyang said, raising her voice.

"Don't you even dare think of laying a finger on her, she's my woman," seeing that the situation had deteriorated, Yunbok handed little Bok to Jeong-hyang while stepping in front of her. Boss Ryu was taken aback by this unexpected challenge.

"Haha, this is refreshing. Since when did you come into the picture? Hmm hmm, you have such delicate features. It seems that this woman likes weak men. What are you? I have an agreement with him. You want to just take her and leave just by saying a few words? Hmm, don't even think about it."

"Ryeona, Ryeona, brother has let you down, but you... you really have to save me and my family, brother, brother will repay you in the next life,' Daehe grovelled on the floor. Jeong-hyang looked away with aversion as Yunbok racked his mind for a solution.

"I, I followed boss Ryu's merchant caravan to China to trade, but I ended up...ended up being robbed by bandits. The goods were stolen and I owe boss Ryu a large sum of money," Daehe explained, crying hard.

"What contract did you sign with boss Ryu?" Yunbok asked.

"I was to pay him an interest from the sale of my goods in return for joining his expedition," Daehe answered wearily. "My family and I are collaterals if payment is deferred."

"Brother, how could you be so stupid? How could you sign that kind of agreement?" Jeong-hyang understood now and was angry at her brother's stupidity.

"Hmm, I didn't want to force him at first. If you are willing to be my concubine, we would have been a family. Everything could be discussed, but women as usual do not know where they stand. You embarrassed me in front of all my friends." boss Ryu smirked. "Today, your brother has already bestowed you to me. I shall forgive you this once and not take into account what you did, how's that? Come follow me," boss Ryu said while glancing in Yunbok's direction with an air of challenge, eager to see if this weakling before him would commit himself into a rash action. He doubted the fellow would be able to even hit him.

Yunbok ignored the provocation. He had been sorting and considering plausible actions he could take and he finally found one that may resolved both past and present complications. He said to boss Ryu, "You are doing this just for the sake of money. How much did he owe you? I'll pay for it and since this is also about my woman, make no mistake that she is included." he ignored Jeong-hyang's horrified gasp behind him. What was Yunbok doing? she thought worriedly.

"Oh, haha, such courage," boss Ryu did not like the young fellow's composure.

"Never did I thought that this little young lady here had some connection with a rich lover. I'm a businessman, since there's someone who's so interested in the goods I have my eyes on, haha, then that's just good. In the first place, this woman here has only some beauty in her but her rough personality makes her quite worthless but since there's someone here who seems to like it that much, hmm, hmm, the price will no doubt increase," he almost smiled to see the glint of fury in the young fellow's eyes.

"Painter," Jeong-hyang tugged at his sleeve from behind, she could feel he was on the verge of exploding and wanted to prevent any ill-advised reactions on his part. He gave her a swift pat on her hand in answer, never taking his eyes off the crook before him.

"Fine, since you're a businessman, offer me a price then. My woman and her brother's agreement. How much money would that be?" Yunbok was glad Jeong-hyang had given him a warning. It cleared the red haze of rage from his mind, leaving behind the cold clarity of resolute determination.

"Haha, good, quick and clean. Park Daehe's agreement was a thousand nyang . As for this woman, hmm, also a thousand nyang as well. How's that, little fellow?" boss Ryu chuckled as he named an exorbitant sum, seeing as both of them had such deep feelings for each other. If this deal was sealed, he would earn a big lump sum of money. If it failed, not only would he get his hands on this woman but it would also humiliate this little fellow who appeared out of nowhere.

"What?! You... the agreement for selling off my sister only states that she's worth a hundred nyang! You, how could you just double the price by ten times?!" Daehe who hadbeen watching the unfolding event before him with his mouth opened like a flopping fish, roared in belated outrage. He knew he was a weakling and was ashamed that he had to make use of his sister to solve his problems. He was further cast into the deepest pit of self-repugnance when he saw how the young stranger, who was physically more frail than he was, was willing to stand up for his sister and him. His hopes had risen when Yunbok had offered to pay on his behalf but then, when he heard the outrageous price, he lost his head. He charged unsteadily at boss Ryu who struck him away easily.

"Fool!" boss Ryu brushed himself down and pointed a finger at Daehe to emphasize his threat. "Park Daehe, the reason I am willing to negotiate this trade here is because of I am in a generous mood. If you cause any trouble, this negotiation is off. I'll haul you and your family to drudge at one of my workshops and take your sister as a concubine right this moment, no one can save you."

"Fine, I'll go along with the price you fixed. Seven days. Within seven days, I'll give you the money," Yunbok said, raising his voice to cut through Daehe's wails.

"Appearance doesn't show everything huh? May I ask for your name and which family's merchant group are you from?" boss Ryu was uneased by Yunbok's prompt agreement. The young fellow looked like one of the Yangban. He wondered what he was up against.

"Further discussion is not needed," Yunbok ignored the question. "You've offered a price and I've agreed. We will sign the contract before witnesses."

"This…er," boss Ryu hesitated. Yunbok's confidence unsettling him. His cronies were puzzled and began whispering, "Brother Ryu, why are you hesitating? This is a sweet deal! That young lady is worth so much money, what else are you thinking about? Don't let go of such a rich plum which had just landed in your hands."

"Painter," Jeong-hyang whispered. She was both shocked and frightened by Yunbok's swift agreement to the trade. Where would he get the money? She pulled at his sleeve again but he simply grabbed her hand to still it and gave her a reassuring squeeze, as if saying, "Don't worry, I'm here. I have the situation under control. Trust me." Little Bok did not know what was going on but he knew his uncle and mother were in trouble from the bad men at the door. He was glad to see his Master was around to protect them. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder as he was tired from his ordeal and watched the almost silent byplay between his mother and his master curiously.

Yunbok knew it was a all or nothing gamble. The stakes were high. Either his plan would work or he would lose everything. It was just like those days in Hanyang all over again. In this case, he had more to lose ; Jeong-hyang and Yeombok. He did not intend to let go of either one.

"Fine, let's write up an agreement," boss Ryu finally made up his mind. "But seven days is truly too long. Three days! I'll only wait for three days," he fingered his moustache as he assessed his opponent thoughtfully. They made their way to the marketplace of the town. There, before the crowd that gathered, they prepared the contracts and signed them. The crowd took an instant dislike to the older of the two men for he was too well-known for his business dealings and his arrogant and brusque behaviour. His muddled handwriting betrayed his baseborn background. The other man was around thirty years old with delicate features and an air of refinement though he looked a little thin. His clothes and his writing were neat and pleasant to the eyes, signs of his Yangban status. Behind the young man was a very pretty lady clad in plain clothes who was carrying a child in her arms. Most of the crowd knew her as the seamstress, daughter of Grandpa Park.. They wondered at the implications of the contract. She had eyes only for the young man before her and did not notice the murmurs of the crowd that surrounded them.

"Fine, the agreement is completed. I'll come collect the money after three days. If you don't have it, I'll take her away," boss Ryu threatened as the crowd listened. They cast black looks at him and muttered their discontent.

"Naturally, I will not let you go free that easily as well if you reneged on your part," Yunbok replied coolly, unperturbed by the threat, smiling all the while. Boss Ryu dropped his smirk and glared at him. "Let's go," he said to his cronies who rudely cleared a path for him through the crowd. Once they were a distance away from the marketplace, he ordered his servants to keep watch on the Park family. He drew aside one of his cronies and said, "Check on that fellow's background. I want to know where he comes from, whose support he has." They left to do his bidding as he continued on home.

The crowd dispersed once the spectacle was over. Park Daehe, a little more sober, bowed to Yunbok repeatedly.

"You are... you are truly generous. I'm really too grateful to you. I do not know how I can repay you," he said. Yunbok stifled the urge to give the man a punch to the face. It would be pleasant but that would only upset Jeong-hyang. He was sorry she had such a brother who only looked to his own needs.

"I didn't do that for you," he answered shortly. "It was for your sister and her son. Once this matter is settled, they have no connection at all with you and your family," Daehe did not dare look at his sister, he kept his head bowed. "I understand," he replied quietly, a hangdog look about him. Yunbok dismissed this hopeless man completely from his mind, he was of no concern to him and turned to Jeong-hyang.

"Come, let's go," he took little Bok from her arms to carry him on his back and grasped her hand. Jeong-hyang looked at her crying brother, sighed, shook her head and left.

"Master?" little Bok piped up, feeling safe and secure on his master's back.

"What is it, Bokya?" Yunbok asked. "Are you alright? Wait till we reach home. I'll ask your mother to prepare some delicious food for you."

Little Bok turned to look at his mother. "Mother, Master, why, why did uncle treat little Bok like that? Did...did little Bok do something wrong?" he had been terrified by his experience. He had followed his uncle, a person he trusted, to his house but did not see his mother there. He had been very troubled and cried and asked to be brought back home but he ended up being beaten and tied up by his drunken uncle.

"Little Bok is an obedient child. You did not do anything wrong. It is all mother's fault, it's mother's fault." Jeong-hyang thought of the pain her son had been through and the complication that had cropped up. She did not know what awaited them and wanted to cry. But Yunbok seemed to read her mind for he looked at her and subtly shook his head. There was no point distressing the child further.

"But that's all over now. No one will hurt you anymore," Yunbok said cheerfully.

"Um, but painter, you... what are you going to do?' Jeong-hyang could not help asking.

"Don't you worry, come. I'll bring you to the mountain villa. I have a solution to all our problems." Yunbok looked away, He hoped his plan would work. It had to. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeong-hyang**  
><strong>Tenth Painting -Hyewon - Plans And Revelations<strong>

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Brother, you've found your old friend haven't you?' Joongho grinned as soon as he saw Yunbok stepping through the door of the main hall.

"Eh? Elder Brother, how did you know?" Yunbok stopped short, taken aback.

"You went rushing out last night. If you didn't manage to find what you were looking for, you would have naturally come back here to have a drink with us. And today, it's almost evening before you returned. You must have surely found her and spent some time together. So I have to congratulate you of course," he laughed uproariously before he saw Jeong-hyang behind Yunbok, carrying little Bok in her arms. He stopped laughing immediately and arranged a serious expression while greeting her with a bow.

"Aigoo, er...this... this, I didn't see you. I didn't see you, sorry, sorry," Joongho was embarrassed and apologised.

"That's...ah-hem, Elder Brother. This is the old friend I've been looking for for many years, Jeong-hyang," Yunbok suddenly construed the hidden meaning of Joongho's joke and was discomfited.

"Please come in and have a seat. Make yourself at home," Lady Min came out from a room and welcomed them.

Yunbok made the introductions. "They are Elder Brother Min and Sister Min whom I've mentioned on our way here. They treated me like their real brother so you should feel at ease too." Jeong-hyang politely bowed to the Mins.

"Eh, this child looks like he has some wounds. Quickly come follow me into the inner hall, I'll get some medicine for him," Lady Min said hurriedly as she saw little Bok in Jeong-hyang's arms and recognised him as the child who sent the handkerchief.

"Thank you for your help," Jeong-hyang looked at Yunbok who nodded to her to follow Lady Min. As she was about to enter the inner hall, she looked back at Yunbok again, as if worried about him. He had evaded answering her question twice on the solution he had thought of and that worried her immensely.

"It's alright, go on in. I'll discuss with Brother Min. Don't you worry," Yunbok knew what she was worrying about and smiled at her to ease her anxiety. Once she had vanished from sight, his smile dropped off. Looking at his serious expression, Joongho asked, "Brother, since you've managed to meet your old friend again after enduring so much tribulations, why do you look so glum? Did something happen?'

"Elder Brother, let's go to your study to discuss in detail," Yunbok said gravely, this only made Joongho even more worried as he led the way. Once seated, Yunbok stayed in contemplative silence, arranging his thoughts. Joongho waited patiently.

"Elder Brother, first of all, I want to apologize to you." Yunbok bowed deeply.

"Brother, what happened to you today? Why are you acting like a stranger? Please, what is the matter?" Joongho was troubled by his unusual and formal behaviour.

"You have treated me like your actual brother, but I haven't presented you with my real identity. Honestly, I'm really sorry but I had to keep it from you and sister for your safety but something happened today and I really have to tell you. I hope that you won't be angry." Yunbok would hate to lose this man's friendship through his dishonesty. He hoped it would not turn out that way.

"Oh," Joongho laughed. "I thought what had happened. Your brother is not a person who only knows about business," he felt a rush of relief as he heard what Yunbok had to say.

"What?" Yunbok was taken aback by his reaction. "You knew who I was all along?"

"You are Shin Yunbok," Joongho smiled as his friend's eyebrows shot up. "Hyewon. The painter whose skills are equal to the highest ranking painting official in this land, Danwon. Am I right?"

"Elder Brother has a keen eye indeed but when did you first know of my identity? Why didn't you say anything?" Yunbok's admiration and respect for Min Joongho raised by another notch. He was indeed a very perceptive man. Yunbok was really grateful to him for not precipitately unmasking his secret.

"Oh, hehe. From the beginning my brother, I had truly admired your paintings. I felt that you were really good in drawing people and sceneries. Your drawings were especially fine with details. Your colouring also had a sense of elegant touch to it but at the same time, in your paintings where mountains and rivers were used as backgrounds, the techniques used for the water ripples or stone textures had the shadows of Danwon's drawing method. This type of drawing method is not known to any other than Danwon's student, Yunbok, so who else can you be? But then again, this method can be easily copied. There's only one thing which can never be duplicated, which is the feeling of the painter. That is to say the meaning of the drawing itself. Which is why I was just speculating at first. It was only when you saw that painting of 'Lovers under the moon' where you demonstrated a comprehensive empathy of that sorrowful feeling was I sure of it. Haha, how's that? Have I guessed correctly?" It seemed incredible to Yunbok that Min Joongho had known for quite some time that he who disguised himself as Seo Wen was actually the talented youth who astounded the art world.

"It's just that," Joongho continued pensively, "since you had to keep your identity a secret. I'm sure you had your reasons. So why should I reveal your secret? Everyone has their own reasons and secrets I believe and since you take me as an older brother, I don't take our brotherly relationship lightly. So why should I dig up everything and throw you into an inconvenient situation?" Yunbok was touched by his consideration and concern. "But now that you mentioned it, have you encountered some problem? If you have any problems at all, I will surely help you with all my might," Joongho did not like it that Yunbok was revealing his true identity for he suspected it heralded the advent of a major problem.

"Elder Brother, you are indeed a worthy gentleman. I'm really amazed and I'm truly grateful for your sincerity, care and love. It's just that for now, I really have an issue which requires the help of Elder Brother. Could you please have a look at this," Yunbok took out the agreement from within his coat and gave it to Joongho.

"Oh, I see. Money is a small issue. How did you manage to get entangled with boss Ryu? He is known as the lowest scum of all in the business world. His business dealing methods are low and filthy. He's a cunning man who only cares for profits, dispensing human lives as he pleased," Joongho felt completely relieved after reading the agreement. "Don't you worry, I'll get Cheonsang to prepare the money tomorrow and it would be sent here within a day."

"Elder Brother," Yunbok shook his head. "You don't even mind that I've kept my identity from you and is even helping me so much. I'm really grateful. It's just that, I really do appreciate your offer to pay the debt but this is not really what I would like you to help with. I have something else in mind."

"Oh, what is that?" Joongho asked, his curiosity aroused.

In the inner wing of Green Willow Villa, a skinny child lay between two women who were sitting opposite each other. Though both of them were beautiful, their sense of beauty were quite different. The older woman was well groomed and had the air of a lady from a well respected family. She was clad in clothes with silk material imported from China embroidered with flowers, the gold colour showed the status of her family and their wealth. The jade ornaments she wore was of the finest quality and they looked spectacular with her dark shiny hair. It must have been due to not having to fight to survive in the world which was why there were not any lines around her eyes. Serenity and the wisdom acquired through the years shone through her eyes. For now, she was looking closely at the young woman opposite her who was gently patting the child to sleep. Little Bok was exhausted but the strange environment around him caused him to fidget uneasily. It took quite sometime before he finally settled down. Amidst the warmth of the bed and blankets while listening to his mother's humming, he fell asleep gradually. Was it possible to ease the nightmare of the previous night from his memory?

Though Jeong-hyang was wearing dull coloured clothes of coarse quality, she was not diminished in this room which was furnished tastefully but not too extravagantly. She emitted an air of elegance which added a sense of freedom and naturality to the room, inviting people to look at her for that elusive source of her attraction. The only bright colour found on her was a red silk ribbon tied to her hair, as if reminding everyone what a beauty she would turn out to be with better clothing. Her complexion was still fair and fine, her pair of phoenix eyes was longer at the ends yet giving out an alluring aura. Her eyes were also shining brightly. But for now, she had her sight fixed on her son and they were filled with love and tenderness only a mother could have as she hummed a folk tune.

'As I expected, she's a beautiful and cultivated woman. Which man wouldn't desire her? It's just that this painting master Seo is... Haha, what exactly is this special story?' Lady Min wondered, her curiosity rising another level. "This child is really obedient," she said lightly.

"He usually is but he will really get on your nerves when he is naughty," Jeong-hyang looked up and smiled.

"So you are the Lady Hyang Brother Seo has been looking for all along. Though this is the first time we meet, I feel that I already know you. Have a look," Lady Min took out a square silk handkerchief embroidered by Jeong-hyang.

"Oh," Jeong-hyang recognised the handkerchief immediately. "It's actually you, you're that kind lady Bokya told me about. Painter has never told me who you were," only now did Jeong-hyang make the connection between the kind hearted rich lady with the Lady Min whom her painter had mentioned as 'sister-in-law'.

"Painter?" Lady Min laughed out as she heard how Jeong-hyang addressed Yunbok, knowing that it must be a name used specially between them.

Jeong-hyang blushed a little and lowered her head shyly but the two of them no longer felt like strangers to each other. They felt a lot closer to each other.

"Do you know that before this, Brother Seo thought you had passed away and was pushed to the edge of extreme grief and sorrow? As if he did not want to live anymore, even my younger brother and the other men could not help but cry as they looked at him. Now that both of you are united, it must be the gods were moved by Brother Seo's deep feelings for you." Lady Min said candidly. She could not help but probe as gently as she could to satisfy her curiosity.

"How could I not know his feelings?" Jeong-hyang stared off into the distance, memories flooding past. "I would forget it if I was happy but since I wasn't, I'm afraid that the one who would be the saddest will be him when he knew the truth. It's just that due to certain circumstances eight years ago, he had to leave to keep me safe. Otherwise, he would not be able to focus on taking his revenge. Also if I persisted and stay by his side, it would only add to his burdens. Which was why I decided to leave," she paused for a while and thought, perhaps no one on the earth would be able to understand this special relationship between her and the painter. To other people's perception, the cause of the separation may seem to be a hindrance due to a difference in their social status.

"Too, I was also worried that his enemy would look for him and used me to threaten him. Which was why I had the grave built. I thought that there won't be another day for me to see him in this life. Never did I think that I would have caused him such pain. Now that I can be once again united with him but seeing his lonely figure wandering around, I don't think he would know my pain." Knowing that the strength of the relationship between Yunbok and the Min couple was stalwart, Jeong-hyang did not hide her true feelings as she felt that though they have met just for a while, she was like a dear sister and friend from the past.

"I see," Lady Min could tell that this woman had very deep feelings towards that painter of hers through those few words. At first she thought that it was one sided, that it was only painter Seo who could not forget this woman. Never did she think that his feelings were equally reciprocated by this woman who had also been thinking of him, putting him first before other things. It seemed that although it had been eight years, both of them still could not forget about each other.

"After that you married someone else and left Songdo to follow your husband to Pyongyang?" she asked.

"Husband?" Jeong-hyang was confused. She only caught her meaning when Lady Min glanced at little Bok who was fast asleep. She could not help but smile while lowering her head to look at the boy.

"Yeombok is not my child. His father was the enemy of the painter and I. His mother was a poor woman. She was raped by that enemy of ours and gave birth to Yeombok. After that, she passed away and was buried in the grave the painter saw. My poor Yeombok." she sighed.

"The son of your enemy?" Lady Min was astonished and impressed. After the shock, she nodded while smiling and thought, 'She is in fact a really special discerning lady, so open-minded. Her magnanimity, warmth and care truly warrants everyone's respect.' She asked, ''Since it's your enemy, don't you hate him?"

"Since he is an enemy, how could I not hate him? I hated his brutality and nefarious ways of hurting innocent weak women. Hated his interference between me and the painter. Furthermore, he and the painter were age old enemies, how could I not hate him? It's just that, first of all the child is innocent. Our enemy had no idea he had a son. And such is my hate that I want Yeombok to go on the right path and be a good and decent man. I will not let him be someone like his father. His mother had asked this of me before she died. How could I not carry out my promise?" Jeong-hyang said softly as she gently caressed little Bok who was long ago asleep soundly with motherly love.

'As expected, as expected, an extraordinary woman," Lady Min's regard and respect towards Jeong-hyang rose another level. She felt that the woman sitting opposite of her was truly unique. Though she had a worldly air, a shame that it was being buried within this small town out in the wilderness, though she knew that there was no hope of meeting the person she loved, still she held on to her faith and waited. Not taking into account of the enmity of the previous generation, she was willing to love and educate her enemy's son, she would rather live a simple and hard live rather than being bathed in luxury and riches. The one who would receive her heart would ever be so lucky and happy.

"Ah, come to think of it, that both of you are able to reunite is all thanks to that painting. I'll bring it over for you to have a look," looking at Jeong-hyang's face, Lady Min could not help but recall that painting. She went to a small side study and brought back the painting.

"Lovers under the moon", lovers.. "The worries of two people, are only known by those two'," Jeong-hyang smiled as she looked at the painting. She felt a rush of emotions and feelings coming back to her. The night when Yunbok had shattered her world with his revelation, it seemed as if that was something that occurred in another lifetime. She had never felt such a sense of desolation and felt a chill running through her body since until today. Fate really played tricks on people.

"This painting was imitated by someone else," she smiled. "In the original painting, how could this woman have this kind of expression? She has the appearance but not the expression."

"Oh my, the minds of these two work as if they are one. Even their way of judging a painting is similar." Lady Min thought of Yunbok's expression when he saw the painting and looked at Jeong-hyang's face. Only now did she realise Jeong-hyang was in fact the lady in the painting and on looking closely, the man who was holding the lattern looked very similar to Yunbok. It was just that it was without a moustache. 'Aigoo, I'm afraid that this Mr. Seo is actually Hyewon Shin Yunbok, the one who drew the painting. No wonder he charged straight out when he heard that the old friend who came to visit looked like the lady in the painting. So this is how it is, so this is how it is.' Lady Min was delighted she had found the answer to one of the mysteries about Yunbok.

"Ah-hem, can I come in?" Yunbok asked softly from outside of the door.

"They must have finished their discussion. Go and have a talk, both of you. I'll ask the servants to prepare dinner. Both of you must not have eaten anything for the whole da.,"

Lady Min stood up lightly and smiled at Jeong-hyang as she turned and opened the door. She smiled at Yunbok and said, 'What were both of you discussing for such a long time? quickly go in, I shall prepare dinner." Yunbok smiled lightly and bowed but did not offer an answer and turned into the room as Lady Min took her leave.

"Painter, how will this matter be resolved? What have you planned?" Jeong-hyang had tensed up once she heard his voice and almost could not restrain herself from running to him.

He sat beside little Bok and caressed the child's forehead while saying with compassion, "This child has endured much." He noticed the painting beside her.

"Eh? Both of you were looking at this painting?" he laughed, avoiding her expectant eyes as he picked up the painting to have a good look. He was evading her question yet again, she did not like it. He was making her extremely vexed.

"Painter!" she ached to throttle the answer out of him. He looked up and smiled a little as he saw her deepening anxiety.

"Could you do something for me?"

"What is it?" she said, startled. He stood up, smiling all the while, pulled her up lightly and guided her out to his room nearby.

"My gayageum. Painter, when did you get it here?" she saw that the gayageum which had accompanied her for years placed under the awning on a platform outside the room. A couple of iron braziers were placed nearby, hot coals glowed redly.

"It was at home, wasn't it?" she looked at Yunbok, bewildered.

"I had it brought here just now," he explained. "Your father would surely be worried so I had to inform him that you are fine. Your brother was there as well. I told them not to worry. For your safety and well being, you can't return home for a while."

"Then, then didn't my Father ask... ask about anything between you and me…" she stopped midway.

"Of course not. But obviously, he would have come to his own conclusion but isn't this kind of misunderstanding a good thing?" Yunbok looked at her curiously, he felt that Jeong-hyang seemed a little different. He had no idea what was different.

"Painter, about that problem. Have you thought of ..." Jeong-hyang persisted. She wanted to know what was on his mind but he interrupted her before she could complete the  
>question.<p>

"Can I ask you to please play me a song?" he smiled and put out his right clenched fist.

"Painter!" her hand flashed out, intending to slap away his fist, angry that he was persistently refusing to answer her. He anticipated her anger and stayed her hand with his left, putting his clenched fist over her palm. His eyes begged her not to ask anymore, he would not answer no matter how many times she repeated it. She gave up and looked down at his fist.

"What is that?" He unclenched his fist and there were five nyang resting on his palm.

"With just these five nyang, you expect me to play you a song?" she looked at those five nyang and recalled that night so many years ago. The person who had grabbed her wrist and with it, her heart. Though time had passed, the same person was standing right before her again. Still the same air of elegance, still wanting her to play a song with just those five nyang.

"These five nyang are all I have," she shivered at that answer. She remembered it was the night when he thought he would lose his hand the next day. When the most important thing of his life would be taken away. She looked at him as fear struck her, would he...? Yunbok placed the copper coins into her hand.

"Please, you have to really believe in me, alright? You have to believe me, I will never leave you again. You have to remember this," he looked at her earnestly. 'Trust me,' his eyes said.

"Painter... you, this... what are you actually trying to do?' she whispered, starting to tremble.

"Can I ask you to play me a song?' Yunbok asked again, smiling. "I would give everything I have. To keep you safe," he whispered, almost dreamily.

Everything... she shivered, the words sounded ominous, a foreshadow of whatever may befall them both.

"Play for me." he entreated softly, when she did not answer.

Both of them seemed frozen in that tableau, looking into each other's eyes. Lady Min came by with the maid carrying their dinners and retreated hastily when she saw them locked in that state. She closed the doors to the room firmly behind her and gave instructions no one was to disturb them. 'Aigoo, but wouldn't they be hungry?' she worried and determined to find a way later.

'Never mind then.' Jeong-hyang's hand closed over the five nyang. 'No matter what type of hardship awaits us. Even if you don't tell me, would I not follow you? Would I let you face it alone? Fine, tonight, I'll let you enjoy the beloved sound of my gayageum, Painter.' She reached out to touch his face tenderly before turning to the gayageum. As she settled herself down, Yunbok went to the table in his room, picked up his painting tools before seating himself opposite Jeong-hyang.

What a beautiful night. The mist was thin and the full moon could be seen hanging in the sky. The sky looked like a large black backdrop, whereas the shiningg stars looked as like gems scattered over the sky. In Green Willow Villa, a beautiful woman was sitting under the awning and playing the gayageum. The tune sounded as if it came from another universe. There were times when it went swiftly and times when it flowed slowly. Some parts were shrill while others were tuned with low notes. The man sitting opposite her was totally immersed in the sound of it.

'Such beautiful music. The same moonlight. Only when I listen to the music you play will I feel the freedom and happiness. Only then I colour you within all the disguises, the one and only beautiful you.' Yunbok spread his drawing block and started painting with intense concentration. 'This beautiful woman, doesn't she get enough from my drawing? Why is it that I'm practically looking at you but I am still missing you? I really wish to draw out every moment of your happiness and sadness. Not giving it to anyone else, belonging only to me.' As he looked up, she looked at him and smiled, 'Do you hear the song of my heart?'

'I don't need to look at your drawing because I know who is the most beautiful in your heart even without looking. Only you could fully comprehend the music of my gayageum. The happiness and sadness hidden within the tunes. Only you know how to really appreciate my beauty, my soul. Let me live eternally in your paintings, let everyone from now to the future know that there was once you and me, Painter?'

'I'm sorry, I foolishly only knew how to draw you. All those paintings which were filled with you were used by merchants for profit. Letting others used those paintings to show their status, not knowing if they treated the painting where you were in well. This drawing today is especially drawn just for you. Do you understand my feelings?'

'If I don't understand your drawings, am I even fit to be by your side? But do you understand the hidden meaning I've stored away in my tunes?' At this moment, both of them were staring at each other in silent conversation.

"It's so beautiful, Second Brother, look, those two looked so beautiful together. Even the music is exceptional," Kim Yun was following Cheonsang back to the villa, flicking the little paper windmill in her hand which she had gotten at the streetmarket. They heard the music as they entered the house and it was louder as they passed Yunbok's room. She could not help but looked through the doors and was enraptured by the scene before her. She kept her voice low, afraid that she might disturb those two people who looked as if they came out from a painting.

"Shh, don't disturb them," Lady Min walked came up to them, pulled the girl away before closing the doors. She held on to the girl's hands and guided her away, sending her  
>brother to her husband who wanted to see him as soon as he was back.<p>

"So that is Big Brother Seo's lover?" Kum Yun sighed. "It seems that she's not dead. No wonder Elder Brother Seo didn't even bother to look at me. That elder sister looks so beautiful. She can even play such beautiful music," she mumbled, feeling that she could not compete with the other woman at all.

"Silly girl, when you are truly deeply in love, you would not bother if you are pretty or ugly. The only thing you will see is each other's heart," the beautiful scene she had seen in the room earlier seemed etched in Lady Min's heart. All her doubts and confusion vanished. She only felt that these two people who looked as if they were straight out from a picture, were extremely beautiful in their love.

"What a pity, really is a pity," Joongho stood looking out of the window in study, sighing and shaking his head. He did not like Yunbok's plan but his brother had been so insistent that it was the only way despite his attempts to offer alternatives. Although Yunbok had not chosen to share the reasons for taking such an action, Jeongho knew there was every likelihood of political implications. Which might explained why Yunbok had disappeared from the art world for eight years. He sighed heavily.

Cheonsang looked at him incomprehendingly. "What is a pity, brother-in-law?"

"Cheonsang, there's something I want you to deal with for the next two days and you can't afford to make even the slighest mistake," Joongho said with a dead serious expression.

"Since when had I made any mistakes? Don't you worry," Cheonsang was disturbed, his brother-in-law was unusually sombre.

"This is not just a small matter, you really have to be careful." Joongho insisted, giving Cheonsang an intense look. "Understand, you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Eleventh Painting - Hyewon - Meeting Along The Journey<strong>

Last night, everyone at the villa had the chance to enjoy the tune of the gayageum for quite a while. Even the Min couple were amazed by this pretty lady's pair of hands which were not only good at sewing, embroidery but were even adapt and skillful for music. The music only faded away when little Bok woke up and panicked as he could not see his mother and went looking for her. Following the tunes of the gayageum, he found her sitting with his Master. Young as he was, he too sensed the intense bond between them and could not help but be affected by it. So instead of rushing to his mother and interrupting the music, he sat down quietly beside her. When the song was done, only then did she realise he was there. She smiled as he clung to her. Yunbok sat back as he finished the painting, looked up and smiled at the two of them. Lady Min took that opportunity then to have them had their meal. It was a moment to cherish for Yunbok.

That day, Cheonsang was hardly seen at the villa. He left early in the morning before returning late in the afternoon. Yunbok spent the day with Jeong-hyang and little Bok, visiting the street market, roaming and exploring the area around the villa. To little Bok, it was a day he had never envisioned he would have ; he could not remember ever having his mother having the freedom of a day to spend with him. Or seeing her laughed so brightly. Or to have master engaged in a snowball fight with him and toboggoning. To roam the street market and have a warm meal. To have two beloved adults fussed over him. Thus he was in a boisterous mood the entire day and readily rolled into bed that night after dinner, all tired out. He did not even hear the music of the gayageum. That night, Yunbok did not paint. Instead, he sat, listened and lost himself in the music. When finally her hands tire out and she had to stop, they sat a while in companionable silence, looking at the night sky. When they finally turned in and he was tucking her in beside her son, still, she wanted to beg him to tell her what he had planned. But she swallowed the words and watched as he left the room.

The next morning, before the crack of dawn, the villa was shrouded in silence. Only faint sounds of the roosters could be heard from the far away town. Little Bok was still deeply asleep, Jeong-hyang had not slept for the whole night. She was hugging her son, looking at him quietly, deep in thought. The door creaked opened and Yunbok slipped in silently. Afraid that he would be worried about her, she hastily closed her eyes as if deeply asleep. She heard him approached and sitting down. She remained quiet, just when she about to open her eyes and asked him what was the matter, she felt a hand gently brushed across her cheeks. The fingertips brushed across her eyebrows, eyes, nose and lips. It was ever so gentle and tender, as if being caressed by a breeze from the spring. The warmth of him radiating his very own heart, letting her feel an overwhelming sense of warmth and stability. 'This familiar hand, it's still as gentle and soft as those many years ago.' Yunbok tugged the covers over mother and son and was about to get up to leave when suddenly his hand was pulled back. Looking down, he saw that Jeong-hyang had her eyes opened, looking at him. She saw that he was wearing the cotton shirt which she had prepared hurriedly.

"Shh," Yunbok stopped her as she looked as if she wanted to say something. He pointed at little Bok and held her hand to his face for a while and planted a light kiss on her palm. He looked into her eyes, as if saying, 'Remember, you promised me that you will trust me, wait for me,' then he placed her hand under the covers and patted it for a while. He then stood up and walked out.

"Brother, everything has been prepared. Let's go," Joongho was already on his horse and had been waiting in the courtyard for quite sometime. He looked as if he had something going on in his mind as his expression was set. Yunbok nodded, looked back at the villa as he frowned and mounted the horse determinedly,

"Brother-in-law, Brother Seo, the response to the invitations are good. They are all quite interested and promised they will be there so you don't need to worry about that. It's just that you, Brother Seo, have you remembered everything brother-in-law taught you? You can't afford to make any mistakes," Cheongsang said quietly to Yunbok as he guided the horse carriage beside them.

"Don't worry. I'll be very careful," Yunbok gave a reassuring wave to Cheonsang and rode after Joong-ho. Cheonsang sighed and said, "Good things can't be obtained without a struggle. Always there are obstacles to surmount." and the carriage started its journey as well.

'Are you putting yourself in danger again, Painter? Even if you don't say anything, do you think that I don't know what you are thinking? No matter what happens, I'll believe in you,' Jeong-hyang listened to the sound of hooves that gradually grew distant. She knew that whatever Yunbok was planning, it could mean she would never see him again if it failed. She held the butterfly pendant Yunbok gave her years ago and prayed silently. 'As long as he is safe, I'm willing to give up anything, even if it's my life.'

Within the largest restaurant in Pyeongando – Red Inn, that most extravagant private room which was rarely used, was packed with people. A group of painting experts, even all seven people of the On Yang art society were present. A group of renowned merchants and retired high ranking officials were also attending after hearing the news. Some of them were anticipating, some were excited, some had doubts, some of them were calculating the value of that day's paintings and whether it would be marked down in history. A crowd was also gathering outside, attracted by the rumours flying around.

"Brother, follow the plan. Don't act recklessly," Joongho softly reminded Yunbok as the waiter ushered them to the small room adjacent to the private room. He left Yunbok to wait as he made his entrance into the private room. 'If I do not do this, there is nothing for me to look to the future to. I shall take my chances,' Yunbok closed his eyes to clear his mind, calm his roiling emotions and to focus. He must present a credible preformance for total success.

"Ah! Everybody is here to participate in this painting event. I'm really honoured!" Joongho greeted the guests in the private room. "Minister Yim! Ah, Boss Ahn. Aigoo, Chief Jang… Gentlemen, it's an honour to have you all here!" he bowed.

"Aigoo, Brother Min, you really have a keen eye and blessed with remarkable intelligence! So much so that you're able to find Hyewon Shin Yunbok who has been missing for years and conducting this painting event. We must all thank you. I feel extremely proud for receiving your invitation," the big built Minister Yim said as he made a slight bow.

"Minister Yim, you are too humble. Who doesn't know that you are a respected scholar who loves paintings? You staked hundreds at the Hyewon and Danwon competition years ago and even went all the way to Hanyang, I really admire you. So how could I not invite you? It's just that things were such a rush that I couldn't provide better services," Joongho said, smiling but inwardly thinking, 'All these profiteers under the pretense of admiring paintings. They are all nothing but gamblers. Today, hmm, many thanks to you all, you are going to be very useful." He smiled and walked among the guests, catching snippets of conversations.

"Do you know? After that competition between master and apprentice. Hyewon disappeared for seven to eight years. Those paintings he drew are now worth so many times more but why is he here in the art world again? And he's saying that he's drawing his last painting? This is so refreshing, if it's really his last painting, I wonder how much will that be worth."

"Yes, yes, the one who can get their hands on this painting drawn by the highest ranked painting official and have it in their home, that will really boost the status of the family. Haha, I suppose that will be a family heirloom."

"Indeed! Indeed! I heard that Minister Mak loves Hyewon's paintings the most. He has the whole collection. If someone really gets this last painting of his and give it to the minister as a gift, I suppose that person will be rewarded a trading contract with the government for the rest of their life."

"Minister Yung, how good to meet you. You are also interested in the painting event?" Joongho spotted someone who was actually a decent person though he did not socialize much.

"Merchant Min, it looks like I underestimate you. At first I thought you are quite different from all the wealthy merchants here. Never did I realise that you are actually one of the top people in this business world. You can come up with such a painting event. I really admire you. Actually I didn't want to come at first, but I thought of I shouldn't miss the chance to admire the drawings. Have a feast for my eyes, I really need to thank you for conducting this painting event." Minister Jung said.

"Good, thanks for coming," Joongho was not insulted by the remarks, the minister was a frank and forthright man. Which was refreshing actually.

"Brother-in-law, almost everyone is here. We could start now," Cheonsang said softly to Joongho who nodded. He muttered a silent prayer, took a deep breath and made his way to the table on the raised platform.

"Everyone from the art and business world, ministers, chiefs, I have to thank you all very much today for coming here and supporting this painting event. Today, the painter is one whose name had rocked the whole country, Hyewon Shin Yunbok. Painter Shin has retired from the painting arena for years. However, he met with some difficulties recently and asked for my help. So here I am trying to help a little by conducting this painting event. Today's artwork is Hyewon's last painting and the artwork will seek its owner. There's only one rule. The one who offers the highest price wins. Without further ado, Cheonsang, please invite Hyewon in to paint," after the pleasantries, Joongho signalled to start off the event.

The room was utterly silent as Cheonsang left to fetch Yunbok. All eyes were on the doors and there was an air of quivering tension and anticipation. A soft murmur broke the silence as Yunbok appeared. "Hyewon Shin Yunbok greets everybody present here," Yunbok walked calmly to the platform and bowed as he stood beside Joongho.

"It is really you! Haha, we haven't seen you for eight years. I'm really looking forward to your painting for today," the one who spoke was none other than the representative of Pyongyang's On Yang art society, Yi Non Oran. Yunbok bowed in polite acknowledgement.

"How are you? Thank you for remembering me. I will give it all I have today and present you all with a satisfactory piece of art," Yunbok recognised him as one of the painting experts who was present at the competition in Hanyang eight years ago. The room fell silent again as he smoothed out a drawing block and lowered his head. He poured water to grind the ink and thought deeply. Though there were a few who did not make it to the competition between the master Danwon and his apprentice, Hyewon, they were convinced and believed Yi Non Oran's confirmation of Yunbok's identity. Everyone was calculating the value and their chances on this piece of work. Joongho nodded to himself, watching the audience carefully and told Cheonsang who was right beside him, "Ask them to serve the audience well. Start serving tea." Cheonsang responded quickly, "Serve carefully, be ready all the time."

'Since it's Hyewon's last painting, what should I draw? Alright, I'll draw that miraculous moment of my life,' Yunbok started drawing with a slight smile. Every stroke came with a smooth and natural flow. There was not a moment of hesitation. It was as if he was the paint brush, the painbrush him. He was totally absorbed and focused, not hearing other noises; he had eyes only for the person in front of him. That scene which he would never ever forget. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeong-hyang**  
><strong>Eleventh Painting - Hyewon - Twofold<strong>

That morning, two ladies were sitting in the inner gallery of Green Willow Villa watching two boys getting reacquainted.

"Park Yeombok, why are you injured again? Who bullied you? Has your wrist recovered? Come, follow me into the courtyard. I'll teach you some martial arts. If anyone bullies you the next time, beat him up," Min Yaksong was pleased to have his school mate staying with them, when he saw his friend had bruises, his sense of righteousness came bubbling up.

"My mother doesn't allow me to use physical force and furthermore, I can't win the big bully," little Bok was clinging to his mother.

"My uncle said as long as no one offends me, I shall not offend anyone. I learnt my martial arts from my uncle too. If you are useless, how are you going to protect your mother when you've grown up? Come, I'll teach you some simple moves. If you can win the fight, good; but if you can't, just run away," Yaksong dragged little Bok out.

"Be more careful, don't injure yourselves," said Jeong-hyang.

"Don't be too worried. Boys are like that. Let them play. Children will be timid if they are always clinging to their mothers," Lady Min said with a smile.

"Lady Min, no, sister-in-law, I have a request I would want to ask of you," Jeong-hyang had been going over her options the whole morning and she had made up her mind. Now that there was no-one around, she bowed deeply to the other woman.

"What are you doing? Just say what you want," Lady Min was startled and helped Jeong-hyang up hastily.

"Could you please...could you please let me leave? When the Painter is back, tell him...the best and happiest thing in my life is meeting him. Being able to meet him once again and knowing that he has not forgotten about me, I already have no regrets whatsoever. I'm satisfied. Please ask him to take good care of himself. Fate has been arranged in this way and it's impossible to force our luck. I can't let him take risks on my behalf anymore. I will not be able to be by his side after today, please take good care of him on my behalf," Jeong-hyang said that calmly but could not held back her tears. Lady Min shook her head.

"Both of you have the same thoughts." She took out a piece of paper from her sleeve and handed it to Jeong-hyang who looked at it with some surprise. She unfolded the paper with trembling hands. There was not a single word in it. There was only a picture in it. A butterfly was accompanying a fully bloomed flower.

"He came to see me last night and made a request," Lady Min explained. "He was afraid that you would be thinking too much and asked me to accompany you. And if you proposed that you leave, I should let you see this picture, and that no matter what happens, I should not let you leave."

"But, but," after hearing what Lady Min had to say, Jeong-hyang felt that it was even more difficult for her to leave. Yunbok had read her so well. She could not help but recalled the hardship and happy moments they had spent together since they got to know each other, but those times were so short, magnifying how precious those moments were.

"Sister-in-law, you don't understand. Painter had had a hard life from the very beginning. Though he has painting skills beyond expectations, he isn't used to the politics that abound in the imperial court. That year he risked his life to save me though he managed to avenge his family. But he was still condemned to wander all alone till he came here. I've carried this painful burden with me. At first I thought that the gods are not fair to me. Not letting both of us who are soul mates be together. Never did I thought that I'll have the chance to meet him again. I thought from then on I could stay by his side, keep him company, take care of him, help him with his problems. But things just didn't go that way. I'm the cause of his difficulty again. I do not know what he had in mind exactly to resolve the problem but I do not wish to put him in a dangerous or risky position anymore. That boss Ryu is definitely not a person who will keep his promise. Even if he received the money, he will not let go of matters that easily. If I do not make a decision in this, I'm afraid that disasters would ever follow the Painter. In this life of mine, I have no regrets even if I die today as I'm able to receive the Painter's love," she wiped away the tears on her face while saying lightly with her head slightly bowed. Lady Min gently touched her hands with empathy.

"This must be like how the saying "putting our lives at stake for the ones we love" goes. My husband had also trouble sleeping last night. He only said that he had to help Brother Seo with something big. I supposed he was worried about him taking such a risky path for you." Lady Min noticed she was drumming her fingers on the floor in her agitation and still them immediately.

"You're wrong. If it's for his own good, you should really stay. Don't tell me you want him to see you walking into the tiger's jaws? If that's really the case, isn't it better that both of you have hadn't had the chance to meet each other again? There's no such thing as hope is completely lost. Don't give up. If you are really determined to leave, then, then what is the meaning or significance of him putting his life at risk today?" Lady Min did not want to reveal it initially, but since Jeong-hyang was so determined to leave, she had no other choice.

"What? You just said something about, something about what putting his life at risk? The Painter, the painter... today." all the fears she had haboured came boiling to the surface, Jeong-hyang felt chilled to the bone.

"Don't be so anxious, I've already promised him I'd help him to my best efforts. Please don't worry," Lady Min sighed once again, 'There's actually such deep love existing in this world. I thought I will not be able to really understand such passion but the feelings and sincerity of these two people share are enough to explain everything.'

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Eleventh Paintng - Hyewon - Death of Hyewon<strong>

"The painting's done. Please have a look," Yunbok handed the finished painting to Joongho to be displayed. "Whoah,"' the whole room which had been silent all this while erupted. The comments flew thick and fast.

"Haha, as expected from Hyewon's style, he's not able to leave out women. This is really interesting. Look at the lady standing between those two men. She's a real beauty, and look at those expression in her eyes. Haha, interesting, interesting."

"Aigoo, look, look, those two pairs of men and women. They've met on a journey. The man and woman in the middle are obviously having some sort of affair. Though the woman is being pulled by the man behind her, her eyes are fixed on the other man. Aigoo, what deep feelings you can see in those eyes of hers."

"True, true, it is obvious that the man has a wife but the wife has another man. Never did it occur to them that it's such a small world and they all met here. But those two lovers couldn't even talk to each other and it must be hard for them to even meet up though they miss each other day and night. I'm afraid that they could only convey their feelings through their eyes. Too bad that the husband beside her is urging her on. The woman must be feeling a strong longing at that moment. Look at the angle of her feet, not wanting to turn around and leave, haha, this really lets one's mind wonder and imagine, hahahaha, interesting, interesting."

"Oh, look at this man. Though his face is not drawn out, but you can see how his body had stiffened up like wood. Perhaps this fellow had never thought that he'd meet with his lover who is already married out of nowhere. Now I wonder if he's afraid the woman would say something or if he's afraid that the woman might not say anything. This woman's husband looks as if he doesn't know anything; I am really am feeling anxious for this pair of lovers, what a suspense, suspense, haha."

"That's right. The other lady has no expression on her face, I'm sure she also has no idea about her husband's previous lover. Now, will she notice the affair of these two?"

"This location is really meaningful. Both sides are water whereas the only route here is so narrow. This is really what you call meeting someone by chance at a gorge, you can't even hide away, haha."

"No no. As I see it, they've already crossed paths but the woman recognised her previous lover all of a sudden and turned around hurriedly to see clearly. Her lover who was with his wife had already walked away. Suddenly he realised who she was and turned around hastily to look clearly. But in the end, she was really the one he thought she was but it's a pity that she's already married. He must be feeling real pain in his heart and couldn't say a word as he stood rooted there, hahahaha, what do you think these two people have got to say? And what are they thinking?" The crowd were talking noisily, their eyes glued to the painting. Many were the hypothesis thrown up regarding the story in the painting.

"As expected from the highest ranking painting official of Korea. Excellent, but, I suppose we should let Hyewon tell everyone personally what is this painting trying to tell," Yi Non Oran said, looking at Yunbok who smiled. The room fell silent at once.

"This painting, is named "Meeting along the Journey". As you can all see, these two people are lovers who had lost contact for years. Never did they dream that they'll meet in the middle of a path. In that instant, they didn't know where to start off with. It's just that this woman, though being forced to be with someone else, she couldn't stop missing her lover from years ago. Her lover on the other hand was feeling hurt and angry. Angry of not being having met her earlier, hurting as this woman wasn't being appreciated and loved properly. But he had no choice but to look on as this woman is being snatched away. As for this narrow path, I suppose this is what you called fate. What is arranged in fate is how your life will turn out to be. There must be a chance for those who really love each other to meet once again some time and some day, as for outsiders. If there're no true feelings, even if you have them by your side. It will be as though strangers are walking together on the same path. I hope that everyone would really appreciate your partners, don't wait till you've missed the chance and regret it."

"Oh, so that's what it is," the crowd below the platform were all savouring what Yunbok had to say, nodding their heads at the revelation.

"So what if there's true love? I see that the man there doesn't have what it takes to snatch his woman back, plus, it's just a woman anyway. No matter how pretty and alluring they are, they are just toys for men. If you don't get rid of the old ones, the new ones won't arrive. Why should you be that serious?" a loud brusque voice said from the crowd. It was none other than boss Ryu.

"This man is not even invited, how did he sneak in here? I can't let him ruin such an important event," Cheonsang frowned and was trying to stand up hurriedly but was stopped by Joongho who was right beside him, signalling him to not act rashly and that they should observe the situation first. Joongho had recognised who had spoken up.

"Women aren't goods which you can grab and sell. The one who captures her heart would be the one who really wins her. Even if you take a woman by force, you will only be seen as a worthless person. What you have is but a shell. In any case, you can't say for sure that this man here is useless, he might have capabilities you never think of," Yunbok replied, not a hint of his feelings showing on his face. Joongho decided to step in. He did not want the situation to escalate out of control with boss Ryu's appearance.

"Gentlemen, the objective for today's event is about the painting. Since the painting has been completed, the next step would be to seek the owner for it. Starting this moment, the painting by Shin Yunbok will be auctioned off. As Painter Hyewon Shin Yunbok is well-known and the highest ranking painter in this country and today's artwork is also his last piece of work. Therefore, the starting price is definitely not low, we'll start off with two hundred silver nyang," announced Joongho. The room erupted as bidding started.

"Wah, as expected, it's an extraordinary situation, the starting price is already so high."

"I offer three hundred nyang."

"I offer four hundred nyang."

"I offer six hundred nyang." …

Either it was because it was really such an amazing painting or it was because of the sake of their status, pride and agenda, the bidding was fast and furious. The amount steadily rising with every shout.

"Eight hundred nyang!" Minister Yim shouted out his offer while glaring at the people around him, thinking, 'The painting of Hyewon that was named "The contend of supremacy in the roaming veranda" had already sold at a hunred gold tael. That was eight years ago from now, the price had at least doubled a couple of times. Since this is the last painting from him, I must get it."

"I offer a thousand nyang!" Chief Jang put in his bid, not willing to be left behind even though he was not a art connoisuer but he had always been on constant logger heads with Minister Yim who had always looked down on him and belittled his background.

"Oh my, never did I imagine, this little fellow's painting is priced that high and worth so much," boss Ryu's crony mumbled into his ear. This particular fellow had followed Yunbok and Jeong-hyang the other night and had reported once they went into Green Willow Villa. Given Min Jeongho's reputation, boss Ryu had not dared to do anything. Today, he heard from other merchant bosses about this painting event and he had sneaked in. Only then did he know who his opponent was now he was cunningly planning of what he should do next.

'I've been thinking about acquiring her for so long. I had to go through so much difficulties to maneuver Park Daehe into signing that contract and this fellow had to ruin everything. And here I was thinking which young lord you are and you're just someone who paints. Hmm, one painting is really that highly priced, good, I shall let it be the real final work of yours, the most highly priced, hmm.' Boss Ryu whispered into a crony's ear who quickly made his way out of the room. He was soon back with a jug of wine which he handed over to boss Ryu.

"I offer two thousand nyang!" The whole room fell silent as boss Ryu shouted out his bid, he strutted to the front with the jug of wine.

"I didn't recognise you the other day.. So you're the famed painter, Master Hyewon Shin Yunbok. Let me offer you a toast. Take it as an apology for my insolence," he poured a cup of wine and offered it to Yunbok who did not want to accept it. But then boss Ryu said mockingly, "Are you not brave enough? With this little courage, don't even talk about getting back your own woman."

"Since you have an eye for my painting and even offered such a high price. I'll have to thank you naturally, but regarding that woman, I suppose you are clear whom she belongs to," Yunbok took the cup of wine and finished it in one go and threw it away before Joongho could stop him.

"Good, fast and precise. Everybody, I've offered two thousand tael to buy the last piece of work by Hyewon," boss Ryu said with a smile which did not reach his eyes.

"Yes, yes, you really have an air of superiority, the highest ranked painter's paintings would definitely be compatible with your identity and status," someone said mockingly.

"What's so great about two thousand nyang? Later on when I secure a big haul, this kind of money is nothing," another gripped jealously.

"This fool. It's only a painting. No matter how great it is, it's just an item for people to look at. You can't even prove that it's really the last work of its kind, spending so much for just a drawing,"

"This is just a form of exploitation. Letting it fall into the hands of such a person. This painting will end up as an item used for business deals and bribery purposes." The negative opinions came fast and furious.

"That's why, Master Shin, please leave behind the hand you used to draw this painting. Otherwise, how could I believe that this would be the last piece of your work?" boss Ryu said as he turned and face Yun-bok.

"What did you say?" Yunbok said incredulousy. "What do you think I am? A contemptible person who doesn't keep his promise?"

"I don't care if you are a contemptible or decent person. There are only businessmen here. Businessmen only care if the goods are authentic or not, isn't that right, everyone?' boss Ryu addressed the crowd gathered below the platform.

"Boss Ryu, you can't say things like that. Hyewon had already made it clear that it will be his last piece of work. As a painter, he wouldn't lie to us," Yi Non Oran did not bother to hide his disgust with boss Ryu.

"Yes, yes, he is not one not to keep his promise," a few of the painting experts agreed.

"This is a joke. With just his word of mouth, you want me to believe that this will be his last piece of work? If he says that this his last painting today, and say he'd be doing his last piece of drawing tomorrow, going around places to sell off his paintings, I won't be the only one he cheated. If he doesn't keep his promise, then I can naturally not keep mine. Everyone in the world need not keep their promises," boss Ryu retorted.

"He has a point! Since it's the last piece of work, you should provide some proof. Otherwise, how could you convince everyone?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"This is absurd! Totally absurd! This is a reputable event of admiring paintings. How could it be measured with money?" a few painting experts argued, shaking their heads.

"What do you mean absurd? Years ago, if it was just purely a discussion about paintings, why should all of you bet your reputation and money on that competition between the master and his apprentice? After that when there wasn't a winning side, you all took away the money and left as well. Are you telling me that what you did was actually a reputable act?" boss Ryu did not make it to that competition years ago and lost the chance to earn a big sum of money. He had been troubled by that fact for quite some time. Today he could not help but make things harder for those painting experts. The few painting experts could not utter a single word after being condemned in that way.

"Everyone from the business world. We are all merchants. Since the painting experts agree that the painting is of high standard, then it must be a good piece of work. And of course, quality things should be bought with high prices. However, with just a word of mouth from Hayewon, he'd be taking away all the money, isnt that just wrong? Unless you leave behind that hand of yours which drew this painting, how could we as businessmen believe in you? Everyone, do you think that what I've said is reasonable?" boss Ryu said triumphantly as he looked at Yunbok who merely looked back calmly at him.

"Yes, there seems to be some sense in that."

"Yes indeed, if there's no proof left behind, what if he draws again, then this painting here wouldn't be worth that much anymore."

"Um, that makes sense, makes sense," the crowd murmured with agreement.

"Yes, if it's not the last painting by you, how could it be priced so highly? Painter Shin, it's not that easy to exploit us merchants," someone said crudely.

"Yes, you should at least leave a proof showing that it's the last art work of yours. Otherwise what will boss Ryu use to prove that to other buyers? Don't you all agree?" said another.

"Everyone, Master Shin is Korea's highest ranking painter. Naturally, he will not go against his words. Why should you all force him into a corner, what about having him put his signature stamp?" Joongho tried to pacify the crowd.

"What does a signature mean? Either you leave one of your arms here or leave your life here. If you don't keep your promise, I will not as well, how's that?" boss Ryu took out  
>the contract from his coat and waved it before Yunbok.<p>

"Boss Ryu, why do you want to do such a thing? Everyone is here just to admire the art work, what good will you get by doing this?" Joongho said.

"Merchant Min, I'm just representing all the other merchants here to see that a fair deal is struck. Don't tell me you are also hooking up with this fellow to cheat everyone here?" boss Ryu said nastily.

"How could that be possible? How could you even say such a thing? I'm just someone who appreciates good art. Now that my friend, painter Shin has encountered some difficulties. How could I just let him be as a friend?" Joongho said angrily.

"My friend, when it comes to money, everyone is a friend. I suppose you are also quite anxious to earn a portion out of this two thousand taels right?" boss Ryu looked slyly at Joongho, chuckling that he had him on the defensive.

"What are you saying? What are you saying? I really am just helping out a friend, and I'd be rewarded only with a few nyang. How could I be exploiting this event?" Joongho had a guilty look on his face, as if boss Ryu had hit the truth. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Other than this good piece of artwork, others are just a cover up for petty greed," a few people were disgusted and walked out.

"Everyone, as you've all heard, all this is just for the sake of money, how's that? Painter Shin, today, I've already offered such a high price. I'm just waiting for you to prove to me that this will be the last art work from you. So what do you say? Do you want to do it yourself, or should my people help you out?" boss Ryu said, waving the contract in front of Yunbok, trying to provoke him.

Joongho turned towards Yunbok hurriedly and said, "This, is quite right, Hyewon, if you don't leave some proof today, this group of people would think that both you and I are untrustworthy, I think it's better to leave some proof." There was no change in Yunbok's composure all the while and boss Ryu wondered what he was thinking of. He should be panicking, try to negotiate but instead he was standing there cool as ice.

"Min Joongho, I thought that you are a decent person and considered you a friend? I must say that I've judged you wrongly. You are nothing but just a merchant as well. As a painter, the hand is my life and my life lies within my hand. All of you want my life. Fine, since I've been tricked into trusting other people's words, I'll let this go, but Joongho, you have to keep your promise and get me back my woman. You can take any other things you want. All the painting experts here shall bear witness," Yunbok swept his eyes over the crowd, watching their reactions. Some of them were silent, some were smiling icily, some were excited, some were triumphant, as if they were saying, 'No matter how good the painting is, it is still a frivolous item, what right do you have to earn such a big lump sum of money?'

Yunbok looked coldly at the crowd and smiled. He pulled out a dagger from within his sleeve, it shone brightly, illuminating how sharp the edge was. He clenched his teeth and plunged the dagger into his chest. It sunk in deeply until only the hilt was visible. Blood began to stain his clothes. The crowd gasped, they had not expected him to do such a thing After a wave of shocked cries, the room became totally silent.

"Never did I think that my desire to draw the last piece of painting for today would actually become the final painting in extinction. With just two thousand nyang, you'd expect to buy my final painting in extinction? Are you telling me that there's no higher price?" Yunbok laughed and choked, the pain surging through made him weak. Never did he imagine it could hurt so much. He had to hold on to the table with one hand, holding the hilt of the dagger with the other as he leaned forward with a pale face while his whole body trembled. Everyone was staring at the blood flowing freely from the wound, a tiny stream dripping along the hilt onto his hand and onto the table. Boss Ryu was taken aback by Yunbok's action but a slow smile broke through his shock. 'That painting is mine. Little fellow, you may have the life to get back your woman but you won't have the life to enjoy it, hmm,' he thought. As fast as the wind, the sentiments of the crowd swung the other way.

"This, this boss Ryu is just a big bully. How could he be fit to own this painting of extinction? I offer twenty-five hundred nyang!" someone shouted indignantly.

"That's right, how could he not take into consideration about other lives? I'll add another five hundred nyang as a compensation for Painter Shin's family!" shouted another.

"I agree! Even if I were to be left without a single nyang, I will not allow such a fine painting to fall into this unworthy person's hands, thirty-five hundred nyang!' …

The crowd stirred back to life, it was as though they were shaken back to their senses. How could they not try to grab this golden opportunity? If it really was a painting of extinction, the price later on would no doubt be doubled or tripled many times. If the painting were to be presented to a high ranking government official, that person might be even granted a position as an official and their future career paths would be guaranteed.

"Bastards! All of you are trying to make a cheap deal here?" boss Ryu shouted angrily. "This painting belongs to me! This is for you, the agreement both of us signed. It's worth two thousand silver nyang."

He hastily threw the contract down before Yunbok, rushed to the stand, grabbed the painting and made for the exit. His cronies beat and pushed a way out for him. The crowd was not about to let him get away that easily. Several people made a grab for the painting in his hands. It was utter chaos. Everyone had forgotten Yunbok whose strength to stand left him as he reached out to take the contract. Cheonsang caught him as he sagged, lowering him gently to the floor. Joongho who had tried to catch hold of boss Ryu when he leapt for the display stand and gave chase was caught in the crush.

"Brother-in-law! Brother-in-law! Painter Shin, painter Shin can't hold on any longer, he really can't hold on any longer. Quick you have to come and have a look!" Cheonsang supported Yunbok's head in his arms and shouted for Jeongho. Anger took hold of Joongho and he elbowed his way out of the crowd, disregarding courtesies.

"Quickly! Bring him home to let him have a last look at his family. Aigoo, how did this turn out to be like that?" Joongho lamented as he reached Yunbok's side. "Don't touch that dagger! Leave it!" he said to Cheonsang when it looked as if his brother-in-law was about to pull it out.

"I don't think that will be possible, he'll be dead even before reaching home. This is so troublesome, it's really troublesome, we haven't even earned any money and we'd now have to bear the funeral expenses, brother-in-law," Cheonsang lamented loudly as he ordered the servants to carry Yunbok carefully out through the side door. Jeongho followed after worriedly. The crowd of people that were still in the room heard everything. They turned to their retainers and servants saying, "Hyewon is dead. Even if we can't get the painting of extinction, the prices of his previous artworks will be hitting the sky in no time. Quick, quick pass on to our family to start buying in the paintings, buy them in with high prices, faster go, go! Quickly, tell the painters of your family to start duplicating Hyewon's paintings starting today, the prices are increasing, the prices are increasing, go, go!'

Out in the streets, it was complete bedlam as ordinary folks watched in bewilderment as streams of people rushed this way and that. The news spread like wildfire. A horse driven carriage charged by, almost running down those who were laggard in getting out of the way. A rider on a horse followed closely from behind. In the carriage, Cheonsang who was holding Yunbok in his arms to prevent the injury from worsening from the jolting ride, shook him and called urgently, "Brother Seo, Brother Seo, wake up, wake up."

"Don't worry, I.. I'm fine," Yunbok's face was as white as marble. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly while braving the pain. "How, how did it go? Our plan, had it succeeded?"

"Aigoo, you've just scared me to death. We succeeded, we succeeded! Those people were all in the dark. This plan of yours will have far reaching effects. In not more than two days, the news of Korea's highest ranked painting official death after drawing a painting of extinction just for the sake of a woman will be everywhere. It's just that," Cheonsang sighed, shaking his head bafflement. "For a woman, is it worth it?"

"There's no such thing as worth it or not. It's just the fact if you are willing to do it or not," Yunbok said and struggled to get up to look at the contract in his hands and smiled, satisfied.

"I guess so if you say so. Min Dae, quickly, go faster!" Cheonsang admired this friend of his from the very bottom of his heart and urged the butler to go faster for Yunbok had slipped into unconsciousness.

It was already dusk. At Green Willow Villa, an anxious Jeong-hyang felt she was having the longest day in her life. She was deeply concerned about Yunbok and hated the fact she could not be by his side. For the time being, she could not leave but neither could she stay as well. And whenever she thought of what Yunbok might be doing to risk his life for her, anguish would swell up within. She hated how life was being unfair, but she was also thanking God for letting someone love her so deeply. She could not settle between walking or sitting down. Lady Min sighed inwardlyy as she saw Jeong-hyang's restlessness and could not help but asked, "'Lady Hyang, I know that both of you have deep and sincere feelings for each other. It's just that I don't understand something. I was wondering if you could enlighten me?"

"Sister-in-law, what questions do you have for me? I'll answer what I know." Jeong-hyang looked out of the window for the upmteenth time.

As Lady Min opened her mouth, there came the thunder of hooves and neighing from the courtyard. Both women froze, looking at each other in trepidation and apprehension. Both of them ran for the door when Cheonsang shouted, "Sister! Sister! Come quickly, come quickly!" At the courtyand, Joongho was issuing orders to the servants while Cheonsang was busy at the carriage. He called to Lady Min when he saw her.

"Quick, sister, Brother Seo said that only you, only you can help him, quickly!"

Just then, Yeombok and Yaksong came running up. They had been playing in the backyard and heard the commotion.

"Uncle? You're back, what's the matter?" Yaksong asked curiously when he saw the bustle of activity.

"Min Dae, quickly, bring both kids to the back yard for a walk. Hurry!" Joongho said hastily to the butler as he climbed down from his horse.

"This way," Min Dae intercepted Yeombok when he made for the carriage. Was that master? His view was blocked and then the butler held on firmly to both of their hands and walked briskly away.

"What's the matter? Did something bad happen?" the children asked worriedly seeing that the adults were all stressed out. Yeombok kept glancing back. He was certain his master was in the carriage and there was something wrong with him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Everything will be fine," Min Dae soothed both of them.

"Painter?" Jeong-hyang rushed to the the carriage as Cheonsang pulled out an unconscious Yunbok. When she saw the hilt of the dagger in his chest and the huge patch of blood soaking his clothes, her heart seemed to stop. "Painter." she fainted. Luckily Lady Min was behind and caught hold of her.

"Quickly, quickly carry both of them into my bedroom."

Lady Min hastily supported Jeong-hyang while she shouted. Forewarned, medical supplies and bandages were already placed in her room. She chased everyone away after allowing the maids to bring in the tubs of hot water. Despite his pleas, even Joongho was locked out, to his bewilderment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeong-hyang**  
><strong>Twelveth Painting - Aftermath<strong>

"Painter? Painter!" Jeong-hyang woke with a start from a terrible nightmare, sweat rolled off her face and she sat up abruptly. Her heart was racing as she thought of Yunbok's pale face and his blood soaked clothes. Was that a dream or reality? She quickly looked around and saw that Yunbok was lying on the other side of the room. He looked as though he was slumbering except that he looked too pale. His cut up bloodied overcoat lay to one side, his shirts were cut and his left side was exposed. There were clean bandages swathed round his body and a large thick piece of gauze was bound to his upper chest. Lady Min was sitting right beside him, feeling his pulse. It looked very late at night but the room was bright with the few oil lamps placed near Lady Min. Jeong-hyang had no idea how long she had been unconscious.

"Painter, painter," Jeong-hyang felt as though her legs were made of jelly and they did not seem to be able to support her weight. She struggled up to kneel beside Yunbok. Her voice was trembling as she called his name. She took his hand and realised it was ice cold. She hurriedly put it on her cheeks to warm it, afraid that he would no longer wake up from this slumber.

"Um, I'm fine..I'm fine," Yunbok opened his eyes slowly and saw that Jeong-hyang was looking at him with anxiety, her tears tumbling down like a string of pearls.

"You're awake," Lady Min sighed with relief. "What a rush, making me take care of both of you. It's really hard." she chuckled. "He's fine," she looked at Jeong-hyang. "An inch. If this dagger missed by an inch, even my Master will not have been able to do anything. Recovery will not be a problem after resting well for a period of time." She pulled up her sleeves as she washed away the blood on her hands in a basin. The dagger was just beside it.

"Look, you have to trust me. Have you forgotten?" Yunbok smiled as he said weakly. "Elder brother showed me where I could strike safely the other day." he wiped away the tears on Jeong-hyang's face gently. "How could you still be so beautiful even when tears are flowing down like this?"

"Painter." Jeong-hyang knew that for the time being, Yunbok was safe after hearing Lady Min's diagnosis. She felt immense gratitude which she could not express in words. She felt a chill running down her spine as she looked at his palid face. She was angry at him and at the same tormented. She cried to release the anxiety she had been feeling for the whole day.

"Alright, medicine has been applied to the wound and it had been bandaged well. Don't move unnecessarily. I'll let others get ready the medicinal herbs. I'll be back later. Both of you should talk. Don't worry, other than me, I won't allow others to come in without my permission. Oh yes, I got some of his clothing over there," Lady Min pointed to the pile of clothing against the wall behind Jeong-hyang. "You'll want to get him into a clean shirt as soon as possible." she said with a smile and stood up, taking the basin of water and bloody overcoat with her, preparing to walk out of the room.

"Ah, sister-in-law, thank you so much, but the painter, she…" Jeong-hyang turned around to face Lady Min as if wanting to say something. She felt that there was some hidden meaning in what Lady Min had said. Jeong-hyang was feeling some doubts and was hesitant.

"Haha, she? What's with her?" Lady Min stood still and turned her head and said with a smile.

"She, she, could you please, could you please…" Jeong-hyang realized that Lady Min must have known about Yunbok's secret for quite some time. However, she find it quite impossible to ask Lady Min not to unleash the secret to everyone and she looked imploringly at Yunbok who shook his head and merely smiled wanly.

"Haha, it seems that you don't need to answer the little question which I had," Lady Min smiled while shaking her head. "I'll be back later."

As gently as she could, Jeong-hyang removed the cut and bloody shirts from under Yunbok before putting a fresh one on him. He made no sound even as he shifted his wounded side but his lips were utterly white with pain as he finally lay flat under the covers she pulled over him. "Painter." Jeong-hyang was very worried about that fact that he looked as if he was not worried or even a little concerned about himself. But then she thought, "As long as he's still alive, as long as he's still well and alive, everything else doesn't matter."

"For you." Yunbok reached out his hand and pulled out a couple of pieces of papers from under his pillow. They were the contract he had risked his life in exchange. The blood smears which had been on the papers had already dried up, but Jeong-hyang felt an icy chill the moment she saw it.

"Why are you so stupid, so stupid?" she sobbed. She could not believe that they were worth risking a life over.

"Stupid, I feel that this is the first time I'm being so clever. How could you say that I'm stupid," Yunbok chuckled weakly. "'Looks like I'm not as good as that Emperor of the Tang Dynasty. He managed to get a smile from the woman he love by obtaining the 'Laughter of the Concubine'. I, on the other hand, only get your tears flowing. Why is this so?" he grimaced as he felt a painful jolt as he moved to wipe away her tears.

"You shouldn't move. Don't move," she looked up quickly and held on to his hand. "What Emperor of the Tang Dynasty and laughter of the concubine are you talking about? You're not allowed to move around."

"Ah, you're still the little young lady who doesn't know anything. Tsk tsk, how are you going to educate Bokya, eh?" he teased, trying to to cheer her up.

"Painter, you've suffered yet again because of me." she refused to be diverted, knowing he was still concerned about her emotions and her state of mind. She felt both sad and happy.

"If you really feel that you've let me down, then don't feel sad anymore. Looking at your tears is more painful than this wound. But thinking that your tears is flowing for me, I feel really happy. Tell me, should I be sad or happy? This is not all just for you. It's for me as well. It's for the ones I wish to protect. Just now I had a dream, whom do you think I've dreamt of?" he said as he smiled at her.

"Whom did you dream of?" she wiped away her tears and forced a smile. He looked away dreamily.

"I dreamt that I've reached home. Mother was preparing a meal in the kitchen. The smell was delicious. Father was in the art studio drawing something weird, haha, and there was always some weird noises from a machine, so I asked him, 'Father, what are you drawing?" Yunbok smiled at Jeong-hyang as he talked about his dream.

"Father said, "I'm drawing a machine, Yunya, where have you been? Why only now are you back home?" I said, "Father, I've been seeking for my drawing. I've drawn lots of paintings, but I can't find the one I really want. All the other paintings were snatched by greedy people. I'm really sad." And my father smiled at me while talking to me and handed a paintbrush to me and patted my shoulder saying, "Yunya, wherever the paintbrush is, your painting will be there. Your paintings will follow wherever you go, do you understand? Draw whatever you feel like it, even if others are able to snatch your paintings away. Who can ever control what you draw with your paintbrush?" and after that I woke up. What a pity, I didn't get the chance to eat what mother had prepared. It really smelled so delicious."

"Painter, what do you like to eat? I'll prepare them for you in the future, is that fine?" Though she did not know how twisted Yunbok's childhood had been, she knew that his family must have been through a lot and it had been difficult for him to avenge his parents. Listening to what he had to say, Jeong-hyang empathized.

"Good, you have promised me. In future, I will not be a royal painting official. I'm no longer the renowned Hyewon. In the future, my painting would most probably fetch around  
>five nyang only."<p>

"I don't care who you are. For me, you are still my painter." she held on to his hands.

"From today onwards, everyone will think that the royal painting official, the one who had drawn superb paintings, Shin Yunbok, the famous Hyewon is dead. If he's not, Queen Dowager Jeong-soon and the Kim family will not just let him go free and will be hunting him till he's dead. If he's not dead, the King who has been keeping his secret will not be able to sever his relationship with that unworthy relative to build up an imperial court and get rid of those evil officials. If he is not dead, how could the ones by his side stay safe? It's just that," Yunbok said as he thought of his old friend from the painting bureau and could not help but be sad. Jeong-hyang listened in disbelief to his revelation. The thought that Yunbok was in peril from someone such as the Queen Dowager had never crossed her mind. Now she understood why he left Hanyang and led a wandering life.

"It's just that, if Danwon knew about it, he will grieve. You have to think of some way to let him know," Jeong-hyang knew what was going on in his mind. She knew that Yunbok was worried about his Master at this moment. He looked up at her. She was ever so perceptive but at the same time so considerate and understood him so well. He reached out to caressed her cheeks.

"I just hope that he can see that painting of extinction of mine. If he understands it, it's good even if it could not lessen his sadness."

"Painting of extinction. It must be really hard on you to have come up with such an idea. If I knew you had to take such a huge risk in exchange for my agreement, I'd rather we had not meet and I'd followed boss Ryu and just died."

"It seems that the God still loves me. If we hadn't met, I should be accompanying Bokya's mother's grave and being sad for the rest of my life. How would I feel happy again in the future? It's just that I can't stay here any longer, are you willing to leave with me?" Yunbok only felt happiness as the thought of having Jeong-hyang by his side in the future.

"Painter, no matter where you go, I will follow." Jeong-hyang planted a light kiss on his scar from years ago. She avowed to herself that she would accompany him for the rest of her life, not letting him feel sad, not wanting him to be wounded anymore.

Out in the main hall, Cheonsang discussed the outcome of the events of that day with Joongho.

"Brother-in-law, Min Dae reported that boss Ryu had been mobbed and he's in real bad shape. He fled for his life with the painting in his arm. At first I was thinking of asking a few friends of ours to teach him a lesson but it seems that I did not need to do the dirty work. He will not be able to stay in Pyongyang anymore in the future. The painting by Brother Seo, don't even talk about two thousand nynag. I'm afraid there are people who are willing to grab that painting back for twenty thousand nyang. Boss Ryu has gone against the rules. How could those merchants just let it be? Too, the gossip since afternoon is saying that Hyewon died after drawing his last painting for the sake of saving his woman. Brother Seo is really ingenious, his courage is really commendable," Cheonsang smiled triumphantly at the success of the plan. He deeply admired Yunbok's courage and wisdom.

"As it seems, the plan has succeeded for now. It's just that from now on, there will not be such a famous painter in the world of art. What a shame. I also feel unsettled. I'm not sure which part went wrong, I'm still very worried about Brother Seo," Joongho reflected, he was feeling disquiet and trying to determine the cause.

"What is there to be worried? Sister said that he will be fine. You're reading too much into what had happened today. Things had gone so smoothly. What is there to be worried over?" Cheongsang asked. "I'll spread the news tomorrow. Alert those in our family to purchase Hyewon's old artworks, adding reality to the rumours. The price of his paintings will be so high that even if Brother Seo were to tell other people that he is Hyewon, no one will ever believe him. However, brother-in-law, you on the other hand, is branded with a bad reputation as a cunning merchant for betraying your friend for a painting," teased Cheonsang. Joongho snorted at that last comment.

"What reputation are you talking about? I have never cared about this, and I did that for a friend. The principle of business should be, "Don't go after profits but go after sincerity", it's just that I wonder how many people will feel the same as me." Joongho was still a little distracted as he was quite worried about Yunbok. "I think I'd better ask your sister again to know how is Brother Seo's injury," he said and stood up to walk into the inner hall.

At a mansion in the lowlands, there was frenetic activity.

"My lord, you, what are you doing?" A concubine boss Ryu pampered particularly asked as she saw him packing up valuables hastily.

"I am going to be extremely rich. Haha, I bear such huge risks everytime I go over to China, I only earn around a thousand and eight hundred nyang on every trip. I still need to bribe the local officials on my way back and there wouldn't be much left in the end. Hehe, but today, I've gotten myself something precious. If I can be somehow connected to Hanyang's province official with this and get the job of providing the imperial court with supplies, I'll be able to stay at home for the rest of my life and count the money I earned. Even if I do not succeed, selling off this precious item will be enough and even comparable to a few years' earnings. Tell me, aren't I going to get rich? Hahahaha, and it's also because of you, only am I telling you this. I will only bring you to Hanyang. As for the others, don't they even think of sharing my riches with me, no way," he boasted triumphantly in front of his favourite concubine.

"What's this? It's not gold or silver. How much could it be worth?" she looked at the paper tube which had a painting inside.

"You're really shallow. Inside is the painting of extinction, drawn by Korea's highest ranking painting official, Hyewon. A drawing of his from eight years ago was sold off at a hundred gold nyang. Today in the painting event, all the painting experts said that this painting is of utmost quality. They were offering three thousand nyang. There were those who even offered five thousand nyang. How could it not be worth much? Quickly pack your things, we shall leave silently," boss Ryu gloated. He did not realise that he had revealed a secret which he meant to keep, not knowing there was someone who was listening all this while had something else in mind.

"My lord, are you saying that Hyewon's really dead? And that painting is worth two thousand nyang?" the concubine gasped, gazing at the paper tube in amazement.

"Yes, yes, weren't you listening?" he grumbled, pulling her out of the house. With his most trusted servant Baejoon beside him, boss Ryu was soon on his way to Hanyang in a carriage. He could not stop talking during the journey.

"Baejoon, remember, I shall teach you a technique for today. You're not a real man if you don't do things ruthlessly. A pretty boy wanted to fight with me over a woman. No way at all. He'll be dead for sure. Even if that dagger did not kill him, after drinking the poisoned wine from me, not more than ten days, he'll be dead for sure." he was overwhelmed with excitement and let down his guard.

"Oh, so that's how it is, my lord? Since he'll be dead after drinking your wine, why did you have to force him to commit suicide?" Baejoon broke into a cold sweat as he heard what Ryu had to say.

"How did I know that pretty boy was so stupid. Trying to snatch a woman from me. That's really digging his own grave. At first I thought that after he had the poisoned wine, he will not have the luck to enjoy the woman even after getting her back. By that time, that woman will be in my pocket for sure. It's just that if he died silently, who will know? So for the sake of sake of selling the painting at an even higher price in the future, I had to force him to destroy himself in front of the crowd. Otherwise the painting I'll be spending two thousand nyang on will not have been worth that much. How would I know that fellow was a fool? Just because of a young widow, he threw away his life like that. I think that stab into his chest had ended his life. Hahahaha, even the god is at my side. I'll be rich in no time, rich in no time," a magnificient future hovered before his eyes.

"My lord, you're really beyond intelligent, really intelligent," Baejoon's mind was in chaos while he smiled and gave flattering remarks. The swift moving carriage passed by a length of cliff. Now that the terrain was dangerous and there was no one in sight, he had an idea. It was really a golden opportunity granted by the gods.

"My lord, look, over there!" he pointed over boss Ryu's shoulder.

"What?" boss Ryu turned his face around.

"Ahhhhhh!' there was an inhuman cry and in the dark, someone fell down the cliff. His screams echoed around the valley. And not long after, a dull thud could be heard from the bottom. He must have died a horrible death.

"Brother Joon, Brother Joon," the woman in the carriage cried out worriedly.

"It's nothing, Mi-eun. I'm fine, not to worry. That wasn't me, it's that old man," called Baejoon. Though he was still quite terrified, he was more concerned about the woman in the carriage and reassured her as he continued the journey.

"Brother Joon, that old fellow really is a ruthless person. I was worried that you will not be able to do it just now. If he knows about our affair in the future, you'll be getting the same ending as that lady," it seemed that the woman in the carriage had been having an affair with this servant since the beginning.

"Mi-eun, I'm not afraid of death, I'm only afraid that old fellow will torture you. Now, we don't need to be afraid anymore. Having these valuables and that precious painting, we can go on with our lives well. We shall head to Hanyang to enjoy our lives." Baejoon pushed his fear away after listening to the concerned voice from his lover and he started thinking about the sweet and happy life both of them would be living. 

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Twelveth Painting - Reflections<strong>

"My wife, how are Brother Seo's injuries? Are there any other problems other than the injury made by the dagger?" Joongho went into the inner hall and asked lightly as he saw that his wife had her eyes closed.

"Husband, don't worry. The dagger hasn't gone through any vital organs. It's just that he had lost a lot of blood and needs to rest and replenish his body with nutrients. There really isn't any danger. Other than that, there really is no other injuries,' Lady Min assured her husband.

"Madam, the medicinal herbs are ready, shall I send them in now?" a servant girl was standing outside the door and asking for Lady Min's orders.

"It's better that I go personally," Lady Min said as she stood up.

"I'll accompany you to have a look," Joongho decided to follow his wife and have a look at his friend who was so seriously wounded. She turned and shook her head.

"It's better for you to visit him tomorrow. Both of them are still talking. What good will it do for you to go now? I'll send the medicine. I'll check him thoroughly, from head to toe since you're so concerned and I'll be back in a while." With that, Joongho had to be content.

"That's right. Brother Seo has his lover to take care of him. I as his older brother don't need to be that worried in the future," Joongho felt a rush of relief on seeing that his wife was so calm and could even joke around.

"Ouch," yelped Yunbok. He had dozed a while ago and woken up to see Jeong-hyang sitting with an absent look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Jeong-hyang jumped in startlement.

"Nothing much, it's just that I'm hungry," said Yunbok rascally.

"You-, ...," she knew that he was trying to cheer her up and felt a jolt of happiness within her heart. And thinking that she would be able to stay by his side in the future, she felt that it was the happiest thing for her in this life and she had nothing else to ask for.

"What do you want to eat? Tell me."

"I want to eat the rice balls you make," Yunbok said as he smiled.

"Those aren't that good. Isn't there anything else you want to eat?"

"I only want to eat that. I don't want others. Those really smell delicious. It has a mild taste similar to what my mother made for me when I was still a child," he frowned slightly as he recalled his hazy childhood and thought of how his mother bustled around the kitchen.

"Ahem, can I come in?" Lady Min was holding the tray and signalling from the door.

"Please do come in," Jeong-hhyang got up to open the door. She felt immense gratitude and respect towards Lady Min at this very moment.

"Come, let him drink this medicine while it's still hot," Lady Min sat beside Yunbok and handed the bowl to Jeong-hyang. She reached to check his pulse.

"Alright." Jeong-hyang nodded and moved to Yunbok's uninjured side, "Slowly, sit up." she pulled him up carefully to a sitting position and propped him against her. She blew lightly at the medicine and tried a sip.

"It's not scalding anymore, nor is it bitter," she brought the bowl towards his lips.

"I say, I'm not Bokya," he frowned at her in mock offense, taking the bowl from her. When was the last time since he was adopted had someone taken care of him with such tenderness? He could not recall a single moment. It took some effort but he finished the medicinal herbs in a few gulps. "Sweet, really sweet."

Lady Min who was right beside them could not help but smile and lowered her head, thinking, 'These two people shouldn't fit together at first, but they are so compatible with each other when they're together. It's as though the are just right for each other. The word "love" really is something amazing. I suppose there's some explanation for everything in this world, who could completely understand it and who could control it?'

"Lie down properly. Don't move unnecessarily. I'll prepare some rice balls for you," she said, after lowering him back down.

"Rice balls? Whatever he wants to eat, you just have to let the aunty in the kitchen to prepare them, Lady Hyang. You don't need to trouble yourself," Lady Min was quite curious at Yunbok's choice of food.

"Sister-in-law. Painter says that he feels like eating the rice balls I make, please don't mind," Jeong-hyang explained as she was afraid that Lady Min might misunderstood.

"Aigoo, alright then. Go on with it then, I'll be here to look after him for a while," Lady Min shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you so much sister-in-law. I still have to have a look at Yeombok. I'm afraid that he might throw a tantrum after not seeing me for quite some time," Jeong-hyang said as she looked at Yun-bok. She did not feel like leaving him.. She gave a squeeze on his hand before walking out.

"Bokya really is blessed. Having such a good mother like Jeong-hyang," Lady Min said as she checked Yunbok's pulse while thinking of the conversation she and Jeong-hyang had.

"Yes indeed." As Lady Min had been empathetic and compassionate, Yunbok felt it was time to reveal his background to her.

"When I was around Yeombok'e age, I witnessed my parents' deaths. It must have been the extreme trauma that caused my memory loss because I forgot who I was. I could not remember anything. It was only ten years later that I recalled everything after following Master Danwon to investigate the case of my parents' murder. The man who adopted me, I would not say that he was a close friend of my father's but I remember he would sometimes come by to visit us. As a child, I already displayed an aptitude for the arts and he must have recognized it. He managed to find me after the murders, lost and confused that I was and brought me to his home. When I entered his house, I was not a daughter. I was a younger son and was brought up as such for ten years. He had hoped that I would eventually become a high ranking royal painter, bring honour and prestige to the family but in the end, he was very disappointed in me. I even caused the unecessary death of my foster brother Youngbok," Yunbok was relaxed even though he was recalling those painful memories. It was as if they happened a very long time ago though he still felt the ache of his brother's death.

"Ah, so that's how it is. No wonder you risked the crime of being dishonest with the King and became a royal painter. But for your foster father to twist and make use of you in that way to fulfill his ambitions. How could he do it?" Lady Min shook her head. Now she understand why Yunbok had such a secret. She could not help but feel anger with his foster father. At the same time, she understood Yunbok's pain and felt pity for him.

"But there were some benefits as well. Otherwise, how could I be Korea's highest ranked painter? Be Danwon's apprentice and learned from him? I wouldn't be able to participate with the royal painting experts and I wouldn't have been able to avenge my parents. What's more, I wouldn't have gotten to know Jeong-hyang. Life's a mystery, it's very hard to separate what you've lost and what you've gained." laughed Yunbok.

"Eh? Why is your pulse in a weird rhythm?" Lady Min said as she felt that his pulse was unstable. She hurriedly looked into his eyes and tongue. "This is weird, why is it like this, do you feel not well at all? Does the wound hurt a lot?" she asked worriedly as he looked on puzzled.

"Not at all, the pain of wound is manageable. What's the matter?" he wondered if he should be alarmed.

"Ah, why is it like this? Perhaps you are too tired. Your pulse is really unstable. It's better to rest more," Lady Min explained as she made up her mind to check again tomorrow.

"Thanks very much for your care, sister-in-law. Your doctoring skills are really amazing if you could even notice my secret," he said jokingly.

"My doctoring skills, ha, if I had the chance to be my father's student and learn from him, my skills might even be better, but what a shame. As a woman, I couldn't be taken in as an apprentice, not to mention being a doctor. That's why. Sigh. I could only observe from afar and learned his doctoring methods and skills quietly. Is it fair to say that a woman would surely be of lesser standards compared to a man? If an individual is able to save and cure patients and have the heart and ethics of a doctor, why would it matter if it is a man or woman?" Lady Min huffed.

"That's right. If someone is able to draw paintings which are admired by people, what does it matter if the person is a man or woman?" Yunbok concurred.

"However, not everyone thinks that way. My Master for one, is not one of them. He's a very senior monk. He hates the fact that women in this world are not receiving the respect they deserve, and are beng used as items by families to attain the family's goals. Perhaps it has something to do with his special background," Lady Min thought of the only master who was willing to teach her doctoring skills.

"Though my Master is a monk, he calls himself a 'Monk with love' as he could not comprehend the word 'love' for the first half of his life. It seems that he was from a noble family. He grew up with a close girl friend but the girl's family, for the sake of riches and power, married her off when she was merely fifteen years old to a sixty-six years old man. That year, my Master was only twenty years old, he became a monk in his frustration. After that, the girl was widowed very soon and she was forced to do evil things for the sake of acquiring riches and power for her family. Master couldn't bear to see her in such a pitiful state, though he knew that he was going against the norm, he couldn't help but meet the woman in private frequently. He always felt that he had sinned. He struggled and suffered for half of his life, and that's also just because of the word "love"."

"Oh, things are happening in this world. You can't uncover every single thing, especially the word "love". Everything is bonded by fate," Yunbok could not help but sighed as he listened to the story.

"It's alright," Lady Min laughed. "You should rest first. I'll leave now. Oh right, remember to tell me at once when you feel any discomfort, understand?"

"I know, thank you very much again, sister-in-law, and I'm really sorry that I made Elder Brother bear the brunt of being branded a cunning and worthless merchant today. However, to prevent enemies from knocking on your door, we had to act that way in front of all those people. Please get that message to Elder Brother," Yunbok said apologetically to Lady Min.

"Your Elder Brother doesn't take reputation seriously. For a friend, he could even sacrifice his limbs, don't you worry," Lady Min smiled as she walked out.

Meanwhile, Jeong-hyang finally located little Bok at the garden.

"Mother, where have you been? Bokya was really worried about you and where's my Master? Sister Yun said that my Master was wounded. What is the matter? Where is he?" Little Bok had not seen his mother for quite some time and clung to Jeong-hyang the moment he saw her, leaving Cheonsang and Kim Yun who were both keeping him company.

"Yeombokya, did you throw any tantrums, have you been disobedient? Thank you so much for looking after him for me," Jeong-hyang said gratefully, bowing her thanks to Cheonsang and Kim Yun.

"No, no, this child is very obedient," Kim Yun took in the woman with the ethereal beauty who was standing before her in detail and could not help but compare herself with Jeong-hyang. She paled so much in comparison.

"Mother and your Master are both fine. Your Master wants to eat the rice balls prepared by Mother. I've just finished preparing them. Why don't you follow me and have a look at your Master?" Jeong-hyang said with her head lowered towards little Bok.

"I'll take the tray to Master," little Bok offered and holding the tray carefully, followed his mother to Lady Min's bedroom. He had a shock when he saw Yunbok. He had never seen his master looked so pale and ill. Recognising the boy's reaction, Yunbok smiled to put him at ease. He flashed a swift glance at Jeong-hyang who quickly moved to his side to help him sit up.

"What do you have there, Bokya?" he beckoned to the boy who seemed rooted to the spot when he came into the room. Little Bok looked down at the tray he was holding, seemingly aware he was holding it for the first time.

"Ah, it's the rice balls that mother made, soup and vegetables," he said, placing the tray before Yunbok.

"Really?" Yun-bok said in mock surprise, looking down at the tray. He picked up one of the rice balls and bit into it.

"Is it delicious, Master?" little Bok sat beside Yunbok, watching him eat the rice balls. He had not seen his Master for quite some time and was really happy, despite the earlier shock at his condition.

"It's delicious. It's prepared by your mother, of course it's delicious," Yunbok smoothed down the boy's hair.

"Master, sister Yun said that you're injured. Where's your injury? What happened? Is it still painful?" little Bok asked anxiously, looking for the injury as he spoke.

"Oh, it's because Master wasn't obedient and your mother punished me, Master doesn't dare to be disobedient anymore. Your mother's really sharp," Yunbok said in a soft voice to little Bok with a smile.

"Ah, really? Aigoo, Master, you have to be obedient next time. Or admit your mistakes earlier. My mother's soft hearted. She'll be fine as long as you beg her a little," little Bok believed what his Master said completely and gave some advice in a quiet voice. He looked very cute with his serious demeanour.

"Hmm, what are both of you talking about? Why aren't you eating faster? The rice balls are getting cold," Jeong-hyang thought that both of them looked charming as they whispered into each other's ears. She had spotted the cut up and bloody shirts that were forgotten and had hurriedly rolled them up to keep them from little Bok's sight.

"Oh, I'll eat immediately," Yunbok made a terrified face at little Bok, winked and started eating.

"Drink some water, Master, drink some water," little Bok brought a cup of water hurriedly and placed it near Yunbok's lips, afraid his master would choke. The flicker of the flame from the lamps caught Yunbok's attention.

"Yeombokya, look at that," he brought his hands up slightly and formed shapes in front of the light while asking little Bok to observe the shadow on the wall. "What's that?"

"Ahm.. butterfly. It's a butterfly, Master, the wings of the butterfly can even move." little Bok shouted happily as he clapped his hands.

"Bokya is so clever. Then what's this?" Yunbok changed the arrangement of his hands. "That's a little bird, haha. The little bird is pecking on some food. This is a rabbit, with long long ears…"

After dinner, Yunbok continued to entertain little Bok and Jeong-hyang.

"Haha, Bokya really is intelligent, ahh!" Yunbok forgot his injury and held his hands higher, he hissed as he jarred the wound . He could not help but moaned softly, struggling to stifle it. Jeong-hyang caught it however.

"Enough. Enough, don't move anymore. It's getting late, you should rest now," she said firmly. He did not argue and let her settle him back down.

"Bokya, you have to remember. Like the shadows you saw, anything at all, has its very own different form. Things might not be what you think it is, things which you can't see with your naked eyes do not mean that they don't exist. Draw something which cannot be seen for things which you can see with your eyes. It's just like how these shadows are. With that you can draw anything at all in this world. Don't only draw things which you can see on paper. You have to draw things which you can't see with your eyes. Learn how to see through the texture of an object, understand how enjoyable drawing can be, by this, you wouldn't be affected by the scene around you. It would be you who are making use of the scenery around you, have you remembered that?" Yunbok recalled how his father and Danwon had said those very same words to him.

"Oh, shadow, what you can't see with just your eyes, what you can see with your eyes, draw them on paper…" little Bok said as if understanding yet not completely comprehending what his Master had to say.

"Bokya, go to bed, I'll stay here to take care of your Master," Jeong-hyang was thinking of bringing her son back to their room.

"Mother, I want to accompany Master as well. Is that alright?" though little Bok was already sleepy, he did not want to leave.

"Your Master needs to rest well. You can't be bothering him," Jeong-hyang explained patiently as she understood her son relied on his Master at a certain level.

"Why don't you just let Bokya stay," Yunbok said, understanding the child's desire for security and assurance from the people he loved and trusted. "But you have to listen to your mother," he told the boy.

"Yes of course, I'll be a good boy and sleep. I won't give trouble to Master," little Bok promised.

"Alright then,' Jeong-hyang smiled while patting little Bok's head. She went to their room and brought back the beddings which she placed beside Yunbok.

The night was getting darker. The soft moon light shone across the quiet Green Willow Villa. Even the watch dog was deep asleep in its small house. After going through such a harrowing experience, everyone was tired and had gone to bed early. Tomorrow was a day everyone looked forward to. Because that would mean a new start. A new life for this pair of lovers. There would not be any helpless pining for each another. There would not be lonely wandering. This fresh start was so sweet and made people look forward to it very much.

"Draw. Draw what you see, what you can't see," little Bok fell asleep in the crook of his mother's arm as he mumbled sleepily.

Jeong-hyang kissed her son's forehead lightly. Half of her was worrying about Yunbok's injury while the other half was looking forward to the life in the future and that made her unable to fall asleep. She kept on thinking of those scenes she had in her mind where she has a happy life. Would she find it again? She was a little afraid, as this dream seemed to be too good to be true. She did not dare allow herself to believe in it so easily. 'Will I be granted such happiness?' she sighed as she thought. A warm hand slithered and held her hand, their fingers intertwined. Yunbok squeezed Jeong-hyang's hand tightly, as if saying, 'Little young lady, what nonsense are you thinking of again, why aren't you sleep yet? Don't tell me that you're still worried about me?' Jeong-hyang held on to the hand, not wanting to let go.

She turned her head towards Yunbok, but he did not turn around to look at her. He had his eyes closed but a smile was etched on his face. It was like triumph, satisfaction, as if saying, 'Young lady, have you forgotten? I told you that I wouldn't leave you again, what are you worrying and panicking about again?' It made Jeong-hyang relaxed a little and feel that she was on the right ground, her worries and anxiety vanished. She found it strange that she was not her usual calm and steady self during the crisis. She felt embarrassed. Turning her head back and kissing little Bok's forehead once again, she fell asleep soundly. Both of them still had their hands linked together, not willing to separate even for another second. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Changyeong Palace**

"Your Majesty have been so busy with the management of the country and you've become so thin. You're making your grandmother feel heartache." Within the imperial palace, Queen Dowager Jeong-soon was sampling the Longjing tea of the finest quality brought back from the imperial mission group to China. The beautiful face which seemed to have a smile etched to it forever, did not seem to show the wickedness within. Only that pair of eyes betrayed the coldness which seemed able to send shivers down people's spine.

"Yes indeed, Grandmother. Since minister Jo Youngjung and Hanyang's district's mnister Kim Guijoo retired, I seem to be like a child without proper support. I have to attend to many things personally and now I'm preparing something quite big and important and I am just wanting to announce it to you," the King was at ease, an air of elegance and calm hovered around his person. He smiled at this 'family' of his. He was not afraid at all of those eyes.

"Oh, what's the matter, your Majesty? I just had some good news to inform you too." a hidden spar in this conversation.

"Oh, then please tell your grandson what is the good news first. I'm quite curious. News conveyed personally by her majesty must surely be really good news."

"Ah," Jeong-soon was not in a hurry. She smiled slightly and had another sip of tea. She put down the tea cup demurely, and took out a roll of drawing block from behind her.

"Your Majesty, do you still remember that I mentioned about liking the painting of a special painting official? That official was certanly unique. Previosuly, the world of arts had rumours going on that he's actually a woman and I even thought that the rumours were true. Haha, the one who was one of the painting officials who helped draw your father, Crown Prince Sado's portrait, Hyewon Shin Yun-bok," Jeong-soon said gently. But both of her eyes were observing the King's every gesture, action, emotion and expressions.

"Oh, you've thought about him. I've always felt that his painting skills are really not bad but he's really too wild and untamed. He even destroyed the royal painting which I've been looking forward to a few years back and made a mess out of the rules of the royal painting bureau. However, since he had helped me with the portrait of my father, I only got rid of him from the painting bureau and I even made an imperial decree that it's not allowed to mention this person ever again. But why are you mentioning him now, your Highness?" the King was still talking in a cheerful manner and he even looked as though he was quite curious and seemed to be eager to continue with this topic with Jeong-soon. There was not even a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Oh, it's quite a coincidence actually. My nephew knows that I love paintings, and he also knows that I really like Hayewon's paintings. He went looking for Hyewon amongst the commoners. He managed to collect a good piece of painting in the market. The person who was selling the painting even offered to bring my nephew to meet Hyewon since he saw that my nephew admired Hyewon so much. I wish to let his Majesty and Danwon have a look at the painting first and identify if it's an authentic work of Hyewon's. If it really is, I wish to bring him back. If it's not, then just forget about it," Jeong-soon was still wearing her smile while observing the King and Danwon from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, it seems that you still seem to be thinking of Hyewon after all these years. If you really still like Hyewon's paintings so much, I shall summon him back and let him draw just for you. What do you think? Take it as a token of my respect and being filial to you. But first of all, why don't we let Danwon examine and see if it's really the work of his apprentice," the relaxed tone of the King affected the Jeong-soon's confidence but she showed no sigh of that visibly.

"Danwon, you have to check carefully and in detail, is this really Hyewon's work?" she ordered.

"Yes, your Majesty." Danwon who had been kneeling behind the King stood up lightly and received the drawing block handed over by the queen's close servant girl, and with utmost respect and gentleness, he smoothed out the painting without haste in front of himself.

"Ha, it really is, your Majesty. This painting is definitely drawn by Hyewon though it's just a custom painting. It really is of the highest quality," Hongdo said while looking at the painting very carefully. He kept on nodding with an expression full of admiration and happiness.

"Danwon, have you seen and checked clearly, are you sure this is in fact drawn by Hyewon?" Danwon's reaction was not at all what the Jeong-soon expected.

"Your Majesty, there certainly is no mistake to this. Please do have a look. As you can see from the lines in this painting, they are all very fine and smooth. That's Hyewon's specialty. The colours used are also light and elegant. As for the content of this painting. It really bears Hyewon's usual style. Haha, it is again about the love between men and women or even private meetings they have together. That's why it's always been said that his paintings are not suitable for halls of great elegance. The people in this painting also have phoenix eyes, the face is shaped small and sharp with delicate feature. It's really similar to how he draws them. And look at this stamp. It's the one I carved personally for my apprentice, how would I not recognise it? And also, this inscription written here. There's no mistaking the hand writing. That's why I am sure and can guarantee that this is in fact a drawing of Hyewon Shin Yun-bok, your Highness," Danwon explained in minute detail slowly, without any urgency to prove that this painting is in fact by Hyewon.

The Queen Dowager listened on and used her sharp eyes to observe the King who was still enjoying his tea with a smile. And when she turned her attention to Danwon who was explaining patiently, she could not find any flaws, 'Why, his Majesty doesn't even look the least bit panic, and that Danwon is so firm with his judgement that this is Hyewon's authentic art work, isnt he worried that I might find him? Don't tell me I've really been cheated by Kim Jonyeon? That worthless servant, he really deserved to die,' as she thought of that, all the keen anticipation she had a while ago vanished into thin air, as if being beaten down by something. She sat quietly while sipping her tea.

"It seems that it's really Hyewon's painting, Highness. Since you really like Hyewon's painting so much, why don't I bring him back, and have him as your personal painter?" the King continued, laughing gently.

"Oh, I'm just joking. Since he has been rid from the painting bureau, how is it possible to summon him back again? You are the ruler of a whole country, how could I ask you to go against your own words? I think we shall leave it at that. I shall enjoy Hyewon's custom paintings with you in the future. It seems that I've really lost in this round. Don't tell me that Hyewon really is a man? And he even gave up his life for a woman? Never did I thought that he is a person who harbours such deep feelings and since he's already dead, where am I suppose to get him back for the painting bureau?" Jeong-soon rejected the King's offer.

"Oh, Grandmother really loves me. No matter, when you wish to summon him back, please feel free to do so. I won't go against your wishes," the King said calmly, as composed as ever.

"Ah yes, didn't you have something important to tell me? What is it?" Jeong-soon wondered what kind of battle Jeongjo had in mind this time.

"Oh, it's like this. I wish to move my father, Prince Sado's tomb from Hanyang's Donggureung royal tombs to Mt. Hwasan of Suwon in Gyeonggi Province. At the same time, I wish to build a tomb for myself beside father's tomb so that I can keep him company even after I die. The project for the fortress is a large and complex one, and I need useful skilled people to handle this job specifically. But the thing is, there isn't anyone suitable for the post, which is why I'm thinking of scouting for talented people from the common people of our country. What do you think, grandmother?" whenever Jeongjo thought of how his father had died a horrible death in the rice cabinet after being framed by the officials with the Kim family as the main conspirators, he reminded himself constantly to be more determined and strong to snatch back the right of the true royal family.

"Family members which have passed away are to remain buried. Why do you want to disturb his peace? Though I know that his Majesty is a filial son, but things had passed, can't you just let him go in peace? Why do you always need to think about it?" Jeong-soon said, with hidden meaning in that sentence of hers.

"Grandmother, I see father's portrait everyday. It is as though he had not left me even for a second, how could I forget about it? Even if there's one day when I'm dead, I'd want to accompany my father," of course, the enmity which have been accumulated throughout these many years, how could it be just erased like that?

"Fine then, your Majesty, do as you planned. How could I not understand what you are feeling?" Jeong-soon said with her usual composed elegance.

'Since you want to battle right to the end and I don't have a path for me to retreat, I shall be involved in this till the very end. For the sake of my family, and my life, I'd be strong till the end, because I've promised that person. No matter what I'd continue to live, have to live,' at this moment, an intense solemn and tragic feeling stirred within Jeong-soon's heart.

"Good, I'd like to thank you first. Please do take good care of your health, otherwise, I as the grandson would be very worried. Your highness, I'll take my leave for today." Jeongjo's tone was happy and relaxed, savouring the victorious moment.

"As always, the only one who is concerned about me is his Majesty. Please don't worry. I'm very healthy. I shall always be, always keeping his Majesty company, don't you worry about that, please feel free to leave."

After going through such a conversation where hidden meanings were slotted in every sentence, and each word uttered had an impact towards their future lives, the King prevailed in the end. However, is this really the final result? Who would know till how long this battle will produce a victor? Upon reaching King Jeongjo's study, Hongdo remained silent and introspective.

"Danwon, are you quite fine?' the King was quite worried as he observed Hongdo. There was a shadow hovering over the painter.

"Thanks to his Majesty, I'm alright." Jeongjo got even more worried as he finally saw that Hongdo was hiding his agitation.

"Your Majesty, I sincerely hope that you could allow me to go, to go to a place," Hongdo requested.

"I know where you want to go, however, you must come back. I've lost a friend who helped me. I can't lose another friend like you. In future, there will be more battles. I still need your help. And it's also for the sake of this country which has been retrogressing, you really have to come back, do you understand?"

To Jeongjo, the two painters who had risked their lives to get back his father's portrait years ago and found proof that his father was framed, were not only faithful officials to him. They were also not just painters whom he admired and they were not just decent men who were determined and strong. They were trustworthy friends to him. For this, Jeongjo who had been facing obstacles and hardship all along, really appreciated this friendship. Which was why years ago, though his reign was at risk, he lied to protect his friend and was not willing to take her life.

"Majesty, I do understand. It's just that I really need to have a look personally. I really have to go. However I promise you, Majesty, I will return for sure," Hongdo said determinedly.

"That painting, is it really Hyewon's work?" Jeongjo sighed.

"I'm very sure that painting is indeed the work of Hyewon," Hongdo said neutrally.

"This means that the rumours are true. Is it true then that she's dead?" Jeongjo felt it was a pity that this extremely talented woman had to go through such hardship in her life.

"Your Majesty, it depends on one's point of view. That painter Shin Yunbok who had helped in the painting of the crown prince's portrait is in fact dead, isn't it? This is her way of thanking you for sparing her life. Making it possible for you not to have to look behind your shoulders everytime you decide something. She meant well, please, don't blame her for surfacing again after all this time, Majesty," Danwon said calmly.

"Danwon, go. If she's really dead, pay respect to her on my behalf," Jeongjo said thoughtfully while nodding.

"Your Majesty, I thank you on behalf of Hyewon." Danwon bowed himself out of the study. There was no time to lose.

It was night time, under the clear moonlight. On the road from Hanyang to Pyongyang, a middle aged man was riding a horse swiftly. As he urged the horse to go faster, the feeling of panic was surfacing now. That feeling tortured Hongdo, "Yuna (Yunbok), I want to see you. I have to see you. I don't want you to die. I want you to live. I just want you to be alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Thirteenth Painting - Poison<strong>

The morning sunlight, accompanied with the chirpings of the birds, shone onto Yunbok's face. It had been so many years since he had a chance to sleep so soundly. He was not disturbed by any nightmares. Not sure if it was due to the fact that he had unloaded the burden he had in his heart or is it because of the woman who was accompanying him. He felt that he had a really good sleep and the glowing feeling left him with a sense of happiness. He pushed back the covers that were suddenly too warm.

"You're awake, why don't you sleep a little longer?" the sunlight was quite bright to the eyes so Yunbok turned his face sideways before opening his eyes. Jeong-hyang was sitting beside him, looking as if she had been awake for quite some time as she had a clean and refreshed look.

"Aigoo, you're really diligent. You're awake so early? Don't tell me you've been looking at me all this while?" Yunbok said indolently.

"Master, my mother said that she wanted to prepare medicine and breakfast for you which is why she had to wake up early," little Bok's little head appeared from her back and smiled cheekily as he talked to Yunbok.

"It seems that Yeombok's up early too. Hehe, much hardworking than Master," Yunbok winked at little Bok teasingly.

"Come, wipe your face." Jeong-hyang had a wet handkerchief in her hands. Yunbok looked at her with consternation when it looked like she was going to do it for him. He reached out for the handkerchief,

"I can do it myself. I'll do it myself."' no matter what, he was very well aware that little Bok was just right beside him. To little Bok it seemed that his Master felt shy all of a sudden.

"Don't you move," Jeong-hyang ordered, not giving any chance for Yunbok to object. "Hey!" the warm and wet handkerchief wiped over his face and both hands gently. It left him fully refreshed. He flushed slightly while little Bok hid his giggles.

"I'll get the medicine. Bokya, keep an eye on your Master and don't let him simply move around." Jeong-hyang ordered sternly.

"Yes, mother," little Bok nodded with a serious expression. Holding that basin of warm water, Jeong-hyang smilingly shook her head and walked out.

"Your mother really shouldn't be taken lightly. Are you afraid?" Yunbok joked and laughed quietly with his little apprentice.

"I'm not afraid of course. My mother loves me the most. Oh yes, Master, my mother is really beautiful, isn't she? I didn't lie to you, did I?" little Bok boasted triumphantly.

"Ah, yes indeed, your mother is in fact the most beautiful lady," Yunbok recalled the scene where both of them first met. It was as clear as if it was happening right in front of his eyes. It was just that at that time, he did not expect that the beautiful lady who had crossed the bridge would have shared such a twisted story with him. And never did he think that the lady would have become a person whom he would be willing to give his life up for. Little Bok broke into his reverie. "Master, have a drink of water. You have to recover faster," he said and held out a cup of tea.

"Don't you worry. Master will get better very soon." It might be because he had been lying down for too long but when Yunbok pushed himself up, he felt debilitated. He clenched his teeth and bore the pain as he exerted himself. He felt that his head was spinning and his chest was being compressed.

"What's happening?" he was disturbed by the surge of agony. He felt a gurgle of blood rushing up, he could taste it as it bubbled up. "Aah!" with that, Yunbok spat out a mouthful of blood into the tea cup little Bok was holding.

"Master!" little Bok was horrified to see the fresh blood and when he looked at his Master again, there was a trickle of blood oozing from the corner of his Master's lips as Yunbok slumped forward weakly.

"Ma-, Master, you... are you fine? You, …" he dropped the cup and grabbed on to his Master's hand, not knowing what to do.

"Don't... don't be afraid, Bokya. I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm.. I'm sorry," Yunbok gasped, struggling to open his eyes and held on to little Bok's hands, trying to assure the boy and knew he was failing. He saw the fear in little Bok's eyes and knew that the child must be terrified. Though he tried his hardest to smile and calm the child down, he blacked out. Little Bok could get no response when he called. Tears sprang to his eyes and he ran out of the room.

"Mother! Mother, come quickly, come quickly!' he screamed.

"Painter, Painter," Jeong-hyang who was just turning to the inner rooms with the tray of medicine rushed in as she heard her son's cries. She was also scared witless when she saw the unconscious Yunbok.

"Yeombok, go quickly, go get that aunty. Get her to come here quickly, quick!"

Little Bok ran off at once as she set down the tray and rushed to Yunbok. Her heart seized when she heaved him up and saw the blood trickling from his mouth. Fearfully, she lay him back down and bent down to listen. He was breathing, she wiped away the blood and tried to get him to wake up.

"Why, why is this happening? Painter!"

Lady Min came running in then. She quickly checked his vitals.

"This, this, how could this be? How could it be poison? This is a symptom of poison!" she said disbelievingly. "Look, the white of his eyes are turning yellow. The spot between his eyebrows are turning black, his breathing is getting shallow and his pulse is so unstable. It's because he's been poisoned! What did he eat? What did he drink?"

"I've prepared everything for him from drinking to eating. How could he be poisoned? How could this be possible? Painter, Painter!" he was unresponsive to her shakes. To Jeong-hyang, the world has darkened horribly, descending to a place where danger seemed to be lurking everywhere.

"Don't panic," exhorted Lady Min, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Wait for a while. Let me think, think of a solution, don't panic," she consoled Jeong-hyang before hurrying out, calling out for Joongho.

"What's the matter sister?" Cheonsang who was practicing his swords skills in the courtyard, came rushing in as he heard his sister's urgent cries.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Joongho walked out of his study and saw how panic strickened his wife was.

"Just now when I was just going to have a look at Brother Seo, I met little Bok right at the door and he was saying that his Master was throwing up blood. He's unconscious at the moment. Husband, what kind of plan did all of you actually use? How did he end up getting poisoned?" Lady Min got straight to the point.

"Nothing! We didn't use any kind of poison in that plan of ours," Cheonsang was taken aback at this turn of events. Joongho stood stock still, face darkening as he thought of his restless unease and suspicion.

"I knew it! It wasn't that simple. Brother Seo was set up by boss Ryu. That day during the painting event, the wine that boss Ryu offered must have been poisoned." his fears that something was wrong had become a reality.

"What can we do, sister, isn't there an antidote?" Cheonsang was upset and furious that he had not had the foresight to prevent boss Ryu.

"I also thought that the poison couldn't possibly be part of your plans. The main point is that I do not know what kind of poison it is. The only thing now that I can do is through trial and error," Lady Min turned and went back into the room hurriedly. Joongho looked at Cheonsang.

"Cheonsang, I don't care what kind of methods you need to use, go to boss Ryu's place and see if there's any kind of antidote or at least try to find out what kind of poison we are dealing with."

"I was thinking of the same thing. That boss Ryu is really a lowly and worthless scum. I have to really give him a lesson today," Cheonsang scowled fiercely, wishing the crook was before him so he could take his head off. Gripping his sword, he took his leave, calling for the retainers and his horse.

After double checking Yunbok's vital signs, Lady Min sent the maids to brew medicine which she fed to him slowly, dribbling it spoonful by spoonful down his throat as Jeong- hyang supported his body in an upright position to better facilitate swallowing. Little Bok watched anxiously as his Master was lowered back to the bed. He was fidgetting restlessly, impatient for Yunbok to wake up. It took quite a while before there was any visible signs of movement from him.

"Awake. He's awake. Painter," Jeong-hyang said when she saw that Yunbok's eyes opening slowly.

"That's good. It seems that I hadn't guessed wrongly. After drinking this medicine, it seems that there are some positive effects. It's just that, for this time being, it can suppress the attacks from the poison but I'm not sure how long that can last." Lady Min let out a breath after she busied herself with laying out the needles for acupunctures. She knew that she could only prolong Yunbok's life just for a short period of time. It would be beyond her skills if she wanted to save it.

"'I'm poisoned, am I?" muttered Yunbok as he came to his senses, vaguely recalling overhearing the conversation both of them had as he was regaining consciousness.

"Painter...," Jeong-hyang began and then stopped, she could not utter another word.

"I've already noticed that your heartbeat wasn't regular yesterday, but never did it cross my mind that you were being poisoned," Lady Min felt awful at her oversight and sighed in her heart. Why was Yunbok's life so hard and miserable?

"Heh, it seems that. I wouldn't have much longer to live, is it, sister-in-law?" Yunbok asked weakly. Little Bok who had been silent, started to whimper when he heard that.

"Painter," Jeong-hyang could not bear to listen any more. Lady Min lowered her head without a word.

"Sister-in-law, there must be a way you could save him. Save him!" pleaded Jeong-hyang, the pain in her voice making Yunbok feel very sad. He had lost the gamble. His road was ending and he was sorry it had to happen then for he knew his death would crush Jeong-hyang. He had an inkling of what she might do if matters did not go well ever since that night she played the gayageum for him. He did not want her to make that choice. There was something else that would give her the strength to go on, if he could convince her of it.

"Sister-in-law, I, I wish to talk to her for a while."

Lady Min looked at both of them and sighed. She turned to console the crying little Bok while guiding him out silently, looking at Yunbok's pale face. His lips had gone purplish. He struggled to sit up but his whole body was trembling and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Jeong-hyang pulled him up against herself, wrapping her arms around him.

"Painter, why, why are the gods treating you this way? Treating me this way? Why?"

He smiled lightly and said, "You're such a silly. Hasn't my fate always been this way? It seems that I still couldn't avoid what lies ahead of me. There isn't much time left, let me have a good look at you." He turned to look at her, his hand lifted and dropped again as if he had not an ounce of strength left, she pulled up his hand gently and placed it on her face.

"Why is it so beautiful, so beautiful?" he felt a sense of longing as he looked into her eyes.

"Painter." She held onto his hand tightly, afraid.

"Don't you cry anymore. You don't know that the thing I'm most afraid of is when I see your tears. I'll be upset every time I see your sorrows, but I'd feel very happy each time when I think that you are crying for me." he caressed her face tenderly. "I'm sorry. I've always wanted to make you happy but I keep on bringing sadness to you, could you forgive me?" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"No, if you are to leave me just like that, I will never forgive you, never!"

"Please don't cry anymore. If you cry again when I'm dead, I wouldn't be able to feel the sadness again if I can't see it." No longer able to bear it anymore, Jeong-hyang wailed uncontrollably, Yunbok could not help but used what strength he had left and hugged her tightly.

"No, you can't be that heartless. You haven't repaid me your debt. You've promised me so you can't lie to me, you can't die."

"I do not wish to leave as well. I wish to listen to you play your Gayageum, eat what you prepare, teach Bokya how to draw, hold on to your hands when I'm sleeping every day. I have no desire to leave you even if it's for a second. I don't want to leave." he whispered.

"I don't care, wherever you go, I'd follow you, even if it's death." He grimaced at her vehement reply.

"Don't be like that. If I'm not here anymore, you still have Bokya to accompany you. You can't abandon him. He needs you."

"I don't care. I don't care about anything else. I don't want you to die. I want to be with you. I only want to follow you, even if it is death. You can't just leave me like that. There must be, must be a way, I don't want you to die." She knew what he was advising her to do was right and yet she could not contemplate living in a world without Yunbok. Fear of losing him, fear of the void she would face almost overhwelmed her.

At that, he pushed her away gently, so tight was her hold that he had to exert some effort. He cupped her head in his hands to look searchingly into her eyes. When they parted those many years ago, there was no sense of fear and lost in Jeong-hyang. But now, he saw the wretched melancholy of her soul. All the hardships she had gone through the past eight years had made her stronger and determined but this latest blow was a cut too deep to her. He knew for certain then if..when he died, she would suicide as well. And that was wrong, wrong. He wavered as his head swam, he tried to speak but could not. His arms trembled and he fainted, the last vision before him were her eyes.

"How did it go, Cheongsang? Have you captured that boss Ryu?" Joongho had been busy poring over volumes of medical books in his library, searching for the slightest clue to pinpoint the exact nature of the poison which might save Yunbok when his brother-in-law came stamping in angrily. Lady Min looked up from the medical book she was reading.

"It's too late. He fled last night, only bringing along his favourite concubine and a servant he trusted. The house was a mess and the only things left were a few of his concubines fighting over some family properties. No one knows where he is," Cheonsang growled angrily, slamming his sword on the table. Joongho looked down, disappointment etched clearly on his face.

"One day I'll find him, when I do, I'd peel his skin off and pull out his veins!"

"Don't waste your energy venting your anger. The priority now is to think of something to save Brother Seo. There must be a solution," Lady Min put down her books and consoled her husband, holding on to his hands.

"Since I don't know what kind of poison it is, I can only prepare antidotes as the symptoms appear but these are all just to control the attacks of the poison. With his injury, the most he had would be around ten days. We really have to think of something."

"Why don't I seek help from other doctors?" Cheonsang suggested.

"If even your sister couldn't do anything, other doctors couldn't possibly have any better ways," Joongho shook his dead, forestalling Lady Min's reply. It was just as well she did not have to think of an excuse as to why other doctors could not be consulted.

"There's only one thing to do now. Husband, tomorrow, I'll go and look for my Master. He must have some solution for this," Lady Min said after a moment of thought. Joongho nodded.

"Alright, but your Master is always travelling. If he's not at the temple, then Brother Seo will be...," Joongho trailed off, looking away.

"As how things are looking now, I can only try my luck on this. There's no other way," Lady Min said, thoughts whirling, 'Since the gods had seen fit to reunite both of them after so much hardship, are they just going to let both of them be separated forever? Even if there's the slightest chance, I must help them.' She felt time was running out for them.

"I'll have a look at Brother Seo. Tonight. I'll make a move tonight," she said determinedly.

"Good, sister. I'll accompany you to look for your master. I can drive the carriage fast. I'll get the preparations done now," Cheonsang leapt up, eager to do something rather than sit around feeling helpless.

"Alright then, let's do as you suggested. I'll continue to search for that scumbag with Min Dae's help. Let Cheonsang accompany you to have a safe and fast journey to and fro." Joongho said, saying a silent prayer as his wife left the study.

Yunbok was unconscious when she looked in on him, carrying the bowl of medicine she had concocted.

"This is the medicine for today. Let him finish it quickly. I've left instructions with the servants on what medicine to brew for these three days. Don't you worry, the poison is currently controlled, he'll be awake in a while. It's really beyond my capabilities however, to try and get rid of the poison completely. I will seek help from my Master. Two days, three at the most, I hope to bring back the treatment," Lady Min said quietly to Jeong-hyang who looked vulnerable and lost.

"Sister-in-law, both of our lives are in your hands. I'm grateful," Jeong-hyang knelt and bowed deeply before Lady Min. "that you are going through all these trouble." Lady Min was once again touched as she helped Jeong-hyang up. "Please take care on the journey."

"I will. And you must look after yourself too," Lady Min said with concern. "Who will take care of him if you fall sick?" she touched Jeong-hayng on the arm in encouragement before leaving. The sound of the carriage faded away as Jeong-hyang sat down with a quiet little Bok beside Yunbok. He was still unconscious. Jeong-hyang hugged little Bok, silently looking at Yunbok. At this moment, she felt empty even though there were tears flowing. Memories of the past flowed past her eyes, from the first glimpse they had of each other at the bridge those many years ago till the present hardships they had been through. All those pain and sorrows, is it all over so soon?

Little Bok reached out tentatively to touch Yunbok's shoulder. "Mother, Master, what exactly is wrong with him?" he had been terrified by what he had seen and heard that day. He was almost afraid to hear his mother confirmed his fears that he would never see his master forever in future and yet, he had to ask because he did not want to believe it. She looked at little Bok with tenderness and caressed his little face while she smiled at him,

"Bokya, you're already eight years old. You're a big boy now, isn't it?"

"Yes, mother, Yeombok is grown up now," he had no idea why his mother was changing the subject but he answered nevertheless.

"If mother is not by your side, you have to listen to the adults and be obedient. Don't be reckless and naughty. Eat things when they are warm. Remember to wear more layers of clothes when the weather is cold. Don't fight with others. Don't lust for other people's things. Study well and be a decent man when you are an adult. Do you understand?" she had a farway look as she spoke. Little Bok was puzzled.

"Yeombok will be obedient but mother, are you going anywhere? Why can't you stay beside Yeombok? Can't you bring Yeombok along as well?" he asked in confusion and fear. His mother spoke as though she was going somewhere far away and she would not be bringing him.

"Bokya is a good boy. The place mother wants to go, I can't bring you there. You'll understand when you're a little older. You have to remember how mother looks like. Remember everything what I've told you. You have to remember that I love you," she looked down at his sweet face, unable to keep back the trickle of tears.

"Mother, why are you sad? Are you worried about my Master? Don't be afraid," he used his small hands to wipe away the tears on his mother's face.

"Bokya, you have to always remember. Mother hates to part with you. You have to always remember mother. Don't ever forget mother's face, and please don't, don't ever hate mother," she hugged her son tightly and sobbed through closed eyes. Little Bok became more and more agitated.

"Mother, where are you going? Don't leave me alone," he said fearfully.

A voice broke in, startling both mother and son. "Bokya, be a good boy. Your mother will not leave you." Yunbok had woken up a while ago and had been listening to the conversation. He turned his head to look at the boy,

"Bokya, could you help Master with something?" he smiled at little as he said that. Little Bok's face lit up when he saw Yunbok was awake, he was eager to abandon the frightening exchange with his mother.

"Eh? Master, you're awake. What do you want me to do?"

"Help your Master bring in your mother's gayageum alright? It is in Master's room. You just have to ask the sisters around the house and you'll know where it is. I really want to hear your mother play the gayageum."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," little Bok said determinedly, wriggling down from his mother's embrace and running out of the room. Jeong-hyang avoided Yunbok's eyes as he stared at her.

"How could you bear to tell Bokya those kind of things? Are you willing to let that child be sad?" he asked with some asperity. "You are terrifying him with burdens he is not ready for. Whom will he turn to if you leave him behind? Yeombok reminds me of myself at that age. Unlike me however, he has you to provide a warm, loving, stable and balanced home. Can you really bear to inflict such a greivous wound?"

"I couldn't bear that but I can't let you who have been alone all this while because of me to leave just like that. Even more, no, I can't possibly do that," she said with her expression set, finally turning to look at him. Her eyes shone with strength and tenderness. "You can throw away everything for my sake. It is the same for me. The place you are heading to is dark, cold and lonely, how could I not stay by your side? Without you with me, what hope will I have? I've promised you before that I'd follow you, no matter where you are headed to, I'd follow you."

"You..." Yunbok started, thinking he had to knock some sense into her when there came the sound of some one puffing at the door.

"Aigoo, it's so heavy, mother, your gayageum." little Bok came in with the instrument. Yunbok looked like he was going to finish his arguement, one way or another but Jeong-hyang interrupted him, using little Bok's presence to forestall him.

"Don't say anything else. You have to drink this medicine." He looked annoyed but his eyes promised her they would finish the discussion later as she helped him up. The bowl trembled in his hand and he hastily brought it to his lips when little Bok looked from it to him in consternation. He grimaced at the awful taste and watched as she arranged the gayageum properly.

"Let me play the gayageum for you," she lowered her head calmly and started playing. Little Bok crept to Yunbok's side, looking intently to see if his master had recovered. Yunbok smiled at the boy, putting his arm across his little shoulders to assure him. They looked at the woman sitting behind the gayageum.

Her fingers danced across her instrument and the notes played were ever so beautiful. The rhythm was fast and strong, reflecting the emotions of the player. Anger and a string of sorrow, as if a woman was asking heaven, 'Why, why are you so unfair? There are so many evil people in this world but they're not dead. Those who steal are not dead. Those who look down and bully others are not dead. Those who have sinned are not dead. Why do you want to torture this person who is kind hearted and full of compassion? Why the wish of just keeping him company cannot be fulfilled? What is the meaning of living and what is the meaning of death? Are you telling me that both of these are enough to separate two people?' Her anguish could be heard through her music. Yunbok was shattered. The rhythm of the tune went faster and faster. 'Dang,' one of the strings on the gayageum snapped and it whipped across the back of her hand, a line of blood formed instantly on the fair skin.

"Mother," a shocked little Bok shouted.

"I'm fine. I'll continue,' she did not even look up as she continued to play a new piece with even more vigour and urgency. Both of her hands looked as if they were two butterflies flying around the instrument. 'Dang,' another snap of another string, not being able to withstand the pressure exerted by her fingers. The second line of blood went even deeper than the first, Yunbok felt that slice as clearly as if it was inflicted on him.

"Stop! Stop playing!' he reached out quickly and pressed on the strings of the gayageum. She looked up at him as her tears came falling down on his hands. With both of her hands trembling, she moved his hand away, "I won't be playing this anymore. No one else will get to listen to my music other than you. If this gayageum falls into the hands of someone who doesn't know how to appreciate it, it will be better to just destroy it."

He grabbed her hand, tugging on it to force her to look at him when she stared down at the gayageum. "No, we still have time. There's still a string of hope, isn't there? Sister-in- law will surely do her best to save me. Don't give up. We can live together till a ripe old age, alright?" he stared hard at her, willing her to be strong and brave.

"Alright, Painter, as long as there's a slightest chance, we shall wait. But you have to promise me as well, no matter what is the outcome... you must not, must not ever let me leave you." She looked back at him steadily. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Fourteenth Painting - An Old Friend From Dahwaseo<strong>

At the residence of Minister Yim, located in Peace Street in Pyeongando, Hongdo paced around the main hall impatiently as he waited for Minister Yim. He turned as he heard footsteps.

"Minister Yim, how are you? It has been years, you're still looking so healthy." Danwon greeted politely.

"Ahhh, Danwon, it's been years. You're getting older too. Why is your hair turning white as well? You're not that old, why are you aging so fast? Do you have something in particular you want to talk to me about?" Minister Yim was quite taken back when he saw Danwon. He knew clearly that Danwon did not socialize easily and there he was paying him a visit. He was curious as to why Danwon came all the way from Hanyang to Pyongyang just to visit him.

"I've heard some rumours which is why I'm here to make sure if it's true," Danwon tried to rein in his impatience. Minister Yim immediately knew what he was about.

"You must be here about the incident of Hyewon's last painting? It's a real pity for that young man," minister Yim was aware that Shin Yunbok was Danwon's favourite apprentice.

"So it seems that you've been there that day too. Please tell me in detail regarding that painting event," Danwon asked sincerely.

"It's a real pity every time I think about it, that day, I received Min Joongho's invitation…" minister Yim explained what happened since Danwon looked so anxious.

"So in short, Hyewon is, is really dead?" Danwon stared dejectedly at the table after listening to what happened.

"Though I didn't personally see him die but the wound was serious. He stabbed himself in the chest! No good could arise from that. The Min family had also released an obituary. All those who were present said that he died on the way back. Though he was your best apprentice, you should not be too sad. Though that young man's painting skills are really good, he always had issues with the women around him. And now, he even threw away his life for a woman but that painting he drew that day, "Meeting along the Journey" was really not bad. There were rumours saying that the painting was actually a story of himself. He met a lover of his once again but the woman was bought away by someone else. He asked for help from the merchant, Min Joongho to conduct a painting event whereby he'd sell his painting to get back his woman but those merchants asked that Hyewon leave behind the hand he used for his painting as proof that that was his last piece of work. I suppose that Min Joongho wanted to earn his share as well, allowed Hyewon to be intimidated by those merchants. Sigh. There are certain things which really are a pity," minister Yim did not notice Danwon's eyes which were nothing but two hollows as he listened.

"Many thanks to you, I shall take my leave," Hongdo felt empty as he walked out, in a daze. Yuna was dead, that thought went round and round in his head. He could think of nothing else.

The Pyeongando now was much more busy compared to the time he left the place. Danwon walked desolately amongst the crowd. His dressing marking him out as he obviously did not fit into the bustling crowd. He could not hear the voices of the hawkers. He could not see the smile plastered on other faces. He did not know where he was heading to. He did not know where he should stop.

"Yuna, are you really dead? Is it because of Jeong-hyang? What exactly have you encountered and why should you throw away your life? Leaving as you did, how am I going to face your father? When I die, how am I going to explain everything to my friend? You're willing to die rather than look for me for help, are you afraid that you might bring me trouble? If I were to be by your side and protect you, would I let you just die like that?" Hongdo slumped in front of a small shop while castigating himself for his failure. He looked up when he heard the name 'Min'.

"Aigoo, isn't this the family Min's merchant group's butler, Min Dae. You're here, is there anything which I can be of use?" the shopkeeper welcomed Min Dae warmly.

"Boss Lee, sorry to interrupt, I 'd like to know if you have any idea where boss Ryu from the family Ryu's merchant group is. You have quite a business relationship with him if I'm not wrong."

"Aigoo, don't mention that boss Ryu! He provided us with bad quality goods, making me lose a big sum of money. If he dared step foot in here again, I'm going to beat him up. But, why are you looking for him as well?" the shopkeeper said with a voice laced with acrimony for boss Ryu.

"Oh, my master is looking for him and he has sent me to ask around. Since you do not know, I'll take my leave. Oh yes, if you have any news regarding him, you have to let me know as soon as possible," Min Dae said to the shopkeeper and went away hurriedly, not noticing that the middle aged man who had been sitting at the door was following him silently all the way to the Red Inn.

"Master, I've asked around, those shops which have business dealings with boss Ryu. They have no news on him as well, what is the next step?" Min Dae reported his findings to Joongho who was waiting at the inn.

"Go and look for those servants and handymen who have worked for him. Get a few people who can ride fast to Hanyang and search for him as well. That bastard, how far away can he flee? I'll ask Yuna to get her father to investigate. If he's near the border of China, capturing and bringing him back here will not be a problem," Joongho said, deep in thought as he tried to come up with the plausible location of boss Ryu while drinking wine.

"So you are Min Joongho?" a middle aged man walked towards Joongho with an expressionless face. His stony voice was rude.

"Yes, I am Min Joongho. Is there anything the matter?" Joongho looked at the stranger curiously. He seemed to be trying to control his temper. Not having met the man before, Joongho could hardly think that anger was directed at him.

"Let me ask you. You were the one Hyewon asked for help to conduct the last painting event?" the man looked like he was about erupt.

"Yes, I was. In fact, I gathered all the people there, but that Hyewon didn't even help me to earn a single nyang and I even had to bear the loss," Joongho said without paying much attention to this rude person as he had a lot in his mind and was preparing to leave.

"Then what happened to him in the end?" the man asked harshly.

"Dead!" Joongho snapped impatiently.

"How did he die? Where was he buried?"

"He committed suicide at the painting event. I've sent him to his woman and have no idea where he was buried. Please make way, I need to leave," Joongho felt he need not explain to this stranger before him and made as if to leave.

"Where is this woman?" the man blocked his way as he asked stubbornly.

"How would I know? He's already dead. Don't tell me that I need to take care of his woman as well? Make way!" Joongho said aggressively.

"You! Unscrupulous greedy merchant!' Danwon burst out, unable control his anger any longer and threw a punch at Joongho who was not expecting an attack so his face was struck squarely. He reeled back, his nose and mouth started bleeding profusely. Even a tooth was knocked out, such was the force of Danwon's strike, all his anger and grief behind the blow. All conversations came to a standstill as customers looked on stun. As Danwon drew his hand back for another blow, people galvanised into action. They pulled Danwon away from Joongho.

"Where's this fellow from? He dares to be rough with Min Jongho. Don't let him go just like that."

"You bastard! I want justice be served on behalf of Hyewon! You're a lowly merchant, just for the sake of some profits, you caused Hyewon's death! Cunning merchant, I won't let you just go so easily," Danwon shouted, struggling against the hands holding him away from Joongho.

"Who are you to ask for justice on behalf of Heywon?" Joongho took out a handkerchief and interrogated Danwon while examining his wounds.

"I'm not anybody. No matter who I am, I have the right to scold all of you who are just devious and worthless merchants!"

"Quiet, you rude fellow." everyone present felt that he was too much.

"Never mind. Just let him go. Min Dae, let's leave." Joongho was more concerned about how to capture boss Ryu who had fled. He did not even think in detail and thought that this man was just someone who really loved paintings. Perhaps he was just feeling that Hyewon was being treated unfairly. Joongho did not want to get tied up by him so he left in a hurry. Danwon furiously threw a Parthian-shot after him.

"Min Joongho, you deceitful merchant! You remember! I won't let you go just like that, you better have that in mind!"

Yunbok rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked at the drawing little Bok had drawn, his vision had not been as clear as it was and he was afraid he would be completely blind before the end.

"It's been two days and sister-in-law is not back yet. Painter, is your wound hurting very much? Is there any other discomfort?" Jeong-hyang asked considerately as she wiped his face. She was anxiously counting the time Lady Min had promised them, consoling herself that there was still time and that she would not give up even if there was the slightest chance. By silent agreement, the arguement they had two nights ago was never brought up. But they both knew they would be confronting it soon. He looked out the opened doors.

"The sunlight today is so nice, Hyangya, could you support me to the courtyard and have a look?" After consuming the medicine left by Lady Min, Yunbok felt that he was recovering slowly. Though he felt quite weak, he was reluctant to let Jeong-hyang think that he was suffering. Which was why he had to be strong in order for her not to worry. She put another shirt on him before draping his overcoat over his shoulders and helped him walk to the awning of the outer wing. Snow covered the ground.

"Look. There are so many willow trees. When spring arrives, they'll be green and pretty. Water lilies would bloom in the pond as well. It'll look very elegant. Haha, it will be like your name, Mo-ryeon. What a good name." Yunbok described that pretty scenery he first encountered when he came into the Green Willow Villa. But Jeong-hyang felt only sorrow when she was heard it because she was afraid that he would not have the chance to see all that again. At that moment, they heard a servant saying, "Master, I shall get some medicine for you to apply."

Joongho strode into the courtyard, a bloodied handkerchief covering half his face. "No need. Have those people who were assigned to Hanyang brought any news back? Madam should be back by today right?" He stopped when he saw Yunbok and Jeong-hyang. "Brother, why aren't you lying down and getting some rest? The wind here is strong. Quickly come back in." he said anxiously.

"Elder Brother, what happened to you?" Yunbok asked in astonishment when he saw that Joongho's face was very swollen and his nose was broken as well. Joongho had always been an elegant gentleman and would not simply cross paths with anyone. Too, he knew a little martial arts so how on earth did he suffer such injuries? Joongho sighed and went over to sit beside Yunbok, followed by Min Dae.

"It's been a really unlucky day. Master was minding his own business and discussing some things when someone appeared from nowhere and asked if master was Min Joongho. As that man seemed quite ordinary, master replied yes. The man was extremely rude and kept on asking things about you, Mr Seo, oh, no, I meant Hyewon's whereabouts. So, master gave the explanation which had been planned beforehand. And that rude fellow threw a punch at master, called him a cunning and worthless merchant and shouting that he wanted to serve justice for Hyewon, that he would not let master go just like that. But luckily, the crowd got hold of him. That man doesn't seem young. How could he act with such craziness," Min Dae explained what happened in the afternoon.

"Is there a burn scar on that person's right hand?" Yunbok and Jeong-hyang asked simultaneously.

"Eh, how did you know? Do you know this person?" Joongho was quite surprised. Yunbok and Jeong-hyang looked at each other, both of them well aware who that person was. Yunbok looked apologetically at Joongho.

"Elder Brother, I'm so sorry. I shall apologize on his behalf. He is in fact my Master, Danwon Kim Hongdo," he smiled bitterly. So his master had finally turned up as he expected.

"Oh, so that's the case. No wonder he showed such resentment towards me. He must have thought that I caused the death of his favourite apprentice. No wonder. Well, do you need me to help you with anything for this?" Joongho realised that Yunbok would want to see his master at least. He was ready to help arrange a meeting. Yunbok hesitated, muling it over.

"Please let me think about it," he said as he got up slowly while leaning against the wall and walked into the house. Jeong-hyang quickly bowed to Joongho and went over to help Yunbok get back to the room.

"Painter, don't you want to see him at least once more?" she said as she helped him to lie down.

"I…," Yunbok turned away so that his back faced Jeong-hyang, not knowing how to answer her.

"With my present condition, I suppose he'll be even sadder if he sees me." Thinking how much pain his Master was going through, he felt dejected and worried. There were hardly any options he could think of. 'Now, how is it possible to not let Master be hurt? He already thinks that I'm dead. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm alive now and will be living well in the future too? What am I supposed to do?' Jeong-hyang looked at Yunbok's back silently and knew that he was worried about his Master, but she had no idea how to help him.

"Mother, what happened to Master? Is he unhappy?" little Bok who was playing with Min Yaksong came running in and saw his mother's grim expression and that his Master was facing the wall. He thought that both of them were having a fight.

"Of course not, how could Master be unhappy when I get to see Bokya?," Yunbok turned around and flashed a smile at the boy. Pleased that all was well, the boy went over to sit by Yunbok, looking at the wall beyond.

"Ehm, there are shadows on the wall. It seems that Master has been looking at those. This is mother's, this is Yeombok's. This one which is lying down is Master's, haha when Yeombok is all grown up, my shadow would be the same like Master's, right?" little Bok said playfully as he looked at the shadows cast on the wall by the setting sun.

"Yes, the same, the same…" Yunbok answered absently. A thought flashed across his mind as he looked at Jeong-hyang. She too had the same idea while she was looking at their three shadows on the wall and she turned to Yunbok.

"It shall be done like that, please help me," Yunbok knew that she understood clearly what he was trying to say.

"Good. I'll do whatever you wish me to." she nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Seo Yun (Shin Yun-bok)<strong>  
><strong>Fifteenth Painting - Breaking Away<strong>

The street market of Pyeongando was deserted. Shops had long since closed and folks retired to their homes. But at a tavern, there was a man who seemed too inebriated to get back home.

"Customer, our shop is closing, please do take your leave." the bartender said to the man who had been drinking all night.

"Wh-, what? You, all of you businessmen, will you not, not earn money when you can? Hmm,' Hongdo said as he lay his head on the table. Would not it be good if he could be completely drunk and loose his consciousness? If being drunk could make things feel better, he'd rather not wake up forever. He did not hear the hoofs of a horse coming to a stop, nor the light swift footsteps, the soft murmur of voices and the departure of the horse.

"Customer, customer, look, there's something a person asked me to hand it to you," the bartender handed a letter to the half drunk Hongdo.

"Letter, what letter? Who, who gave it to you?" Hongdo was a little surprised as he opened the letter and pulled out a piece of folded drawing paper. There was not a single word on it. There was only an empty bird cage. Feeling disinterested, he threw it on the floor and continued to sprawl on the table. After a while, he sat up straight as if electrified and quickly picked up the paper and looked at it clearly. He shook his head, trying to clear the wine fumes and asked, "Excuse me. This.. this letter, who, who gave it to you? Where's the person?"

"Oh, a young man handed it to me just now."

"Young man, what does the young man look like?" Hope flared in Hongdo's heart.

"Oh, that young man looks quite handsome. He's not tall. Hehe, if he were to be a woman, he'll be real pretty as well," the bartender said while smiling mischievously.

"When did he give it to you? Where's that person now?" Hongdo stood up hurriedly and shook the bartender's shoulders, trying to get a faster answer.

"Oh, he just went off not long ago. In that direction, riding a horse. If you go and give chase now, I'm sure you can catch up with him," the little bartender said, glad to get rid of this drunk customer at the same time so that he could close up the shop.

"Good, thank you very much, thank you very much!" Hongdo said as he threw some coins to the bartender. He stuffed the letter into his clothes, rushed out of the shop, untied his horse and galloped off in the direction the bartender had previously pointed.

"Is that you, Yuna? You're not dead! You're not dead! Just like that bird which is supposed to be flying around the sky freely, now that you've escaped the cage, you've got your complete freedom, right?" Hongdo urged his horse forward while whipping his lash as he looked around to find the person he was seeking for. As he thought, there was a figure in the distance, riding on a horse. Hongdo gave chase. Under the moonlight, two fast horses were galloping swiftly along the road that led out of town. Though there was quite a distance between them, Hongdo was not certain if the person in front had noticed he was being followed. He urged his horse to go as fast it could.

"Yuna, where are you heading to? Are you going to a place where you feel that is safe? Or are you reluctant to see me?"

The rider turned into a small house half way on the hill slope. The surroundings was pitch black and the only light warming up the place was coming from the house. Hongdo rode his horse into the courtyard as fast as he could. He got off his horse and walked up to the house. He saw that it was lighted with an oil lamp. A man was seated behind the door, talking to someone lying down. Their shadows were on the door. Both of them were talking lightly, their voices full of tenderness. Hongdo tried to make out the man's contours, the figure seemed to be quite thin. Was that really Yunbok? As he was about to call out, he heard the voices of those two people talking.

"Painter, have you seen your Master?" that voice sounded very familiar to Hongdo. His heart leapt at the other voice.

"Yes, I've seen him. He was drinking in the liquor shop. Sigh. I could only ask the bartender to hand him the letter. I can only hope that he understands and don't blame Elder Brother Min anymore," it was none other than the voice of Yunbok whom he had been missing and longing for all these years.

"Hyangya, after taking your medicine, are you feeling better?" Hyangya? Jeong-hyang? Just as Danwon suspected, the woman Hayewon was said to die for was none other than the gayageum courtesan Yunbok met in Hanyang eight years ago. He did not know whether to cry or laugh at the pecularities of fate.

"I'm much better. Lying down like that to rest has made me recover quite a lot. Are you sure you can't see him even for a while?"

"I…" Yunbok's voice trailed off.

"Yuna, is, is that you?" Hongdo could not bear any longer and rushed forward, trying to pull open the door which separated him from them but the door was already locked from the inside.

"Ah, Ma-, Master, no, Master, I'm... I'm sorry. I... I can't see you," the man inside lowered his head, his back facing the door.

"Wh-, why?' Hongdo felt a rush of pain in his heart, not knowing what to do. The person he had been missing all this while was just on the other side of that thin wall. The longing and feeling of lost he had accumulated all these years came rushing up and he really felt like breaking down this door and hugged the person inside in his arms not ever let go again. However, when he heard what Yunbok had to say, he did not have the strength to pull away that barrier between both of them. He could only stare stupidly at the handle of the door.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Master. Shin Yunbok has died and vanished with the wind. I cannot ever meet.. meet people I know of before. I'm sorry. Really sorry. Please don't force me. You have to please forgive me. If you insist on seeing me, I.. I'll leave now," listening to that cherished voice , Yunbok who was laying down, cried. She did not know that lying to him would cause so much pain but thinking that if Danwon were to know the truth, he would be even sadder. She had already made Jeong-hyang lose the courage to stay alive. How could she let her master suffer as well? She had to keep to what had been planned and not see him.

"No, alright. I.. I won't force you. Then, then are, are you fine? If you're not, how am I to face your father for not protecting you well? How would I have the courage to see this very close and true friend of mine?" Hongdo blinked back his tears. He was very afraid that if he insisted on seeing Yunbok, she would run away once again. Now, though he could not see her, he could at least listen to her voice and look at the shadow of hers. He already felt a great sense of relief and satisfaction. She was alive!

Never thinking that the clothes she made for Yunbok would be on herself, Jeong-hyang, whose back was facing the door shed silent tears as she saw Yunbok's pain. How could she not understand both of them? One could not bear to hurt the other which was why she made up her mind to help, whereas the other did not dare to force a reunion for this short period of time. The care for each other saturated in every word and sentence of their conversation.

"I'm sorry. I've made you worry about me once again. I.. I'm really fine. All these years.. are, are you doing well?' Yunbok was almost not able to talk anymore. How could she not want to have a look at this person whom she had buried in the depths of her heart? Someone whom she would never ever forget for the rest of her life? This person who she was indebted to. This person who could throw away everything for her sake. Now, hearing his voice, still filled with sincere caring, how could she not feel the pain?

"Ah, I, how could I not be well? Without you by my side, what kind of paintings can I draw. What can I do? It's just that, it's just that I'm merely alive,' Hongdo saw that the figure was trembling uncontrollably, he felt a pang in his heart. "Why are you here at Pyongyang? I've been searching for you all this while since you left Songdo. I haven't had any news on you. You've suffered a lot all these years, haven't you? Not being able to take care of you, I'm deeply sorry." Hongdo said as he caressed the shadow lightly with love and longing.

"So you knew that I went to Songdo."

"I thought that you might have gone to Songdo, which was why I asked Old Gong to have his friends to ask around for you discreetly. That's how I know where you had gone to. And now that you are safe, I feel relieved. Queen Dowager Jeong-soon has been keeping an eye on me. There were a few times when I tried to flee but I was captured and brought back. It was thanks to the King's protection that I'm still alive today. But I also can't, also can't go looking for you. If you were to be captured after I've found you, your life would have been at stake. As long as I know that you are safe, only then I do not worry. I only lost track of you when you left Songdo," Hongdo said while smiling bitterly. So it seemed that Hongdo could not meet up with Yunbok even though knowing where she was but he was only able to ask his old friend to protect her discreetly. And he could only think of her from afar. No wonder he looked so old. Jeong-hyang only understood then why she came to Pyongyang province, why she did not stay by her Master's side. She commiserate with the pain and sufferings Yunbok had gone through.

"Pyongyang, ah, this is the place Master had lived for ten years. I thought of seeing Mt Myoyang here. Have a look at the tiger which Master was able to capture in the painting, walk on that paths Master had walked on before. Listen to some of the Pyongyang words which Master had always used. Have a look at the scenery Master had seen before. Haha, once I think that this is the place where Master had lived before, I'd feel warm," Yunbok smiled bitterly.

"Yuna, Yuna, you…," Hongdo could not control any longer and he burst out crying.

"I'm sorry. Master, please don't be sad over me. I'm already very lucky and blessed in this life. As a painting official, my Master is the famous highest ranked painting official of Korea. As a painting official, I've been lucky enough to draw the portrait of the wise King. As Hyewon, my paintings have been all over Korea. Since when had there been that many painting officials who have gotten so many confirmations and recognitions? I believe my father would be proud of me as well. Though I had witnessed both of my parents' brutal deaths when I was young, even when I lost my memories and was taken in by my foster father and brought up as a boy, I had Brother Youngbok to keep me company since young. He had always protected me well, not letting me suffer or undergo any harsh circumstances. Even when I was reckless and got into deep trouble, he'd take the consequences on my behalf. And he even died for me. He treated me really well, really well. After that, I had protection by staying by Master's side. You taught me painting, taught me between what's right and wrong. Helped me regained my confidence, helped me avenged my parents, cared for me, willing to leave everything behind in order to keep watch over me. I'm really lucky, really blessed! Now I have Jeong-hyang by my side to take care of me, accompany me, willing to stay with me, willing to die with me, she cries for my sorrows, helps me with my problems and we face all sorts of hardships together. What else am I not satisfied with? Master, please you have to trust me. From now on, I'm really free, I can lead a carefree life from now on. I can draw whatever I please. I'm already very blessed in this life of mine. I have nothing else to regret. Please. Please could you not, not be sad over me anymore, is that possible? Please you have to promise me that. From today onwards, though you won't be able to see Yuna anymore, you have my word that you can still, can still see my paintings. Let my paintings keep you company. As long as my paintings are present, I'm still present, so, so let me inform you of my well being through my paintings. Alright, Master?"

Yunbok grieved, listening to Hongdo's sobs. She wanted to hold on to that hand with the burnt scar, feeling the warmth once again but it was not possible. Perhaps it was even not possible in this life anymore. She could only let her tears rolled silently while looking up at Jeong-hyang. Other than sorrow, her eyes had an apologetic gaze to it as well. There was restlessness, vast painfulness and pain which could not be described by words. Jeong-hyang looked at Yunbok, her eyes seemed to be saying, 'If I do not understand you, how would I have the right to be in your heart? It's just that only today that I've understood your whole story, I'm really, really sad for you, really grieve for you…' She got up and walked towards Yunbok and held on tightly to her hands, wanting to give her some support, to console and add some strength as well.

But she could not help but lower her head as she could not bear to look into Yunbok's tormented eyes. As she listened to what Yunbok had to say to Hongdo, she felt that Yunbok had metamorphosed. She was vastly different from the young impulsive girl of eight years ago, blissfully ignorant of the consequences of every action. She looked back up lightly, looking at two of the shadows which formed on the door. Yunbok looked as if she was sitting beside Jeong-hyang. Both of them were holding hands while looking at each other. At that very moment, Hongdo felt desolated.

"Alright. I'll promise you. I, I won't be sad. I won't be, won't be sad over you again," Hongdo sucked in several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Aah, yes, I suppose you have, you have met with Jeong-hyang again? That "Meeting along the Journey" painting. Aren't you trying to tell me a story which is about meeting each other again? That man in the painting who couldn't present his real appearance, who can it be but Shin Yunbok?" Hongdo recalled the painting and shook his head with a bitter smile.

"It's just that I wasn't sure if you had had some troubles but this plan with the last painting event. Only, only you who do not know how to weigh the seriousness could think of... no, that's not right either." He paused, she would not be as she was when he first met her eight years ago. Time and experiences would change a person.

"You would have considered all the pros and cons. Has the trouble been solved? Do you need me to do anything at all for you?"

"Master," listening to Hongdo's sincere words, Yunbok thought of everything which had happened from before and had the urge to charge out of the door and have a look at this man whom she admired and depended on. However, she could not offer anything else other than calling out for him. Yunbok paused for a while and wiped away the tears on her face. She said with a smile, "It seems that Master, you understand my painting. As expected from the highest ranked painting official of Korea. Haha, I, the apprentice, am afraid that I wouldn't be able to surpass you."

"Ah, you still remember what I've told you?' Hongdo thought of the conversation they both had the night before the competition years ago.

"How could I forget what you said? You said, a good Master would be able to produce a good apprentice. A good apprentice is a person who can understand their Master. An even better apprentice would be one who can surpass their Master. If I can't defeat you in the competition, you wouldn't acknowledge me as your apprentice. Haha, that's why I couldn't surpass you," Yunbok repeated what Hongdo had told her.

"Do you really not wish to be my apprentice that much?" Hongdo said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Yes, because, if it's possible. I am not willing to be your apprentice," Yunbok mumbled.

"Really. Are you really, that reluctant?"

"Yes, really, really, I'm very reluctant," Yunbok shook her head gently as she thought of what she and her Master had been through together. Every moment was branded in her heart.

"Yuna," Hongdo called out Yunbok's name lightly. How could he not understand the hidden meaning of the words 'reluctant'? It was just that, what else could he do? King Jeongjo and Queen Dowager Jeong-soon were still battling against each other. The situation was not stable. He was not sure where he stood in the imperial court. If he insisted on leaving the painting bureau and stay by Yuna's side to protect her, then her plan of staging Hyewon's death would be for naught. She would have to flee. Flee for her life. If there were to be a day when they have lost the King's protection, could they be still alive like this? From the beginning, she should have been a bird flying freely in the sky. She should be living a carefree life, having no restrictions when it came to drawing what she wanted. It was difficult, it hurt but he accepted it.

"Knowing that you're fine. I'm relieved. You have a pure heart and should not be kept within restrictions. It's as if there isn't a single thing in the world which you do not dare to do. There isn't a painting which you wouldn't have the courage to draw. In the future, you'll be truly free. You are really, really like your father. He was a person who has an air of freedom. There wasn't anyone who could tame his proud and wild nature. You, are really like him, my best friend. But, I, won't be by your side. You have to keep in mind to take care of yourself. I will try my best to stay in the painting bureau. I won't be going anywhere. I'll be there, not having any news on you will be the best news to me. Keep that in mind? And also, if you encounter any danger, remember that if you have to, come and look for me." Having heard Yuna's 'reluctant' Hongdo also felt immense relief. He had no regrets.

Having heard what Hongdo had to say, Yunbok too felt an immense sense of relief. She knew that Hongdo believed what Jeong-hyang and herself had planned out tonight. He believed that Yunbok would be leading a carefree and happy life. That was really good. But then she thought of how Jeong-hyang must be feeling, she felt a pang of guilt and looked up at her. Yunbok's eyes screamed for forgiveness, as if begging Jeong-hyang, saying, 'Sorry, could you forgive me that I have another person in a part of my heart?'

Jeong-hyang was all the while listening to what both of them had to say. Yunbok would rather suffer than let Hongdo know the truth. How could this possibly be a relationship between merely a master and his apprentice? If she were to say that she could not be together with Yunbok due to the fact that both of them were women, then these two were also not able to be together due to Yunbok's established identity as a man and their master and apprentice relationship with all the conflicts in the imperial court. This was what people call fate toying with people. But, all these were laid on Yunbok's shoulders. How was it possible to have her let go of it? And also the fact that for now, she might have not long in this world, only Jeong-hyang could share the burden and sadness with her. Jeong-hyang smiled while gently shaking her head and reached out to wipe away Yunbok's tears. She was still as tender and loving as always, everything was expressed without uttering a single word.

Looking at Jeong-hyang's affectionate eyes, Yunbok's worries melted away. This woman understood her so well. The feelings of Jeong-hyang for Yunbok was so deep and sincere, as if her love could accept anything related to Yunbok. Yunbok felt that she was very blessed, having two people who had such deep feelings for her. Even if she were to die that instant, she would not have any regrets at all. Reaching out to wipe away the tears on Jeong-hyang's cheeks, Yunbok smiled and looked at both of their shadows. Hongdo turned away to look at the moon and smiled. He had not felt such relief in all these years. It was not easy but he knew he had to let go. Suddenly, he felt that his burden had been unloaded. Looking back at the shadows on the door, he thought that perhaps all this was fated, arranged by heaven.

"Yuna, both of you have to take care, I, should go." He got to his feet and started to move towards his horse.

"Master," Yunbok did not know what else to say but she had hoped that her master could stay around longer. After this farewell, it might be bidding goodbye for eternity.

"Mr. Danwon, could you please stay a while longer?' Jeong-hyang said lightly after some pondering.

"Hyangya?" Yunbok did not understand what Jeong-hyang had in mind and was worried. She looked at Jeong-hyang, questions in her eyes. Jeong-hyang smiled slightly, holding her hands.

"Is there anything else?" Hongdo stopped, but did not turn around.

"I, have something to ask of you, is that possible?" Jeong-hyang said.

"What is it? Please say it. If I can, I will help for sure," Danwon did not really understand or know Jeong-hyang. He only knew that this woman also had very deep feelings for Yunbok. He recalled the incident where both of them were in the Gisaeng House and were misunderstood by others that they were having an affair. Now, she must have known everything about Yunbok's background but she was still willing to keep her company and stay by her side. She must not be any ordinary woman. With that, Danwon was now seeing Jeong-hyang in a new light.

"I would like to first thank you for lending a helping hand and with the aid from the Painter, I was able to escape from Kim Jonyeon's iron grip. I shall always remember the help you gave me. Today, I've finally got the chance to thank you, but I'm ill right now and have asked Painter to thank you on my behalf," she nodded lightly to Yunbok and made a ceremonial bow towards Hongdo.

"You don't need to thank me. As for the fact that I saved you. Perhaps it is what Yuna had said. Fate between people is not something which is constant or fixed. As for both of your future, please be alert and present yourselves properly," Hongdo looked ahead as he replied.

"I know where I stand and that I am of a lowly status and should not be bothering you, but.. there's one thing which I can only ask help from you for now. Could you please promise me?' for Jeong-hyang, Danwon was not only just a talented artist, but also a very kind hearted man.

"Oh, what is it?" Danwon was curious as to why Jeong-hyang would be bestowing him with a task.

"There's a child with a very sad and wretched background. He has a very deep and complicated relationship with Painter and myself. I was wondering if I could entrust him to you and have the honour to be your apprentice." Jeong-hyang said respectfully.

"Hyangya, you...," Yun-bok was startled at the request. Words that Jeong-hyang had told Yeombok came back. The only one Jeong-hyang could not let go at this moment was little Bok. Lady Min had already left the villa for almost three days and there still was not any news from her. It seemed that there was not much hope. Though Yunbok and Jeong-hyang avoided that particular topic, both of them were mentally prepared. If Lady Min's master could not save Yunbok, then... Jeong-hyang seemed to be already making plans for the worst scenario and was planning for little Bok's future. It seemed that Jeong-hyang was telling her in this way, "Though you also have someone else in your heart, I do not mind and do not care. I still want to be with you be it life or death.' She shook her head vehemently. No, she could not allow Jeong-hyang to follow her right to the end.

"No! You can't..." began Yunbok furiously, she grabbed at the hand Jeong-hyang placed over her mouth to silence her. She stilled as she heard Hongdo stepping back to the door.

"Why are you entrusting him to me?' Hongdo was puzzled.

"Because you are a decent man whom I admire and respect. And you are also the person Painter and I trust most. You are the only one whom I can ask this favour of. I really hope that this child could be with a good and decent man. To learn what is there to learn in this life and grow up to be an upright person. Furthermore, this child likes painting the best. If he could receive Korea's highest ranked official painter, Mr Danwon's teaching, that will be the best thing I, as his foster mother could do for him." Jeong-hyang said.

Jeong-hyang looked at Yun-bok with her eyes filled with tears and asked, "Painter, don't you think that this is indeed a good plan? For now, I'm gravely ill, you're taking me away to foreign places to search for the right remedies? How would it be possible for both of us to take care of a child? Is it even possible to let him just tag along? Other than both of us, the only one whom we can entrust the child with would be none other than Mr. Danwon right?"

Yunbok slumped in defeat. Unless she wanted to raise a ruckus there and then, she would have to follow Jeong-hyang's lead. She pushed away the hand covering her mouth. "Of course. Both of us are going to, ah, some foreign places. It's so far. How could it be possible to bring the child along?"

"Alright, if that's the case, Yuna, the child both of you mentioned, just hand him to me," hearing both of their conversation and seeing the shadow lying on the bed, Danwon did not bear the slightest suspicions.

"Mr. Danwon, I shall remember your kindness forever," Jeong-hyang felt relief the instant Danwon agreed.

Looking at Jeong-hyang's relieved expression. Yunbok was touched by her unwavering feelings. If Yunbok and Jeong-hyang were to really leave Yeombok forever, he would have no one to depend on. He would be like Yunbok who had lost both parents at a young age. Now that Yunbok would not have much time left in this world, the most hurtful thing to see was that while Jeong-hyang could not bear to part with her lover, she also could not bear to leave her young child, how could she make a choice?

"Is that the only choice?" she wanted to shake Jeong-hyang. To Yunbok, there was only one sane logical choice to make.

"Painter, haven't you always said that being able to be Mr. Danwon's apprentice is the best thing which happened in your life? Being able to entrust Yeombok to Mr Danwon who is such an upright and decent man and even able to learn painting from him, isn't that that child's blessing, Painter?' Jeong-hyang had a slight smile while she caressed Yunbok, trying to console and ease her anxiety.

"I still think..."

"Yes, Painter, didn't you promise me that you wouldn't leave me ever again?" Jeong-hyang cut across Yunbok, afraid that she might blurt out the truth. "You said that you'll bring me to somewhere far and foreign to get the best remedy, isn't it? Even if we aren't able to look for it, you will also not leave me alone, don't tell me that you've forgotten? Don't tell me that you want to bring Yeombok along to wander around?"

"Yuna?" Listening to their conversation, Danwon got worried as he did not know what kind of trouble both of them were facing.

"Mr. Danwon, I shall entrust that child to you. Tomorrow, someone will bring him to see you. I appreciate all of your help," Jeong-hyang reached out and covered Yunbok's mouth gently as she made to speak again. She was smiling calmly but tears were cascading.

"Yuna, have both of you met some trouble?" Danwon started to worry.

"N..no, Master, we are really fine. It's just that for now, it's impossible to take care of that piteous child. Please, that child's fate has been intertwined deeply with both of us. We'll meet again in the future for sure," she removed Jeong-hyang's hand from her mouth. Reading her determined expression, she could not do anything else but humour her. She had already tried to divert Jeong-hyang from the course she set, a third attempt would be to no avail.

"Alright, I promise both of you. Tomorrow, I'll be waiting at the inn. Both of you please take care." Danwon answered and looked back at both of them for the last time before turning around to swing himself on the horse and ride away. Listening to the fading galloping sounds, Jeong-hyang removed the gat on her head weakly, blew out the oil lamp and dropped gently beside Yunbok who pulled the bedcovers over both of them.

"That was not what I had in mind," she muttered. "You did it, you really really did it," she sighed in anguish, staring into the dark. "Must you..." she stopped as she realized Jeong-hyang was shaking uncontrollably in her grief. Silently, she gathered her in her arms.

In the middle of the chilly winter night, a man was riding a horse on a path from Pyongyang. His heart was filled with warmth, because today, he had the chance to see the person he had been missing all this while and hear her voice. He now knew that he was also deep her heart, he knew that she would be living her life freely from now on. Paint anything as she pleased. The surrounding was eerily silent and the only company he got was the moon but he was happy. He laughed out at the sky and shouted, 'My friend, have you seen your daughter? She is really similar to you, she will be the best custom painter. My friend, look! She is as free as you are. What and who else could restrict her? Haha!' he shouted with joy as his tears rolled down, this was not tears of sorrow or pain, perhaps there was a little jealousy, but, for this bold and unrestrained man, this small amount of pain was nothing. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Sixteenth Painting - Departures<strong>

**Changyeong Palace**

"Majesty, are you not feeling well?" Court lady Li who had been serving the Queen Dowager Jeong-soon for many years asked worriedly as she noticed that her mistress had become more and more wan

and sallow these days.

"I'm fine. It's just that I feel a little sad when I see this painting," since receiving Hyewon's last painting, "Meeting along the Journey", she had always picked it up to admire it. The eyes of the woman in

the painting showed such sadness. It was as if she was looking at herself. The pain felt by the man could not be expressed out loud but could be seen through his stiff posture. Each time she took a look

at the painting, she would feel pain in her heart which she could not put into words. It was like torturing herself, she could not eat and had problems sleeping at night.

"How could this be good if things go on like that? No, I have to think of something," Court lady Li was quite worried. An idea flashed across her mind but it shocked her as she thought that it might be too

risky. However, she felt that it was worth it no matter how risky it was. As she saw how miserable her mistress was. With that, she called her trusted palace girl servant and said, "Go and find…"

* * *

><p>At Green Willow Villa, butler Min Dae was preparing the horses after receiving orders from his master. He was to send Yeombok to the inn.<p>

"Yeombok, come, sit by Master's side," Yunbok said as the boy entered his room with Jeong-hyang that evening. He held on to Yeombok's small hands. Looking at the child's innocent face, Yunbok

thought, "The life of this child is filled with hardship and sufferings as well. The same age, the same situation whereby he would be losing those he can depend on. It is similar to mine. I am treading the

line between life and death and Jeong-hyang is so determined. What if.. sigh, if we do not send the child away now, how could we let this child witness both of us passing away just like that?' He knew the

chances of preventing Jeong-hyang from carrying out her intentions were low. But he still could not give up dissuading her.

'No, that's too cruel, if Lady Min manage to save me, I would be able to meet this child again, but, today it is already the third day the Min siblings are away and it is already evening. There still isn't any

news. It seems that there isn't much hope for me. I don't know what to do with my beloved who is feeling nothing but hopelessness, how can I possibly let her accompany me to death? Sigh, what is there to do?"

"Have you seen your grandfather? Is he fine?" Yunbok looked at this child who had no idea of what may happen and felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

"He's really doing well. He even asked me to say hello to you on his behalf," little Bok had no idea why his mother had brought him back to see his grandfather.

"Yeombok, do you think your mother loves you?" Jeong-hyang looked at Yunbok's eyes which held mixed feelings and she knew that he was feeling very sad.

"Well of course, little Bok knows that mother loves me the most, hehe," little Bok turned around to face his mother and made a face.

"Then, do you know what is the thing mother wishes for the most?" Jeong-hyang asked, smiling.

"To see little Bok grow up faster,' Yeom-bok said cheerfully.

"Ah, yes. I really wish to see how you look like when you are all grown up,' Jeong-hyang looked at her son's face carefully while caressing his cheeks, as if trying to imagine how would he look like when he turned into an adult. He would be a handsome young man in the future. "But, I really hope that Yeombok will become a famous painter. Are you willing to fulfil mother's wish?"

"Painter? Like father who was a painter? Like Master?' little Bok asked excitedly.

"Haha, yes," Jeong-hyang smiled lightly, stunned for a moment. Having forgotten the fiction about his father she told him.

"Um, Yeombok will work hard. I won't disappoint you, mother," little Bok nodded seriously.

"Yeombok is so good but if you want to be a painter, you must go to Hanyang. The best Master is there and the best school is there too," she told her son.

"Hanyang? Is it very far? How are we going to go there, Mother?"

"I've found a master for you. He'll be returning to Hanyang today. He really likes your painting, I want to bring you there and let you learn painting at Hanyang's best school."

"Really? But Yeombok already has a master," little Bok pulled up Yunbok's hands as if reminding his mother.

"That Master is a really good person and he is Korea's best painter. He is even better than your Master, isn't that so, Painter?" Jeong-hyang explained patiently to her son.

"Yes, yes indeed. This master, is..is the best master in the world. He is your Master's teacher," Yunbok stumbled over his words clumsily, feeling vexed.

"Oh, so it's like that, Master's master. He must be really better than my master. But mother, if both of us are going to Hanyang, who would be taking care of my Master? Can he go with us as well?" though

what Jeong-hyang described was quite tempting, little Bok was still very concerned for his master.

"That's right, since your Master is not feeling well, mother has to take care of him, so you have to go first and wait for mother in Hanyang, alright? When your Master gets better, we shall go to Hanyang and look for you." Jeong-hyang promsied. Yunbok looked away in case his expression betrayed his feelings.

"No, we shall go together," Yeombok puckered his lips, he was not satisfied with his mother's plans.

"Then I shall go with you, but what's your Master going to do? Shall we just leave him alone?"

"No, have you forgotten? When you were sick, my Master was the one who helped me to get a doctor. Also, when I fell and injured myself, it was Master who carried me to the doctor and brought me back home. Are you telling me that you've forgotten?" Yeombok said as he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to remind his mother as if afraid that she might just leave his Master alone and not tend to him.

"Sigh, then what is there to do?' Jeong-hyang acted as if it was quite a troubling situation and said, "I have to take care of Master but Yeombok is afraid to go alone first. Sigh, what to do?"

"It's not that I'm afraid. It's... Fine, mother said before that Yeombok has already grown up. I'll go first then," little Bok said in a determined way seeing his mother's troubled expression.

"Ah, Yeombok has really grown up. He really is a good boy," Jeong-hyang hugged her son tightly in her arms and could not help but had tears rolling down.

Yunbok could not think of anything worse than tearing apart a mother and her son. He did not want to let this child leave. But, matters had progressed to a stage beyond his control, what else was there to do? The only hope was that Lady Min could bring back the antidote in time.

"Mother, why are you crying? You can't bear to part with Yeombok? We'll be apart just for a few days. Yeombok won't be going anywhere else. I'll accompany you and Master," Yeombok said as he saw his mother's tear stained face.

"No, Yeombok, I'm not sad. I'm happy. You have to promise me. You have to become a painter, otherwise, you cannot leave that master, do you understand? If not, mother would be really disappointed."

"Um, Yeombok will keep any promise I've made to you, mother," Yeombok wiped away the tears on his mother's face as he promised with a serious expression. "But, mother, when will my Master recover? When will you all come and see me?' he asked a little worriedly.

"It'll be soon, Yeombok. When you see the spring flowers are blooming and the butterflies are dancing around, that will be the time your Master and will come and see you, alright?"

"Um, when the spring flowers are blooming and the butterflies are dancing around. Haha, that'll be the same as the embroidery on your handkerchief right?" he laughed.

"Yes, Yeombok is so intelligent," Jeong-hyang said, patting the boy.

The remaining light of the day shone as Min Dae mounted a horse and was prepared to set off. Yunbok held on to Yeombok 's small hands while Jeong- hyang supported him as he was quite weak. The three of them stood at the entrance of Green Willow Villa. Their shadows were elongated on the ground.

"Yeombok , do you remember what mother told you before? Obey what the adults tell you, wear more clothes when the weather turns cold. Don't be reckless and naughty, don't fight, don't hanker after other people's belongings, can you remember that?' Jeong-hyang bent down and knelt in front of her son to adjust his clothing as she reminded him once more.

"Aigoo, I know mother. It won't be that long. When my Master is fully recovered, both of you could come and look for me at once." he looked up as Yunbok patted his head.

"Um, mother promise you. But Yeombok , remember to not mention anything about your Master's injuries to the other master. Otherwise, he would be worried. This would be a sercet between you, mother and your Master, alright?" Jeong-hyang reminded him.

"Alright, alright, you've said that so many times mother," Yeombok looked at Dae Min's horse and could not wait to hop on it and have a try. He was getting impatient with his mother's consant advice.

"Yeombok , this was embroidered for me by your mother. Though Master likes it very much, it's better that you bring it along with you,' Yunbok took out the handkerchief embroidered by Jeong-hyang and handed it to little Bok and gave him a tight hug.

"Alright, Master. Mother, I'll be going now," Yeombok wanted to get on the horse badly. He was excited and enthusiastic, exactly like a child. He could not even detect his mother's sadness.

"Go on," Jeong-hyang looked at her son skipping towards Min Dae and waved at her before being picked up to be seated on the horse.

"Master, I shall be going," Min Dae told Jeongho and looked at Yunbok and Jeong-hyang, as if waiting for their final orders. Jeong-hyang who was always strong in nature could not bear it any longer and turned around, her back facing them as she cried.

"Hyangya," Yunbok hugged her gently as he, too, cried.

"Go on," Jeongho could not bear to look at those two people who were so sad and signalled Min Dae to leave.

"Chia!," shouted Min Dae and the horse moved off.

"Hang on!" Jeong-hyang turned around and ran forward. "

Whoa," Min Dae stopped the horse hastily and turned the horse to face Jeong-hyang.

'Yeombok , this, bring this along with you. If you miss mother, have a look at it. Remember to keep it well, alright?' she took out an emerald butterfly ornament and handed it to him .

"I will remember that. Haha, let's go, uncle Min Dae," Yeom-bok kept his mother's most precious ornament in his clothes and urged Min Dae to go.

"Go on, thank you," Jeong-hyang said and she took a few steps back as if she had settled every matter which had been troubling her.

A series of hoof beats brought away Jeong-hyang's precious son. Taking away the only person in the world she could not leave behind, and it also brought away all her other worries. As the sun went down, the horse was slowly swallowed up by the darkness. As if she had exhausted every ounce of energy in her, Jeong-hyang dropped on to the ground. Yunbok walked towards her slowly, he could not utter a word other than giving Jeong-hyang a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"What is there to do, sister? We can't wait any longer. After today would be the third day. We don't even know how's Brother Seo these few days, and we don't even know where your master has gone to. We can't delay any longer," Cheonsang was pacing around the house worriedly. Lady Min was very worried as well but there was not anything which could be done as her master had gone off on one of his travels without informing her. Even the senior and junior monks had no idea where he was. She looked at the evening sun and shook her head.<p>

"No, we can't wait anymore. The medicine which I left behind can only last for three days at the most, Cheonsang let's go, we have to go back," Lady Min decided. "Senior, if master returns to the temple, please tell him immediately that there's a friend of mine in my home who is severely poisoned and is in dire need of his help. The situation is very urgent, please bear in mind, please bear that in mind.'

Lady Min told the elder monk as he saw them off.

* * *

><p>"You are called Yeombok , is that right?" folding up the letter, Hongdo asked the thin-looking boy lightly. He had a smile on his lips as he thought about the name.<p>

"Yes, I'm Yeombok , Park Yeombok ,' the boy answered respectfully.

"Alright, from today onwards, I'm your master, are you willing to follow me to Hanyang to learn to paint?"

"Thank you very much. I've promised my mother that I will be by your side to learn painting so that I could be a real painter in the future. I hope that you could teach me," Yeom- bok answered and nodded earnestly.

"Oh, haha, a real painter. How is it to be considered as a real painter?"

"Um, I don't know. I just want to be a painter like my Master. Yes, to be a painter like my Master," Yeombok said after thinking for a while.

"Ah, your Master. Yes, perhaps only your master is a real painter," thinking of Yun-bok's past, Hongdo smiled slightly. "Alright, let's go. We shall go to Hanyang," Hongdo held on to Yeombok's small hands and walked out of the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Yun-bok<strong>  
><strong>Seventeenth Painting - Sufferance<strong>

"Painter! No, Yeombok!, Yeombok! Don't Painter!"

Yunbok who had not been sleeping well was woken up by Jeong-hyang's cries. With the moonlight shining in from the window, he saw that she had a deep frown and beads of sweat were forming on her

forehead. She was shaking her head with a pained expression. He had no idea what kind of nightmare she was going through which she could not wake up from. He held on to her hand quickly. Not knowing if it was due to that gesture or if her nightmare had ceased, she started to calm down but she still remained asleep. After letting go of his anxiety for his master, Yunbok did not have any other worries other than this woman laying beside him. Though she had been trying hard to hide the pain in her heart, he knew the hopelessness which shone through her eyes each time he looked at her. He placed her hand near his lips and kissed her fingertips lightly.

"Sigh... you should not have met me. No, we should have met but not me in this form. Otherwise, I could have let you be the happiest woman in the world, ah, that's not correct as well. Perhaps, if it wasn't me in this form, I would not have felt…haha, sigh. I really don't know if you're lucky or not. But as things are today, what should I do with you? Perhaps I should not have promise you any future."

As Yunbok ruminated, he heard the call of the rooster. "It's already the fourth day. I wonder if there will be any good news..agh.. cough cough," he felt his chest compressed and started coughing. He quickly let go of her hands and covered his mouth but the cough triggered the chest injury. The pain was acute, tears came rolling down involuntarily. He twisted away, trying to muffle the sounds with the bedcovers.

"Painter, you.. Painter!' she woke up with a start and got a shock when she saw him clenching his wound.

"Cough, no-, nothing.. cough cough, I'm.. fine," seeing that she had woken up, he panted and struggled to still the fire burning in his chest but blood came trickling down from the corner of his lips. She took out a handkerchief from under her pillow and wiped the blood away gently. She wished the one who was suffering was her instead.

"I'm fine. Today, sister-n-law should be back by today. It'll be fine. It will be fine," he tried to assure her after taking a deep breath.

"Of course, you will be fine," she agreed, but how could the blighted hope in her eyes escape this talented painter's eyes?

"Hyangya, look, do you like this?" he sat up slowly and took a paintbrush from the painting tools set nearby. He smoothed out a piece of drawing paper and drew carefully and handed the completed work to her, she had a far away look.

"Oh. It's really good. I'll ask Yeombok to come and see it together, Yeombok , Yeombok," she looked a little lost when there was no response.

"Hyangya, you... cough cough, cough cough," he felt a stab of pain after listening to her reply and he started coughing.

"Painter," she gave a start as if being jolted back to her senses and brought a cup of tea to his lips.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Hyangya. Look, I've drawn both you and me into this painting. Do you.. do you like it?" now, he could only think of bringing happiness to her by drawing for her.

"Ah, a boat on the clear river. It's really good," she flashed a rare smile. This smile sent a jolt of pain to his heart.

"Didn't you say that my false moustache is really ugly? Haha, do you like it like this?"

"There is Elder Brother Min and sister-in-law, Brother Yoon, Sister Yuna. It's really pretty. If this is for real, it must be really interesting. If the drawing of me inside this painting could be happy like this forever, it must be a really good thing," she was a little jealous of the drawing of herself inside that painting. Listening to that, Yunbok's hand froze in mid air and the ink on of the paintbrush came dripping down on the drawing paper like tears, smearing the drawing paper.

"Brother Seo, how are you feeling today?" Joongho's voice came from outside of the door.

"Oh, Elder Brother, do come in," Yunbok answered, putting aside the paintbrush.

These few days, Joongho had been looking for boss Ryu's whereabouts without any success. As he waited for his wife to bring back an antidote which might save Yunbok, he was also blaming himself

as Yunbok and Jeong-hyang had to plan for Yeombok 's future. Today was the end of the three-day promise, and his wife was still not back. He felt really troubled and with the guilt he had in his heart. He only wanted to apologize to Yunbok.

"Brother Min, please have a seat. I shall go and have a look at Bokya. Ah, no, I shall go and prepare some fresh tea," Jeong-hyang still looked distracted as she closed the door behind her gently. After listening to her distracted ramblings, both of them bowed their heads in silence.

"I am really sorry," Joongho stood up and knelt down hard on both knees in front of Yunbok.

"Elder Brother, please stand up quickly," Yunbok stood up hurriedly, wanting to help Joongho up, but he was too weak and he stumbled to kneel down as well. "I've always admire how you always exert an

air of stability but today, what are you doing exactly, haha brother?"

"Brother, I, I haven't fulfilled my duties as an older brother. I caused your suffering. Sigh," Joongho felt very apologetic towards Yunbok.

"Elder Brother, why do you say that? Since we've met in the streets, you and sister-in-law had taken good care of me. Treated me as part of the family. I shall remember that always. Where is your usual calm and wisdom, Brother? Where is the courageous brother whom I know? Quickly stand up, stand up," Yunbok smiled and pulled Joongho up.

"As for that matter, why should you take it to heart? It was a gamble with my life with that last painting event and I was lucky enough to pick it back. I even had a few extra happy days, why should you blame yourself? You've helped me so much in getting rid of Hyewon who had been a burden towards the imperial court and an old friend of mine. Without you, how would I be able to reunite with Hyangya? Having met friends like you and sister-in-law in this life of mine and having a big brother like you, it is really a blessing for me,' Yunbok said as he patted Joongho's shoulder.

"But, you've been poisoned, your sister-in-law is not one who doesn't keep her promise but she's still not back after so many days. I suppose the journey is not smooth, there must have been some changes. How am I and your sister-in-law explain that to Lady Hyang?"

Yunbok looked at Joongho gravely, "There are two things which I would want to ask of you, brother."

"Please say what you have in mind," Joongho responded solemnly.

"These are my paintings which I've drawn all these time. Please could you think of a way to pass them to my Master during dragon boat festival every year? Don't ever let him know that I have already passed away, is that possible?" Yunbok took out a stack of paintings and handed them over to Joongho.

"But, how long can this go on? There will be a day when all the paintings are sent." Joongho's hands trembled as he accepted the paintings. He could not believe it would end like this.

"If it's possible to delay even for a year before he knows about it, then let it be that way."

Joongho nodded, recalling Danwon's anger the other day and felt that the master and apprentice were both people who placed great value in faith and righteousness.

"Then, what's the other thing?" he waited for Yunbok's answer. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"That is to...," before Yunbok could finish talking, Jeong-hyang pushed open the door and walked in with a tray filled with a fresh pot of tea and some desserts.

"Then I'll be counting on both you and sister-in-law," Yunbok abruptly cut off what he was going to say. He looked at Jeong-hyang and turned his focus back to Joongho as he shook his head lightly.

Joongho understood that Yunbok's second request was not to let Jeong-hyang die for him. He wanted her to live on well. He nodded, comprehending Yunbok's silent message.

That afternoon, a horse driven carriage came riding swiftly on the narrow path of Peace Road. The lady inside the carriage had both of her eyes shut tight, as if thinking something very hard. The youth who was driving the carriage pulled the horse to halt its progress when they reached the villa.

"They are back! They are back, madam and second master Yoon are back," Min Dae shouted excitedly from the courtyard. Yunbok was lying down to rest. He did not open his eyes at the shouts. Jeong-hyang was sitting beside him as she held his hands and she was lost in her own thoughts.

"They're back, ah, sister-in-law and the others are back," she looked as if she was reborn after hearing Min Dae's shouts. Her eyes shone and giving Yunbok a glance, she dashed out of the room.

"Sister-in-law, sister-in-law," she ran towards Lady Min to welcome her.

"How is Brother Seo these few days? Where is he?" Lady Min avoided Jeong-hyang's eyes and she walked briskly to Jeongho as she asked hurriedly.

"Quickly go and have a look," Joongho grabbed his wife's hand, signalling how grave Yunbok's condition is. Understanding her husband's signals, Lady Min said, "Don't worry, bring me to have a look at Brother Seo, quickly." She turned around to glance at Jeong-hyang who looked pale and tired.

"Um," Jeong-hyang did not think twice and pulled Lady Min towards the inner wing.

"What is there to do? This poison," Lady Min looked at Yunbok's colourless appearance and parched white lips. His pulse was unstable, and his eyes looked as though they were covered by a layer of mist, losing their usual shine and moisture.

'The poison has entered the lungs and organs. With just one night left, what am I suppose to do?' she thought frantically.

"How is it, sister-in-law?' Jeong-hyang asked urgently as she sat looking at Lady Min.

"I've been feeling better these few days, sister-in-law. Taking the medicine for another few more days and I'll be fine right?' Yunbok stirred, he had a relaxed smile but gave Lady Min an intense stare while shaking his head discreetly.

"This, my master, my master had given me a method. I can only try and see," Lady Min noted his subtle hint and did not exactly know what to say. Which was why she just mumbled through. Though it was not as good as what she would have hoped. Jeong-hyang felt as though she had finally found a float to hold on to while drowning all this while. Going forward to hold on to Yunbok's hands, her tears could not stop flowing, "Painter, everything will be fine, you will recover, sister-in-law has a solution."

"See, I've already told you that I'll be fine, don't cry anymore," Yunbok consoled her. "Thank you so much, sister-in-law," he said, noticing that Lady Min was feeling desolated, judging from her agitated espression.

"There's no need. No need to thank me. I shall do some preparations, prepare the medicinal soup," she was afraid that if she were to utter another word, her tears would come flowing down. Lady Min only wanted to leave those two in the house to let them spend those precious time together. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Changyeong Palace**

"Danwon, you're back."

"Yes, Majesty, I've promised you that I would come back for sure." Hongdo bowed.

In the study of the palace, three people were seated. Korea's highest ranked painter official Kim Hongdo knelt before the King. He looked like he was in high spirits. King Jeongjo, was astonished. It was as if he was once again seeing the natural and unrestrained Danwon Kim Hongdo from years ago.

"You've had a hard journey, go and get your rest."

"I shall adhere to your command, Majesty," Danwon was a little confused as to why the King did not ask about the result of this mission but he understood soon after and thanked the King once again before retreating.

"Majesty, the spy who had been following Danwon all the way to Pyongyang province had been seized. He was sent from the Kim family," minister Hong Gukyong reported.

"You did well," the King smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

"But, majesty, there's still a thing which I do not understand and hope that my lord would be able to explain to me," minister Hong voiced said.

"Haha, what is it?" the elegant King said laughingly. Of course he knew what this faithful and loyal official of his wanted to ask.

"Majesty, is Hyewon really dead, why didn't you ask Danwon?"

"Haha, isn't Hyewon dead?" King Jeongjio was bemused.

"But, but," minister Hong did not really grasp what the ruler meant. "Then what about Seo Jing's daughter?"

"Hahahaha, you've been working with Danwon so many years and you still don't understand him." The golden orange evening of sunlight shone through the window, feeling so warm, Jeongjio walked towards the window.

"Danwon's nature is one without restraint. He's not to have any restrictions, his personality is like the wind. He comes and goes as he wishes, who can stop and restraint him? Who can tie up and retain that heart of his which is so free?" Jeongjio said, looking at the scenery outside. "This imperial court is really like a huge cage. It locks in so many people and hearts which yearn to be free. Since the ancient times, there have been so many people who had struggled to get away from here. The world outside the walls which surround the palace, only that is the real world. How tempting it is, but then how many could not care for fame, how many could throw away their responsibilities? He, why must he come back for sure?"

"Majesty?" minister Hong failed to grasp what the King was talking about.

"Haha, for Danwon, he's willing to come back to this imperial court which is filled with boredom and risks, why do you think he's doing that for?"

"For, what's it for?"

"It's for the freedom of a person. He is giving up his freedom in exchange for that person's freedom. This is the reason why Danwon came back."

"Oh, you are referring to Hyewon.. ah no, Seo Jing's daughter is not dead."

"Haha, Hyewon who was a man is dead. Only the woman Danwon had been guarding in his heart is alive and she is even living freely."

"Ah, so that's how it is. If that woman is dead, I suppose with Danwon's personality, he'll leave the painting bureau to chase after a life filled with freedom. Now that he's chosen to come back, perhaps he's hoping to be protecting that woman even if there's a slightest chance. As long as there's no news on the woman within the imperial court, that woman is safe. Danwon really is a man full with deep feelings and loyalty," minister Hong solved the riddle and was secretly admiring Danwon.

"Haha, yes, I do indeed admire Danwon," Jeongjio had always seen Danwon as a friend whom he admired and think of as a soul mate. He thought that a decent person did notneed to be from the royal family. They could be found scattered amongst the most common people.

* * *

><p>Once she reached her own room, Lady Min broke into tears. "Don't cry anymore," Joongho consoled his wife who was crying in his arms, he was blaming himself for his failure as well. He could only keep his tears from flowing down to give his wife a little consolation and support. Through all the times they had been together, they had never had met any drastic impact in their lives, but now, the forthcoming tragedy was heart-wrenching. The more the husband consoled his wife, the more she cried while hear heart ached. She kept mumbling, "His life is at stake, but I can't even save him. I'm afraid that even if my master were to be here, he might not be able to save him as well."<p>

It had been years, but whenever Lady Min was unable to cure any diseases or illness, she would feel extreme dejection. But she had not felt such pain in her heart before, because, this time, not only would she be losing a soul mate and friend, she would be losing someone whom she admired and felt pity for. And there was the woman beside Yunbok who was so eagerly waiting for her to get back the antidote. After listening to her husband describing how both of them had been for the past few days, she felt really helpless. If Yunbok were to die, she really did not know what will happen to Jeong-hyang. No, that was wrong, she shook her head. She knew what Jeong-hyang would do.

"Madam, just now Lady Hyang asked if the medicinal soup is ready, you…" the young servant girl who had been in-charge of the brewing of medicine asked nervously.

"This, what am I suppose to do?" Lady Min looked up at her husband, her eyes were filled with tears, as if asking for help.

"We shall think about it, think about it thoroughly again," Joongho who was always calm, was a little bewildered and, lost grasped at straws. Lady Min dried her tears, hoping there would not be visible signs of her grief and took the medicine from the servant girl.

"Brother, this medicine, has been brewed personally by sister-in-law for you. It's very very bitter. Please drink it," Lady Min said slowly as she brought a tray with a bowl of black medicinal soup to Yunbok's room and offered it to him.

"Sister-in-law, please leave it to me," Jeong-hyang reached out.

"No, no, this medicine. It is extremely hazardous for common people. It's best that Brother Seo handle it by himself," Lady Min thought of how Jeong-hyang would usually feed the medicine to Yunbok. This bowl would be dangerous for her.

"Sister-in-law, I've troubled you all these days. Everything is all thanks to you," Yunbok reached out with shaking hands to take the bowl of medicine. After taking a deep breath, he brought the bowl to his lips and took a sip with his eyes closed.

"As expected," he opened both eyes, though his lips were trembling, he was able to laugh. He closed her eyes once again and finished that bowl of medicine.

"Did you make a bowl of soy sauce added with a bowl of syrup? It's not bitter at all. There's only sweet and saltiness. It's really like the reunion with Hyangah which has been accompanied by tears these days." At that moment, he was feeling helpless while he reminiscened about the happy feelings which had been mixed with sadness, he thanked Lady Min as he looked at her, "Sister-in-law, thank you very much, thank you very much."

"Yes, sister-in-law, thank you very much, really," Jeong-hyang who was sitting beside him had her hopes soaring high as she thanked Lady Min gratefully.

"Don't... ah, no need, no need to thank me, I'll be leav-, leaving," Lady Min lowered her eyes while saying calmly though both of her hands were clenching at her clothes, bearing the pain in her heart.

"Yes, sister-in-law, you've had an exhausting journey. You should really go and have a good rest," Yunbok said, perceiving that she was on the verge of losing her composure.

"Yes, both of you, I, I shall take my leave," Lady Min said as she turned awayquickly, wanting to leave the room before she broke down again.

"Sister-in-law, is this medicine really effective? Painter, when will he be fully recovered?" Jeong-hyang asked eagerly, her voice filled with hope.

"This, this... Brother Seo, please listen carefully. Perhaps, it may take until, the most, the most tomorrow. Lady Hyang, you, you, you shouldn't worry," Lady Min already had tears flowing freely, staining her face. She gripped the tray tightly, she did not dare turn to look around her. She walked briskly out of the room after replying.

"Painter, that's just so good, have you heard? Sister-in-law said that you'll be fully recovered latest by tomorrow. That's just good, Painter," Jeong-hyang had her heart filled with hope, she did not even bother to think deeper of what Lady Min had just said.

"You, young little lady, why do you have tears flowing whenever you're sad or happy?" Yunbok grumbled while he thought over Lady Min's statement. How could he not grasp the hidden meaning? For now, he could only hug this woman who was having happy tears. The sands of time was swiftly running out for him, it would have to be that night, he decided. His vision had already gone misty, as if a layer of fog was covering his eyes.

"Second master Yoon, you've worked hard for these few days, why don't you let me send Mr Seo?" Min Dae offered as he guided the horse which the sombre second master Yoon was riding that evening.

"No, I'll go personally. Send them personally," Cheonsang said in a low but determined voice, his eyes were lowered and both of his hands were tightly gripping the lash and rope. Yunbok had been sitting under the awning with Jeong-hyang, enjoying the sunset when he suddenly felt enthusiastic and wanted to visit the street market. Jeong-hyang was worried about his health but she did not want to ruin his mood, so she could not do anything but to discuss about it with the Min couple.

"Thank you for your blessing, Elder Brother and sister-in-law," Yunbok who was sitting in the horse carriage made a polite but serious hand gesture towards the Min couple. He had a smile filled with hidden meaning on his face, as if he was saying goodbye forever. It was as if he was reminding his friends of the promise they had made to her.

"Brother," Joongho returned the gesture gravely. "Take care", silently saying the words he held back, "The thing which I've promised you, it will be done."

Yunbok nodded lightly and turned slightly to look at Lady Min with a small smile. Lady Min who could not bear to look at Yunbok was leaning against her husband with her head bowed. After a while, did she look up with a pair of red eyes and gazed at Yunbok with sadness and regret.

"Elder Brother, sister-in-law, we are making a move," Jeong-hyang who went into the house to get a cloak, had not noticed the odd expressions on everyone's faces.

"Cheonsang, come back earlier. Take good care of lady Hyang, and, and Brother Seo," Joongho who was usually firm and stable said, but Jeong-hyang who was currently filled with joy did not even catch the trace of shakiness in his voice. The sun had set and the horse driven carriage was moving off towards the town. Leaving the Min couple behind, both of them had tears rolling down while they hugged. They were so sad, but it was not for themselves. It was for a friend. For a pair of lovers who were soon going to be apart.

"Brother Seo, I shall send both of you till here," Cheonsang bowed deeply at the crossroad located in the busystreet market.

"Brother Yoon, thank you very much," Yunbok smiled at this friend of his whom he could entrust his life with. He patted his shoulder, "Sorry to trouble you, please wait for a while, I... we wander for a while. We will be back soon."

"Please, don't worry," Cheonsang said, blinking rapidly and swallowing his tears.

"Hyangya, let's go," Yunbok held on to Jeong-hyang's hand and walked towards the crowded street market. After walking for a distance, he could not help but turned around to have a look. Cheonsang who was standing so far away still had his hands clasped together in a polite and respectful gesture at him. The long shadows cast by the evening sunshine made people think about the warmth in the world. Turning around, Yunbok smiled lightly as he peeled away the false moustache.

"Hyangya, look, do I look good like this?"

"Um, this, is the real you," she looked closely at Yunbok and the face she had stored away in her memory all these years merged with the one in front of her. 'You're still my Painter.'

"Good, let's go."

"Hyangya, you, what do you like? I'll buy it for you, otherwise, ah, what if there isn't a chance anymore in the future?" he joked as they stopped in front of a stall selling loads of ornaments meant for women. The sweat droplets on his forehead dripped along his cheeks as he struggled to maintain an appearance of recovery.

"Painter," She felt doubtful as she heard what he said but she was minded of what Lady Min had said and tried to reassure herself. "Then I'll want one which is really nice, you shall pick for me."

"Alright." he looked at her smiling face and looked down to start searching. "Ha, I've finally, finally, found one which you will surely, surely like." she looked away for a moment and thought of what he had said and felt uneasy. When she turned around to look at Yunbok, he had a jade butterfly pendant in his hand. A few colourful strands was hanging around it, it was really pretty.

"You, didn't you, you give the other one to Yeombok? I, I'll give you another one. Do you like, like it?" his voice sounded as if he did not have much energy.

"Yes I like it, how could I not like it. I will wear it right now. Painter, look, do I look good?" she smiled lightly as she wore the butterfly pendant swiftly and showed it to him.

"Haha, it looks good. Really pretty, as expected, as expected, the flower is really, really compatible with the butterfly, ah, haha," he said laughingly as he gasped for air, as though his body could not keep up.

"Painter, you're tired. We, we shall rest for a while alright?" she looked at him in alarm.

"Alright, then, then we shall, shall rest for a while."

She supported Yunbok to sit at the steps in front of a shop located beside the road, helping him wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He smiled in a silly way as he looked at her. His lungs felt as if they were on fire and he fought to breath normally.

"I'll let you see something. Look, I've always brought along this paintbrush with me. It was given to me by my brother before he was sent away. It's my most precious paintbrush, haha, do you still remember? That year during the Dando festival, I even used this paintbrush to stick it into my hair, haha, and mixed amongst the ladies who were playing the swing so that I could draw a painting. Haha, that was so interesting, wasn't it?" he said as he took out a paintbrush from his sleeve and brushed his face lightly with it.

"You should try it too. Isn't it very comfortable?' he heard her calling for his name and opened his eyes and used the paintbrush to brush it lightly across the back of her hands.

"Um, it's very soft. It's really comfortable," she looked at Yunbok and smiled. "Painter, the paintbrush you have in your hand. It's a miracle, it can actually draw out such interesting stories. There are mountains, water, people, feelings, love and the heart…"

"That's because I have you. You led me to find the heart and understand the innermost feelings. I saw the beauty in this world. It was you who guided my eyes in my search for beauty. You let me find my own freedom in your music. I could see the time which flowed by, see the pain in being apart, see the happiness in reunion. It was you who made my paintings come alive. I really need to thank you, for your hard work," he said teasingly. She smiled as she looked at him without saying anything, but her eyes were saying clearly, "Only you are able to understand what I'm thinking in my music, and even appreciating this heart of mine and our feeling of love for each other."

"You, are so beautiful," he said as he stared at her foolishly, she only smiled but did not utter a word.

"My paintbrush. It has brought me through the painting bureau, drawn the portrait of the King, sent behind bars. Even to the execution site. It brought me disaster, making people close to me suffer. It has also brought me happiness. It brought me to get to know you, get to know my master, helped me avenge my parents, I really don't know in this life, if I am the one painting the fates with the paintbrush or is it the other way round," Yunbok reminisced on the events of his life as he smiled.

"I don't know. Perhaps it will bring you to a better future. We shall know it next time as we go on, isn't it?" she felt a little pain as she heard his words but she consoled him all the same.

"Perhaps, ah, what do you think Yeombok will grow up to look like? Will he still remember me as his Master? " he turned around to look at the crowd and the children who were fooling around.

"He will for sure. He clings to you the most other than me. In his heart, you are whom he could trust and depend on. He looks upon you as a close family and friend. When you have fully recovered and your injury has healed completely, we shall go and see him together, alright, Painter?"

"But, what if, I'm saying what if, I... I..." Yunbok offered the alternative.

"It won't happen. There's not what if's, where does this what if comes from? Even if there's a what if, I won't leave you," she cut off his sentence. He turned away and closed  
>his eyes in agony, desperate at this one last chance to change her mind.<p>

"Hyangya, don't you wish to see how Yeombok would look like when he's all grown up? Looking upon him as he gets married, has a child, and have him treat you like a filial son?" he asked.

"No, I want to be by your side. I want to follow you, I don't want to go anywhere else."

He looked blindly at the crowd, not really seeing them. For he had then truly lost all vision, darkness engulfed him and he could only listen to himself, listen to her, listen to the sounds that surrounded them. His world had dimmed. His time was drawing to a close, he could feel it. If he failed in this last attempt, he hoped Cheonsang would be able to get to her before she did something foolish.

"I will surely wait for you. I won't be far away, even if.. even if I were to leave before you. At the crossroad of life and death, I'll always be there waiting for you. I'll wait for you to stay in this world and look upon Yeombok as he grows up to be a man. Look upon him as he builds his own family and career. Enjoy his repayment to you for your love and grace. I'll wait for you to finish seeing the beautiful scenery that this world has to offer, enjoy what there is to enjoy in this world, and leave the world in peace. You will be able to meet me at that crossroad. I, will remain as the one I am now, I won't go far. I will wait there for you. Once you come over. haha, I shall hold on to your hands like this, really, I will, wait for you there. And then, we can go to that better place hand in hand, what do you say?" he said seriously, blindly reaching out and finding her hand.

"No, it's not alright. No matter where you go, I won't leave you. I don't need you to say those kind of things. Don't you say anything of that sort anymore," she knew what he was promising her.

"You... alright then, since you've promised to follow me, don't you regret it," he said smilingly a t Jeong-hyang, his heart was withering away within. He would not be able to make her stay. Both of them then stopped talking and looked at the moving crowd as they sat side by side.

"Ah, I'm a little thirsty," he mumbled softly.

"Painter, let's go back," she was worried about his condition and felt that it was time to let him rest.

"Um, no, I still want to look a bit more at the scenery in the street market. Look, there are so many people. Every person has their own secrets and I don't even know what they are thinking. If I can get all of that drawn into my painting, it must be really interesting," he sighed.

"Then, I'll get you a pot of tea from the teahouse," she said as she looked at the opposite teahouse.

"Hehe, I, wish to drink wine from the Red Inn," he said mischievously as he licked his lips.

"You still have some injuries, you can't drink wine," she said sternly.

"Ah, only a pot, ah, no, just a bowl. I really haven't had a drink for very long time. I really miss the taste," he said, a little hurt.

"Sigh. Then let's go, but that's quite a distance."

"I don't really have much strength. I shall wait for you here. You go then, come back quickly," he said firmly, reluctant to stand up.

"No, it's better to go together," she said hesitantly.

"Aigoo, I can't move anymore. It's not far, you can see me even from over there. I will be right here waiting for you. And I don't even have the strength to walk far, hehe. You don't believe me, I'll let you hold my precious paintbrush as a deposit. That should suffice isn't it?" he said laughingly as he held out the paintbrush.

"Then, then I'll be back very soon. You have to wait here for me," she stood up as she patted her clothes into place and looked at the liquor store which looked quite distant but it was still within sight. And looking again at Yun-bok, she held on to the paintbrush and walked towards the liquor store.

"Hyangya, go and come back quickly," he called out lightly.

"Um," she turned around and nodded with a smile and walked briskly into the crowd. Yunbok waited for a few moments, straining his ears as the sounds of her footsteps faded away before he staggered to his feet, pulse racing crazily and gasping for air.

"He actually wants to drink wine, this Painter," she smiled while she walked out of the liquor store as she thought of his expression of wanting to drink wine. As she looked at the paintbrush which was the most precious thing to Yunbok. A thought flashed across her mind. The pot of wine almost dropped to the ground, "Painter!"

"I, how could, how could I be so, so stupid, Painter, Painter!"

Who would have thought that the evening sunlight would have disappeared so fast, it was gone within a blink of an eye. The surrounding was so dark and blur, she could not see anything.

"Painter, Painter!"

In the bustling street market of Pyeongando, a beautiful woman was crisscrossing among the crowd like a mad person. She could not even be bothered with the cloak which dropped from her head. The pot of wine smashed on the ground as she rushed around. She ran forward, one of her hands holding on to an old paintbrush and there was a pretty butterfly pendant around her neck. Everyone was looking at her with questions in their minds. Some of them were admiring her beauty, some of them were jealous, some of them were feeling nothing but lust, some of them were plain curious as to whom this lady was looking for. That pretty face was stained with tears. Who was she calling out for? was it her husband? Her family member? Whom had she lost to cause her such pain and grief? Were they separated just a while ago? Or was this woman being left behind? The person must be really important since she looked so panicky. Jeong-hyang back to the place where both of them originally were resting, and sure enough, Yun-bok was not anywhere to be found.

"Painter, Painter…" tears blurred her vision. The sky was darkening steadily, people were starting to lit up lanterns. The crowd look so happy and warm but she felt very cold. She looked around helplessly at the crowd moving around her. She did not know where to look for the one who was leaving this world soon. She covered her mouth with shaking hands and mumbled that he had gone missing. She was sad and desolated, her tears came running down uncontrollably.

"Painter, where are you? Painter, don't don't leave me alone. Why am I so stupid? You've given me your most precious thing, have you decided to leave? Why haven't I thought deeply about what sister-in-law had said? I... I am really stupid, really stupid, how could I not know? The evening sun will also be lost in the mountains, Painter, Painter!"

In the dark, in a narrow pathway, where there were not many people passing through, in a corner, a man leant against the wall weakly. His face waxy pale, he had tears all over his face but he was smiling.

"Painter, Painter!' the voice full of sorrow could be heard from the street market. The woman did not notice the dark alley and did not walk into it as she went around looking for him.

"It seems, seems that, it's, it's not far enough," he clenched his teeth and scrabbled blindly against the wall as he tried to stand up. He bore the pain of the injury which seemed to have torn open again. Though he felt dizzy and blood was trickling from the corner of his lips, he was still smiling. This smile was from the core of his heart, 'This, silly, silly, silly silly little young lady. Sorry, I can't and shouldn't have promised you any future. I'm sorry, I can't, can't bring you away. You should know, that I'll wait for you no matter where I am, I'll always wait for you. Good bye, my most beautiful lady." he struggled to walk ahead, hands feeling the wall but his legs gave way and he sprawled onto the ground. "Ah, I can't see, ah, I, perhaps I'm dying, no, I need to be further away, a little more," the man who had landed on the ground was still struggling with a smile as he moved, crawled forwards bit by bit, till he was completely unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Seo Yun (Shin Yun-bok)<strong>  
><strong>Eighteenth Painting - Hope<strong>

"She must have provoked some unscrupulous merchant," a voice penetrated Yunbok's hearing. That voice was warm and steady, but it seemed to be like a voice travelling from afar with vast energy. Yunbok struggled to open both of her eyes. She did not know where was she, whether she was dead or alive.

"What a coincidence, great master, it looks like she's waking up," a voice from a kind old lady said. "Why do you think that this lady had been so gravely injured? And she was even deeply poisoned. Sigh. She's really piteous. She was even in man's clothing, that's really strange."

Amidst the blurriness, Yunbok felt a hand wiping her sweat on her face with a warm and wet handkerchief gently.

"Haha, that's not strange," the unknown man laughed. "I used to have a female apprentice who ran around in doctor's clothing so as to make things more convenient when she followed me out to provide treatment. Haha, this lady is wearing man's clothing. I suppose there's a reason behind it and common people look at others by their clothes. What they see is only skin deep."

"Ah, don't tell me that granny is Granny Meng? (it is believed in Chinese tradition that Granny Meng whom you will meet after you die will feed you a bowl of soup which will make you forget everything from your past life) I must not, must not drink that bowl of soup, I have to wait, here, wait, wait…" Yunbok thoughts were jumbled and she kept mumbling, "No, I don't want to drink, drink, that, that bowl of soup," she struggled with all her might but only managed to shake her head very lightly. She still could not open her eyes.

"What was that? What did she just say? What soup she doesn't want to drink? How could she recover if she doesn't drink it?" the kind granny thought it quite strange as she heard what Yun-bok was saying.

"It seems that she can't be completely conscious. Come, let me perform another series of acupunctures." And with that, a tingling sense of pinpricks could be felt on the forehead, face, arms and other parts of the body. Yunbok felt her mind clearing slowly as she woke up slowly. Her eyelids felt very heavy as she tried to open her eyes. A ray of soft light illuminated her vision; it turned from blur to clear. "Ah, I can see once again. I suppose dying is better than living. It's really good." A foreign face could be clearly seen under the soft and gentle light. An old woman with white hair was sitting beside her and both of the old woman's hands were immersed in a basin washing a handkerchief. "Never did I thought that Granny Meng would look so kind and selfless. Those people in the living world are so scary, haha," Yunbok still had no idea where she was and her imagination was running wild. "Ah, death is, is better, better than living."

"What? What did she say again? Ah, she is still not completely lucid. Tsk tsk, this child is really too seriously ill."

"Really, death is really better than being alive? Haha."

Yunbok turned towards the source of the voice slowly and saw that there was an old man in robes of a monk. He had his head bowed as he arranged the long needles used for acupuncture. She could not see what he looked like. Only his graying moustache could be seen to be bobbing up and down as he spoke in a warm and steady voice.

"I'm afraid that this child has met some real problem, but she fainted right in front of my doorstep. It must be fate which brought her to meet you, great master, haha, that is why, my child, heaven is still treating you well," the granny said with warmth and kindness as she washed the handkerchief and placed it on Yunbok's forehead. "Great master, I shall get the medicinal soup for her to drink," and the granny walked out of the room with the basin of water.

'I suppose you've suffered quite a lot? Your wound is healing nicely but how were you being poisoned. Especially with that kind of poison? Have you provoked some kind of merchant?" the old monk asked.

"Ah, I... I," only now did Yunbok realised that she was still alive but she was still confused. She frowned as she tried to recall recent events. She turned and looked up at the roof and very quickly, a series of scenes flashed before her eyes. "Hyangya, Hyangya," her memory leapt to the evening when she had parted with Jeong-hyang. She sat up with a start. The sudden movement pulled the wound. "Ah!" her chest felt as if it was being stabbed once again. She curled up with the sudden pain.

"Though you've recovered quite a lot. It is still a wound, you have to be careful," the old monk said. Yunbok rubbed the wound gently, pushing herself up and looking around.

"How did you come to know that I've provoked a merchant? Did you save me?" Yunbok smiled lightly as she cast her thoughts frantically around.

"I've coincidentally come across the same type of poison which you have been afflicted with only recently, and that's how I know that those were used by some unscrupulous merchants trading from China," the old monk put down his medical equipment and looked at Yunbok as he said slowly.

"Oh, why do those merchant want to bring those poisons back?" Yunbok looked at the old monk curiously. The air surrounding the old man seemed to shimmer with some unseen enrgy. It was as warm as the sunlight, allowing people's restless minds to calm down and be at ease.

"Ah, there's just a word for their actions, "Profit," the old monk sighed.

"It's all thanks to this great master that my grandson is still alive. Otherwise.. sigh, young lady, this is some sort of fate that you are able to meet with the great master," the granny came in with a bowl of medicinal soup.

"That grandson of mine ate some black beans brought back by merchants which were meant for animals by mistake. He became very weak and couldn't stop throwing up blood. All the other doctors couldn't determine what was wrong and said that heaven wanted him dead. And when our family was making preparations for his funeral, the great master came across this place and asked if it was possible to stay a night in my house. After hearing what has happened, he said that he doesn't believe in such nonsense and saved my grandson after three whole days of hard work. Our whole family is really grateful to him, he's really a living Buddha." the granny sat down.

"Hahahaha, the saying of ghosts and gods are all nonsense. Things which happen in this world are mostly due to what people had done. Those merchants who sell off the poisonous black beans could not stay in business for long. They'll be selling the animals very soon," the old monk said with a smile.

"I see. No wonder you knew that I've provoked some merchants and was poisoned. Thank you very much, thank you very much for saving my life," Yunbok understood completely all of a sudden after listening to what the granny had to say.

"Don't thank me first, I am able to save you for now, but I can't save you for the rest of your life," the monk said very slowly.

"What? You mean...," Yunbok who was in joy just a moment ago as she thought that she would have a second chance in life felt her heart sank as she heard what the old monk had to say.

"When you reached me, the poison has already attacked your lungs and other vital organs. It's a little late but I managed to save your pair of eyes but I'm not able to save your life," that old man said to Yunbok lightly as he looked at her.

"That said, I have just gained a few more painful moments. Why did you save me then? It would have been better if you hadn't. No, maybe I would be feeling much better," Yunbok's mood dropped to the lowest point as she said with disappointment and sadness.

"You want to die faster? Don't tell me that you haven't anything in this world which is holding you back?" that old monk asked curiously.

"There is, of course there is," Yunbok answered firmly but her eyes shone with sadness a second later. She said softly, "It's just that, ah, what I'm holding on to. Perhaps it is something which I shouldn't have tried to hold on to in the first place. I don't even know if I can offer happiness. Even more so for now. Even if we get to meet up, it'll only be for a short while and how could I possibly promise any future? It'll only be another painful departure, so I just hope to die quickly and not feel the longing, I'm afraid that all these have been fated by heaven from the beginning."

"What happens in this world, how could it be categorized as easily as what should have been done and what shouldn't have been done? As for lucky or not, haha, it's just like drinking water. There are times when it's cold and warm. How could there be as what you said, the fate arranged by heaven?" the monk said with a smile and said slowly, "If I were you, even if there is an extremely short moment of reunion, I wouldn't let go of it."

"Ah, you are not me. If there isn't happiness for the future, what kind of happiness can that be? The short moment of reunion will only make the departure even more painful," Yunbok countered with a bitter smile.

The monk stroke his beard as if deep in thought, but he did not answer.

"Didn't you say that you could only save me for now and could not save me for the rest of my life?' Yunbok asked.

"Yes, the poison has entered your lungs and vital organs. I'm not sure when the poison will attack suddenly and cause your death." he mused.

"Well then… " Yunbok laughed bitterly, shook her head and looked at the monk as if waiting for him to provide her with a confirmed period of time.

At that moment, the house was very quiet. There was only the crackling sound from the oil lamp. The monk was looking closely at Yunbok as he continued to fingered his beard without saying a word. Yunbok and the granny were both looking at him curiously. "Flap, flap," a moth came flying out of nowhere towards the burning oil lamp. "Pak," the monk reached out swiftly and grab hold of it in his fist.

"Do you think if it's alive or dead?" the monk asked Yunbok who frowned, trying to decipher his meaning while the granny looked on.

"Its life and death are completely in your hands. It'll live as long as you let it live. It would not have another path to retreat even if you want it to die. Yes, if I want it to die, I don't even need a moment sooner. If I want it to live, it won't even take me any effort at all," as he said that, the monk stood up to open the window and put his hand out while opening his palm. The moth flew out.

"For it, perhaps, I could control and take charge of its fate and life," the monk turned around and continued, 'but as for you and me, whom do you think have the ability to take charge of their own fate?"

"Life?" Yunbok smiled bitterly as she shook her head.

"Then fine, I'll ask you once more. Do you know when you will live and when you will die?"

"For this, who on earth would know when they would be alive or dead?" the granny answered before Yunbok could say anything.

"Then if it's so, which person in this world does not suffer if they have poisons in their body? Starting with the day they were born, they know that there will certainly be a day when they would be leaving this world. It's just that they don't know when. Living as a human, who would know what will happen the next moment. Will it be good or bad, will they be alive or dead. That's just like the moth I had in my fist just a moment ago. For a second, it did not realise that its life and death would be separated by just a fine line. The next moment, it did not know as well if it will be alive. Human life is exactly like that. Not only just life and death. Even for sadness and happiness, it cannot be predicted. The ups and downs and the riches and poor, there will be times when the flowers are blooming and there are times when the dark will descend. Haha, this is not only the hardship face by people, it is also something enjoyable for us."

"Though it can be said like this, I still haven't long to live. I can't be compared to those who still have a road to walk," Yunbok nodded as she pondered what the monk had said but at the same time, she could not just let go of her burden.

"Child, don't you understand what the great master is saying? The time which had passed cannot be salvaged. No one can predict what will happen the next moment as well. The thing which you can really control, is the current moment. Even if there's the tiniest hope, you should also hold on to that moment."

"Ah, there's only this current moment, there's only this current moment," the sentence rang repeatedly in Yunbok's ears.

"Though I cannot rid the poison in your body completely, but you still have the time to live and have hope. Go to China to seek for the antidote to cure this poison. Search for the source of the poison and you'll naturally find the antidote or remedy for it. Things which happen in this world is connected by the cause and result. How is it possible to have a poison which has not a cure? And since you have something to hold on to, then you shouldn't give up. No matter what lies ahead of you, you should appreciate the now, the current moment. There's only the current moment," the monk said slowly. He was not sure if he could enlighten this young woman who had lost hope and had an intriguing mysterious air about her.

"Yes, my child, drink this bowl of medicinal soup first. You had the chance of meeting the great master, then you should naturally appreciate the time which you've gained once more. Even if there's the tiniest hope, don't ever give up. I'm already more than sixty years old. Only now do I understand this. The only thing important is this instant,' the granny consoled Yunbok as she handed her the medicine.

"There's only this current moment. There's only this current moment. Life is like the water we consumed. There are times when it's warm and times when it's cold," Yunbok repeated and unthinkingly, she reached out to receive the bowl of medicinal soup.

"Your life and death is just within your grasp," the monk said as he looked at Yunbok and nodded.

"Um, there's only now. There is only now," a brilliant flash crossed Yunbok's eyes. She smiled and gulped down the whole bowl of medicine. She placed the bowl down and knelt to thank the monk and granny. Picking up her overcoat and gat on the floor and putting them on, she bade them farewell and turned to leave.

"Wait, remember, if there's a time when both of your eyes lose its sight, that will be…" the old monk stopped her as she was about to step out.

"That will be the time when the poison attacks, isn't it?" Yunbok turned around and said with a knowing smile.

"I'm also not sure how long the antidote which I've prepared for you will last. You should be prepared," the monk placed both of his palms and fingers together and stood up to see Yunbok out.

"Young lady, let me present you with a little black horse. Your life and its life were saved by this great master, haha."

'Thank you very much,' Yunbok looked at the granny and the monk once again and nodded gratefully as she pushed the door open and walked out.

The monk who was still inside the house, walked towards the window. He saw that there was a light rainbow at the corner of the sky. It was so refreshing and the colours were so warm, as if representing the life blooming all around the place. He could not help but laughed out, "Haha, I can finally start my journey, I'm sorry, I've delayed a few days, but, I've saved two lives, you wait for me."

"If you don't need it anymore, then you just have to let go of its rope. It will find its way back to this home," the granny advised as she helped Yunbok up the saddle.

"Thank you very much, old granny," Yunbok turned to say with gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me. All this is just fate. My child, please take good care," the granny smiled as she patted the little black horse.

"Um, Chia!' Yunbok replied and urged the horse forward. All of sudden, she pulled the rope once again and turned back to ask, "Old granny, what is the name or title of that great master?"

"What? I'm really old, I can't hear you," the granny seemed to be able to hear that Yunbok had said but she was not able to make our clearly what was she talking about.

"What? I can't hear what you are saying too. Haha, his grace cannot be just thanked by words. If there is a chance in the future, I shall meet him again," Yunbok mumbled to herself as she turned the horse around again.

"Hyangya, I just wish to be by your side now…" Yunbok urged the black horse back to the villa. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Nineteenth Painting - Reconciliations And Plans<strong>

"Open the door, open the door!" as the first ray of sunlight gleamed at the break of dawn, someone was knocking hard at the door of Green Willow Villa.

"Coming, coming. Eh?' the one who opened the door was not the usual door man but a little servant girl who usually served within the inner halls. "You are, oh, you are Mr. Seo," the little servant girl was taken aback and had to stare hard at Yunbok for a few moments before recognising him.

"Quickly, bring me to see Lady Hyang," he rushed into the courtyard and suddenly, he saw his reflection in the lotus pond and remembered that he had pulled away the moustache he had used as a disguise. No wonder the servant was not able to recognise him.

"But Mr. Seo, Lady Hyang, she... she is...," the servant girl following behind him said timidly.

"What happened? She, what happened to her?" he stopped abruptly and turned on her anxiously, reining in the urge to shake the answer out of her as she shrank back uneasily. Did Cheonsang fail to stop Jeong-hyang?

"Last night, she, she didn't come back to the villa. Master had sent people out to the streetmarket to look for her and even went to her house to look for her but they couldn't find her. Last night, master and young master Yoon brought everyone from the villa and went... went to look for her. They are not back yet," the little girl said timidly, not daring to look at Yunbok straight in the eyes.

"Hyangya, I'm wrong again," Yunbok felt lost. Where would Jeong-hyang go? He turned and rushed to the horse. Lady Min's voice shouted from behind, "Brother Seo! You... you're fine?!" She could not believe her eyes as she ran up. Yunbok looked almost as he was the day she met him. His eyes were clear, the shadow between his brows had faded and his colour was good. He was startled when she involuntarily enveloped him in a crushing hug in her relief.

"I'm fine for now," he said, patting her back reassurringly. "Sister-in-law, time is limited. I can't explain it to you right now. Please don't worry, I'm fine. I want to look for Hyangya. I'll come back and explain to you in detail," Yunbok said as he mounted the horse and urged it forward.

"What on earth is happening? Is there really a god in this world who came to save him?" Lady Min looked at Yunbok's figure and sighed in her heart,

"Is it really that when there is no hope left anywhere, but as you come towards the end of the darkness, it's a new bright light again? These things really cannot be understood so simply."

Even though the wound in his chest was jolting with pain with each gallop on the horse, Yunbok could not care less about it as he was extremely anxious and was really troubled to the point that he had almost forgotten that he was still gravely injured and was not completely rid of the poison. He was praying silently, praying for Jeong-hyang's safety.

"Hyangya, Hyangya!," there was not a single person in the street market this morning. There was only Yunbok's voice echoing within the sub-roads.. He turned the horse around and rode away quickly. "Jeong Hyang, Jeong Hyang!' Yunbok knocked on the main door of the old and worn out small house. It was still the same, no one answered. He went to her brother's home. "Jeong-hyang, where is she?" he asked Jeong-hyang's sister-in-law.

"Her brother had also gone out to look for her," Park Daehe's wife did not know this man who came charging into the house in the early hours of the morning and was frightened out of her wits. She stumbled over her words as she replied, half wondering what was going on. Yunbok rushed out.

"Where else, where else?" he swung on to the horse and thought anxiously. His own house! He had not gone to look at his own abode. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind rushing pass his ears and his heart was beating fast, "Thump, thump, thump…" He had a foreboding that he had only moments left to find her before it was too late.

"Hyangya, Hyangya," at the door of the little house, Yunbok was surprised to find that the door was opened. Was she in there?. He rushed in but was disappointed as there was no sign of the figure he had been so familiar with. There was only a stack of clothes folded neatly on the table. He walked towards it, knelt at the side of the table and took up the clothes with shaking hands.

"Ah, this is the shirt she had made for me. She had brought it along as she was afraid that I might be cold, but the sleeve of the coat which was once torn is neatly sewn back."

Besides the clothing, there was a painting which he had yet to complete. She must have left it here and did not bring it along. But there were stains on the paper which were left by tears which had dried up. Even the colouring had run. He felt distressed as he looked at what was in front of him. He could imagine how hopeless she must have felt last night. How long had she been sewing his clothes as her tears rolled down?

"Jeong-hyang, I know I'm wrong. I've really made a mistake, but where are you right now?" Yunbok leaned at the side of the table holding the shirt, trying to think. "Where else can there be? Other than that place, where else will you go?" He lowered his head and thought of the places where she might be and he stood up abruptly. He ran out of the house and jumped on to the little black horse, "There's only, there's only that place now. Jeong-hyang, please, you have to be there, please, Chia!"

"Painter, you've said before that you would be waiting for me there. I'll go and look for you now, alright? I don't have the strength anymore. I am really tired, really tired. I don't feel like holding on any longer. Painter, I'm coming. You have to wait for me," Jeong-hyang lowered her head as she sat beside the water. Last night, since Yunbok disappeared, she had recalled everything which happened in the past. She felt empty There was nothing anymore. She did not feel like thinking of anything. She only felt that she was really tired. It was really hard. Her legs brought her to the little house located in the middle of the hill slope. Her thoughts were distracted, as if thinking that Yunbok might be inside waiting for her, but when she pushed open the door, it was vacant. She lighted the oil lamp and looked at the warm light which reminded her of the night where both of them had been reunited, she could not help but smile foolishly.

"Eh, isn't this the coat I made, why aren't you wearing it? But it actually fits really well, but why is the sleeve so crumpled? Aigoo, who sewed it for you? The skills are really crude. Painter, really, who was the one who helped you to sew the sleeve? Such crude skills, shall I help you to sew it?" Jeong-hyang mumbled to herself, as if Yunbok was right beside her. She was still foolishly looking at what she, herself was doing and with a silly smile. She took out an embroidered pouch which contained the necessary needles and tread and she started sewing the sleeve which had been made crumpled by Kim Yun's sewing.

"Look, it's sewn back, how is it? Do you like my skills?" she talked distractedly and smiled. She folded the shirt which took quite a while to sew and neatly folded and placed it on the table. Suddenly, she saw a folded painting which was discarded at a corner of the house and went over hurriedly and picked it up. "Painter, what were you planning to draw? Ah, it must be me, the woman inside the painting is with the gayageum, who else can it be other than myself? But why didn't you finish painting it? I really wish to know if the person who is looking upon the woman in the painting is you. Painter," she mumbled to herself and her tears came flowing down. Her tears dripped on the painting. "Ah, no,' she wiped her tears away hastily with her hand but it only smeared the painting which had been drawn with charcoal.

"I'm sorry, Painter, I've ruined your painting. You won't be angry, will you, Painter?" she looked up and searched for Yunbok's shadow within the house, but she only saw an empty room. There was only her all this while. "Painter, you're angry. Are you angry that I've ruined your painting. Aon't you want me anymore? Painter," she called out for Yunbok as if she had lost her mind. Without noticing it, she had walked to the little courtyard. The oil lamp in the house was still lit, the main door of the little house was still opened. Without her realising, she was already walking down the slope.

"Hyangya, please, you must be safe. Otherwise, I won't have anything to live for. Even if I have a hope to live on, but without you, what use will that hope be? Jeong-hyang, you, you must be there for sure right?" Yunbok whipped the little black horse as he prayed frantically. As he looked ahead, there seem to be a figure sitting down beside the small lake. "Hyangya, it must be," he urged the little black horse even faster.

"Painter, I really like the butterfly you gave me. I really like it and your paintbrush. I will bring them along with me on your behalf. I.. I am going to go look for you. You must, must recognise me, must recognise me," she was lucid for a while but losing it in a minute, switching between being clarity and not. She kept on mumbling nonstop. She got to her feet, closed her eyes and prepared to jump into the water.

"Jeong Hyang!' Yunbok shouted from afar when he saw what she was about to do.

"Painter!" She came to her senses a little as she heard the cry but she thought it was her hallucination so she opened her eyes wide and looked towards the source of the voice. Yunbok galloped the side of the small lake and pulled the rope on the horse. The little horse neighed loudly before stopping. As if it too, was shouting at her, "Wait!"

"Painter, Painter!" she had now completely regained her senses and she knew that Yunbok who was in front of her was not any hallucination and did not know if she was feeling happy or angry. She only knew that she ran towards him involuntarily.

"Jeong-hyang!" Yunbok tumbled down the horse and not bothering to wipe away the dust and soil on his clothes, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jeong Hyang, I'm sorry," Yunbok was shaken. The feeling was not similar to the last reunion where he felt as if he had gained something he had once lost. This time, he felt that he would not be separated from this woman another time. For certain, no matter if it was life or death.

"Painter, you, where have you been?" Jeong-hyang demanded angrily though she was crying hard and hugging his neck tightly.

"Ah, I... I went to Hell last night. But the Lord of the underworld said that there is still a person waiting for me in the living world that I could not bear to part with and so I came back, is that alright?" Yunbok said jokingly.

"You.. you," she let go and pushed him away. "You go on with your own way in the future and I shall go on with mine. We are no longer associated," and with that, she walked away. He charged forward and grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back forcefully. "No, you're not allowed to go anywhere."

'You, you!" she turned her face around to look at Yunbok, looked daggers at him and pulled up his hand and bit hard.

"Ow! Alright, good, harder, even harder," he winced and bore the pain and encouraged her laughingly.

Listening to that, she let go of his hand and cried as she sat on the ground. Yunbok sat down beside her, putting his arms around her. Her hot tears fell on him.

"It's fine, don't be angry anymore. I know I've made you suffer. It's all my fault," He caressed her back to soothe her and whispered how sorry he was into her ears. She looked up slowly, the anger in her eyes fading away. There was only sadness and pain. That even made him ached for her sufferings even more.

"You, the poison in your body, has it been cured?" she cried and asked as she touched his cheeks, realizing he looked almost like himself.

"Though it's not cured completely, there's still hope. You shall follow me to China. There will be an antidote there which can save me for sure," Yunbok held on to the her hand on his face.

"We shall go and look for it together. Look for the antidote for that poison. We will find it for sure, for sure," she hugged his neck tightly as she said.

"We will," Yunbok hugged Jeong-hyang tightly and felt happiness surging through his whole body. At that time, the little black horse which had brought Yunbok to Jeong-hyang, acted as if it has the intelligence of a human. It seemed as though it was relieved after seeing Yunbok reunited with Jeong-hyang. With a long neigh and a few trampling of hooves on the ground, like saying its goodbye, it then turned around and galloped away.

"Your horse, Painter," she let go of Yunbok hurriedly and shouted.

"Don't move, let it be. It will go back to its home," he did not even bother to turn around as he continued to hug her tightly in his arms and mumbled, "This is good enough, this is good enough…"

* * *

><p>Within Hanyang, in the private residence of the Kim family<p>

"Look, we are already old. My hair has turned white and your beard has turned white too," Queen Jeong-soon who was wearing commoners' clothing sighed as she leaned against her lover and looked up at his white beard.

"Haha, we are not old. I can still remember that red gown you wore when you were still young. It really looked good, the colour was so bright."

"Sigh. It's a pity."

"What's a pity?'

"No, nothing. I've done so much evil deeds, and I've caused so many people to suffer, do you think heaven will punish me?"

"Um."

"Look, don't you think that the scenery of the sun setting is ever so beautiful…"

* * *

><p>"Brother, I shall see you off here. When you reach the checkpoint, Uncle Kim and the others would make the necessary arrangements for you," Joongho had brought along his wife and family to the border between Korea and China, just to send off a friend.<p>

"Brother, Sister-in-law, thank you very much, Hyangya and I are really grateful," Yunbok bowed his thanks and respect to the Min couple.

"Go on, we will be waiting for your good news," Lady Min smiled as she waved her hand. Cheonsang, Kim Yun and Yaksong added their farewells.

Yunbok held on to Jeong-hyang's hand and smiled as he waved back. A small boat headed to the opposite shore of Ammok River and disappeared as it went further away.

"Let's go, we should go back as well," Joon-ho turned around to hold his wife hand and said as he started to walk.

"Wife, whom do you think that Brother Seo had met that was able to help him that much? And also, do you think that he will manage to get the antidote which can cure his poison completely?"

"I don't know, everything has to go with the flow."

"Then will Brother Seo die?"

"Yes, of course he will."

"Then why did you let both of them leave? You should have at least try to think of something to save both of them." Joongho stopped short.

"Aigoo, you're such a silly. Who will not die? Are you telling me that only this brother whom you've taken in will die? I will die too. We will die one day. It's just that we don't know when. Sigh. Really, how on earth did I fall for such a stupid person like you all those years ago?" Lady Min said with a mischievous smile as she knocked her husband's head playfully.

"Who wouldn't die? No one is able to control when they are born and the time of their death. It's impossible to determine what will happen the next moment, or what will be happening tomorrow. Then you just don't need to think about it, isn't it better to appreciate what you have now? Being able to be with the person whom you are close at heart, isn't that called happiness?" Lady Min said slowly as she looked up the sapphire blue sky.

"Haha, having a wife like this, what else can a husband ask for?" Joongho smiled with genuine happiness and hugged his wife.

"But, why do I feel that for some reason Brother Seo is not the same since that night he came back. As for what it is, I can't really tell. It's really strange," Joongho said as he had some questions in his mind.

"Haha, I do know that," Lady Min knew what her husband was having doubts on.

"You know? What's that?" Joongho was really interested.

"Haha, the secrets from heaven is not to be revealed," Lady Min threw up her hands and walked briskly.

"Aigoo, haha, the secrets from heaven? There will be a day when I will know as well, hmm," Joongho smiled and chased after his wife. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim Yeom-bok**  
><strong>Twentieth Painting - The Past<strong>

Danwon Kim Hongdo, was having a dinner function in his private residence. The visitors were coming in nonstop, the voices were loud. Years ago, everyone knew that Danwon had brought back a eight years old child from Pyonyang, saying that he was a new apprentice. However, most people thought that it was impossible for Hong-do not to have a woman all those years ago when he was left Mt Myoyang. Perhaps that child was just a someone who was born out of wedlock, but they did not say that directly at Hongdo. But Danwon did not seem to care even the slightest, he even changed the child's name to Kim Yeombok .

"Yeombok , you've managed to get into the painting bureau, why are you not happy? Do you have any problems? Can't you tell Aunty?" Yeo-woon walked into the painting studio of the house. For ten years, since the first day Danwon brought this child back, Yeo-woon had taken up the responsibility to take care of him. That day was the day the results were released for the painting bureau examinations. Without a doubt, this child who had some talent and had always been diligent emerged as the best amongst the young painters in the palace. However, at this moment, the young man was alone in the house, not bothering to entertain the bustling crowd in the courtyard. There was not any happiness on that handsome face of his, there was still a slight sadness to his face.

"Aunty, thank you, for taking care of me all this while," the young man lowered his head and bowed at Yeo-woon.

"Aigoo, you little fellow, why are you talking such things all of a sudden?" the cheerful Yeo-woon smiled and patted his shoulder. 'If you know how hard it is to take care of you, then don't just sit around and have a sad expression carved into your face, it will only make Aunty worry. Be happy, do you understand?" she looked at the sturdy young man and thought, 'The mother of this child would surely be happy if she got to see him now.'

"What letter exactly did your master give you? Why are you so unhappy? Sigh," all these years, Y-eowoon had treated this child as if he was her own child and from Danwon, she got to know a little of this child's piteous and complicated background and that made her want to treat him well even more.

"Aunty, I... I really miss my mother and my old master," the young man choked.

"Aunty know, your mother and your old master must be really missing you as well," she hugged him to comfort him.

"Aunty, I want to go home, to have a look," the young man looked up and pleaded.

"Alright, you're grown up now. If you wish to go home to have a look, then you should. However, don't let your Aunty and master get worried over you."

"I'll be fine," the young man nodded and promised. Later, after sending off the last of the guests, Yeo-woon sat down in the room and complained to Hongdo.

"What letter did you let him read? Did you see how sad he was? Passing the painter official's exams but not being happy at all, you are, really…"

"I don't know what was written in the letter. It is because that he had passed the exams, which is why I was able to hand that letter to him. It is his mother's wish," Hongdo put down the painting in his hands and took off his glasses as he said.

"This child already has his problems from the start, why didn't you have a look at the letter before allowing him to read it? What if there was something which he can't accept? I'm really worried," Yeo-woon pounded her hands on the table, still feeling slightly angry.

"What is there to worry? Though the child has his problems, but he's intelligent when it comes to sorting things out, there won't be a problem. I suppose that letter is all about his background. He is a man, he will be able to look at it with an open mind, don't worry," Hongdo said after some thinking.

"I don't care, if something bad is to happen to him, I won't just let you off," Yeo-woon said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Hongdo was speechless after being scolded and asked hurriedly as his wife walked briskly out.

"I'm going to pack a few clothes for him. That child keeps on saying that he wants to go back and have a look. It's all because of you, hmm, not concerned at all," Yeo-woon turned around and spat out those few sentences before leaving.

"Aigoo, this woman, cough," Hongdo could only laugh bitterly and shake his head and he thought it had been so many years, how were those two doing? 'Yuna, I didn't see your painting during last year's dragon boat's festival, where have you been? Are you still doing good? Will I have any news from you this year?'

"Brother Yeombok , where are you going?" the younger brother had his head at the side of the table, not understanding why the young man was packing.

"I wish to look for my mother and my master," the young man patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"Your mother? But father and mother had said before, it had been years since they last saw your mother. Where are you going to look for her? And also, isn't my father your master? What is there to look for?" the little boy could not comprehend what the young man had said.

"You're still young, you don't understand, don't worry, I will be back very soon, don't worry." The young man stopped packing and carried his younger brother in his arms to console him.

"You have to go and come back quickly, I will miss you," the little boy pulled the young man's sleeves and said.

"Alright, I promise you, I will be back very soon, look," the young man made shapes with his hands to form some shadows on the wall.

"Wah wah, butterfly, little bird,,," the little boy clapped his hands happily.

"Haha, master, I remember whatever you have taught me all those years ago. Where are the both of you? Can Yeombok get to see you both again?" The heart of the young man was filled ith thoughts and hope. That evening, outside painter Kim Hongdo's private residence, a couple stood with a little boy to see off a young man.

"Yeombok , be careful throughout the journey. Come back quickly," Yeo-woon could not help but worry, she held on to the reins, reluctant to let go.

"Aunty, don't you worry, I will take good care of myself. The holidays are only three days. I will return home in time." Yeombok reassured this Aunty who had taken care ofhim up all these years as if he was her own child.

"Go then Yeom-bok , remember to come home," Hongdo had nothing much to say. The sentence, 'remember to come home' was enough to warm the heart of the young man.

'Yes, master, I shall take my leave, Chia!' the young man nodded and rode off. In the morning, outside of Songdo where an old tombstone was located, a young man was cleaning away the weeds and stones around the grave. He wiped away the thick dust covering the tombstone and after finishing all that, only did he put on the clothes and hat that he had put beside. He then knelt down in front of the grave with utmost respect and bowed, "Mother, your son hasn't been filial. I only know about my background now which is why only now am I here to see you. Please forgive me." Leaning against the tombstone, he looked at the blue sky and said, "Mother, I don't remember how you look like, I only remember how my Mother looks like. You won't be angry will you? Thank you, for giving birth to me. Ah, where would my mother and master be? Will I get to see them again? I really, really miss both of them…"

* * *

><p>"Charge! Go and climb the tree!"<p>

"The last one is useless! Run quickly!…"

A group of bare footed boys around ten years old with wooden swords in their hands ran beside the young man who was guiding the horse and was walking slowly towards the outskirts of the town.

"Haha, it's still the same as the time when I was young. This town is still the same. It's just that, I've grown up," the young man turned around and look at the children as he shook his head,

"Who is he? He looks really good."

"Yes, yes, his clothes are really bright and nice, tsk tsk, so pretty, he even has shoes to wear. That's so good." Two boys who seemed to be the leader of the children stopped and looked at the back of the young man enviously.

Within the worn and old little courtyard, the door which was starting to rot was not even locked. It looked as if no one had live there for years. The young man paused for a moment in front of the door. After letting out a breath, only then did he push open the door of the courtyard and walked inside.

"It is still so familiar. Ah, this is the broom grandfather had used before, haha," the young man walked around the courtyard to recall what he could.

"Isn't this the platform mother always sit? Ah, how many years have gone, how many dreams I had. Every time I dreamt that I'm back here, I'll see mother still sitting under the roof and doing pretty butterflies embroidery and waiting for playful me." He walked towards the platform by the window, what he recalled appeared clearly before him as if it has just happened yesterday. He recalled the gentle and soft voice of his mother,

'Be careful and don't fall, look, you're sweating so much,' Jeong-hyang took out her handkerchief and helped her son to wipe away the sweat.

'Mother, mother do you know? I can attend school! I can go to school now and can even learn to paint. I don't need to sneak around to listen anymore in the future.'

'Haha, I thought that teacher complain that you are still too young? How could I agree that you could attend the school?'

'It's not that teacher anymore, it's not that teacher today, today, someone, ah no, it's…'

"Mother, Yeombok obeyed what you said and became a painter, but where are you? Where are you?" the young man's eyes were filled with tears but he bear with it so as not to let the tears to roll down.

"Excuse me, was there a family with the surname Park who had stayed here before?" the young man who was wearing fine clothes and standing in the courtyard knocked on the house next door door. The man who answered had no idea who he was and answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh, it might be, I've just shifted here not long ago. Before this, the owner of this little courtyard had the surname Han, but they've shifted and they're not named Park. They might have bought this courtyard from someone else. However, may I ask what is the matter?"

"Oh, Ah, thank you. It's nothing, I shall leave." the young man looked a little disappointed and turned to another direction and walked off.

"Ah, where else could I go to have a look?" The young man swung on to the horse and thought for some time. "Alright, let's have a look, Chia!"

"Ah, the old tree is still at the hill slope, haha," The young man touched his arm. There was a thin scar there, a mark which indicated how naughty he had been when he was young, he went on without stopping. There was a small house on the slope, it seemed that it had been maintained constantly but there was a big lock on the courtyard's door and it also seemed that there was no one living in there.

"I really wish to go inside and have a look," The young man secured the horse to a tree and jumped over the short fence. Pushing open the door, there were not the slightest changes in the house. The young man felt as if his master was sitting at the table in front and was smiling as his master waved at him, "Yeombokya , quickly come in, I've bought you a new set of paintbrush and ink from the street market."

"Master, Master, please could you, could you help me?" The young man said softly, as if going back to that night many years ago when he was so helpless and scared. This master was the only person he could trust and depend on, the one who had defended his mother and him. Where was he? "Haha, so at that time, mother and Master still didn't know who both of them were." He smiled at the memory.

The young man walked out of the house and sat under the roof as he reminisced, staring at the flowers and plants in the courtyard, "Perhaps, at somewhere and some point, it was me who had brought them together and let them meet. This is this my doing to compensate the evil deeds of my father?" the young man smiled lightly, and recalled the letter which his mother had left him. The long story within was so touching.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" outside the fence, the clear voice of a little girl cut through the young man's thoughts.

He looked at the little girl who was just around ten years old but her tone was an imitation of an adult's. She was not like other girls who were always shy and tend to avoid strangers. She had a poised air like a man; her eyes shone with righteousness, her clothing were crisp and sharp. She was wearing a short coat and a pair of leather boots, she even had a small lash tugged at her waistband, but she was holding an old and worn kite. However, it did not go against her pretty face, but it even added a brave air to her features. He could not help but teased her back, ''I, haha, who are you then? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, it was I who was asking you. Why are you asking me now? I came out to play with the kite but the thread was severed by the strong wind. I couldn't bear to part with it, so I've been chasing it till here. But it dropped on the ground and was torn in the process," that little girl had a really direct personality. She shook the kite which was in her hands and said, "This butterfly had broken its wing, I wonder if it's in pain, it's really piteous."

"Oh, really? It looks like it will be very hard to repair it. Why don't I make a new one for you?" the young man thought that what the little girl had said was quite funny, he walked forward and took the kite away from her hands swiftly as he suggested.

"Oh, you know how to make kites too? Then do you know how to draw butterflies?" the little girl was extremely happy and was not even bothered that the young man had yet to answer her previous question. She had her mind only on the kite.

"Haha, butterfly, I've drawn loads and loads of butterflies before," the young man opened the bag he had on his shoulders which contained paper and his travelling equipment. He smoothed out a painting paper at the porch, took up his paintbrush and said to the little girl, "Don't just stand there, come and get the ink and colouring ready for me."

"Oh, alright. Leave them to me." The little girl agreed without a second thought and rolled up her sleeves to help out. The only thing which this young man did not know was that if the parents of this girl were to see what she was doing now, they might mistake him as a god. For this girl was difficult to handle, asking her to help with anything was flat impossible much less asked her to follow instructions. But she had a very cute and pretty face, and adding the fact that she seemed to be able to sweet talk her way out, no one would have the heart to scold her.

"Wah, your painting is so beautiful, it's even better than my cousin brother," the little girl said as she ground the ink and observe the butterfly drawn on the paper. She did not even feel that both of them were strangers anymore. "Oh yes, why exactly are you here?"

"Ah, I'm here, as I wish to look for two people," the young man paused for a while.

"Two persons, who are they? Why are you looking for them?" the little girl was filled with curiosity.

"Alright, let me tell you a story," the young man did not know why he was treating this little girl so well, but he just wanted to explain to her. He smiled and started talking about a long story while drawing the kite.

_'From now on, what I want to talk about is about that of two people,_

_These two people, they are not my parents, they are my biological father's mortal enemies, but they took care of me and brought me up,_

_These two people are not husband and wife, but they love each other deeply, they wouldn't even part ways when they were faced with death._

_These two people, one of them taught me the values of how to be a decent person, the other one taught me to draw, one of them is my mother and the other is my master,_

_These two people, they are the closest people I have, the people I respect the most, the people I love the most…'_

The young man lowered his head as he drew then he started to paste the new butterfly painting on to the backbone of the original kite. The story he had been conveying had not stopped for a second. Now that the kite was completed, only did he look up. He was quite shocked and bewildered when he saw that the little girl's face was stained with tears.

He said carefully, "It's done, for you."

The little girl did not say anything as she bit her trembling lips, her tears came dropping down nonstop.

"What is up with you? Alright, alright, you have had a hard time, I was making a new butterfly kite for you, aigoo, and I only asked you to help with the ink and colouring, why are you crying?" the young man was quite frantic and did not know what to do with the little girl who was crying.

"Wah!" it was just fine a moment ago, but after the young man tried to console the little girl, she cried even louder without any restraint.

"This is so troublesome, why are you crying? Is the new kite not pretty?" the young man was at a lost, he ahd never had this kind of problem before and he had no idea why this pretty girl who was dressed like a boy was crying so hard. He kept on turning the kite over and over to inspect it, as if trying to check what was the matter with the kite.

"No, it's not, it's not the kite, you, Big Brother, you, you are so piteous," the little girl cried and rushed towards the young man and hugged his wrist, using the sleeve to wipe away her tears and snot.

"Aigoo, come, use this handkerchief to wipe," the young man was quite bewildered after listening to her explanation, he took out a square handkerchief and handed it to the little girl. "Aigoo, why do you love to cry so much? This is the handkerchief my mother left me. I've always kept it by my side and I didn't have the heart to use it."

"You, you haven't seen your mother for so many years, and it's the same with the master who loved you so much. Big Brother, you, you are really piteous, really piteous." the little girl sobbed.

"So you're crying because of this, haha, I don't feel that I'm piteous. Now that I'm a painting official. I've fulfilled my mother's wish. I'm very happy, and also, I'm sure that I'd be able to find them. I'm sure that we will get the chance to reunite." The young man felt a sense of warmth after listening to what the little girl had to say and patted her back to console her.

"Your mother, your mother treated you so well," she must have got tired for crying too long, the little girl stopped her sobbing but both of her eyes were very red and tears still clung to both of her cheeks. "And also, that master of yours is really good, but, are they still alive?" the little girl asked worriedly.

"They're still alive, they must be still alive. It's just that I haven't managed to find them. If I get to find them, I must treat them well. I must repay them for their grace and kindness." the young man nodded his head with determination.

"They must be well and alive, Big Brother, you will surely be able to find your mother and Master," the little girl held on to the young man's hand, as if offering him some support.

"Haha, thank you."

"Little girl, little girl, where are you?" shouted a voice quite far away.

"Oh, that's cousin brother's voice. He's come to look for me. Big Brother, I have to go home," the little girl clung on to the sleeves of the young man; she was actually reluctant to part with him.

"Haha, go back home quickly. It's getting dark, you must be filial to you parents, being able to be by their side is a blessing," the young man smiled and handed the kite to the little girl.

"Oh yes, I'm called little girl, what is your name?" the little girl who had taken a few steps forward said suddenly as she turned her head.

"Little girl? You have such a strange name."

"What is so strange about it? My parents call me little girl, so I'm called little girl," the little girl said firmly.

"Haha, Yeombok , Kim Yeombok."

The little girl nodded with relief and ran down the slope, she did not forget to turn around and as she was halfway down the slope, "Big Brother, my house is at Green Willow Villa, you have to remember to come and look for me next time!"

"Haha, alright, I will come and look for you, for sure, for sure," the young man promised without a second thought.

"Thank you so much for your kite. It's really pretty. Till we meet again!" the little girl held on to her kite with satisfaction and ran down the slope.

"Green Willow Villa, this name sounds so familiar," the young man thought, it seemed to be hidden deep in his memories, but it was vague and he couldn't exactly be sure about it.

A gust of wind rushed by, the leaves on the tree rattled while the young man was deep in thought and he suddenly became aware of how quiet his surrounding was. With the little girl's tiny disturbance, it seemed to have make his sadness vanished and was replaced by courage.

It was already in the evening and the sun was setting, the young man sat at the porch. He looked at the square handkerchief, he took out an emerald butterfly pendant and toyed with it in his palm as he thought, "Mother, Yeombok has never even once forgotten about what you said, I've learnt painting seriously, Become a decent person, even towards my master today, I've always kept that secret especially for the three of us. But, last year's dragon boat festival, I didn't get to see Master's painting, are both of you really fine? Where are you now? Why aren't you here yet to have a look at Yeombok ? Yeombok really, really misses both of you." The young man sat quietly there as he recalled all the events which happened throughout his childhood. He missed his mother who did not take into account of his background while treating him with so much love and care. He missed his old master who had taken him under his wing, protected and cherished him but the only thing which kept him company was the swishing sound of the leaves, magnifying his loneliness. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Shin Yun-bok**  
><strong>Twenty-First Painting - Full Circle<strong>

Hanyang, the capital of Korea was blooming both in population and economy. The city bore the evidence of a growing country. The crowded streetmarket was especially bustling with business. From the crops to top notch silk materials, there was a wide selection of goods. Amongst the crowd, a maiden with a purple jeogori matched with a dark green chima moved with purpose. The cloak which she had over her head made it impossible to look clearly at her face, though the faded butterfly ornament which was hanging in front of her chest was exceptionally beautiful. Her footsteps were light as she crossed the threshold and went into a stationery shop.

"Aigoo, you are finally here. The previous customer still wishes to buy that kind of custom painting which you brought along. I told them that it would be available in another few days time. The customer had even paid a deposit for two days with extra fifty nyang. Why haven't you come earlier?" the shopkeeper welcomed her warmly and greeted her softly.

"My husband only draws when he has the mood. He will paint when he wants. How could it be determined by others?" the maiden said lightly, her words calm and steady.

"Though that's really the case but the reason that customer wants to buy the painting is really because that they like it. Your husband hasn't the fame or title to be able to sell his custom paintings for a hundred bronze nyang. It is actually really expensive," the shopkeeper said quite honestly.

"Oh, really? Haha, then whose custom paintings sells at the most expensive price?" the maiden asked laughingly.

"Aigoo, that of course is none other than Hyewon Shin Yunbok and Danwon Kim Hongdo," the shopkeeper said quietly. "But, they are all fakes, all the authentic ones belong to the rich. We as common people, we do like the paintings as well. However, we could only afford to buy a few fake ones to look at, tsk tsk."

"Really? It seems that you are a person who loves painting as well. It's easy, I'll ask my husband to copy one of Hyewon's paintings for you another day." After listening to that, the maiden seem to be in a good mood as she promised the shopkeeper happily.

"Really? Haha, then I thank you very much," the shopkeeper smiled as he handed the money to the maiden.

"Ahem..., say, shopkeeper, do you sell customs paintings in this shop?" as the maiden and the shopkeeper were talking, a man clad in a purple overcoat came walking into the shop loudly. The fan in his hands covered half of his face and a translucent faded butterfly shaped ornament hung below his fan.

"Aigoo, shh, shh, say, young master, lower your voice," the shopkeeper waved his hand frantically signaling him to talk softer.

"Aigoo, I forgot, I forgot, ahem... say, shopkeeper, do you have high quality custom paintings here? Oh yes, do you have Hyewon's?" the man wriggled his eyebrows as if suddenly remembering something and smiled discreetly.

"Eh," the maiden who was preparing to leave turned around as if feeling very surprised. That man looked at the maiden and blinked his eyes but did not utter a word.

"Aigoo, young master. You really are an expert. Our shop really has got Hyewon's paintings but the price is really high," the shopkeeper rubbed his hands enthusiastically as he detected good business.

"Ah, bring it out for me to have a look first," that man said smilingly and glanced at the maiden, placed a hand behind his back and followed the shopkeeper into the inner part of the shop. The maiden seemed to be on her way out of the door but without any apparent reason, she changed her mind and followed them both of them into the shop.

"Ah, as expected. It really is Hyewon's "The contest for supremacy in the roaming porch", um..not bad, not bad, how much is this painting?" The shopkeeer did not know if the man was really able to tell the difference between a fake and genuine painting, he seemed to be offering nothing but compliments for that fake painting.

"Hehe, you really have a keen eye young master. This painting is five hundred nyang," the shopkeeper thought that he'd be able to secure a good deal and so he offered a price hastily.

"Aigoo, not bad, not bad. Whose painting is this?" The shopkeeper was not sure if this man was serious in buying the paintings, he kept on looking form right to left and finally picking up a painting which he seemed to like a lot.

"Oh, this one... this one is not bad as well but the painter hasn't the fame or title. Therefore it's not worth much, if you like it, young master, with a hundred and fifty nyang, it will be yours," the shopkeeper offered sincerely.

"Ah, why are the prices so different? I can see that this painting hasn't much difference compared to the one drawn by Hyewon," the man sighed as if not comprehending what the shopkeeper was saying.

"Hehe, young master. Surely you jest. Though the painting is good, how could it be compared to that of Hyewon's? Hyewon is a really famous painter and to tell you the truth, this painting is not authentic. It's a fake, however, it's priced like that just because of the two words, "Hyewon"."

"Oh, why is that so?" the man asked with a ghost of a smile. The maiden inclined her head slightly to one side while looking at both of them as she smiled.

"Aigoo, don't you understand? Hyewon died ten years ago and also because of his death, his paintings are worth more and more. No matter if it's a fake or an authentic one, be it for your collection or as a gift to someone else, there's always the value there," the shopkeeper was really honest and explained patiently.

"Oh, so that's how it is. That's reasonable, then the person who drew this painting should die earlier. Otherwise, no matter how good his painting is, it won't fetch much money,' the man looked as though he had finally understood but decided to give some crappy comments.

"Aigoo, you.. please don't say that," the shopkeeper looked at the maiden who had been observing both of them worriedly and patted the man's wrist as if trying to signal him something.

"Oh, what's the matter?" the man looked up and glaned at the shopkeeper and the maiden with a twinkle in his eyes, his folded fan never leaving his face.

"The one who drew this painting, is this maiden's husband. She was the one who sent the painting here today," the shopkeeper whispered to the man.

"Oh, so that's the reason. Why is the one selling the painting a woman? Where's the man?" the man asked.

"Her husband…"

"Ahem.., my husband looks ugly. He has some disabilities and it's not convenient for him to leave the house. Which is why I have to come out and do the work," the maiden did not seem to mind the least as she cut across the shopkeeper and explained with no apparent rush.

"What? He looks ugly? Ahhh, you... woman, hahahaha, good, Then you have a look at me. Why not you follow me instead?" after listening to what the maiden had to say, the man seemed to be angry but he then switched his mood and laughed heartily. 'Pak!' closing the fan, he walked towards the maiden and reached out his hand.

"Ah, this, this…" the shopkeeper was bewildered and had no idea what to do as he saw what was happening.

"You," the maiden looked at the man in front of her and bit her lips as she leered at him but she burst out laughing the next second and placed her hand onto the man's palm,

"Alright, let's go."

"Hahahaha, shopkeeper, thank you so much. I'll take my leave," the man laughed as he turned back and waved at the shopkeeper whose eyes were bulging and his mouth hanging open. The man then guided the maiden out.

"This... this, what on earth is this?" the shopkeeper was stunned for a very long time before walking out of the shop and saw that the man and woman had walked quite far away, holding hands.

The busy street market was crowded with bustling customers, a man and woman had their hands linked together and were walking idly as they chatted softly.

"Why did you just come out like that? Didn't I ask you to wait for me in the house?" Jeong-hyang scolded Yunbok quietly.

"You even dare to mention that again. You said clearly that you'd be back in a short while. What took you so long? You made me panic for no reason." Yunbok said and he squeezed her hand.

"I went to buy the refreshments which you like." She twirled the wine jar and the packets of food, tied together with strings, before him.

"Which is why it took up some time. This is not China and it's not Hangzhou, this is Hanyang. With you just running around like that, what are you going to do if someone recognizes you?" Jeong-hyang felt that Yunbok just could not resist having his little bit of fun in dangerous places. It was a wonder her hair had not turned white in the last ten years.

"Hehe, I'm not afraid. Didn't you see that I've got a piece of medicinal ointment patch stuck to my face?" Yunbok said triumphantly as he turned to face her.

"You," she could not help but burst out laughing as she saw the big piece of patch stuck to his cheek. "With your face like this, what are you going to do when Yeombok sees you?" she turned away as she replied and shook her head while smiling.

"Haha, why? Are you afraid that he might not recognize me? Haha." Yunbok chuckled.

"Ah, it's been ten years. The days went by so quickly. I don't even know how does Yeombok look like, now that he's all grown up," Jeong-hyang said as she tried to imagine how her son might look like and recalled the time when he was learning to walk.

"Don't worry, Yeombok is surely in fine health and he is very astute. The examination for the painting bureau has just passed and he must have gotten through it successfully. We are back just in time, isn't it." Yunbok said cheerfully.

"After meeting Yeombok, we shall go and have a look at Elder Brother Min and sister-in-law and then pay our respects at my father's grave." Jeong-hyang thought of her father who had passed away and could not help but feel a little sad.

"Alright." Yunbok hugged her shoulders, trying to console her and provide her with some moral support.

"My lord, look at this. This it the finest silk from China. Buy a piece for your wife," both of them were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not notice that a person was blocking their way.

"Thank you, but no thanks," Jeong-hyang looked up at the merchant and smiled as she avoided the piece of silk.

"Ah... you, you, you are...," the merchant stood rooted to the spot as he saw Jeong-hyang.

"What is it?" Yunbok felt that something was wrong. He pulled Jeong-hyang nearer and asked.

The merchant turned and look at Yunbok blankly. His face turned white and he retreated a few steps with horror, "You, you, you...," he stuttered.

"What is it? You recognize me?" Yunbok was secretly surprised that this person would recognize him but he really did not know who this thin merchant with the mousey face was.

"No, no, no, I don't recognize you.. I don't, don't recognize you," the merchant shook his head frantically, stammering in fear and picked up his goods from the ground hastily and ran away as if he was being chased by ghosts.

"Baejoon! You loser, where are you going?! You, you better come back," the woman who had been sitting in front of the stall stood up as she carried a child on her back while shrieking at the merchant. She did not forget to pull up two of her other children and chased after the man, "You useless thing, you've lost all the family's properties, where do you think you are going leaving us here? Stand right there, stand right there!"

Yunbok and Jeong-hyang looked at that family curiously though they did not really comprehend what was happening. Without bothering much what had just happened, they smiled at each other and turned away holding hands.

"Aigoo, why are you running in such haste and rush? Really," Yeombok roared as he supported Danwon who was being knocked into by the merchant who was carrying a bunch of silk cloths while running wildly.

"Sorry, sorry," that merchant apologized. He looked as if he was afraid that he would be caught as he squatted and picked up the cloths while turning his head back to check again and again.

"You loser, why are you running?! Why can't you just conduct business normally? What is it with you?" the woman who was carrying a child on her back while pulling two children had caught up. While gasping for air, she took off one of her shoes and hit her husband's head, "Ah, are you thinking of leaving us behind? I tell you, Bae-joon, don't you even think about it!"

"Aigoo! Stop hitting, stop hitting," the merchant squatted down and covered his head while he begged. "Come, let's leave quickly. This is Hanyang, we cant stay here, we can't stay here. We shouldn't have come here in the first place, let's go quickly," the merchant struggled to carry up the whole lot of silk cloth and continued to run away quickly with one of the child.

"What do you mean that we can't remain here? Wait for me you loser…" the woman wore her shoe hastily and went chasing after him with the child tagging along.

"Cough, who is that, really," Yeombok looked at the family as he said angrily and turned to Danwon. "Master, is your leg fine? You were knocked so hard by that person, are you alright?"

"What are you talking about Yeombok ? Don't assume now that I've got white hair, I'm frail. I'm not old yet. I was once as fit as a fiddle. I can even run faster than a tiger." Danwon said toughly but the ankle which was knocked on earlier started to ache after walking for just two more steps.

"Master, it's better that I carry you," Yeombok felt that things were not right after supporting Hong-do to walk a few steps.

"I don't need you to carry me." Hongdo was reluctant to be carried.

"Then, let's go into this shop to rest for a while," Yeombok understood his master's personality and so he suggested it smilingly.

"Alright," Hongdo wanted to reject the idea at first but his ankle really needed some rest so he had no choice but to let Yeombok help him into a stationery shop.

"Aigoo, aren't you the great painter, Danwon? It's an honor to have you here, is there anything I can help with?' the shopkeeper welcomed them warmly.

"Oh, I.. I, that, nothing, just to have a look," Hongdo sat in front of the shop and rubbed his leg, embarrassed to say that he was there to just have a rest.

"Haha, yes, master says that he wants me to have a look at the custom paintings in the market," Yeombok walked around while looking at the art works in the shop as he laughed secretly at his master's childishness.

"Aigoo, really? If the works in this humble shop have the honor to be commented by you, it will be our greatest luck. The buyers would swarm to the shop just to have a look, please wait for a while," the shopkeeper was delighted and placed a large pile of artworks in front of Hongdo for him to examine.

"Yeombok , come and have a look too," as a painter, Hon-do seemed to forget everything else when he set eyes on the paintings. He put down his foot and started to admire the paintings.

"Haha, never did I expect that there would be so many people amongst the commoners who love paintings. Some of these are really not bad," Hongdo praised a few of the paintings.

"Look, this custom painting. I feel that it's really not bad," the shopkeeper handed Hongdo a painting.

"This painting," Danwon felt his heart jerk the moment he saw that painting.

"This painting was sent here by a woman. She brought one here two days ago as well but it was sold off," the shopkeeper had a keen eye as well. he noticed that Danwon was riveted by this particular painting.

"Why is there no title or name for this painting?" Yeombok looked at the painting and felt a familiar feeling but it seemed that it had a Chinese style blended into it.

"Oh, that woman said that her husband hasn't any title. Saying something about, if it was a person who knows the painting, from the strokes of the painter and the meaning of the artwork, the person would know who the painter is. There would be no need for such a thing as a title, isn't the name already all over the place?"

"Hahahaha, that fellow is still so insolent, good, excellent!" Danwon laughed out after examining the painting carefully. His heart lightened. He touched the painitng gently. Yuna was doing well.

"Master, you know who the painter is?" Yeombok felt that Danwon was laughing rather strangely.

"Yeombok , pay up, we are taking this painting away," Danwon did not rush to answer Yeombok as he gently rolled the painting up and started to stand up to walk out.

"Master, your leg," Yeombok saw that his master was so happy that he had forgotten the pain in his leg and thinking that his master was never one to fuss over things, he just let the matter slip.

"Oh, but, but that painting has an owner already," the shopkeeper could only stare after Hongdo but did not dare to stop him.

"This…" Yeombok thought for a while and said something quietly into the shopkeeper's ear.

"Oh, good, good, you have to bring it here after two days," that shopkeeper's anxious face broke into a smile.

"Don't worry, count on me," Yeombok patted the shopkeeper's shoulder and went after his master.

"Good, a custom painting which is drawn by some unknown person for a duplicate copy of Danwon's work, um, totally worth it," the shopkeeper said excitedly as he rubbed hbis hands.

"Master, is your leg fine?" Yeombok caught up without effort.

"I'm fine from the beginning," Danwon limped forward but he acted as if everything was fine.

"Aigoo, let me see the painting another time, is it really that good?" Yeombok laughed and wanted to snatch that painting over to have a look.

"You little fellow. I'll let you see it once we get home. It's so dark, no need to see anymore," Danwon acted like a child who was protecting his candies, cradling the painting against his chest.

"Aigoo, master is really stingy, hmm."

"Ha, you little fellow. Come, accompany your master to have a drink of wine," Hongdo said laughingly and hooked Yeombok 's neck as he dragged him along.

"What? Drink wine? Didn't Aunty forbid you to drink wine?" Yeombok struggled.

"Aigoo, if you don't say a word and I keep quiet, she wouldn't know," though Hong-do was quite old, he was still as carefree as always.

"Ah, master, then you can't drink till you're drunk, I won't carry you back."

"You brat, who did you carry? It was I who carried you back the last time."

"Ah, you are really, then, then let me have a look at the painting!"

"No."

"You're so anxious about the painting, the person must have drawn better than you."

"Draw better than me? She's still got a long way to go, hahahaha…"

"Master, let go of me first."

"No."

"Aigoo, master."

Under the night sky, the crowd was buzzing with activities, red lanterns could be seen at every corner. Everyone was chatting merrily as usual; some were doing business while others were drinking wine. The pair of master and apprentice who looked more like a father and son headed to the liquor store, those who caught their interesting conversation smiled at them as their figures went further away, disappearing amongst the midst of the night's darkness.

F*I*N*I*S 


End file.
